Adore
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang Dokter ahli kejiwaan dengan segudang prestasi di Rumah Sakit di tempatnya bekerja, dan suatu hari ia mendapatkan seorang pasien baru bernama Huang Zi Tao. Dengan semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi membuat orang yang waras menjadi gila. Kristao(with others)/RnR please
1. Prolog

Gw datang bawa cerita baruuu~ maaf ya bagi yang follow gw n bosen dapet notif klo gw update cerita baru *nyengir* #peace

Agak sedih sih, soalnya Dust Grains sedikit yang minat, jadi yaaa gw post cerita baru. Semoga pada suka deh, klo ga suka ya berarti udah nasib gw *nangis di pojokan*

Langsung aja deh, enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao

Drama / Romance / Fluff / with little bit of Psychology

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang Tuhan tidak adil. Dunia ini terlalu kejam. Dan manusia hidup hanya satu kali. Saat keindahan berpadu dengan kehancuran, di sanalah terkadang tersisip sesuatu hal menakjubkan yang tak akan pernah hinggap di kepala kebanyakan orang. Namun sayangnya hal menakjubkan itu sangat rapuh dan ringkih. Bagai lapisan kaca tipis yang dapat kapan saja hancur berkeping-keping ketika tak sengaja kau mencoba untuk menyentuhnya..._

.

.

.

 _But I Know I've never.._

 _Wanted anything so bad_

 _I've never wanted anyone so bad_

 _If I let you love me_

 _Be the one adored_

 _Would you go all the way_

 _Be the one I'm looking for_

 _If i let you love me (If i Say)_

 _Be the one adored (Its O.k)_

 _Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_

 _Be the One I'm looking for_

 _(Adore by: Paramore)_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuuut..._

 _ **Klek**_

 _"Wei? Apa kamu membawa kabar bagus untuk Mommy?"_

" _Mom_ , ayolah...ini masih pukul 6 pagi, jangan mulai lagi"

 _"Kamu yang menelpon Mommy sepagi ini, apa ada hal penting lain yang ingin Mommy dengar selain masa bujang mu yang harus segera berakhir, hm?"_

"Aku telepon bukan untuk hal itu _Mom_ "

 _"Lalu apa? Kamu tahu Mommy tidak tertarik dengan topik Dokter ahli kejiwaan"_

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik _ok_?"

 _"Fine. What is that?"_

"... _i'm falling in love_ "

 _"Omo? My son finnaly fallin' in love? Jinja? Siapa gadis yang sudah beruntung itu?"_

"Bukan seorang gadis _Mom_..."

 _"Benarkah? Kalau be_ _ー_ _WHAT!? Are you kidding?"_

" _No_ , _i'm_ 1000% _serious Mom_ "

 _"For a god sake Yifan! Kamu mau membuat Mommy jantungan di pagi hari eoh?"_

"Tidak _Mom_ , percayalah. Aku serius. Dia berbeda _Mom_ "

 _"Apanya yang berbeda? Kalau bukan seorang gadis lalu apa? Kucing? Atau Naga?"_

"Panda"

 _"Mwo? Apa kamu bilang?"_

"Panda. Dia seperti Panda _Mom_ "

 _"Kamu tidak sedang demam kan nak? Apa perlu Mommy suruh Siwon untuk menjengukmu disana?"_

" _Mom_ aku serius. Dia berbeda, aku yakin _Mommy_ akan menyukainya jika bertemu dengannya"

 _"Nak, dengar. Mommy tidak keberatan jika kamu ingin membahas masa lalu Mommy dengan Daddy mu, tapi percayalah, Mommy tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir jika kamu menjadi seperti Daddy"_

"Aku tidak sedang membahas masalah kalian. Dan aku juga bukan _gay Mom_ "

 _"Kalau bukan gay lalu apa sayang? Bukankah tadi kamu bilang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan itu bukan wanita?"_

"Ya memang, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria sebelumnya, tidak sampai aku bertemu dengannya"

 _"Ne? Kamu serius? Kamu yakin benar-benar jatuh cinta?"_

" _Yes_ "

 _"Are you sure?"_

" _Absolutely Mom_ , 1000%"

 _"Apakah dia semenarik itu sampai membuat anak Mommy yang kaku ini jatuh cinta?"_

"Dia sangat menarik...dan rapuh"

 _"Rapuh? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau dia yang kamu maksut itu adalah pasien mu!"_

" _Yup_ , _you right Mom_ "

 _"Demi semua Naga yang ada di China! Kamu tidak ikut menjadi gila 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin kamu jatuh cinta dengan pasien mu sendiri!? Bagaimana bisa kamu jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pasien mu yang gi_ _ー_ _"_

" _Hes not like that Mom_. Dia waras"

 _"Bagaimana mungkin ada pasein orang waras di sana heh?! Kamu ingin main-main dengan Mommy?"_

"Tidak _Mom_ , tenanglah dulu. Aku juga tidak segila itu jatuh cinta dengan orang tidak waras! Aku bersumpah dia waras, hanya saja trauma yang membuatnya masuk ke Rumah Sakit ini. _Trust me_ "

 _"Oh Jesus, nak...kamu membuat Mommy migrain di pagi hari"_

"Dia berbeda _Mom_ , _special_. Dan asal _Mommy_ tahu, keadaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang, dia sudah membaik. Usaha ku selama ini tidak sia-sia"

 _"Anak Mommy benar-benar jatuh cinta eoh?"_

"Ya"

 _"Kalau begitu ceritakan lebih detail tentangnya"_

"Tidak sekarang _Mom_. Tapi suatu hari nanti _Mommy_ harus melihatnya"

 _"Kapan itu?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harus memastikan jika dia sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja"

 _"Ok then, i trust you. But remember, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengancam karir mu. Cukup sudah kamu membuat Mommy pingsan ketika kamu memutuskan untuk mengambil study ahli kejiwaan"_

"Ya, aku tahu. _Love you Mom_ "

 _"I love you more my son. Please take care with your job"_

" _Yeah_ , _thank you Mom_ "

 _Tuuut..._

 _ **Klek**_

Senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir tebal milik pria tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah kamar. Sisi tubuh kanannya ia sandarkan pada kusein pintu, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam telepon paralel, tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana depannya. Sepasang _iris_ tajamnya menatap lurus pada sebuah gundukan besar diatas tempat tidur empuk di dalam kamar tersebut.

Gundukan itu bergerak-gerak, memberikan aksen lucu karena selimut tebal yang membungkus. Pria tinggi itupun mengarahkan kaki panjangnya masuk, melangkah nyaris tanpa suara mendekati tempat tidur. Sebelumnya meletakkan telepon paralel diatas meja _stand night_ kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidur, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh satu kepala bersurai platina yang menyembul di balik gundukan itu, mengusapnya perlahan, dan semakin membuat gundukan besar itu bergerak-gerak. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat kepala yang menyembul itu menoleh padanya, dengan sepasang mata yang enggan terbuka, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi pemilik kepala itu. Surai lembut platina keduanya pun saling menyapa.

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Katamu ingin bermain salju di luar ' _kan_?" suara beratnya yang angkuh terdengar lembut dan hangat.

Pemilik kepala itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, belum terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang menusuk pupil matanya.

"Apakah salju nya turun _ge_?" suara parau khas bangun tidur. Terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Lihatlah sendiri" pria yang di panggil ' _ge'_ itu menjauhkan dahinya, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat ekspresi bangun tidur si surai platina yang menggemaskan di matanya.

Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu meloloskan diri dari gundukan selimut yang di ciptakannya dengan berguling-guling, lalu merenggangkan sedikit otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia pun bangkit duduk, mengucek mata yang masih terasa lengket, dan tak lupa membalas senyum si pria yang tak henti memperhatikannya.

Pemuda bersurai platina itu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur, memakai _slipper_ berbentuk kepala Panda, dan dengan piyama berwarna biru yang kusut ia berjalan kearah jendela kamar yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna salem. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tirai itu, dan jemari lentiknya menggenggam kain tersebut lalu menyibaknya.

Embun pagi hari memenuhi kaca jendela kamarnya, dengan hamparan putih yang terpampang cantik diluar sana. Sepasang mata berkantung itupun terbuka lebih lebar, bibir uniknya yang kemerahan menyeringai lugu melihat pemandangan salju di depan matanya.

"Salju!" pekiknya senang.

Pria yang berdiri di pinggiran tempat tidur pun bangkit berdiri, mendekati si pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi semampai yang terpukau di depan jendela. Ia menempatkan diri di samping kanan pemuda itu, mengamati ekspresinya yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Wajah itu kini tak lagi pucat, tak lagi di rundung rasa takut yang terpancar di sepasang _Onyx_ nya. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan itu berbinar memandang pemandangan diluar jendela kamar. Bibirnya yang unik berwarna segar, di gigit-gigit kecil tampak tak sabar untuk segera berlari keluar.

"Mandilah dulu dengan air hangat, setelah itu sarapan dan minum obat" kata si pria tinggi. Mengarahkan tangan kearah pundak si pemuda, namun dengan cepat di sadarinya, dan akhirnya tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala pemuda itu. Membuat si pemilik menoleh, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

" _Xie xie gege_ ~" ucapnya suka cita, memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada si pria tampan yang balas tersenyum. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di puncak kepala.

Pemuda bersurai platina itu tertawa kecil akan perlakuan si pria. Menatap si pria dengan wajah berseri dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Awal musim dingin yang hangat. Udara dingin yang mengawali hari, tidaklah selalu buruk dan menyebalkan.

"Jangan lupa minum obat mu, _ne_?"

"Uhm. Pasti akan aku minum _ge_ "

" _Good boy_ ~"

 **TBC or Delete?**

Chapter selanjutnya adalah flashback sebelum situasi di prolog ini. Jadi bisa di bilang cerita ini dibuat dengan mode flashback, semoga ga bingung ya :D itupun klo ada yang minat -_-)v


	2. Chapter 1

Ini balesan review~ :3

 **KiddoUle** : hai~ salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review~ ini udah di lanjut ^^ nanti juga terjawab, hehe

 **celindazifa** **n** : udah lanjut nih. Baby Tao ga depresi, cuma trauma *beda ga sih? ._.* plak

 **Aiko Michishige** : ini udah lanjut~ yosh! Arigatou~ *hug*

 **Ammi Gummy** : iya panjang *nangis haru* #eh ini aja masih proses pembuatan part yang kesekian -_-)d

 **deveach** : ini udah lanjut~

 **Muhammad365** : udah lanjut nih :3

 **munakyumin137** : hai~ salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review~ ga ada PHP kok di cerita ini *peace*

 **buttao** **:** udah di lanjut~

 **Re-Panda68** **:** ga ada yang bikin nangis bombay kok, paling cuma nangis haru, wkwkwk

 **Rich L. Khalifa** **:** nih udah lanjut :3

 **LVenge** **:** iya, kan trauma yang membuat orang sampai depresi/stress juga butuh pengobatan melalui obat2an juga ^^

 **HyuieYunnie** **:** nanti bakal ke jawab di part2 selanjutnya kenapa Tao bisa ada di RSJ :3

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** : udah~

 **ZITAO00** **:** hai~ salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review~ ga ada yang bikin broken hearted kok, tenang aja, paling cuma nangis haru #nyengir

 **Firdha858** **:** sip! Udah lanjut ^^

 **JungSooHee** **:** makin lama makin sweet kok :Dd

 **aldif.63** **:** roger! Udah lanjut ^^

 **BabyZi** **:** di epilog mereka deket, soalnya kan itu mereka udah lama 'bersama' di Rumah Sakit, jadi prolog yang kemaren itu sepotong kecil keadaan mereka, di akhir cerita bakal lebih lengkap lagi dari prolog kemaren ^^. Nanti kejawab kenapa Tao bisa trauma nyaris gila ^^ daddy ny Yifan gay, tapi nikah ma mommy ny cewe, karena harus punya keturunan, soalnya juga mommy ny ga tau soal itu sebelumnya,bakal ada penjelasan di part2 selanjutnya :3

 **Dandeliona96** **:** hai~ salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review~ ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Flywithbaek** **:** emang abis darimana kok balik? xD Dust Grains juga mau aku update kok ^^

 **ang always** **:** hai~ salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review~ sesuatu jang jarang(?) biasanya menarik emang xD #pede #digeplakmasal

 **Harumi Shiba0068** **:** yeay! Ini udah lanjut! :3

Karena gw seneng banget sama review positif kalian, jadi gw update chapter 2 :3 makasih semuanya~ sini ge peluk cium atu2 :3 #duagh

.

.

Chapter 2 is up! Di part ini ada guest yang bukan artis K-pop, dan semoga readers sekalian ga keberatan kalo gw masukin chara dari artis Jepang.

Namanya Hyde, seorang bapak2 mungil titisan orochimaru #plak (nih orang ga keliatan tua padahal udah umur 42). Di ff2 Jepang gw, dia selalu jadi Dr, Guru, Bapak2. And karena gw lagi kangen sama tuh bapak2 atu, jadi gw masukin(?) namanya di fic ini, semoga ga keberatan ya *wink*

So enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this part:** Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun, Do Kyungsoo, featuring: Hyde(from VAMPS and L'arc~en~Ciel)

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychological

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _You_ _there_ _,_ _crouched down_ _as if_ _into the_ _cold_ _wall_ _layer_ _._ _Frightened_ _,_ _screaming_ _melancholy_ _,_ _as if I_ _was_ _the angel of death_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Spring...**_

 _Nami Island, dam Cheongpyeong, Chuncheon-si, Gangwon-do- South Korea, 06.00 am._

Awal musim semi di pulau indah berbentuk bulan sabit yang terbentuk karena bendungan _Cheongpyeong_. Pulau indah yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan ini sangat indah dengan warna hijau segar dedaunan yang mendominasi, serta warna-warni berbagai jenis bunga yang tersebar apik di berbagai titik.

Udara masih terasa agak dingin, menyisakan hembusan angin musim dingin yang tertinggal, serta serpihan salju yang bertebaran di sisi kiri-kanan jalan setapak yang di pagari oleh sederet pepohonan tinggi yang rindang. Memberi kesan hangat, sejuk, serta damai. Terlebih suasana pulau yang cukup sepi, karena belum banyak pengunjung yang datang.

Segar. Itulah udara di pulau kecil tersebut, meski hanya perlu menempuh waktu 1,5 jam saja dari ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Sesuatu hal yang jarang di temui orang kota, bahkan banyak yang mendambakannya. Dan memang udara sejuk dan pemandangan indah di pulau kecil itu membuat siapa saja akan betah berlama-lama tinggal disana. Termasuk seorang pria dengan tinggi badan hampir mencapai 190cm, dengan wajah yang rupawan, yang kini telah siap berdiri di hadapan cermin besar yang bersandar tepat di dekat lemari pakaian.

Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu tampak rapih dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, kemeja lengan panjang hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, terkecuali sepasang _iris_ coklat gelapnya yang tajam. Ia sedang menyemprotkan parfum di sekitar lehernya, saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa repot harus menyahut, pria tampan beralis tebal itu meletakkan botol parfumnya ke sebuah meja yang menyimpan peralatan 'bersolek'nya, tepat di dekat cermin, lalu menyambar tas kerjanya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, dan tak lupa meraih sebuah jas putih yang tergantung rapih pada _hanger_ , tepat di belakang pintu kamarnya.

 _Cklek_

"Ada apa?" suara beratnya yang dingin terdengar setelah membuka pintu kamar. Menatap datar pada pria tampan bersurai coklat gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang teramat bodoh.

"Aku minta pasta gigi, milik ku habis" ujarnya, tersenyum makin lebar.

"Pakai saja, aku duluan" kata si pemilik kamar, membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan melangkah keluar.

"Ah! Yifan!" pria pemilik senyum lima jari yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar menghentikan langkah panjang si pemilik kamar.

Yi Fan. Wu Yi Fan, pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tampan.

"Apa lagi Yeol?" tanyanya bosan. Terpaksa menghentikan kakinya, menatap malas teman seprofesinya itu.

"Aku juga minta parfum mu ya? Aku lupa tidak membeli parfum saat pulang kemarin"

Yi Fan memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah. Asal tidak kau buat untuk menggosok gigi saja"

"Kau pikir aku ingin mati _eh_?"

"Cepatlah, kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat sangsi dari Hyde- _euisanim_ "

"Aku akan menyelesaikan mandi ku dengan cepat!"

Yi Fan mengabaikan seruan teman yang tinggal dengan satu atap dengannya itu, sambil memakai jas putih yang ia lipat di tangan kirinya, dan angin musim semi yang dingin menyapa kulit wajahnya yang putih tanpa cacat ketika membuka pintu depan.

"Udaranya masih dingin~" gumamnya, dan menggosok-nggosokkan telapak tangannya.

Pria tampan bertubuh tegap itu mulai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri, melihat suasana blok _cottage_ yang selalu sepi. Karena memang hanya orang-orang berkepentingan saja yang tinggal di sederet blok _cottage_ ini.

Di temani semilir angin awal musim semi, ia menyusupkan satu tangannya di saku jas putihnya, tak lupa membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang mengenakkan jas yang sama seperti dirinya, beserta _name tag_ berwarna keemasan yang tersemat di dada jas sebelah kanan.

Tujuan mereka sama. Yaitu sebuah bangunan sederhana yang bercat putih bersih, berpagar besi rendah yang di cat berwarna hijau muda, dimana letaknya hanya sekitar 100 meter dari blok _cottage_ yang mereka tinggali. Sebuah bangunan yang menjadi alasan mereka rela bekerja di pulau 'terpencil', karena sebenarnya tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika di Pulau Nami yang indah ini terdapat sebuah Rumah Sakit khusus yang cukup tersohor di kalangan tertentu.

 _ **Stay Happy Hospital**_.

Sesuai dengan namanya yang unik. Rumah Sakit sederhana itu memang mengajarkan kesabaran baik untuk para Dokter, perawat, serta petugas lainnya. Mereka di tuntut untuk bekerja dengan perasaan senang karena pasien yang mereka hadapi adalah pasien yang spesial. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Yi Fan terpaksa harus mengerem langkah kakinya ketika melihat seekor anjing kecil berjenis pudel dengan bulu coklat muda duduk tak jauh di jalurnya. Anjing kecil itu melemparkan kilau matanya yang lugu, dengan lidah terjulur.

Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan mengulum senyum saat melihatnya.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum jika di tatap dengan sepasang bola mata yang berbinar dari anjing selucu itu?

"Hai _choco_ " sapanya seraya membungkuk, mengusap kecil puncak kepala si anjing pudel. Choco menyalak kecil membalas sapaannya.

Namun sebuah tepukan di salah satu bahunya, membuat Yi Fan memutar kepalanya ke samping kanannya.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum Hyde- _euisanim_ memberi pengarahan pagi" Chanyeol berujar. Yi Fan pun menghentikan acara 'mengusap kepala Choco'. Sepertinya Yi Fan kembali mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti saat di _cottage_.

Pria tampan yang mendapat julukan _Happy Virus_ itu kini berpenampilan sama dengan Yi Fan. Jas putih, menenteng tas kerja, dan sepatu mengkilat. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit yang sederhana.

Masih tergolong sangat pagi, dan suasana di dalam Rumah Sakit masih cukup kondusif tanpa keributan yang sebentar lagi akan terdengar di seluruh penjuru tempat. Yi Fan dan Chanyeol menuju Ruangan pribadi mereka, yang berada di lorong kedua sebelah kanan, dari pintu depan Rumah Sakit.

Mereka harus menyimpan tas kerja mereka terlebih dahulu, lalu keluar menuju ke ruangan depanーtepatnya di ruang tunggu, dimana para pekerja serta beberapa Dokter berkumpul untuk pengarahan pagi yang rutin di adakan di hari senin. Dan suara ketukan sepatu yang menapak lantai Rumah Sakit, menjadi perhatian mereka.

Yi Fan dan Chanyeol berdiri di barisan paling depan, saat pria bertubuh mungil dengan jas putih sama seperti mereka berdiri di depan barisan. Pria berwajah manis yang murah senyum, memperhatikan satu persatu wajah disana.

" _Annyeong_ ~" suara lembutnya yang ringan terdengar sangat bersahabat. Sapaan hangat itu di balas serempak oleh semua orang yang berbaris rapih di ruang tunggu.

"Saya harap bukan saya saja yang merasa malas bangun pagi hari ini" senyumnya masih melekat di bibirnya yang tipis. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Musim semi, saya harap kita semua bisa bekerja lebih baik dan giat lagi. Saya tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara, kalian pasti sudah hafal diluar kepala bukan? Jadi, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika kita berada disini tidak semata karena pekerjaan dan gaji. Gunakan hati dan nurani, maka pekerjaan yang terasa berat akan menjadi ringan, dan jangan lupa untuk tersenyum" jeda sejenak. "Baiklah, selamat bekerja" ia tersenyum lagi.

Para pekerja sempat membungkukkan tubuh mereka sejenak, lalu beranjak dari ruang tunggu tersebut. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Yi Fan yang akan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing, anda saja pria mungil yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit itu tidak memanggil salah satunya.

"Ah ya! Yi Fan- _ssi_!" suaranya yang merdu memanggil pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yi Fan harus mengerem langkah di tumitnya, dan berbalik melihat sang atasan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu _euisa_?" tanyanya sopan. Meski tetap saja suara _baritone_ nya itu terdengar angkuh.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, datanglah ke ruangan saya setelah selesai pemeriksaan pagi" kata Hyde.

"Baik, nanti saya segera kesana"

Hyde tersenyum, lalu menepuk kecil pundak Yi Fan. Dan terlihat lucu karena tinggi badan mereka yang sangat mencolok.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi. Yi Fan selesai berkeliling untuk memeriksa kondisi para pasiennya yang spesial. Dan percayalah, butuh waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter meski hanya 4-5 pasien yang di tanganinya saat ini. Dan selama itu pula dirinya harus bersabar dengan segala tingkah dan reaksi yang di tunjukan pasien-pasiennya.

Pria tampan bermarga Wu itu tergolong Dokter yang penyabar meski wajahnya tak sedikitpun menunjukkan hal itu. Banyak perawat dan pegawai yang salah paham saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Rumah Sakit ini. Karena memang Yi Fan bukan seseorang yang suka bicara seperti Chanyeol, tapi jika berhadapan dengan pasien-pasiennya, ia akan menjelma sebagai sosok yang hangat.

Dan jangan salahkan wajah tampannya yang sering kali malah mendapatkan pelecehan kecil yang di lakukan para pasien Rumah Sakit yang memang pengecualian. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya marah pada orang yang sakit bukan?

Definisi sakit di tempat ini adalah bukan sakit secara fisik. Tapi benar-benar 'sakit' yang tak terlihat. Yang ada dirinya akan di cap sebagai Dokter gila yang melibatkan emosi menghadapi sekumpulan pasien sakit jiwa.

Ah! Apakah tidak ada yang menyebutkan jika Rumah Sakit tempat si tampan Yi Fan dan si tukang senyum Chanyeol ini adalah Rumah Sakit jiwa?

Mereka berdua adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan memang rata-rata Dokter yang bekerja pun masih muda. Namun meskipun mereka bekerja di Rumah Sakit jiwa, jangan meremehkannya. Karena Rumah Sakit ini tergolong elit, mengingat letaknya saja berada di Pulau Nami. Dan hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

Yi Fan baru saja mengambil gelas kertas miliknya dari dispenser yang menyediakan kopi panas, yang letaknya di dekat Ruang Santai pasien, saat sebuah tangan terulur meletakkan gelas kertas yang masih kosong di dispenser tersebut.

Ia pun refleks menoleh dengan kedua tangan memegang gelas kertas yang cukup menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Awal musim semi yang melelahkan bukan?" suara lembut dari pria bertubuh tanggung yang berdiri di samping kirinya itu memecah keheningan.

Yi Fan mengangguk kecil, menyeruput pelan cairan hitam pekat di gelas kertasnya. "Tidak hanya awal musim semi saja kurasa" ucapnya kemudian.

Pria berwajah _angelic_ di sampingnya itu tersenyum miring sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil, kemudian menekan tombol _stop_ pada dispenser karena gelas kertasnya sudah terisi penuh.

"Aku duluan, Hyde- _euisanim_ menunggu ku di ruangannya" kata Yi Fan. Pria di sampingnya itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku juga di panggil kesana" ucapnya.

"Mungkin ada yang penting"

"Yah, mungkin"

Tanpa sebuah ajakan yang harus di ucap, baik Yi Fan dan pria bernama Kim Joonmyun itu melangkahkan kaki beranjak dari lorong yang mulai ramai akan para perawat yang sibuk menemani pasien-pasien. Dengan segelas kopi hangat di tanganーberkat udara awal musim semi yang masih dingin dengan cepat mengubah suhu cairan hitam pekat itu, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Kepala Rumah Sakit.

Ketukan kecil di pintu dengan plakat ' _Head Hospital_ ' di sahuti dari dalam. Yi Fan membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian menutupnya kembali setelah Joonmyun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Anda memanggil saya _euisanim_?" tanya Joonmyun. Hyde yang sibuk memeriksa beberapa berkas mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk" ucapnya, mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum simpul pada kedua Dokter muda yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Yi Fan dan Joonmyun mendudukan tubuh mereka pada masing-masing kursi _ergonomic_ berwarna biru muda, dan meletakkan gelas kopi masing-masing diatas meja. Hyde menutup berkas yang tengah di bacanya, dan menatap kedua Dokter di hadapannya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan jika dalam waktu dekat saya harus kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari" Hyde berujar, mengutarakan tujuannya.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali _euisanim_?" Joonmyun tampak terkejut.

"Yah, saya harus mengurus perceraian yang menggantung disana. Jadi selama saya pergi beberapa hari, Joonmyun- _ssi_ akan menggantikan posisi saya"

"Oh, ah, baik. Apakah anda pergi cukup lama?"

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 hari kalau semuanya berjalan lancar"

"Saya mengerti" Joonmyun mengangguk kecil. Memang sebagai Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit sudah sewajarnya dirinya menggantikan posisi Hyde yang harus pergi untuk sejenak.

"Dan untuk anda, Yi Fan- _ssi_ " Hyde mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok tampan Yi Fan. "Saya ada pasien baru untuk anda" ia tersenyum.

Satu alis Yi Fan terangkat tipis, kini memperhatikan si Kepala Rumah Sakit bertubuh mungil yang meraih sebuah map berwarna magenta, dan meletakkan map itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Itu datanya, dan saya minta anda mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu" Hyde menambahi. Yi Fan meraih map tersebut, dan membukanya.

Sepasang _iris_ tajamnya membaca secara acak pemaparan riwayat hidup calon pasien barunya, dan cukup jelas membaca huruf kapital serta huruf China nama sang pasien.

"Saya berharap besar pada anda Yi Fan- _ssi_. Calon pasien baru anda itu memiliki riwayat yang mengejutkan, dan saya percaya dengan sepak terjang anda selama bekerja disini, anda bisa menanganinya"

Si tampan bersurai hitam itu mengangguk. "Saya mengerti. Akan saya pelajari lebih lanjut riwayatnya"

"Itu harus. Dan saya rasa calon pasien anda itu sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit ini pukul 8 pagi, jadi tugas anda akan di mulai saat pemeriksaan siang.." Hyde menilik jam tangannya. "Sekitar 2 jam lagi, atau mungkin datang lebih cepat" lanjutnya kembali menatap Yi Fan.

"Saya mengerti"

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan"

"Kalai begitu saya permisi _euisanim_ " kata Joonmyun, seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Saya juga" Yi Fan mengikuti. Hyde mengangguk kecil.

"Semoga hari anda berdua menyenangkan~"

Joonmyun dan Yi Fan membawa gelas kopinya kembali, membungkukkan tubuh sedikit, tak lupa membalas senyum hangat si Kepala Rumah Sakit, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka pun berpisah di depan ruangan Hyde, Joonmyun harus menemui pasien nya yang lain, sedangkan Yi Fan harus kembali ke ruangannya untuk mempelajari riwayat hidup pasien barunya.

Pria tampan itu berjalan santai sambil menikmati kopinya yang hampir mendingin, dengan tatapan mengawasi ke sekitar. Beberapa kali ia harus membalas sapaan para perawat wanita yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Namun saat ia akan berbalik di ujung lorong, langkahnya terhenti melihat beberapa perawat yang tampak sibuk akan sesuatu, dan ia mengenal salah satunya.

"Kenapa ribut sekali Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" tanya Yi Fan, memperhatikan 2 perawat wanita lain yang sibuk membawa sebuah tas besar dan beberapa perlengkapan.

Do Kyungsoo, salah satu perawat pria yamg cukup lama bekerja di Rumah Sakit tersebut menoleh, ketika melintas di depan Yi Fan. Pria bertubuh mungil itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak.

"Oh, _eiusa_. Ini, ada pasien baru yang baru saja masuk" pemuda bermata bulat itu menjawab.

"Pasien baru? Apakah pasien ku?" Yi Fan mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Entah, mungkin saja"

"Dimana dia di tempatkan?"

"Ah, di kamar cinnamon nomor 4. Tapi pasien masih berada di mobil angkut"

"Kenapa belum di pindahkan?" Yi Fan mengernyit.

"Susah sekali membujuknya _eusia_. Kurasa pasien kali ini sedikit berbeda, dia masih memiliki kesadaran, tapi selalu histeris dan ketakutan jika ada yang mendekatinya"

"Aku akan kesana"

"Tentu. Saya juga harus permisi"

Yi Fan memanuver langkah kakinya, sedikit tergesa menghabiskan tegukan terkahir kopinya, lalu membuang gelas kertas itu ke tempat sampah dengan label _dry garbage_. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit, menuju ke bagian depan bangunan. Dan dirinya melihat mobil bercat putih polos berjenis _mini van_ yang telah di modifikasi pada bagian kursi belakang sampai ke bagasi.

Dirinya sudah tahu betul jika menghadapi pasien dengan gangguan kejiwaan sangat sulit dan melelahkan, jadi dirinya tidak heran melihat 2 perawat yang berdiri di belakang mobil dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kedua perawat itu tampak melindungi diri dari lemparan brutal yang berasal dari dalam mobil. Benda-benda seperti tas, dan buku beterbangan tanpa ampun memborbardir kedua perawat itu.

Dan Yi Fan harus melindungi kepalanya dengan mengangkat map yang di bawanya saat berdiri diantara kedua perawat itu.

"Tolong ambilkan obat penenang" ujarnya, menoleh pada seorang perawat, yang langsung di jawab anggukan cepat oleh sang perawat.

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI DARIKU!" usiran histeris suara sengau dan serak yang berasal dari dalam mobil tersirat sebuah ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Yi Fan yang merasa tidak ada lagi benda yang terlempar perlahan mulai menurunkan tameng map yang di melindungi kepalanya, dan saat benda berwarna magenta itu tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya, _auburn_ coklat gelapnya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang duduk meringkuk di sudut mobil, dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, wajah pucat pasi, dan mata yang berair.

Mata itu. Dengan bulatan hitam sekelam langit malam, memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, bibirnya bergetar seperti menggigil, dan Yi Fan merasa ulu hatinya tertohok sesuatu yang membuat dadanya seketika nyeri melihat sosok mengenaskan si pemuda yang meringkuk di sudut mobil. Diantara pembatas antara bagian depan dan belakang mobil.

Sepasang kelereng _Onyx_ itu menuntutnya untuk tak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Ini obat penenangnya _euisanim_!" seorang perawat wanita datang dengan heboh membawa sebuah alat suntik dan botol transparan kecil.

Yi Fan menoleh seperti orang ling-lung. Tapi ia dapat dengan mudah menguasai diri, dan lebih dulu menitipkan map yang di bawanya pada si perawat, lalu mengambil alih kedua benda tersebut. Ia segera mengisikan cairan bening di dalam botol ke alat suntik, dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik pada si pemuda yang kini duduk meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya diatas lutut.

Tubuh ringkih itu gemetar hebat.

Yi Fan memasukkan botol kecil yang telah kosong tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya, lalu hendak naik keatas mobil saat tiba-tiba dirinya di kejutkan dengan teriakan pilu si pemuda yang mendadak membuat dadanya terasa ngilu.

Tanpa kata. Pemuda bersurai legam itu menyerukan ketakutannya dengan sangat jelas, serta pancaran luka di _Onyx_ indahnya, dan sorot memohon yang membuatnya terdiam cukup lama.

 **To be continue**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Jelek kan? Dan pwease~ jangan bunuh gw soalnya disini baby panda gw buat jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa xD #ketawaiblis

Ada yang ga tau _cottage_ itu apa? Itu sejenis rumah penginapan seperti villa, cuma bangunannya lebih cenderung seperti _bungalow_ dan berblok2.

Buat siapapun yang baca, thanks! And pwease don't forget for give your review, cause your review make me soooo happy! Muah! *terbang naik naga man*

 _©Skylar.K_


	3. Chapter 2

**JungSooHee** : ga panjang biar greget :v wekawekaweka. Sabar dum, kan baru awal jadi belum deket -_-)v

 **Firdha858** : ga selalu kok, emang males ribet aja jadi sekalian 2 ff gitu ^^ nah di chapter ini ada sedikit penjelasan kenapa Tao bias trauma :3

 **ZhieWu68** : nih udah di lanjut, jadi mari penasaran lagi buat next chap xD

 **peachpetals** **:** jangan cium gw pweaseeee, gw masih doyan Tao *eh loh?* xD cuekin aja hal2 kayak gitu mah, daripada Cuma bikin darah mendidih, di tanggapi santai aja

 **Ammi Gummy** : sabar ya, ntar lama2 juga panjang sendiri(?)

 **meliarisky7** : hai! Salam kenal~ nih udah lanjut ^^

 **LVenge** : mirip! xD persis kayak bayi Panda yang mau di suntik xD #plak

 **BabyZi** : jangan di bunuh dum, ntar siapa yang lanjutin nih ff? xD si Cabe(tiap nyebut pasti gw ngakak xD) ada kok, tapi ntar chap2 agak belakang, hehe. Nih fast update lagi :3

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** : iya ini flashback, jangan bingung dum dum :3

 **Dewi Lestari657** : hai! Salam kenal~ tetep stay review juga ya~ :3

 **HyuieYunnie** : baby Panda ga kenapa2 kok, Cuma butuh dragon di sisinya #eaaaa xD

 **BangMinKi** : hai! Salam kenal~ nih udah lanjut ^^

 **celindazifan** : jangan sedih *sodorin tisu*

 **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** : udah lanjut nih, silahkan di lahap(?)

 **Kim673** : hai! Salam kenal~ baby Panda trauma berat ^^

 **Dandeliona96** : nih fas update lagi, wwkwk (ga ada kerjaan sih). Di chap ini ada sedikit penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi ma Tao ^^

 **Re-Panda68** **:** update kilat lagi nih :3

 **Flywithbaek** : do'a mu terkabul, nih fast update lagi xDd

 **aldif.63** : udah lanjut ^^

 **pantao** : udah apdet nih~

 **AmeChan95** : udah nih ^^

 **shinigami ker** : waduh, klo 5 chap di jadi'in 1 chap bias bangkrut mendadak gw -_-

 **ciiismine** : halo juga, salam kenal! Yang penting udah review nih, next review trus ya xD love u too, wekekek

nah, gw update kilat lagi, haha, ga banyak bacot deh, silahkan di nikmati~

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _Like a rat trapped in a trap. Cannot die and didn't want to live. Like that yourself, always huddled in the corner of the room, against those who would come._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Srak!**_

Masih di hari yang sama. Yi Fan menghempaskan pantatnya diatas kursi _ergonomic_ di ruang pribadinya, dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan, antara _shock_ dan _blank_. Ya, seperti itulah wajah tampannya saat ini. Bahkan surai hitamnya yang tersisir rapih sedikit agak acak-acakan.

Ia pun mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran kursi, hendak meraih gelas kaca berisi cairan putih bening yang selalu tersedia di mejanya, tapi urung di lakukannya saat matanya kembali melihat map berwarna magenta yang berada di dekat tumpukan buku.

 _Iris_ coklat gelapnya meredup, tangan kanannya yang terulur beralih meraih map tersebut. Map yang akan kembali membuatnya tercekat bahkan menahan nafas selama membaca tulisan di dalamnya. Meletakkan map tersebut di hadapannya dan membuka _cover_ nya perlahan. Seperti hendak membuka kotak hadiah yang menakutkan.

Pria tampan berdarah campuran China-Kanada itu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terkepal. Namun suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuatnya membuka matanya cepat, melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup.

"Masuk!" ucapnya agak lantang.

Pintu bercat putih itupun dibuka, tampak sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan kembali dengan tergesa. Dokter murah senyum itu entah kenapa kali ini terlihat tegang dengan wajah serius, dan hal itu membuat Yi Fan cukup heran.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di depan meja kerjanya dengan cepat, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Aku melihatnya" kata Chanyeol.

"Lihat apa?"

"Pasien barumu, aku sempat melihatnya"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia tidak gila ' _kan_? Aku tahu!"

Yi Fan menghela nafas samar, meraih map magenta yang terbuka di hadapannya dan melemparkannya di depan Chanyeol.

"Positif PTSD" ujarnya dengan wajah mendung. Chanyeol menyambar map tersebut, dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

Yi Fan meraih gelas air minumnya, menegak perlahan cairan bening itu dengan memaku tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang kini membaca data riwayat hidup pasien barunya. Dan terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika Dokter murah senyum itu terperanjat dengan mata membulat.

"Ini gila..." desisnya tercekat. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas di dalam map pada Yi Fan.

"Perampokan yang berujung pembunuhan. Kedua Orangtua nya di bunuh di depan matanya, Kakak perempuannya di perkosa lalu di bunuh, dan dia di siksa, di sodomi, dan di tikam di perut. Dia beruntung tidak gila" Yi Fan mengambil kembali map miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku akan bunuh diri kalau menjadi dia" pria tampan bersurai coklat gelap itu termenung. Menggigil kecil karena terbayangkan hal mengerikan yang di alami pasien baru sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa melihat sorot matanya? Dia masih 19 tahun, bahkan sorot matanya itu mirip dengan anak seumuran Sophia. Demi Tuhan..." Yi Fan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Pasien barunya positif menderita gangguan trauma yang timbul karena peristiwa kejam yang telah di alaminya. Pasien jenis ini tidak menderita gangguan kejiwaan yang dibawa sejak lahir, namun meskipun begitu termasuk di dalam daftar salah satu penyakit kejiwaan.

Penderita PTSD akan berperilaku pasif, cenderung menarik diri, dan selalu ketakutan akan suasana di sekitarnya. Sesuai dengan peristiwa yang menimbulkan trauma, otaknya akan memperintahkan untuk menarik diri. Berteriak, meringkuk di sudut ruangan, melempar apapun, dan bahkan melukai diri sendiri karena rasa penyesalan yang sangat besar.

Dan percayalah, pasien dengan PTSD bahkan lebih menyulitkan dari pasien gangguan jiwa sejak lahir. Karena pada dasarnya pasien dengan gangguan PTSD adalah orang yang waras yang masih memiliki kesadaran penuh akan segala hal yang di lakukan. Hanya saja karena kenangan traumatis masa lalu yang membuat mereka terguncang.

"Mungkin saja perampokan itu sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. Dia berasal dari keluarga kaya bukan? Yang ku dengar dari Kyungsoo- _ah_ jika pasien baru mu itu anak dari salah satu pebisnis sukses di China"

"Kalau memang itu benar, orang yang merencanakannya benar-benar biadab. Manusia seperti apa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Kurasa kau harus menyusun strategi untuk mengobatinya Yi Fan. Kau tahu hal itu tidak akan mudah"

"Yah. Waktu pemeriksaan mu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Kurang 1 pasien lagi, tadi saat akan ku hampiri dia malah mengejar ku"

Yi Fan mendengus kecil, menahan seringai gelinya. Ya, setidaknya hal itu sudah lumrah di Rumah Sakit jiwa seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan" ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri, meraih _clipboard_ yang masih kosong yang sudah di siapkannya diatas meja. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Kau pasti bisa" ujarnya.

"Do'akan saja langkah pertama ku berjalan lancar" Yi Fan sudah bersiap mengantongi stetoskop di saku jas putihnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu ibu jarinya kearah Yi Fan, pria tinggi itupun melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Meski terlihat tenang dan cuek, siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya pria bermarga Wu itu sedang bingung.

Ya, bingung.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit, menuju blok _cinnamon_ yang letaknya agak ke belakang. Dengan tangan kanan berada di dalam saku jas, tangan kirinya membawa _clipboard_. Dan sesampainya ia di blok tersebut, telinganya si suguhi suara teriakan penolakan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, melihat seorang perawat laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang kewalahan menghindari serangan benda-benda yang terlempar kearahnya, sementara kedua tangannya membawa napan berisi makan siang si pasien.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yi Fan kebingungan. Perawat pria berpipi tembam itu terpaksa melangkah mundur dari ambang pintu, dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar tak menjadi korban benda-benda melayang.

"Saat saya akan masuk mengantar makan siang, dia sudah terbangun dan histeris _euisa_ " kata si perawat. Yi Fan menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Berdiri di belakang ku Minseok- _ssi_ " ucapnya, menepuk kecil pundak si perawat.

Perawat berpipi tembam bernama Kim Minseok itu mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan sang Dokter tampan mengambil posisinya di depan pintu kamar. Yi Fan menahan nafas spontan melihat sosok pasiennya yang masih muda duduk meringkuk di lekukan dinding, di pojok kamar dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya, tubuhnya gemetar. Dan Yi Fan melangkah masuk sepelan mungkin, dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya, memberi isyarat pada Minseok agar meletakkan napan makan siang diatas meja terdekat. Pria mungil itu melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat, lalu beranjak darisana.

Yi Fan masih berdiri di depan pintu, menatap sendu sang pasien yang tak berhenti bergerak. Seolah ingin masuk ke dalam lekukan dinding yang dingin. Menolak menatap, menolak di dekati, menolak untuk semuanya. Dan hal ini akan membuat pekerjaannya semakin sulit.

Yi Fan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan tapi pasti. Namun saat mendengar isakan dari sosok si pasien, ia refleks menghentikan kakinya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti mu. Namamu Huang bukan?" ia berujar sehangat mungkin.

Tidak ada reaksi. Tubuh kurus pemuda itu semakin gemetar hebat.

Yi Fan menghembuskan nafas kecil, kemudian mencabut pena yang tersemat di saku kemejanya, mulai berkutat dengan _clipboard_ yang di bawanya.

"Nama mu Huang Zi Tao. Boleh aku memanggil mu Huang?" percakapan satu arah di lakukannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain yang lebih tepat saat ini.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, Dokter barumu" ia mencatat sesuatu, sambil melirik si pasien.

Pasiennya itu masih muda. 19 tahun. Dan di usia semuda itu dia sudah mengalami kejadian mengerikan. Sungguh sangat tidak adil.

Yi Fan selesai menulis sesuatu di _notes_ nya, menyelipkan ujung pena ke papan tipis _notes_ yang menjadi landasan, kemudian kembali memperhatikan sang pasien yang meringkuk di sudut kamar.

"Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, _ne_?"

"..."

"Ku harap menu makan siangnya sesuai dengan seleramu. Setelah itu istirahatlah. Nanti sore aku akan datang lagi"

Si pasien tak bergeming.

Yi Fan merasa jam tugasnya telah selesai. Dengan penolakan mentah-mentah si pasien, tak ingin bicara, tak ingin menatap. Dan sebagai Dokter dirinya tahu jika harus segera angkat kaki dari kamar tersebut. Ia harus memberikan waktu untuk pasiennya yang _special_ itu, bagaimanapun juga pengobatan ini butuh waktu.

Pintu kamar rawat tersebut telah tertutup sempurna. Si pemuda bersurai sehitam arang yang meringkuk di sudut kamar mulai mengangkat wajah piasnya, basah oleh air mata, pucat, menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan torehan luka dalam di sepasang _Onyx_ nya.

Tempat ini asing. Ia merasa telah jauh dari rumah, namun tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia takut. Semua hal yang berada di kepalanya membuatnya tak berdaya.

Tangisnya pun kembali pecah. Ia meraung, menarik-narik surainya yang sudah acak-acakan. Memuntahkan semua ketakutannya pada kamar yang hening. Dan akan terus seperti itu sampai ia teridur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Wu Yi Fan benar-benar dibuat kerepotan oleh ketiga pasien yang sudah di tanganinya sejak lama, dan bukan hal yang mengherankan jika sebagai Dokter ahli kejiwaan, baik ia maupun Chanyeol terkadang harus terlihat acak-acakan jika pasien-pasien mereka mengamuk dan menyerang.

Yah, setidaknya hal itu nantinya akan berubah menjadi cerita menarik yang mengundang seringai dan tawa. Bagaimana pun juga, hidup 'terpencil' di sebuah pulau dengan profesi sebagai Dokter ahli jiwa, membuat mereka yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit itu harus berbagi kehangatan agar tak penat dengan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai harus menunda jam makan siangnya hari ini, karena salah satu pasiennya berulah dengan memberontak hebat ketika akan melalukan teraphy rutin. Sementara Yi Fan dibuat terburu-buru menikmati makan siangnya di kantin Rumah Sakit yang sederhanaーyang lebih mirip dengan _rest area_ yang menyediakan sederet gerai makanan yang cukup lengkap namun sederhana.

Bahkan seorang Yi Fan yang selalu sigap dan cekatan pun sampai tak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya di jas putih yang di kenakannya. Alhasil ia harus menanggalkan jas Dokternya itu di ruang kerja, dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk memeriksa pasien yang tersisa. Belum lagi saat Kim Joonmyun meminta pertolongannya untuk menggantikan memeriksa satu pasiennya yang jatuh sakit.

Hari yang melelahkan, dan memang tidak pernah bersantai sedikit pun. Pria tampan itu sampai harus mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit, tak peduli jika surai hitamnya ada yang mencuatーyang malah, kata para perawat wanita, membuat sosok tampan itu semakin seksi. Sambil melihat jam tangannya, ia mendesis lirih menyadari keterlambatannya untuk memeriksa pasien terakhir.

Yi Fan sempat mengatur nafasnya di depan pintu kamar rawat bermomor 4 di blok _cinnamon_ tersebut, lalu meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia meloloskan kepalanya di celah pintu yang sedikit ia buka, melihat ke dalam kamar. _Iris_ coklat gelapnya menangkap sosok ringkih si pasien yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, memunggunginya.

Duduk diam menghadap jendela kamar yang tak tertutup tirai.

"Siang Huang" sapanya bersahabat. Membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam.

Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu terlonjak, menengok ke belakang punggungnya seperti anak kunci. Keping _Onyx_ nya melebar sempurna. Tubuh tinggi pemuda itu berjingkat, seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan meringkuk di sudut kamar.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, meyembunyikan wajahnya diatas tumpukan tangannya yang berada diatas lututnya. Yi Fan tersenyum kaku, entah untuk reaksi si pasien atau karena kedatangannya yang di tolak mentah-mentah.

Tanpa harus menutup pintu kamar rawat, Yi Fan melangkah perlahan, sangat pelan, terkesan mengulur-ulur waktu, dan ia melihat napan makan siang diatas meja di sisi kanan kamar yang telah kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa butir nasi dan tulang ikan.

"Bagaimana makan siang mu? Kau suka?" ia memulai obrolan satu arahnya.

"..."

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa mu, jangan takut padaku _ne_ "

Huang Zi Tao bungkam. Yi Fan dapat melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu yang ada diatas lutut, mulai mencengkram celana piyama Rumah Sakit berwarna abu-abu muda yang di kenakannya.

Yi Fan menghela nafas, mengangkat _clipboard_ nya seraya mengambil pena yang menggantung di saku kemeja hitamnya. Mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Sepertinya kau bukan anak yang pilih-pilih makanan ya? Itu bagus. Kau akan cepat sembuh" Yi Fan mengalihkan tatapannya pada _notes_.

"Aku kalah denganmu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menghindari bawang" ia kembali melirik si pasien.

Matanya dapat melihat tubuh ringkih si pasien Huang tak lagi gemetar hebat seperti kemarin dan saat dirinya masuk tadi pagi dan saat ini. Meski pundaknya masih terlihat bergetar, tapi hal itu adalah kemajuan kecil yang cukup bagus.

Ingat. Hanya kemajuan kecil. Sangat kecil.

"Aku benci bawang. Apa ada makanan yang tidak kau suka?" ia menghentikan tangannya yang belum selesai mencatat.

Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti gemetar saat diam-diam mengintip di balik lipatan tangannya. Ragu-ragu keping _Onyx_ miliknya menatap sosok si Dokter tampan yang berdiri di depan tempat tidur, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tapi sayang. Tatapan penuh keraguan dan kewaspadaan itu lenyap seketika di gantikan gurat ketakutan dan amarah saat melihat si Dokter yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"PERGI! JANGAN! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas tumpukan tangannya.

Yi Fan mengernyit. Ia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba pasiennya itu histeris?

"Ada apa? Kau lihat aku? Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu" wajah tampannya berubah cemas.

Oh tidak. Dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun bukan?

"Pergi! Kumohon...jangan sakiti aku Tuan...kumohon..." ia merintih ketakutan. Tangisnya pecah dan sanggup menyayat hati Yi Fan.

"Kumohon...pergi..." sang Huang semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya, hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya menancap di lengannya.

"Aku disini untuk mengobatimu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh"

"Tidak...pergi...kumohon...jangan sakiti aku..."

Si Huang sangat ketakutan. Tangisnya terselubung namun sanggup menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Yi Fan. Dokter tampan berdarah campuran itu mendesah pelan. Pendekatannya gagal sudah, dan dirinya tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi, tapi nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan takut, kau aman disini. Selamat tidur siang" kata Yi Fan.

Melemparkan senyum pada si pasien meski pemuda itu tidak menatapnya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Bukannya segera beranjak darisana, ia malah berdiri diam dengan rasa kecewa.

Rasanya seperti di tolak oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan belum sempat di dekatinya.

"Yi Fan- _euisanim_? Sedang apa disini?" tanya seseorang heran.

Yi Fan menoleh ke balik bahu kirinya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa. Dan Kyungsoo yang melihat keanehan Dokter muda itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya samar.

"Hanya baru selesai memeriksa" jawab Yi Fan seadanya.

"Apakah ada perubahan _euisa_?"

Yi Fan menggeleng samar. "Tidak, belum. Ini masih hari kedua, kau ingat"

"Anda harus bersabar lebih lama _euisa_ " Kyungsoo menatap prihatin pria tinggi itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku duluan Kyungsoo- _ssi_ "

" _Nde euisa_ "

Yi Fan melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menjauh dari depan kamar rawat Huang Zi Tao. Sambil tak berhenti memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sekiranya telah ia lalukan tadi. Tapi sungguh, bahkan dirinya tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Bukankah ia hanya mengajak bicara si Huang itu seperti biasa? Dan sambil mencatat di papan _notes_ nya?

Yi Fan menyisir surainya ke belakang yang mulai menjuntai. Membuat gestur seksi yang menggoda di mata para perawat wanita yang mengekori geraknya. Bukannya segera menuju ruang kerjanya, Dokter tampan itu malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang berada di lorong terbuka Rumah Sakit, tepat di samping Joonmyun yang sedang menikmati segelas kopi hangat.

Pria berwajah _angelic_ itu menoleh dan menatap Yi Fan dengan mengangkat satu alisnya melihat ekspresi teman satu profesinya yang tampak murung.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya, kemudian menyesap kembali kopinya. Yi Fan meletakkan _clipboard_ di samping kanannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung" sahut Yi Fan, memandang lurus ke depan. Pada sebuah taman kecil yang terdapat kolam ikan serta jembatan mini sebagai hiasan.

Memang meskipun Joonmyun menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit, mereka masih seumuran dan membuat keduanya cukup dekat tanpa harus melihat kedudukan masing-masing.

"Bingung kenapa?" Joonmyun memperhatikan Yi Fan.

"Pasien di kamar nomor 4 blok _cinnamon_. Kunjungan siang, dia baik-baik saja meski gemetar, tapi tiba-tiba jadi histeris dan memohon padaku sambil menangis"

"Oh, pasien PTSD asal China itu?" Yi Fan mengangguk. "Bukankah itu wajar? Dia spesial"

"Aku masih belum menemukan cara yang jitu untuk mendekatinya"

"Mungkin ada hal yang kau lewatkan di daftar riwayat hidupnya? Kau sudah membaca semua datanya bukan?"

Yi Fan terdiam. Dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak sanggup membaca semuanya sampai akhir. Di lembar pertama datanya, aku langsung menutupnya"

"Kalau begitu bacalah lagi, siapa tahu kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, yang membuat dia tiba-tiba histeris"

"Kurasa juga begitu" ー "Ah, bukankah Hyde- _euisanim_ berangkat ke Jepang pagi tadi?" Yi Fan menoleh, menatap Joonmyun. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ya tadi pagi. Tugas ku semakin banyak saja"

Yi Fan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya samar, tak harus mengatakan sesuatu. Baik Joonmyun dan Yi Fan lebih tertarik untuk menikmati keheningan lorong Rumah Sakit, meski sayup-sayup terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari dalam bangunan. Namun saat Joonmyun hendak menyesap kembali kopinya, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi ber _dimple_ yang melintas di lorong sebrangーyang di pisahkan oleh taman kecil, tepat di depan mereka.

Joonmyun menepuk kecil paha Yi Fan, "Aku duluan" ucapnya seraya bangkit.

Yi Fan hanya bisa mengangguk, memperhatikan si Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit yang berjalan keluar dari lorong melintasi taman kecil di bagian tengah dan menghampiri sosok tinggi ber _dimple_ itu yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Aubrun_ coklat gelap miliknya memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut, dimana Kyungsoo terlihat seperti obat nyamuk ketika Joonmyun tiba-tiba hadir dan mengobrol dengan Zhang Yixing. Salah satu perawat senior yang kabarnya di sukai oleh Joonmyun. Dan hal ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum para pekerja di Rumah Sakit.

Saat memperhatikan ketiga orang yang telah berada di ujung lorong itulah, ia melihat si tinggi Chanyeol dan Dokter muda bersurai _ebony_ bernama Kim Jongdae. Mereka tampak membawa gelas kertas berisi kopi, sambil berbincang entah apa, dan kedua orang itu kini telah duduk di bangku yang di tempatinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pasien spesial mu Yi Fan?" tanya Jongdae. Yang duduk di samping kanan Chanyeol.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun" ia mengangkat bahu kecil. Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput kopinya pun menoleh, dengan pinggiran gelas yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Cepatlah mengambil tindakan, kau harus memberi laporan pada Hyde- _euisanim_ " Chanyeol menyahut.

"Ck. Aku tahu" Yi Fan melengos.

"Mau ku bantu?"

Yi Fan melirik tajam, Jongdae menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Yang ada dia akan semakin ketakutan melihat senyum sejuta watt mu yang melebihi orang gila Yeol" komentar si Dokter, kemudian terkekeh. Chanyeol mencibir, kemudian menendang pelan kaki Jongdae.

"Senyum mu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pasien-pasien disini" tambah Yi Fan. Alhasil Dokter berjuluk _Happy Virus_ itu harus melayangkan _death glare_ pada si Dokter blasteran.

" _Omo_! Bukankah itu Minseok- _ssi_? Sedang jalan bersama siapa dia?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memandang kearah lain, dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Jongdae langsung menatap ke sekitar, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi namanya di sebutkan oleh si _Happy Virus_.

Persis seperti seorang anak yang sedang mencari keberadaan Ibu nya. Chanyeol langsung terbahak melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu, dan Yi Fan hanya diam tanpa ingin ikut menggoda Jongdae. Meskipun begitu tetap memperhatikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini saling mengolok seperti remaja berseragam.

Tingkah kekanakan para sahabatnya memang tidak pernah membuat suasana menjadi kosong. Setidaknya meski semua orang sedang penat dengan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, selalu ada oase kecil untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Termasuk mengobrol di antara waktu istirahat seusai memeriksa pasien seperti saat ini.

Karena Yi Fan harus kembali berpikir keras setelah ini, untuk kesembuhan si Huang yang sangat menyita perhatiannya hanya dengan mempelajari data riwayat hidupnya.

 **To be continue**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** **:** nih ada jawabannya disini :3

 **celindazifan** **:** iya kasian Taotao *sad*

 **Firdha858** **:** yup, si item bakal muncul tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi :D

 **JungSooHee** **:** ini ketikannya udah segini ga bisa panjang2, hehe

 **aldif.63** **:** nih udah lanjut!

 **ZhieWu68** **:** justru begini enak(?) bikin greget :v

 **Ammi Gummy** **:** klo di cuci otak ceritanya ga begini -_- ga ketemu Dokter tamvan dum :v

 **LVenge** **:** kasian amat abang Naga xD udah bagus2 jadi Dokter disini masih di katain penjahat kelamin xD

 **HyuieYunnie** : sebatang Panda(?) (ngakak parah XDD)

 **KrisTaoTao** : hai! Salam kenal! Makasih udah baca n review ya ^^

 **cronos01** **:** hai! Salam kenal~ makasih udah baca n review ^^ momennya pasti ada kok, tapi ya ga sampe skin ship, kan Tao masih ketakutan, ntar aneh malah klo udah ada skin ship di chapter2 awal -_- ga serius kok, ga banyak istilah disini, santai aja ^^

 **Dandeliona96** : ga bisa fast up, tapi ini udah update, hehe

 **Aiko Michishige** : nih udah lanjut :3

 **BangMinKi** : jawabannya ada disini~

 **LoveHyunFamily** : hai! Salam kenal~ makasih udah baca n review ^^ nih udah lanjut :3

 **Kim673** : hai! Salam kenal~ makasih udah baca n review ^^ Baekie, Kai, Sehun, munculnya masih ntar2 hehe, klo Luhan dalam waktu dekat(?) bakal muncul, sabar ya :D

 **meliarisky7** **:** nih udah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya :D Tao ga gila, dia cuma Trauma hebat ^^

 **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** : yup, bener banget~ hehehe. Udah lanjut nih ^^

 **peachpetals** **:** Dokter Yipan akan bertindak cepat, wkwkwkwk. Bagus deh klo menghibur itu scene selingannya(?) xDa

 **Guest:** hai! Salam kenal~ makasih udah baca n review ^^ makasih lagi *bow* nih udah update, review lagi ya :3

Hai semua~ maaf baru update, hehe. Oh iya, gw bikin cerita ini sebisa mungkin mengalir sesuai dengan kondisi Tao, sesuai dengan perkembangan demi perkembangan dan usaha Yifan, jadi kalo terkesan alurnya lambat maaf ya. Gw Cuma pengen cerita ini mengalir dengan seharusnya, tanpa mempercepat atau memperlambat alur ^^ oya, kalian bisa panggil gw Otsu, occhan, sky, atau apajalah suka2 :3

Happy reading!

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _Everything looks good_

 _All things I have are looking good_

 _But the reason I can't be happy_

 _You know why?_

 _(Artificial Grass by: AKMU)_

* * *

Huang Zi Tao adalah putra kedua di keluarga pebisnis sukses dan terpandang di China, setelah Kakak perempuannya Huang Victoria. Sebagai anak bungsu, Tao tumbuh di lingkungan yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Tao memiliki sifat yang lembut dan baik seperti Ibu mereka, sementara Victoria sebagai Kakak, adalah sosok yang tegas. Dan keluarga kecil Huang sama seperti keluarga-keluarga lain pada umumnya.

Meskipun Tao memiliki perawakan tinggi dan cukup semampai untuk ukuran seorang pria, Tao sangat ahli dalam bidang bela diri China, wushu. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan tak pernah kelebihan berat badan, menjelaskan semuanya, jika Tao sangat giat berlatih. Begitu pula sang Kakak yang juga menggeluti bela diri.

Sebagai anak dari keluarga Huang, Kakak beradik itu di tuntut untuk bisa melindungi diri. Bukan tanpa alasan keduanya menekuni seni bela diri, mengingat jika mereka adalah anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Huang. Sang pria seorang pebisnis sukses, dan sang wanita adalah pengacara terpandang.

Tao bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dirinya dan sang Kakak menjadi korban penculikan, dan dirinya selalu dapat meloloskan diri. Tao tak pernah mempermasalahkan jalan hidupnya yang penuh tantangan, justru hal itu semakin memacunya untuk menjaga keluarganya. Meski sebenarnya dirinya adalah sosok yang manja, agak cengeng, dan pemalu. Tapi Tao selalu dapat di andalkan di saat-saat tertentu.

 _Tao ingat bagaimana kedua Orangtua serta jiejie nya memperlakukannya. Mereka selalu menganggap jika Tao adalah anak kecil yang harus di lindungi, mereka selalu memanjakan Tao, menghujani pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata seperti Panda itu dengan cinta yang tak pernah habis._

 _Tao juga ingat, bagaimana saat keluarganya bercengkrama di waktu santai, saling melontarkan lelucon, dan berujung pada kalimat menggoda yang selalu dapat membuatnya dan sang Kakak merona malu._

Masih segar di ingatannya, seperti ikan yang baru saja di tangkap dari laut. _Tao akan selalu menjadi relawan akan curhatan panjang Kakak nya, menjadi satu-satunya yang bersedia mencicipi makanan ataupun kue yang dibuat Kakaknya, meski itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Masih terbayang jelas senyum hangat dan pelukan sang Ibu ketika dirinya membuat kesalahan atau bertengkar dengan Victoria. Bahkan Ibunya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak meski sedang sibuk._

 _Lalu Ayahnya yang tegas namun hangat. Meski sangat disiplin, pria berusia 50 tahun itu sangat baik, penyayang keluarga dan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya. Ayahnya sangat pengertian, tak memaksakan kehendak pada anak-anaknya, memberi kebebasan yang nyata, bahwa kedua anaknya tak harus melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang sudah di bangun dengan susah payah._

 _Terbukti, karena Tao lebih berminat untuk masuk ke sebuah Universitas musik, sementara Victoria memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sebagai desaigner. Hidupnya sangat sempurna, meski semua anggota keluarganya sibuk, mereka maupun dirinya selalu meluangkan waktu. Entah itu sekedar untuk mengobrol di sore hari, keluar untuk makan malam, atau yang paling sering adalah saat dirinya membantu sang Ibu untuk merawat taman di halaman depan rumah mereka._

 _Ibunya sangat suka bunga, Lily terutama. Banyak sekali jenis Lily di taman rumah mereka, dan hampir semuanya Ibunya lah yang menanam. Sebagai anak yang jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, Tao sering sekali membantu dan mengurusi taman milik sang Ibu. Sambil menyiram tanaman mereka bercengkrama, membicarakan apapun, bahkan sampai menggosip perihal kekasih Victoria yang misterius._

Tao rindu Ibunya. Air matanya tak pernah mengering di saat pemandangan indah tanah lapang yang di hiasi _anemone_ , dandelion, dan pepohonan rindang menjadi latar belakang jendela kamar rawatnya. Wajah itu hampa, kelereng _Onyx_ nya tak bersinar, bahkan bibirnya masih pucat.

Seharusnya dirinya bangun lebih awal malam itu. Seharusnya dirinya curiga dengan bunyi pecahan kaca yang bersahutan. Seharusnya dirinya segera bergegas berlari keluar kamar untuk melihat. Seharusnya, seharusnya, dan seharusnya semua itu tak pernah terjadi.

 _Diantara keremangan lantai 2 rumahnya, karena hari telah malam dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lampu yang di biarkan menyala. Suara pecahan benda terdengar memecah sunyi, menyetaknya bangun dari alam mimpi, sampai suara teriakan histeris sang Ibu sampai ke telinganya._

 _Tao berlari keluar dari kamarnya secepat mungkin, dengan wajah panik dan tak peduli jika bisa saja ia tersandung saat menuruni tangga, ia hanya ingin secepatnya sampai di Ruang Tamu dimana suara aneh itu berasal. Dan tubuhnya mematung seketika melihat kedua Orangtuanya yang duduk terikat di lantai, mulut di bungkam, dan Victoria juga dalam keadaan yang sama._

 _Sekitar 4 sampai 5 orang berpakaian serba hitam mengelilingi ketiga anggota keluarganya yang tak berdaya. Baik Ayah, Ibu dan Victoria memberi gesture agar dirinya lari darisana, tapi kedua kakinya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Dan keputusan itu terlambat karena salah satu pria berbaju hitam disana melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi dari ambang pintu._

 _Rambutnya di tarik kasar, tubuhnya di seret menuju Ruang Tengah, dengan paksa mereka mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa dengan tangan, kaki terikat dan mulut di bungkam. Tao menangis melihat kedua Orangtua nya di siksa, orang-orang berbaju hitam itu bicara dengan nada tinggi, hingga sebuah tongkat besi di ayunkan menghantam kepala kedua Orangtuanya. Mereka tersungkur dengan darah segar merembes ke lantai, mati seketika._

 _Tao ingin menghajar mereka, ingin berteriak sekencangnya, tapi tubuhnya terpasung diatas sofa. Hanya teriakan tanpa suara yang bisa di lakukannya, bahkan pandangan matanya telah memburam karena air mata yang semakin deras mengalir._

 _Tapi itu hanya awal dari penderitaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tubuh tinggi Victoria di seret paksa, bajunya di robek, dan Tao gemetar hebat di tempatnya ketika melihat keempat orang berbaju hitam disana memperkosa Kakaknya._

 _Ia marah, wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang sangat besar. Betapa pilunya teriakan dan tangisan sang Kakak yang menyayat hatinya. Tapi semua itu berakhir dengan terbunuhnya sang Kakak yang di jerat sebuah tali di lehernya. Dan sasaran selanjutnya pun adalah dirinya._

 _Tao berontak sekuat yang ia bisa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun cukup merepotkan para pelaku. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak memberinya keuntungan, mereka_ _ー_ _orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Sampai tenggorokannya kering, sampai dirinya tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi._

 _Tao ingin mati saat itu juga. Berharap dirinya akan di bunuh atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya bebas. Namun ternyata sebuah tikaman di perutnya tak membuatnya mati. Mungkin para tersangka mengira jika dirinya telah mati, karena mereka langsung meninggalkannya yang terluka parah di lantai._

Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu memejamkan matanya erat, mengabaikan _liquid_ bening yang tanpa henti membasahi pipinya, tangannya mencengkram erat surainya yang sudah berantakan. Terisak hebat, menarik-narik surainya seperti orang kesetanan.

"TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU!"

Tubuh yang semula duduk tenang di pinggiran tempat tidur itu bergetar hebat, menunduk sambil terus menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

Kepalanya sakit, sungguh, dan dadanya seperti di hujani beribu-ribu jarum, ulu hatinya nyeri tak terkira. Tao terus berteriak memohon, karena merekaーperistiwa itu selalu berputar kembali di kepalanya tanpa henti.

"AAAHHH! PERGIII!"

Suaranya semakin serak. Dan pintu kamar pun dibuka cepat oleh seorang perawat bemata bulat, perawat laki-laki itu tampak panik dan segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil Dokter. Karena pasiennya kembali kumat. Berteriak histeris dan menyakiti diri sendiri.

"YI FAN- _EUISANIM_! Pasien anda!"

.

.

.

Ceroboh.

Katakanlah seperti itu. Yi Fan benar-benar ceroboh karena sejak awal tak menyelesaikan untuk membaca data riwayat hidup Huang Zi Tao, pasien barunya. Memang dirinya tidak kuat dan tidak tega jika harus melanjutkan membaca semua data yang ada. Bahkan dirinya langsung berhenti membaca saat penjelasan jika Kakak perempuan si Huang di perkosa dan di bunuh di depan mata pemuda itu.

Yi Fan pusing membaca semua itu. Pemaparan di kertas tersebut menjelma menjadi khayalan yang membuatnya semakin tak sanggup melanjutkan membaca. Ia langsung menutup map tersebut dan meletakkannya tanpa ingin membukanya lagi. Cukup tahu garis besarnya, dan dirinya sudah mengerti dan memahami penderitaan si bungsu Huang yang kini menjadi pasiennya.

"Hitam, hitam, hitam" bibir plum miliknya berkomat-kamit, dengan ujung map yang menempel di kening.

Mulai sekarang dirinya tidak boleh lupa jika Huang Zi Tao memiliki trauma dengan warna hitam. Karena di jelaskan di dalam data, jika pemuda itu memiliki ketakutan yang besar dengan warna hitam. Selain karena penyerangan itu berlangsung saat rumahnya dalam keadaan reman-remang, para pelakunya juga menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Dan si Huang memiliki ketakutan untuk tidur, karena harus memejamkan mata yang itu artinya gelap atau hitam yang akan menghampirinya ketika menutup mata.

Terlebih sore tadi, saat tiba-tiba Do Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya dengan berkata panik jika si Huang kumat. Dirinya sampai berlari di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit, tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu menolak dan semakin histeris. Karena Yi Fan masih memakai pakaian serba hitam tanpa jas putih Dokternya. Alhasil butuh waktu ekstra untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang pada pasiennya itu.

Yi Fan meletakkan map tersebut di meja dan meraih ponselnya yang pendiam. Ia membuka _lock screen_ dan membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ nya, dan segera mengunduh _attachment_ yang di kirimkan oleh Dokter yang dulu menangani Huang Zi Tao. Hanya sebuah data tambahan medis mengenai kondisi pemuda itu, karena dirinya harus mencari tahu semua data yang ada. Ia tak mau membuat kesalahan yang malah membuat jaraknya dengan sang pasien semakin jauh.

Dengan seksama ia membaca _file_ berupa _document_ itu, menghafal semua garis besar dan hal-hal kecil yang di sukai si pasien. Karena bagaimana pun juga hal itu tergolong ampuh untuk mendekati semua pasien. Tapi karena si Huang pasiennya yang berbeda, maka dirinya harus bertindak tepat.

 _Must zero mistake_.

"Jadi, Huang Zi Tao suka Panda, makanan manis, _ice cream_ , strawberry, dan... _Gucci_?" dahinya berkerut dalam, suaranya pun mengecil. Menatap tak yakin pada layar ponselnya.

Yi Fan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki menyukai barang _branded_ seperti _Gucci_? _Brand_ yang identik dengan para wanita. Tidakkah seharusnya _brand_ yang lebih mencerminkan laki-laki? _Ralph Lauren_ misal, atau _Diesel_ , dan mungkin _Calvin Klein_?

Oh, katakanlah Yi Fan itu Dokter tampan yang udik. Apakah dia tidak pernah membaca berita _online_? Jika _Gucci_ dan _brand_ terkenal lainnya seperti _Dolce & Gabbana_ juga memiliki koleksi untuk pria?

Ya, anggap saja Yi Fan adalah Dokter yang tidak _up to date_. Tapi percayalah, bahkan meski tak pernah mengikuti _fashion_ yang sedang _in_ , nyatanya Dokter tampan itu selalu berpenampilan menarik. Karena apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya selalu membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona.

Yi Fan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya, ibu jarinya bergulir indah diatas layar sentuh ponsel mahalnya. Kemudian ia terdiam, melemparkan tatapannya lurus ke depan, sedang berpikir, lalu ia pun bangkit berdiri seraya meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan berjalan kearah lemari buku yang berada di sudut kamar.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan sampur berwarna putih gading, membolak-balikkan buku tersebut sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Mengenakkan celana training biri tua dan _polo shirt_ coklat gelap, ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah Ruang tamu di depan.

 _Cottage_ yang di huninya ini memang terasa sepi dan hening, diluar kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka mendengarkan musik dengan _volume_ yang cukup keras. Tapi jika mereka sedang sibuk seperti ini, maka dirinya harus senang karena tidak akan mendengarkan suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang ikut bernyanyi menirukan penyanyi yang lagunya sedang di putar.

Pria tampan pemilik senyum sejuta wattーkata Jongdae dan Kyungsooーitu malam ini tampak menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa berkas pasien dan laptop yang menyala diatas meja.

"Bukankah kau punya permen strawberry Chan?" tanya Yi Fan tiba-tiba. Berdiri di depan meja dengan tangan kanan membawa buku.

Chanyeol yang sedang serius mempelajari data salah satu pasien pun mendongak, menatap bingung Yi Fan yang tiba-tiba bertanya soal permen.

"Iya, kenapa?" alisnya menaut.

"Aku minta untuk besok"

"Untuk?"

"Apa kau harus tahu semuanya?"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka manis?"

"Bukan untuk ku. Kalau boneka Panda, apa kau punya?"

Chanyeol yakin jika sekarang dirinya salah dengar.

Apa? Boneka Panda? Apa teman satu profesinya itu sudah berubah haluan?

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja ' _kan_ Fan?"

Yi Fan berdecak jengah. Pasalnya saat ini Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat aneh. Seperti dirinya itu sudah berubah menyimpang.

"Ck. Permen dan bonekanya bukan untuk ku Park Chanyeol. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" kata Yi Fan jengah.

"Kalau permen aku ada, tapi kalau boneka aku tidak punya Tuan Wu. Mana mungkin Park Chanyeol yang _manly_ ini memiliki boneka? Panda pula" Dokter tampan dengan julukan _Dobi_ itu mendengus kesal. "Tapi bisa kau tanyakan pada Jongdae" imbuhnya kemudian. Yi Fan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jongdae? Dia punya?" nadanya terdengar cukup terkejut. Meski wajahnya masih saja _stoic_.

"Kata Minseok- _ah_ , Jongdae punya boneka _teddy bear_. Mungkin dia punya boneka Panda"

"Memang apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan waktu itu?" Yi Fan menatap curiga.

"Hanya menggosip untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi untuk apa permen dan boneka?"

"Aku harus melakukan pendekatan dengan Huang Zi Tao. Ini sudah 2 hari, dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa" kata Yi Fan murung. Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya.

"Manis juga dia menyukai permen dan boneka Panda"

"Bukan permen, dia suka strawberry dan makanan manis"

"Kemari, duduklah. Ku tunjukkan sesuatu soal si bungsu Huang itu" Chanyeol menepuk pelan sisi kanan sofa yang kosong.

Yi Fan tanpa suara segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping teman seprofesinya itu, dan memperhatikan layar laptop Chanyeol yang kini menampilkan sebuah halaman _weibo_ akun seseorang. Dan sebagai seseorang yang di tubuhnya juga mengalir darah dataran China, ia dapat membaca huruf China nama pemilik akun tersebut.

 _Huang Zi Tao_

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan _blog_ nya saat _browsing_. Pasien mu itu, si Huang anak yang sangat manis. Lihat lah" Chanyeol menggeser layar laptopnya menghadap Yi Fan.

Yi Fan mencondongkan tubuhnya, memperhatikan lebih seksama deretan foto yang di _upload_ di _blog_ tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang ekspresif, mengenakkan pakaian yang _up to date_ yang sangat menarik.

Huang Zi Tao, memiliki sepasang mata yang cemerlang, hidung mancung, senyum yang indah di bibir _kissable_ yang kemerahan, dan kulit langsat. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, sangat pas menjadi seorang model. Dan dari berbagai keterangan di foto itu, jika foto-foto tersebut di ambil untuk kepentingan pendidikan sang Kakak sebagai desainer.

"Sorot matanya tajam dan lugu, tapi memiliki senyum yang manis. Aku suka foto yang ini" jari panjang jari Chanyeol menunjuk pada sebuah foto.

Dimana di foto itu Huang Zi Tao mengenakkan kemeja kotak-kotak coklat-hitam, _jacket_ hitam, rambutnya di cat coklat keemasan, dan membawa 2 buah papan seperti properti peralatan untuk ski yang di letakkan di pundak kirinya, ekspresinya sangat menggodaーmenggigit kecil bibirnya yang kemerahan, dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 _Manis dan juga menawan_

"Bacalah _blog_ nya, dia anak yang sangat ceria. Dan tugasmu sangat berat Fan" Chanyeol berkata simpati. Yi Fan mengangguk samar, kedua matanya menolak untuk berhenti memandang foto yang terpampang di layar laptop.

Entah kenapa, melihat foto itu membuat darahnya berdesir hangat.

Yi Fan sadar. Dari semua foto yang di tunjukan Chanyeol, memang menunjukkan jika si bungsu Huang itu adalah pemuda yang ceria dan ekspresif. Dan itu artinya tugasnya semakin berat. Bagaimanapun juga, baik Hyde- _euisanim_ dan semua orang yang mengenal Huang Zi Tao menunggu hasil kerjanya. Untuk mengembalikan senyum dan keceriaan di wajah manis yang sekaligus cantik itu.

 _Eh, Tunggu_. Apa katanya? Cantik?

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur ketika pagi datang seorang perawat yang membawakan napan sarapan. Saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk, seperti biasa ia akan langsung melompat ke sudut kamar. Meringkuk disana, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tao tidak tahu siapa perawat itu, yang jelas perawat laki-laki itu selalu berkata ramah dan segera keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan napan makan siang di meja. Setelah itu Tao akan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menghela nafas lega ketika perawat itu telah pergi dan pintu kamar tertutup.

Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu memegangi perutnya yang semakin berisik dan meminta untuk segera diisi. Maka ia pun bangkit berdiri dari tempat 'persembunyian'nya di lekukan dinding kamar, dan menghampiri meja dimana napan berisi sarapannya di letakkan.

Tao lapar, jadi dirinya harus segera makan. Ia membawa napan tersebut dan duduk di tepian ranjang, memangku napannya dan mulai menikmati menu sarapan yang sangat di sukainya. Yaitu, _omelet rice_ , sepiring kecil buah apel yang telah di potong-potong kecil, segelas susu, beserta air putih, dan semangkuk kecil _cream sup_.

Tao memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, tanpa dirinya tahu jika beberapa hidangan makanannya telah di campur dengan obat karena dirinya tidak bisa di dekati untuk minum obat. Tao suka dengan masakannya, sangat pas di lidah, dan mirip dengan _omelet rice_ buatan Ibunya. Dirinya selalu bisa menghabiskan 2 porsi sekaligus, karena itulah Victoria sering mengejeknya.

Ia menegak habis susunya, lalu mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Makanan di Rumah Sakit ini enak, Tao senang karena makanannya enak-enak. Tapi ia ingat, biasanya setelah perawat mengantar makanan, Dokternya akan datang. Maka ia pun turun dengan cepat dan meletakkan napannya kembali di meja tempatnya semula.

Pemuda bertubuh semampai itu bergerak cepat ke sudut kamar seperti seekor kucing, meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar rawatnya yang dibuka, ia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" suara berat sang Dokter menyapa telinganya.

Tao mencengkram erat tangannya yang memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau suka makanannya?"

"..."

"Baguslah, tidak menyisakan makanan akan membuatmu cepat sembuh"

 _Pergi, jangan mendekat._

"Kau mengenal ku? Aku Dokter mu, Wu Yi Fan"

 _Tidak tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu. Kumohon pergilah._

Tao bisa mendengar suara benda yang di seret. Ia pun membuka matanya, dan mengintip di balik lututnya. Antara rasa takut yang amat sangat, ia bisa melihat jika Dokternya itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat pintu. Tersenyum hangat padanya.

Apa Dokternya itu bisa mendengar permintaannya? Kenapa dia duduk disana?

"Oya, makanan apa yang kau sukai? Kalau aku, aku tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Rasanya sangat aneh di mulut ku. Kau suka makanan manis ' _kan_?"

Tao masih mengawasi Dokter tampan itu. Sepasang _Onyx_ nya seolah sedang merekam dengan baik sosok sang Dokter, dan bagaimana cara ia bicara.

Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak, terkesan angkuh, tapi dia selalu bicara dengan hangat padanya.

Tao tahu. Dirinya memang tidak gila, tapi ketakutannya terhadap orang asing membuatnya gemetar, ingin menangis. Bukankah tidak seharusnya dirinya menghindari berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

"Aku selalu ribut dengan salah satu teman ku di tempat ini. Dia orang yang cukup berisik, dan akan mengomel jika aku menyisakan makanan yang tidak ku sukai. Tapi dia orang yang baik"

"..."

"Teman yang berisik, tapi mungkin jika tidak ada dia, aku tidak bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. Seperti memasak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Tao melihat Dokter itu mencatat sesuatu di papan _notes_ yang di bawanya.

"Hei, aku ada hadiah untukmu" Dokter tampan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia merogoh saku jas putihnya, menunjukkan sebuah lollipop dengan bungkus berwarna merah muda.

"Kau suka strawberry ' _kan_? Aku ada lollipop rasa strawberry, kau mau?"

Ya. Tao menginginkannya. Tanpa Dokter itu tahu jika saat ini ia sedang menggigit bibir, tertahan oleh rasa takutnya. Padahal ia ingin menyambar permen itu.

Dan seolah sang Dokter dapat mengerti tatapan keping _Onyx_ Tao, ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan permen tersebut diatas napan. Dokter itu melangkah mundur, dan mengembalikan kursi kayu yang di dudukinya tadi ke tempat semulaーdi sisi kiri tempat tidur.

"Beristirahat lah, aku akan kembali nanti siang" Dokter itu tersenyum lagi.

Senyum hangat yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Kemudian sosok tinggi berjas putih itu pun keluar dari kamar rawat, dan Tao masih bertahan di posisinya sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna.

Pemuda pemilik hidung mancung itu bergerak cepat, mendekati meja dimana napan kosongnya berada, dan menyambar lollipop strawberry yang di sukainya. Tak sabar ia membuka pembungkusnya, dan langsung menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tao suka makanan manis. Karena menurutnya makanan manis selalu bisa memperbaiki _mood_. Dan tanpa ia ketahui jika pintu kamar rawatnya kembali dibuka sangat pelan, dan menciptakan sedikit celah. Sang Dokter mengintip dengan senyum tersemat di bibirnya, melihat si pasien yang sangat menyukai lollipop pemberiannya, dan pasiennya itu kini naik ke atas ranjang. Duduk menghadap jendela kamar yang terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Minseok- _ah_!"

Panggilan nyaring itu menghentikan langkah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tengah mendorong sebuah _troley_ yang berisi tumpukan selimut bersih di lorong Rumah Sakit. Pemuda dengan julukan lain _Baozi_ itu menengok ke belakang punggungnya, mengerjap lucu melihat seorang Dokter yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ya _euisanim_?" sahutnya. Menunggu si Dokter bicara.

Dokter bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Ehm...kau ingat dengan boneka Panda yang ku berikan tempo hari?" Jongdae tampak agak canggung. Minseok mengangguk.

"Saya ingat. Kenapa _euisanim_?"

"Begini" Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanyanya akhirnya. Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anda ingin mengambil lagi boneka itu?"

"Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar, ya"

"Oh. Tapi boneka itu berada di _cottage_ , apa anda membutuhkannya sekarang?"

"Santai saja, nanti malam aku yang akan datang. Tidak apa-apa ' _kan_ ku pinjam?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Tentu _euisa_. Apa itu saja yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Jongdae mengangguk kikuk. "Ya, hanya itu"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" pemuda berpipi bulat itu tersrnyum tipis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kecil, lalu kembali mendorong _troley_ nya menyusuri lorong.

Jongdae menghela nafas pendek, sejenak menatap punggung sosok mungil Minseok yang semakin menjauh, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke cafetaria Rumah Sakit. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang, tak lupa membalas sapaan para perawat yang mengenalnya.

Dan ia langsung melesat kearah meja dimana 2 teman seprofesinya duduk bersama seorang pemuda bermata bulat. Jongdae menepuk kecil pundak Yi Fan, dan sukses membuat pria tampan itu menoleh kaget. Ia berjalan memutar dan duduk di samping kanan Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati sebungkus roti.

Hari sudah beranjak sore memang, tapi tugas mereka belum selesai. Dan disinilah mereka untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong.

"Wajahmu kenapa Chen?" tanya Chanyeol yang sibuk menikmati keripik kentangーmemanggil dengan nama julukannya. Kyungsoo pun ikut memperhatikan Dokter bersuara indah yang duduk di samping kanannya itu.

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mencomot keripik kentang Chanyeol.

"Kau dapat bonekanya?" tanya Yi Fan, mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel mahalnya. Jongdae mengangguk dengan mulut berkomat-kamit mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Besok ku berikan padamu"

Chanyeol menatap Yi Fan dan Jongdae bergantian. "Boneka apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Jongdae hendak kembali mencomot keripik kentang sahabatnya itupun menerima tepisan kasar dari si pemilik cemilan.

Dokter dengan senyuman sejuta watt itu melotot sok garang, dan menjauhkan kemasan kripik kentangnya dari jangkauan tangan Jongdae. Dan si pemilik suara indah hanya meringis sambil mengusap tangannya, sementara Kyungsoo yang iba melihat Jongdae, menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang masih belum terjamah pada Dokter itu.

Jongdas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu Kyungsoo- _ah_ , aku sudah makan tadi" tolaknya sedikit tak enak hati.

Mana mungkin Dokter berpenghasilan cukup seperti dirinya sampai di kasihani dan di beri roti oleh seorang perawat? Mau di taruh dimana wajahnya kalau menerima roti itu?

"Boneka apa sih?" karena tak mendapat jawaban dari mulut Jongdae, Chanyeol beralih menatap Yi Fan yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Boneka Panda" jawab Jongdae cepat.

"Oh" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya? Tadi kau memberinya permen ' _kan_?"

"Rahasia" kata Yi Fan. Chanyeol mencibir.

"Lagipula itu masih rahasia perusahaan Chan" lanjut Dokter tampan itu, kembali sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kalian semua ada disini" suara lembut itu berasal dari sisi kanan meja.

Baik Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yi Fan dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke asal suara. Tersenyum pada Joonmyun yang berdiri di dekat mejaーminus Yi Fanーdengan membawa sepiring makanan di tangan kanannya dan segelas minuman di tangan kiri.

"Oh, Kyungsoo- _ah_ , tadi Yixing mencarimu. Bukankah hari ini akan ada perawat baru?" Joonmyun beralih menatap si pemuda bermata bulat. Kyungsoo yang melupakan hal itu membulatkan matanya, dan buru-buru berdiri sambil mengumpulkan sampah miliknya di meja.

"Aku lupa _euisa_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku. Aku permisi _euisanim_ sekalian" ucapnya buru-buru, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu melesat pergi dari meja tersebut.

"Yixing?" nada menggoda dari mulut Chanyeol. Tersenyum bodoh pada Joonmyun yang kini duduk di tempat Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Dokter berwajah _angelic_ itu menatap ketiga temannya bingung.

"Jadi kalian sudah seakrab itu?" kini Jongdae yang bersuara. Joonmyun yang sadar akan sindiran itu memilih untuk menutup mulut, dan mulai menikmati makan malamnya.

Karena saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 sore. Dan dalam hitungan menit, tugas mereka untuk hari ini akan berakhir.

"Memang benar ada perawat baru?" tanya Yi Fan, yang sudah mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Joonmyun mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, orang China tapi sudah lama tinggal di Korea"

"Ho? Jadi akan bertambah personil _chinese guy_ kita?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak Dokter baru saja?" Jongdae mendesah kesal. Pasalnya Dokter yang bekerja saat ini tidak lebih dari 8 orang, dan mereka berempat termasuk di dalamnya.

"Mungkin lain kali. Kalian tahu Hyde- _euisanim_ belum kembali dari Jepang" Joonmyun mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan.

"Kurasa nanti kita harus mengatakan hal ini pada Hyde- _euisanim_ " ujar Chanyeol. Jongdae mengangguk setuju.

Tapi saat Joonmyun hendak akan kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, gerakan tangannya terhenti karena tak sengaja melihat Yi Fan yang diam menopang dagu. Ia pun menyenggol pinggang Jongdae dengan siku kirinya, pria itupun menoleh, dan ia menunjuk kearah Yi Fan dengan dagu. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itupun ikut menoleh kearah yang di maksut.

Yi Fan. Pria tampan bersurai hitam itu tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dengan aura yang sedikit lebih berwarna menguar dari tubuhnya.

 _Well_ , memang tidak biasanya Dokter blasteran dengan wajah _stoic_ itu menunjukkan aura yang 'aneh'.

 **To be continue**

Semoga cukup puas ya sama chapter ini, hehe :3

 _© Skylar.K_


	5. Chapter 4

Hai semua~! Udah hari terkhir bulan Ramadhan nih, ga kerasa, haha

Btw, maaf banget gw ga bisa bales review, postingnya buru2, dan mungkin gw bakalan update next chapternya agak terlambat soalnya besok kan udah lebaran, jadi anggap aja part ini THR buat kalian yang baca xDD

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya~ klo ada salah kata, n banyak typo, atau review yang ga di bales, itu semua karena khilaf, ok? So, buat yang meraakan Hari Raya, semoga tahun depan kita masih bisa merayakannaya lagi ^^

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joonmyun,

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

 _With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

 _(Theres Is A Place by: Wu Yi Fan)_

* * *

Pagi hari, saat sekelompok burung pipit berwarna hijau dan kuning saling mencicit bersahutan, mengitari langit biru yang terbentang, dengan aroma daging panggang dan hangatnya nasi tim, serta segelas susu segar yang telah di campur dengan obat. Tao menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan tenang. Kembali menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dengan tatapan kosong memandang suguhan hijau pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang menari-nari dengan gemulai.

"Selamat pagi"

Suara berat yang hangat itu menyentak Tao dari _Dunia_ nya. Ia melompat turun seperti kucing, meringkuk di posisi favoritnya. Di sudut kamar, memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Masih menolak untuk di dekati, meski tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar. Dan sang Dokter telah mencatatnya, terhitung sejak kemarin pagi. Pria berjas putih itu menemukan sang pasien yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengintip kearahnya dari balik lututnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan Huang?" ia melirik kearah napan yang telah kosong diatas meja di sisi kanan kamar.

"..." Tao mengintip di balik lututnya.

Dokter itu kembali sibuk mencatat sesuatu di papan _notes_ yang di bawanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan Tao tidak tahu kenapa Dokter itu selalu membawa papan tersebut dan menulis sesuatu juga disana.

"Kau mengenal ku?" si Dokter selesai berkutat dengan pena dan papan itu. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang teduh.

"..."

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, Dokter mu"

"..."

"Bisa kau ucapkan nama ku?"

"..."

"Sekali saja?"

"..."

"Hanya tiga suku kata. Wu Yi Fan"

"..."

"Tidak mau?"

"..."

"Padahal aku ada hadiah untuk mu" si Dokter merogoh saku jas putihnya. Menunjukkan sebuah lollipop dengan pembungkus berwarna merah.

Tao menatap penuh minat pada lollipop itu. Pancaran _Onyx_ cemerlangnya tak bisa membohongi sang Dokter yang menyadari akan ketertarikan di sorot mata itu. Meski sebenarnya tak cukup jelas karena Tao masih mengintip di balik lipatan tangan.

"Kau takut?"

Tao menggulirkan matanya, mengikuti gerak lollipop yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan tangan si Dokter.

Tao melihat Dokter itu menyeret kursi lipat yang ada di sisi kanan tempat tidur, meletakkannya sejurus dengan posisinya meringkuk, dan cukup menjaga jarak.

"Setiap orang memiliki ketakutan. Aku juga takut dengan bawang, selain membencinya juga"

"..."

"Selain bawang aku juga benci dengan orang yang tidak bisa _on time_ "

"..."

"Kau tahu Dokter yang bertelinga runcing di tempat ini? Sekali lihat kau akan tahu, dan kau akan setuju jika orang itu mirip dengan Dobby"

"..."

"Dia salah satu orang yang tidak _on time_. Tapi anehnya aku bisa berteman dengannya selama 1 tahun bekerja disini"

"..."

"Oh. Diluar sangat cerah, apa kau tidak ingin menikmati udara segar?"

"..."

"Menikmati cahaya matahari sangat menyenangkan"

"..."

"Tidak mau? Aku bisa menemani mu berjalan-jalan sampai puas. Bagaimana?"

"..."

Tao mengunci bibirnya rapat. Tatapannya terfokus pada lollipop yang dibawa oleh sang Dokter, dan sesekali bergulir pada wajah si Dokter yang tampan. Dan Dokter itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau tahu? Ku pikir ini _progress_ yang cukup bagus, kau tidak gemetar lagi, dan mau menatap ku"

Dokter itu memiliki senyum yang menawan dan hangat. Tao menyukai senyumnya, dan ia tidak bosan melihat wajah sang Dokter.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini" sang Dokter bangkit berdiri. "Ini hadiah untuk mu karena sudah mendengarkan aku bercerita" ia meletakkan lollipop yang di bawanya di dekat napan sarapan.

Tao mengikuti gerak-gerik si Dokter yang mengembalikan kursi ke tempatnya semula. Tersenyum kembali, dan sebelum keluar dia akan mengatakan,

"Beristirahat lah" dengan senyuman hangat.

Dokter itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tao segera berdiri, mengambil lollipop diatas meja, membuka pembungkusnya segera dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Selagi tangan kanannya memutar-mutar batang lollipop, ia beranjak mendekati tempat tidur, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di pinggiran.

Tao menolehkan kepanya ke sisi kanannya, sedikit ke belakang, pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. Menatap pintu itu dengan mengerjap lugu.

Bukankah nanti Dokter itu juga akan datang? Nanti siang, lalu sorenya, kemudian terus berulang? Dan dirinya tidak ingat siapa Dokter pemilik senyuman hangat itu.

 _Siapa namanya tadi? Wu Xi? Wu Fan?_

Ah entahlah, Tao agak lupa.

Tapi Tao suka. Dia Dokter yang hangat, dan banyak bercerita padanya.

.

.

.

"Yixing- _ah_!"

Suara nyaring yang lembut itu terdengar di lorong Rumah Sakit yang cukup ramai akan perawat yang menjaga para pasien. Sementara si pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh lorong di sisi kirinya, tersenyum tipis melihat sosok baru berseragam abu-abu di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Ada apa Luhan? Kau tersesat?" tanya Yixing. Luhan, si pemuda bersurai caramel yang memanggilnya tadi menyeringai canggung.

"Aku masih baru disini, yang ku kenal hanya kau dan Kyungsoo" pemuda cantik itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku tidak serius _deer_ ~"

Begitulah. Luhan baru semalam berada di tempat ini sebagai perawat baru, dan ia sudah memiliki julukan, itupun di berikan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak makan siang Lu?" tanya Yixing. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

" ' _kan_ sudah ku bilang, aku baru disini, jadi aku tidak tahu harus kemana"

"Ya sudah, setelah aku menyimpan peralatan ini kita ke cafetaria"

" _Ok_ " Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Eh tapi" ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Yixing menoleh, menatap teman barunya.

"Apakah semua Dokter disini ramah? Seperti Joonmyun- _euisanim_?" Luhan tampak agak cemas.

Oh jangan heran kenapa pemuda cantik itu mengetahui Joonmyun. Karena semalam pria berwajah _angelic_ itu datang ke _cottage_ tempat Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Minseok tinggal.

Memang jika _cottage_ yang di huni para perawat di tinggali oleh 4 orang, berbeda dengan _cottage_ para Dokter yang hanya maksimal diisi hanya 2 penghuni.

"Yup. Dokter disini semuanya ramah, mereka cukup dengan para perawat, tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baguslah, aku sempat cemas kalau ada yang tidak membuat nyaman disini"

"Aku paham kekhawatiran mu Lu, dulu aku juga begitu"

"Memang kau sudah berapa lama bekerja disini?" Luhan menoleh memperhatikan Yixing.

"Aku baru 1 tahun. Kalau Kyungsoo dan Minseok baru 6 bulan sepertinya"

"Kalian betah?"

"Tentu saja. Lingkungan disini sangat bersahabat, dan kau sudah lihat sendiri keindahannya. Siapa yang tidak betah, ya ' _kan_?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Namun saat mereka baru saja berbelok di ujung lorong, mengambil arah di lorong di sisi kanan. Matanya menangkap sebuah pintu kamar rawat yang tak tertutup rapat, ia pun refleks berhenti melangkah. Dan Yixing yang menyadari itu ikut menunda langkahnya, memperhatikan Luhan dengan bingung.

"Kenapa Lu?" tanyanya.

"Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, biar aku menutupnya dulu"

Yixing memilih untuk menunggu. Tapi saat ia tak sengaja melihat kearah _name tag_ di pintu itu, matanya membulat seketika.

"Tunggu Luー!"

"TIDAK! PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Teriakan histeris yang memekakan telinga itu terlanjur menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit.

Luhan mematug di depan pintu dengan tangan kiri memegang _handle_ pintu, terlampau kaget akan reaksi penghuni kamar yang melihatnya seperti hantu.

"Cepat tutup pintunya! Akan ku panggil Yi Fan- _euisanim_!" Yixing memberi komando.

.

.

"Jadi..." Dokter tampan pemilik _aubrun_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau ingin menutup pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat, begitu?" nada suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Luhan yang berdiri menundukkan kepala hanya mengangguk, tak berani menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya. Yi Fan menghela nafas keras.

"Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Luhan, _euisa_. Luhan baru disini" Yixing membela. Yi Fan mengangguk samar.

"Aku tahu Yixing- _ah_ , tenang saja. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Dan ku minta mulai sekarang kau mengingat ini Luhan- _ssi_. Kamar nomor 4 di blok cinnamon tidak boleh di ganggu gugat. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Saya mengerti _euisa_. Maaf atas kecerobohan saya" ujarnya menyesal.

"Ya. Kau bisa istirahat bersama Yixing"

Baik Luhan dan Yixing menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu beranjak darisana, dari depan pintu kamar rawat nomor 4. Yi Fan menilik jam tangannya, sudah 30 menit sejak pasiennya di kamar nomor 4 tiba-tiba histeris, dan mungkin saat ini keadaannya sudah agak tenang.

Haruskah dirinya menunda untuk kunjungan siang?

" _Euisanim_!" panggil suara nyaring dari sisi kanan lorong. Yi Fan yang baru saja merogoh saku jas putihnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel pun terhenti, ia menoleh dan melihat sosok mungil Minseok yang berlari kecil kearahnya, membawa sebuah _paper bag_ kecil.

"Ya?" sahutnya, memperhatikan si _Baozi_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya membawa ini" Minseok menyodorkan _paper bag_ yang di bawanya. Yi Fan menaikkan satu alisnya samar, menatap tak mengerti maksut perawat di hadapannya.

"Ah ini. Tadi Jongdae- _euisanim_ bilang kalau meminjam boneka Panda untuk anda. Maaf saya baru bisa memberikannya sekarang"

"Oh. Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan" Yi Fan mengambil _paper bag_ itu.

"Tidak _euisa_ , kalau begitu saya duluan" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Yi Fan mengintip ke dalam _paper bag_ , mengamati sebuah boneka Panda berukuran sedang yang sedang memakan sebatang bambu. Entah sadar atau tidak, bibir plumnya terbentuk senyum tipis. Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia pun berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar rawat bernomor 4.

Sudah tidak mengejutkan bagi Yi Fan, jika pasiennya akan meringkuk di sudut kamar jika ada seseorang yang masuk. Pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu meringkuk di lekukan dinding, mengawasinya dengan sepasang _Onyx_ yang di sembunyikannya di balik tumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut yang tertekuk.

Yi Fan menarik kursi yang biasa di pakainya untuk duduk.

"Dia perawat baru di tempat ini, dan dia tidak bermaksut membuat mu takut" ucapnya, menatap sang pasien hangat.

"..."

"Ah, aku bawa sesuatu. Kau mau lihat?" Yi Fan mengangkat _paper bag_ yang di bawanya. 2 kelereng _Onyx_ itu mengawasinya lekat.

Ia bisa melihat rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan di sorot itu. Manik hitam yang cemerlang. Dan dirinya menyukai mata itu. Menyiratkan keluguan dan kewaspadaan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dokter tampan itupun mengeluarkan isi di dalam _paper bag_ , sambil melirik pada Tao yang. Dan dugaannya benar, mata indah itu berbinar ketika ia melihat boneka Panda yang di bawanya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, pasiennya itu mengangkat wajahnya tegak, menunjukkan bagaimana rupanya yang selama ini di sembunyikan di balik lutut dan tumpukan tangannya.

Yi Fan terlampau terkejut dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan sang pasien. Sungguh, dirinya tidak berpikir jika pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu berani mengangkat wajahnya hanya karena sebuah boneka.

Dan, matanya tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajah si pasien. Wajah yang 2 hari ini hanya di lihatnya melalui foto-foto di _weibo_ pribadi si pasien, wajah manis yang juga cantik. Kulitnya tak lagi pucat seperti saat pertama kali datang ke Rumah Sakit ini, bibir kucingnya juga basah dengan warna yang segar.

Memang, melihat sesuatu yang indah secara langsung seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada hanya melalui foto.

Yi Fan suka keluguan dan kepolosan yang tersirat di sepasang manik Tao. Bagaimana pemuda itu menatap penuh minat pada boneka yang di bawanya, seolah ingin merebut tapi terlalu takut.

Trauma itu menghalanginya. Rasa takut yang besar.

"Kau suka boneka Panda?" tanyanya, tersenyum melihat antusiasme di mata indah Tao.

"..." ia masih mengunci mulutnya. Tapi bagi Yi Fan reaksi yang di dapatkannya saat ini sudah sangat menggembirakan.

Lihatlah senyum hangat yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dan _auburn_ tajamnya tak lepas memperhatikan wajah manis Tao yang benar-benar baru untuknya.

"Panda memang hewan yang sangat menggemaskan. Kau mau?"

"..." mata indah itu mengatakan 'iya'.

Yi Fan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekat, tapi Tao semakin meringkuk di tempatnya. Bergerak gelisah, seolah berusaha masuk ke dalam lekukan dinding. Dan Yi Fan menyadari itu. Maka ia meletakkan boneka tersebut di lantai, tepat di tengah antara kursi tempatnya duduk dan Tao yang meringkuk di sudut.

Yi Fan melangkah mundur dengan teratur, dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Masih memperhatikan sang pasien yang kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu-ragu, menatapnya takut, dan ia mulai bergerak. Dengan secepat kilat Tao menyambar boneka Panda itu dan kembali meringkuk di sudut sambil memeluk boneka di dekapannya.

Dan Yi Fan sudah puas melihatnya. Meski hal itu terlihat lucu di matanya. Tao malah terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang takut akan keberadaan manusia, dan mengambil seekor ikan yang di berikan untuknya dengan cepat.

"Keponakan ku juga sangat suka dengan boneka, namanya Sophia" Yi Fan mulai bercerita.

"..."

"Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti setuju dengan ku. Kalau Sophia anak yang cantik"

"..."

"Dia selalu meminta boneka jika bertemu dengan ku. Dan kurasa bonekanya saat ini sudah lebih dari 30 boneka"

Yi Fan tersenyum mengingat gadis kecil bernama Sophia yang sudah beberapa bulan ini belum bertemu dengannya.

"Mungkin dengan boneka-boneka yang di milikinya itu dia bisa membuka toko boneka sendiri" ia terkekeh kecil.

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Ada berapa Boneka Panda yang kau miliki?" Yi Fan kembali memperhatikan sang pasien. Saat ini Tao sudah tak lagi memeluk lutut, pemuda itu duduk dengan kepala tegak dan memeluk boneka Panda _nya_.

"..."

"Aku tidak menyukai boneka, tapi menurut ku _action figure_ naga itu keren. Aku mengoleksi beberapa persis seperti yang ada di film _Harry Potter_ "

"..."

"Kau suka nonton film?"

"..."

"Aku suka banyak film, tapi lebih menyukai film dengan _genre action_ dan _trailler_. Tapi kurasa _fantasy_ seperti _Harry Potter_ juga bagus"

"..."

"Ah, animasi seperti _Rise of The Guardians_ juga bagus, _Doraemon_ , _Big Hero 6._ Dan Sophia sangat suka dengan _Rapunzel_ "

"..."

"Jika dia ada di rumah, pasti Sophia akan mengajak semua orang untuk menonton _Rapunzel_. Meski dia sudah menontonnya berkali-kali, dan percayalah, aku nyaris hafal dengan dialog di film animasi itu"

"..."

Yi Fan tahu jika Tao menyimak ceritanya. Dimana sepasang keping _Onyx_ itu tertuju padanya dengan tatapan lugu yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dirinya juga tahu, jika butuh waktu agar pasien spesialnya itu mau bicara dengannya.

"Aku jadi merindukannya. Dulu sebelum aku menjadi Dokter, aku sering mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Kadang kami beramai-ramai mendatangi rumah Nenek, atau mungkin sekedar untuk membeli _ice cream_ "

"..."

"Dan Kakak sepupu ku, Ibu Sophia, sedikit agak cerewet jika aku membelikan Sophia _ice cream_ "

"..."

"Dia sama cerewetnya dengan Ibu ku. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling heboh saat tahu aku mengambil kuliah di jurusan ahli kejiwaan"

"..."

"Mereka sangat berlebihan. Terkadang aku harus menahan diri untuk mendengar kecerewetan mereka"

 _Kalau orang melihat ini, pasti aku yang di sangka sebagai pasien disini. Hahaha_

Yi Fan tersenyum miris, kemudian meraih papan _notes_ nya, dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sesekali melirik sang pasien yang masih menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah Tao" ia bangkit berdiri, kembali menyimpan penanya di saku kemeja abu-abunya. "Cukup untuk hari ini, besok kita bicara lagi" senyumnya hangat.

Tak lupa Yi Fan mengembalikan kursi yang di pakainya ke tempat semula, dan mengarahkan kaki panjangnya kearah pintu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, ia melemparkan senyum pada sang pasien yang masih memaku tatapan padanya.

 _ **Blam**_

Yi Fan menghela nafas kecil, mengangkat papan _notes_ yang di bawanya, dan membaca kembali catatan yang sudah dibuatnya. Namun saat _auburn_ gelapnya menangkap kata-kata boneka, seketika ia sadar dengan sebuah fakta.

Bahwa,

Boneka Panda,

Yang sekarang menjadi milik Tao,

Adalah...

Milik Minseok.

 _God!_

Yi Fan menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa dengan hal itu?

 _Ah, stupid Yi Fan!_

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake]**

* * *

" _WHAT_!?"

Yi Fan mengernyit mendengar suara tinggi Jongdae yang memekakan telinga. Ia mendesis kesal, tentu saja. Karena bukan dirinya saja yang saat ini merasa terganggu dengan teriakan nyaring yang sangat berlebihan. Karena di Ruang Tamu _cottage_ bernomor 7 ini ada beberapa orang yang mendengar kehisterisan Dokter bersuara indah itu.

"Tidak perlu berteriak ' _kan_? Kau membuat telinga ku sakit" gerutu Yi Fan sambil memegangi telinganya. Yixing dan Minseok yang ada disana mengangguk setuju.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. "Kau berikan bonekanya pada si Huang?"

Yi Fan mengangguk. "Aku lupa sebenarnya. Lagipula itu bukan boneka mu. Kenapa kau yang histeris?"

"Tidak masalah _euisanim_. Lagipula aku tidak seberapa suka dengan bonekanya" kata Minseok terus terang. Jongdae melebarkan matanya menatap pemuda berpipi bulat itu.

"Oh, baguslah. Nanti aku akan menggantinya"

"Tidak perlu!" Jongdae menyahut tiba-tiba. Yi Fan kembali menatap teman seprofesinya itu.

"Kenapa kau yang memutuskan Kim Jongdae? Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu"

"Tapi aku yangー"

"Bukankah boneka itu pemberian Jongdae- _euisanim_?" tanya Yixing, menoleh pada Minseok yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Pemuda manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, dengan semburat merah muda tipis yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Yi Fan yang melihat hal itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu melirik Jongdae yang berdiri di dekat meja yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

 _Ok_. Dirinya paham akan situasi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya, cukup penasaran.

"Eh?" Jongdae berhenti menggaruk. Agak salah tingkah di tatap oleh Yi Fan.

"Sudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Kau bisa memberitahu ku nanti, aku harus mengganti bonekanya dengan apa" ujar Yi Fan seraya bangkit berdiri. Minseok mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kau sebaiknya kembali sebelum Joonmyun curiga kau menghilang dari _cottage_ " bisiknya tepat saat ia berdiri di samping Jongdae. Pria bersuara indah itu hanya menyeringai.

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil lalu, melanjutkan langkahnya kearah pintu depan. Tapi pintu bercat coklat gelap itu terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar, otomatis ia pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan meraih _handle_ pintu.

Dan alisnya bertaut melihat sosok tanggung Joonmyun yang ternyata membuka pintu.

"Eh? Yi Fan?"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Yi Fan bingung.

"Ah...aku ada sedikit keperluan. Kau sendiri?"

" _Sedikit keperluan_?" Joonmyun mengangguk kecil. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dan seseorang akan membukakan pintu untukmu?" Yi Fan memicingkan matanya.

"Eh...itu..." Joonmyun tak menemukan alasan yang tepat. "Ah! Aku masuk dulu" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Menepuk pundak Yi Fan saat berjalan melewati pria tinggi itu.

Yi Fan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, menatap heran pada punggung Joonmyun yang semakin menjauh.

Kenapa dengan Jongdae dan Joonmyun malam ini? Kenapa mereka bisa berada di _cottage_ khusus perawat? Apa Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit itu juga sedang kasmaran?

 _Well_ , sepertinya hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tidak terkena virus musim semi yang mulai menghangat saat ini.

Benarkah? Tidak terkena virus atau memang belum? Karena sepertinya musim semi tahun ini akan lebih berbunga-bunga di banding tahun sebelumnya.

 _Let's see~_

 **To be continue**

Buat next chapnya yang sabar ya, semoga puas dengan part ini. Love ya!

 _©Skylar.K_


	6. Chapter 5

Holla~ aku sempetin bales review nih, jadi klo ada yang ketinggalan(?) mohon maaf ya, maklum mata udah seprempat watt -_-

 **celindazifan:** nih permintaan mu terpenuhi di chap ini :3

 **marchtaotao:** berarti situ jodoh ma nih ff xD

 **Permenkaret:** haha, iya pada cinlok xD

 **KrisTaoTao:** ga perlu nunggu abis lebaran, nih udah di apdet:D iya Tao emang unyu bingit

 **LVenge:** bener tuh! Seharusnya Yifan ngasih tas Gucci lima pasti ga depresi lagi xD

 **ciiismine:** hehe, gapapa yang penting sekarang udah ga siter lagi :Dd oh ngga kok, Yifan sama Luhan ga ada hub apa2, ga saling kenal malah ^^ love u too~ :3

 **LoveHyunFamily:** ga gentian kasih THR nih? xD makasih~ seneng deh ada yang suka :D emang manis Tao mah

 **ZhieWu68:** wakakakakak, bukannya ga modal tapi 'kan ribet klo beli dulu, lah sedangkan disitu ga ada took boneka, jadi terpaksa minjem meski akhirnya dia lupa :v

 **Re-Panda68:** seandainya Panda asli boleh di adopsi(?) pasti udah banyak anak(?) Panda mereka xD

 **meliarisky7:** udah lanjut nih ^^

 **JungSooHee:** Tao emang polos nih udah apdet, ga lama kan? :3

 **kthk2:** semoga di chap ini puas ya :D

 **kuminosuki:** Yifan punya duit kok buat beli boneka Panda, tapi karena ga ada took boneka jadinya minjem deh :D

 **Hyuieyunnie:** yup, Official couple :D double panda, hehehe

 **aldif.63:** sip nih udah lanjut~

 **Aiko Michisige:** udah nih ^^

 **MIKAEL OWEN:** Dokter tampan ga modal xD

 **Dandelion96:** kebanyakan berhadapan ma pasien sakit jiwa, jadi lola deh tuh xD

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves:** Yifan top yang lembut dan sabar disini :3

 **BangMinki:** iya nih, do'ain terus buat perkembangannya(?) ya :D

 **mandwa:** udah lanjut nih ^^

 **ang always:** nah disini Tao bakal ngomong~ Yifan lola :v

 **Zaireen oksismi:** selamat menikmati chapter ini :D

 **Kim673:** ayo kita semangatin Dokter Yipan! *kasih pom pom*

 **elsaseptiana20:** gapapa ^^ asal di next2 part terus review ya xDd awas klo ingkar janji *ambil pecut*

Well, ada yang terlewat kah review yang belum ge bales? Klo ada angkat tangan(?) ya. Selamat menikmati guys~ enjoy!

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _(Thinking Out Loud by: Ed Sheeran)_

* * *

ーDalam kasus Yi Fan, lebih tepat jika di sebut ' _maybe just the hear his voice_ '. Jangankan menyentuh, dengan melihat fotonya saja ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan otak dan tubuhnya.

Sudah beberapa hari berjalan sejak pengobatan yang tak di sadari oleh si pasien itu sendiri. Yi Fan sudah cukup senang mendapati pasiennya sudah mulai berani balas menatapnya, meski masih akan duduk di sudut kamar memeluk boneka Panda pemberiannyaーyang sebelumnya adalah milik Minseok.

Tapi Yi Fan tidak akan pernah menyangka jika kunjungan pagi ini dirinya akan mendapatkan kejutan dari pasiennya yang berasal dari Qingdao, China, itu.

.

.

"Hey"

Tao sudah duduk di sudut kamar, menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluk boneka Panda diatas perutnya, dan memperhatikan sang Dokter yang baru saja masuk dan memberinya senyuman hangat. Keping _Onyx_ Tao mengikuti gerak-gerik pria tinggi itu, yang sudah di hafalnya diluar kepala. Jika pria itu akan menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan jarak sekitar 7 meter darinya.

"Ku dengar menu makanan untuk hari ini di ganti. Apa kamu menyukainya?"

"..."

Tao melirik kearah napan sarapan yang berada diatas mejaーtempat para perawat meletakkan jatah makanannya. Peralatan makan di napan itu telah kosong tanpa sisa, dan ia menyukai menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Kamu masih tidak mau mengucapkan namaku?"

Si manis bersurai sehitam arang itu kembali menatap sang Dokter, yang kini memangku papan _notes_ diatas satu pahanya. Tatapan _auburn_ itu terasa tajam, namun juga terasa hangat. Tao menyadari betapa indahnya sepasang manik berwarna _hazel_ itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar kau mengucapkan nama ku"

"..."

"Wu Yi Fan. Simple ' _kan_?"

"..."

Tao melihat sang Dokter menghela nafas samar, meskipun begitu tak lupa memberinya senyuman hangat sambil mengambil pena yang terselip di saku kemeja biru yang di pakainya. Sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang Tao memperhatikan gerak-gerik Dokter tampan itu, meneliti wajah seriusnya ketika sedang menulis, jemari panjangnya yang menggenggam pena, dan sorot _auburn_ yang saat ini terpusat pada papan _notes_ yanh tengah di tekuninya.

Tao mengakui jika Dokternya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, dengan kesan _poker face_ yang kental, serta tatapan angkuh yang juga hangat. Kakinya juga panjang, bahkan dirinya yakin jika Dokternya yang bersurai hitam itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Tao tidak tahu kenapa sosok tinggi Dokternya itu membuat matanya tak ingin berpaling dari sosoknya. Ada sesuatu pada diri pria berjas putih itu yang membuatnya betah menatapnya, meski jujur saja perasaan takut itu masih ada. Tapi Dokternya itu sering tersenyum hangat padanya, menanyainya macam-macam meski dirinya tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun.

Dan yang paling di sukainya adalah saat Dokternya itu mulai bercerita. Tentang apapun itu. Karena Tao juga menyukai suaranya yang berat dan sedikit serak, suara yang mengingatkannya pada sosok sang Ayah. Bagaimana cara Dokter itu bicara, membuatnya ingin mendengar terus suara sang Dokter.

Tapi bukankah Dokter tampan itu tidak bisa terus menemaninya? Sebentar lagi dia akan kelu...

"Baiklah. Karena kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku. Nanti siang aku kembali lagi _ne_ "

...ar.

 _Benar 'kan?_

Dokter tinggi itu kembali tersenyum padanya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ceritakan sesuatu.."

Suara lembut yang sedikit sengau yang keluar dari celah bibir _curvy_ Tao, menghentikan gerakan sang Dokter yang hendak mengembalikan kursi ke tempat semula.

* * *

 **「** **Yi Fan's side** **」**

* * *

 _Apa? Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? Siapa yang baru saja bicara?_

Yi Fan menoleh menatap Tao yang balas menatap lurus ke matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada sang pasien yang baru saja bicara. Perhatian _auburn_ nya pun tertuju pada bibir _curvy_ Tao yang berwarna segar dengan efek basah.

 _Demi Tuhan! Huang Zi Tao bicara padanya!_

Oh Tuhan...

"A-apa yang ingin k-kau dengar?" oh, jangan salahkan dirinya yang mendadak menjadi gagu.

Sungguh. Yi Fan benar-benar berharap dapat mendengar suara seorang Huang lagi. Suaranya indah dan lembut, suara yang tak pernah di sangkanya mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Sehebat inikah efek dari suara Huang Zi Tao padanya?

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita _euisanim_ " bibir kucing itu kembali bergerak.

Ingatkan Wu Yi Fan untuk tidak menangis haru saat ini.

Ia tidak berlebihan, sungguh. Suara itu benar-benar indah, membuat sepasang kakinya mendadak lemas dan kembali duduk di kursi lipat yang hendak di pindahkannya tadi. Bahkan dirinya sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Huang Zi Tao bicara padanya. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan setelah hampir 1 minggu perawatannya.

Yi Fan buru-buru mencoret sebaris laporan di _clipboard_ , dan menuliskan laporan baru di bawah tulisan yang telah di coret.

 _ **Kunjungan pagi, pukul 08.15 am: Huang Zi Tao berbicara untuk yang pertama kalinya.**_

" _Ok_. Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Yi Fan, selesai menulis di _clipboard_ nya dan menahan sejenak rasa gembiranya. Ia balas menatap Tao yang tak pernah lepas memperhatikannya.

Manik _Onyx_ yang cemerlang itu menatap lurus padanya. Dengan tatapan lugu dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Dan Yi Fan tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan _Onyx_ indah itu.

"..." bibir unik itu kembali bungkam.

Oh ya, ingatkan Yi Fan juga untuk tidak terlalu berharap jika si pasien akan bicara banyak padanya.

Si tampan berhidung mancung itu pun menarik nafas panjang, sembari memangku _clipboard_ yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia merilekskan punggung dan kakinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bercerita. Sesuai dengan permintaan pasiennya yang _special_.

"Aku cerita tentang diriku saja ya?" tanyanya meminta pesetujuan.

"..."

"Baiklah..." Yi Fan menatap acak langit-langit kamar rawat. Kembali menggali ingatan masa lalunya yang cukup menyenangkan.

Dan pemuda bermata Panda yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu menunggu dengan tenang.

"Aku besar di Kanada" Yi Fan memulai ceritanya. "Sampai di usia ku yang ke 23, aku menghabiskan masa pendidikan ku disana" ia kembali menatap Tao.

"..."

"Disana cukup menyenangkan saat musim panas. Meski agak menyebalkan karena sinar mataharinya lebih terik daripada di Korea" ia tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"..."

"Aku terlalu fokus dengan pendidikan sampai-sampai teman ku disana hanya sedikit"

"..."

"Tapi sesekali aku pulang ke China untuk mengunjungi Ibu ku"

"..."

"Aku tinggal di Kanada dengan Ayah ku yang di pindah tugaskan disana, dan Ibu ku berada di China untuk mengurus beberapa usaha keluarga"

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku juga mengambil jurusan ahli bedah, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan ahli kejiwaan. Dan kau tahu? Ibu ku tidak berhenti mengomel saat untuk yang pertama kalinya dia tahu aku mengambil jurusan ahli kejiwaan" Yi Fan tertawa kecil mengingat saat itu, Ibunya benar-benar mengomel tanpa henti.

"..."

"Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Dia hanya takut jika Dokter ahli kejiwaan tak memiliki prospek yang jelas kedepannya"

"Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Korea karena undangan salah satu Dokter senior yang menjadi profesor di kampus ku dulu. Aku datang sebagai Dokter ahli bedah waktu itu, dan tidak ku sangka justru dari sanalah aku menemukan jalanku sebagai Dokter ahlu kejiwaan"

"..."

"Aku bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit besar di Seoul, dan karir ku cukup bagus disana. Sampai aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi salah satu Dokter di Rumah Sakit baru yang ada di pulau ini, aku langsung menerimanya"

"..."

Yi Fan terkekeh mengingat saat itu. "Dan kau tahu? Ibu ku sempat khawatir berlebih saat mendengar aku akan bekerja di sebuah pulau. Dia pikir itu pulau terpencil seperti yang ada di film _Exception_. Tapi saat aku menjelaskan jika Pulau Nami masih berada di dalam Korea Selatan, dia langsung mengerti"

"..."

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi kedua Orangtua ku sedikit agak berlebihan memperlakukan ku"

"..."

"Aku mencintai pekerjaan ku, aku betah bekerja disini. Dan aku senang bisa bercerita padamu" Yi Fan mengulas senyum tipis.

Ia melihat sang pasien yang memeluk erat boneka Pandanya, dan meletakkan dagunya diatas lutut yang tertekuk keatas. Mata indah itu masih menatapnya lugu. Dan jujur saja, membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi itu dan mengusak surai hitamnya.

Tapi Yi Fan dapat menahan diri, dan menjadikannya sebuah senyuman kecil pada Tao. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, mengembalikan kursi yang di dudukinya ke tempat asal dan kembali menatap sang pasien.

"Nanti siang aku kembali lagi. Istirahat lah" ucapnya, tak bosan tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Yi Fan berat hati jika harus meninggalkan kamar rawat Huang, tapi pekerjaannya yang lain telah menunggu, dan pasiennya itu juga membutuhkan istirahat.

Si tampan itupun keluar dari kamar rawat sang pasien, menutup pintunya perlahan, kemudian membalikkan badan. Dan entah jin macam apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba ia menyambar pundak seorang perawat yang melintas di depannya dengan mendorong sebuah _troley_ kecil.

"Dia bicara! Dia bicara padaku! Akhirnya dia bicara!" ucapnya histeris seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre. Sambil mengguncang-ngguncang pundak perawat yang lebih pendek darinya.

Perawat dengan _name tag_ Xi Luhan itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam dengan sedikit takut karena tiba-tiba Dokter yang di kenal penuh wibawa seperti yang di katakan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba mengguncang pundaknya dan memekik senang.

"S-siapa _euisanim_?" tanyanya heran. Sekiranya hal apa yang membuat Dokter tinggi di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba menanggalkan sikap dewasanya.

Dan cicitan Luhan itu berhasil menyadarkan Yi Fan dari tingkah konyolnya. Ia pun buru-buru melepas tangannya dari pundak kecil si perawat dan berdehem pelan. Kembali dengan sikap wibawa dan wajah _poker face_ membaca _name tag_ kecil yang tersemat di bagian dada kiri seragam si perawat.

"Apa kau perawat baru itu?" tanyanya. Luhan yang kaget karena tiba-tiba di beri pertanyaan, mengangguk cepat.

Rupanya Yi Fan lupa jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Luhan saat pemuda _rusa_ itu tak sengaja membuat Huang Zi Tao histeris.

"Iya, itu saya _euisanim_ " Luhan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Semoga kau betah bekerja disini"

" _Nde euisanim_. Terima kasih" Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Yi Fan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, meninggalkan depan pintu kamar rawat si Huang, dan membuat Luhan sukses kebingungan dengan sikap Dokter bertubuh tinggi itu. Dan pria tampan itu sendiri merasa jika harinya akan berjalan lancar mulai sekarang.

Dengan aura merah muda yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat suara seorang Huang.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan...tulang-tulang ku rasanya remuk, dan sebentar lagi pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping" keluhan dramatis itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Jongdae yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya di salah satu meja cafetaria, hanya melengos tanpa ingin melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia sudah bosan dengan keluhan yang sama setelah sekian kali di katakan oleh pemilik sejuta watt itu.

"Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae jengah, akhirnya. Bosan mendengar keluhan yang sama dari si _Dobby_. Sambil menopang dagu, memutar kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang duduk dengan naas di samping kirinya.

Prua bersurai hitam itu membalikkan kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kanannya, masih dengan posisi menempel di meja. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri kini terlihat lesu.

"Pasien ku di kamar nomor 14 di blok _Dandellion_ , ingat?" ia malah balik bertanya. Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya samar.

"Kwon Nami- _ssi_?" Chanyeol mengangguk samar. "Dia mengerjaimu lagi?" ada nada geli di suaranya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Wanita itu benar-benar menyiksa ku, aku harus mengikuti keinginan gilanya" gerutunya kesal. Jongdae tertawa, mengabaikan _death glare_ dari manik coklat Chanyeol.

Jongdae dan beberapa pekerja di Rumah Sakit ini juga tahu, jika si pasien yang bernama Kwon Nami menyukai Dokternya sendiri, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Wanita berusia 45 tahun itu selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh pada sang Dokter, dan Chanyeol sendiri sangat tersiksa akan hal itu. Terlebih jika ia menolak dengan halus permintaan sang pasien, wanita itu akan mengamuk dan jangan di tanya seperti apa jika seseorang yang tidak waras sedang mengamuk.

Bahkan seminggu yang lalu Kwon Nami berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol harus menahan malu karena menolak untuk melepaskan diri dari sang Dokter. _And you know what_? Hal itu selalu menjadi bahan lelucon teman-teman seprofesinya.

"Hentikan tawa menyebalkan mu itu Kim Jongdae" hardik Chanyeol rendah, menyipitkan mata menatap pria yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Dokter pemilik suara indah itu terpaksa harus menahan tawa bodohnya ketika si perawat baru Xi Luhan datang membawa napan makan siang bersama sosok mungil berpipi bakpau bernama Kim Minseok yang juga membawa napan.

"Ini titipan anda _euisanim_ " kata Luhan, meletakkan napan yang di bawanya di hadapan Chanyeol. Dokter tampan itu tersenyum menyilaukan, tapi langsung mengerut heran kemudian.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya. Bingung karena pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu tidak terlihat membawa makanan.

"Ah ini" Luhan mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari napan yang di bawa Minseok. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil, dan mulai mengambil sumpit di napannya.

Jongdae tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika tak sengaja Minseok menatapnya saat mengambil posisi di hadapannya, agak ke kanan karena duduk di samping Luhan.

"Anda tidak makan _eusia_?" tanyanya bingung. Karena tidak melihat adanya satu jenis makanan di depan pria itu.

"Aku sudah makan tadi" jawabnya lembut. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan melirik pada si Dokter.

"Daripada kau terus memelototi laptop seperti itu, kenapa tidak membantu ku mengambilkan _pudding_ saja Tuan Kim?" seloroh Chanyeol sebelum menyuapkan sesumpit ikan ke mulutnya

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri?" cibir Jongdae. "Lagipula lihat ini" ia mendorong laptopnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada artikel tentang pasien baru Yi Fan, kasusnya berkembang" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan posisi mangkuk nasi dan genggamannya pada sumpit, membaca tulisan besar dengan cetakan tebal yang menjadi _headline_ di sebuah laman berita _online_.

 _ **POLISI MENYATAKAN PERAMPOKAN MAUT DAN SADIS KELUARGA HUANG TELAH DI RENCANAKAN.**_

"Jadi, kabar itu benar _euisanim_?" tanya Luhan. Menatap Chanyeol dan Jongdae bergantian, menghentikan suapan sup hangatnya.

"Kabar apa?" Jongdae menyahut, balas menatap si perawat baru.

"Kalau pasien baru Yi Fan- _euisa_ korban dari perampokan dan pembunuhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk khidmat sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Bukan pembunuhan, tapi pembantian. Kau akan kehilangan selera makan mu kalau ku ceritakan" ujarnya setelah menelan lebih dulu makanannya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, tapi saat ia hendak kembali menikmati sup ayam nya, dirinya teringat tingkah janggal Yi Fan kemarin pagi.

"Saya rasa Yi Fan- _euisanim_ mendapatkan hal yang bagus saat kunjungan kemarin pagi" ucapnya, kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksut mu?" satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kemarin pagi saat saya baru saja mengambil selimut dari ruang _laundry_ , tiba-tiba Yi Fan- _euisa_ berseru"

"Berseru apa?" kini Jongdae yang dibuat penasaran.

"Katanya, _'akhirnya dia bicara denganku_ ' begitu"

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mentegenryit.

"Entah. Saya juga tidak tahu"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

"Sejak kemarin sore aku belum melihatnya" gumam Chanyeol.

Ya, mereka memang berada tinggal di bawah satu atap selama satu tahun ini. Tapi sejak kemarin sore dirinya belum melihat sosok tinggi Yi Fan, apa mungkin pria minim senyum itu sedang sangat sibuk?

.

.

Kunjungan sore hari. Yi Fan sudah siap dengan menenteng _clipboard_ yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan tangannya di beberapa lembar bagian depan. Dokter tampan itu sore ini melangkah riangーdalam artian _mood_ nya sedang bagus saat iniーdengan langkah lebar menyusuri lorong yang agak sepi, karena hampir semua pasien telah di giring masuk ke kamar masing-masing oleh para perawat.

Sembari berjalan, ia merogoh saku kanan jas putihnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka laman sebuah _website_ berita _online_ yang selama beberapa hari ini memasang berita yang sama sebagai _headline_ nya.

Perkembangan kasus keluarga Huang.

"Yi Fan!"

Suara lembut yang menggema di lorong tersebut membuat si pemilik nama menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Melihat sosok tanggung Joonmyun yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali sih" ringisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan tanpa basa-basi.

"Hyde- _euisanim_ memanggil mu ke ruangannya" kata Joonmyun. Satu alis Yi Fan terangkat samar.

"Beliau sudah kembali dari Jepang?"

"Ya, kemarin sore. Cepatlah, pasti ada yang penting"

" _Ok_. _Thanks_ "

Joonmyun menepuk kecil pundak Yi Fan sebagai balasan untuk ' _sama-sama_ '. Pria berwajah _angelic_ itupun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sementara Yi Fan terpaksa harus menunda kunjungan sorenya. Ia kembali menyusuri lorong dengan arah yang berlawanan, sembari menilik jam tangan mahal yang terpasang dengan elegan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Apa yang sekiranya akan di bicarakan Kepala Rumah Sakit bertubuh mungil itu?

 **To be continue**

Nama Kwon Nami diatas itu fiksi ya :Dv

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to leave your comment :3

Love ya!

 _©Skylar.K_


	7. Chapter 6

**celindazifan:** next part semoga terus bisa bikin senyum2, hehe :3

 **LVenge:** iklan tuh! XD klo pintu di tutup rapat ga masalah kok, kan pas kejadian itu dia ga di kurung, jadi ga trauma ma sebuah ruangan ^^

 **Permenkaret:** di chap ini Tao ga takut kok :3

 **LoveHyunFamily:** Tao udah mulai jinak soalnya #plaplok xD

 **JungSooHee:** soalnya Yipan udah jatuh cinta makanya seneng begitu :3

 **Dandeliona96:** ga nyangka ya? xDa Yipan gila karena Tao~ x3

 **HyuieYunnie:** cieee yang udah denger suaranya Tao cieeee~ *apa deh xD* nanti bakal banyak momen KT kok ^^

 **Firdha858:** udah nih ^^

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves:** Yipan di panggil karena ada misi :3 baca aja deh ^^

 **kthk2:** part2 selanjutnya di usahakan di banyakin Tao yang imut :3

 **ciiismine:** aku juga ga nyangka kok xD

 **aldif.63:** udah nih^^

 **Zaireen oksismi:** makasih ya :3 nih udah lanjut ^^

 **MIKAEL OWEN:** cieeeeeee cieeee *ikutan* #plak

 **BangMinki:** si Yipan seneng tuh :3

 **meliarisky7:** udah nih ^^

 **ZhieWu68:** nanti Tao bakal lebih sering bersuara(?) kok :D ok readers ku tayang xDd

 **Aiko Michishige:** udah nih ^^

 **marchtaotao:** kebalik atuh neng :v semoga Tao bisa bahagia sama Kris, gitchu :3

Kayaknya semakin lama review yang mampir makin dikit -_-)a tapi yasudah lah, makasih banyaek buat para readers yang masih setia baca n review sampai detik ini, love u guys! :3

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao/Taoris(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Hyde, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Tragedy, Fluff

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 _ **Italic**_ **means flashback!**

.

.

.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_

 _Every time you are near?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_

 _Every time you walk by?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you_

 _(Close To You by: The Carpenters)_

* * *

Sudah sepekan musim semi terlewati, dengan rutinitas yang sama, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Musim semi tahun ini terasa lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Hari-hari yang berlalu pun terasa begitu berharga. Bahkan setiap menitnya kini sangat berharga bagi Yi Fan. Dan semakin berharga ketika lagi-lagi dirinya mendapat kejutan. Kemarin lebih tepatnya.

Dan seperti biasa. Pagi ini, tepat pukul 8 pagi, Dokter tinggi bersurai hitam itu telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat pasiennya yang selama sepekan pula turut mempengaruhi ritme hidupnya yang sebelumnya terasa biasa saja.

Yi Fan menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya yang sudah di lap mengkilat. Seharusnya dirinya segera masuk memang, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Kemarin sore, saat dirinya akan melalukan kunjungan rutin, mendadak Kepala Rumah Sakit memanggilnya. Hal yang lumrah memang, bagaimana pun dirinya akan memberi laporan mingguan. Tapi pembicaraan kearah itu nyatanya tidak terjadi, dan sampai detik ini hal itulah yang di pikirkannya.

Perasaannya kalut saat ini. Dirinya cemas, sekaligus takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Anda memanggil saya euisanim?" Yi Fan baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi ergonomic dari 2 buah kursi yang ada di depan meja._

 _"Ya. Maaf kalau mengganggu pekerjaan anda Yi Fan-ssi" Hyde berujar lembut. Seperti biasa._

 _"Tidak euisa. Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan?"_

 _Hyde mengangguk. "Ini tentang pasien Huang"_

 _"Oh, jika yang anda maksut adalah laporan medis, saya berencana menyerahkannya pada anda nanti setelah kunjungan sore euisa"_

 _Hyde kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih tipis. "Bukan soal itu. Ini tentang yang lain"_

 _Yi Fan menautkan alis tebalnya. "Apa itu euisa?"_

 _Pria bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas pendek, lalu meraih sebuah amplop putih dengan logo kepolisian Korea Selatan. Yi Fan semakin bingung ketika amplop itu di letakkan tepat di depannya._

 _"Saya menerimanya pagi ini, dari petugas bersih-bersih. Tepat saat saya baru saja kembali dari Jepang" tuturnya._

 _Yi Fan menunggu._

 _"Anda tahu jika Huang-ssi adalah korban pemerkosaan dan sekaligus saksi dari tragedi itu bukan?" Yi Fan mengangguk. "Atas dasar kasus yang telah menimpa keluarga nya, kasus itu saat ini masih bergulir di pengadilan kota Seoul. Dan satu-satunya saksi malam itu adalah Huang Zi Tao-ssi, Polisi membutuhkannya untuk menjadikannya saksi"_

 _Kedua mata Yi Fan terbelalak kaget, pupilnya ikut melebar. "Bagaimana mungkin euisa? Bahkan Huang Zi Tao belum bisa di dekati. Meski dia sudah tidak takut memandang saya, tapi jika dengan orang lain atau perawat reaksinya masih sama. Ketakutan"_

 _"Itulah tugas anda Wu-ssi. Polisi akan datang 2 hari lagi, dan saya harap saat itu tiba, anda bisa mempersiapkan Huang Zi Tao menjadi seorang saksi. Bagaimanapun peristiwa yang menimpa keluarganya ini harus di ungkap, mereka harus mendapat keadilan"_

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari? Jangan konyol.

Mana mungkin dalam waktu 2 hari dirinya bisa membuat Huang Zi Tao jadi tidak takut pada orang asing? Pemuda bermata ala Panda itu sudah bicara sebuah kalimat pendek saja sudah sebuah keajaiban, dan bahkan dirinya tidak bohong saat mengatakan jika Huang Zi Tao masih histeris dan ketakutan jika perawat membawakan jatah makanannya, atau sekedar untuk mengganti selimut dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Jika tidak percaya bisa tanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo atau Minseok yang bergantian bertugas mengantarkan makanan.

Yi Fan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan melewati mulut. Ia pun menggapai _handle_ pintu di depannya dan membukanya.

Senyum segera tercetak di bibirnya ketika melihat sang pasien yang melompat turun dari tempat tidurーmenuju sudut kamar, duduk menekuk lutut dan memeluk boneka Pandanya. Tapi saat mengetahui jika sang Dokter lah yang datang, pemuda manis itu menghela nafas dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Duduk di tepian tempat tidur, dengan kaki menggantung dan memeluk boneka Pandanya.

Sementara Yi Fan berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar rawat melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu. Bahkan saat keping _Onyx_ indah itu menatapnya, dirinya masih belum mempercayainya.

Apa dirinya sedang mengalami delusi saat ini?

Kenapa Huang Zi Tao tidak duduk di sudut kamar seperti biasa?

Kenapa...

 _Ok_. Yi Fan butuh sandaran saat ini. Jangan menyebutnya berlebihan. Sungguh.

"Kenapa _euisa_ lama sekali?" tanya si Huang manis. Menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan lugu.

Yi Fan tersengal. "K-kau...ya Tuhan. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi ' _kan_?" ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Meyakinkan diri jika pengelihatannya baik-baik saja.

 _Ini perkembangan yang sangat amat tidak terduga!_

Yi Fan mengarahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat ke tempat tidur, dan berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari posisi Tao duduk. Pemuda bermata ala Panda itu masih menatapnya lugu, matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Kau menunggu ku?" tanya Yi Fan tak percaya. Tao mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dengar cerita _euisa_ " caranya bicara seperti anak berusaha 7 tahun. Menggemaskan.

"Cerita apa?"

"Tentang _euisa_ "

Yi Fan tersenyum. Ya, dirinya sudah bisa mengendalikan diri sekarang. Ia pun menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap meja dimana napan makanan di letakkan, tepat di belakang tubuhnya, meletakkan kursi tersebut di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Pria tampan pemilik _auburn_ coklat gelap itu tak lupa menuliskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu di _clipboard_ yang di bawanya, kemudian meletakkan bundelannya diatas pangkuan. Kembali, ia menatap sang pasien yang memperhatikannya.

Dirinya sangat senang saat ini. Apakah mungkin ini artinya sang Huang telah mempercayainya? Buktinya pemuda itu sudah tidak takut lagi, dan malah kembali duduk di tepian tempat tidur menghadapnya.

"Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Yi Fan lembut. Balas menatap ke dalam keping _Onyx_ Tao yang indah.

"Tao" kata pemuda manis itu.

"Apa?" Yi Fan mengangkat alisnya, keningnya berkerut.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. _Euisa_ bisa memanggil ku Tao"

"Kau ingat nama mu?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, semakin erat memeluk bonekanya. Dan Yi Fan buru-buru mencatat hal penting ini pada _clipboard_ nya.

"Ceritakan sesuatu _euisa_ " pinta Tao. Yi Fan selesai mencatat.

"Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar Tao?" tanyanya lagi, tersenyum tipis.

"Keluarga _euisa_ , Sophia, tentang _euisa_ sendiri"

Yi Fan terkejut. Dirinya tak menyangka jika selama ini pasiennya yang pasif itu mendengarkan semua ceritanya.

"Uhm, _ok_. Cerita kali ini tentang Ayah ku" ia menghela nafas pendek sejenak. Dan Tao menyamankan posisinya sambil memeluk boneka Pandanya.

"Ayahku...dia orang China, menikah dengan Ibu ku yang berasal dari Kanada. Ayahku sama seperti Ayah-ayah pada umumnya, hanya saja...

...dia mulai terlihat aneh saat ulang tahun ku yang ke 8"

"..."

"Dan Ayah ku lebih memilih untuk menjadi _transgender_ dan hal itu membuat Ibu ku _shock_ berat. Padahal selama usia pernikahan mereka, Ayah ku tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan gelagat aneh itu"

"..."

"Meskipun begitu dia tetap bertanggung jawab dengan keluarganya. Dia tetap menafkahi kami setelah bercerai dengan Ibu"

"Ayah ku orang yang bijaksana, penyayang dan lembut. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi anaknya" Yi Fan mengulas senyum tipis. "Ceritanya selesai" tutupnya. Dan ia melihat bibir kucing Tao yang memberengut.

 _Bagaimana mungkin ada laki-laki semanis dan menggemaskan seperti ini?_

"Kurang" terdengar seperti rajukan manja. Dan Yi Fan terkekeh mendengarnya, apalagi saat ini pemuda bersurai sewarna sama dengannya itu tengah memberengut lucu.

Adakah pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang masih semanis ini? Mungkin tidak ada kecuali Huang Zi Tao. Dan ia _special_ , ingat?

"Ceritakan tentang Ibu _euisa_ " pintanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit bersemangat.

"Aku sudah sering menceritakannya Tao" kata Yi Fan bosan. Sungguh, bahkan sebelum pasien _Panda_ nya itu memberi respon atas dirinya, ia sudah bercerita tentang Ibu dan Kakak sepupunya.

"Ceritakan lagi"

Yi Fan tahu jika tidak bisa menolak permintaan pasiennya itu. Bahkan meskipun Tao tidak memaksanya seperti inipun, dirinya akan tunduk di bawah keping _Onyx_ yang indah itu.

"Baiklah. Ibuku itu wanita yang sangat kuat, dia hanya butuh waktu 5 bulan untuk bangkit setelah bercerai dari Ayah" ia kembali bercerita. Mendapati sepasang keping kelam Tao masih tertuju padanya.

"Dia wanita Kanada yang lebih mencintai China daripada kampung halamannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai saat Ibu dan Ayah bercerai, dia lebih memilih untuk pindah ke China, dan menitipkan aku di rumah Kakak perempuannya. Karena itulah aku dekat dengan Kakak sepupu ku, Ibu Sophia"

"Bagaimana masakannya?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Dengan suara yang di kagumi oleh Wu Yi Fan.

"Masakan Ibu ku?" pemuda manis itu mengangguk. "Ibuku adalah _chef_ terbaik di Dunia. Apapun yang dia masak pasti akan ku makan, apapun. Kecuali yang berbawang" Yi Fan mendengus di akhir kalimat.

"..."

"Ibuku orang yang hangat dan berhati lembut, tapi bisa tegas di saat-saat yang tepat"

"..."

"Karena aku anak tunggal, Ibuku akan melakukan apapun untuk ku. Karena itulah aku tidak mengikutinya pindah ke China saat itu, karena aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas berlebih"

"Ibu _euisa_ pasti wanita yang hebat" Tao bersuara kembali. Menatap Yi Fan dan _Onyx_ yang agak meredup.

Dokter tampan itu mengangguk perlahan, merasa harus berhati-hati dengan respon yang harus di berikan. Dan katakanlah jika Wu Yi Fan seperti pembawa berita cuaca, karena saat ini ia merasa jika gelagat yang di terpancar di keping _Onyx_ indah itu menyiratkan sesuatu.

" _Mama_ juga sangat pintar memasak" ujarnya sengau, cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

Yi Fan menahan nafas. Dirinya tidak berharap saat ini pemuda manis itu kembali menggali ingatan pahitnya.

"Heyー"

" _Mama_ akan memasak banyak makanan kalau kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul saat akhir pekan"

Ini buruk. Yi Fan tidak mau membuat Tao kembali histeris mengingat hal itu.

"Taoー"

"Victoria- _jiejie_ akan membantu _Mama_ dengan sedikit paksaan. Dan akhirnya aku yang harus membantu _Mama_ di dapur"

"Sudah cukup Tao, kau tidak perlu bercerita" Yi Fan bangkit berdiri cepat, meletakkan _clipboard_ nya diatas kursi yang di dudukinya. Pemuda manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng kuat.

Yi Fan mendekat dengan perasaan was-was. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pasiennya itu, mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Dengarkan akuー"

ーlagi. Tao memotong kalimatnya.

" _Mama_ bahkan tidak pernah marah jika aku mengacaukan masakannya" nafas Tao sudah tersendat.

Yi Fan berdecab cemas, berusaha mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk itu dan melihat kekalutan di keping _Onyx_ nya. Jari panjang Yi Fan menghapus lelehan _liquid_ yang dengan lancang membasahi pipi pasiennya.

" _Mama_ ーdiaー" nafasnya benar-benar tak beraturan. Wajahnya memucat, sorot _Onyx_ nya tak fokus.

"Sshhh...jangan di ingat lagi" Yi Fan berujar lembut. "Lihat aku Tao, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Kau aman disini bersamaku" ucapnya, berusaha membuat pemuda manis itu kembali fokus menatapnya.

"Merekaーmereka datang saat aku memejamkan mataーbaju hitamーmereka..."

"Sshh, cukup. Mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu, sekarang kau aman Tao"

Pemuda manis itu menutup matanya. Berusaha mempercayai kata-kata sang Dokter yang menenangkan.

"Laki-laki tidak menangis Tao. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau kuat, maka mereka tidak akan berani mendatangi mu" kata Yi Fan lembut. Tak ingin melukai sosok rapuh yang sudah berada di jangkauannya ini.

 _Ya, sudah lebih dekat_

Diluar dugaan. Huang Zi Tao mengangguk, mempercayai sang Dokter yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Dan dirinya sangat percaya.

"Tao adalah anak yang kuat, Tao tidak cengeng, dan Tao anak yang berani. Tunjukkan itu pada mereka _ne_?"

Tao mengangguk lagi, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, menabrakkan _Onyx_ nya pada _auburn_ coklat gelap Yi Fan yang tajam namun teduh. Nafasnya pun tak lagi tersendat, mulai berangsur tenang dan stabil.

Yi Fan tersenyum, menyeka sisa air mata di pipi Tao, lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tatapan lugu keping _Onyx_ itu tak pernah bisa di abaikannya, tatapan yang bisa membuat predikatnya sebagai seorang Dokter di ragukan.

Bolehkah saat ini dirinya merasa senang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ting tong~_**

"Sebentar!" sahut suara berat melalui _intercom_.

Sosok penghuni _cottage_ itupun membuka pintu mengenakkan baju santai. Berdiri menjulang di depan pintu menemui 2 orang perawat yang tadi membunyikan bel.

"Malam _euisa_. Kami mau mengantar pesanan belanjaan tadi pagi" Yixing dan Luhan memundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kedua pemuda itu tampak membawa 2 buah kantong belanjaan yang cukup besar.

"Oh ya, masuklah. Ku letakkan belanjaannya dulu ke dapur" kata Yi Fan. Sigap menerima kantong belanjaan dari kedua perawat itu, membawanya dengan masing-masing tangan, sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dengan satu kakinya.

Kedua perawat berwajah manis itupun masuk mengikuti Yi Fan, tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Dengan kenapa yang tidak bisa berhenti berputar memperhatikan _cottage_ yang sedikit lebih besar dari tempat mereka.

Yi Fan mempersilahkan Yixing dan Luhan duduk di Ruang Tamu, sementara ia menuju dapur untuk meletakkan kantong belanjaan, lalu beranjak ke kamar, untuk mengambil beberapa won uang mengganti salah satu uang dari kedua perawat itu yang sudah membawakan titipan belanjaannya dan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku dan Chanyeol merepotkan kalian" ujarnya, setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang itu pada Yixing.

"Tidak _euisa_ , itu sudah menjadi keharusan" kata Yixing tersenyum.

"Ku pikir kau pergi belanja dengan Kyungsoo" Yi Fan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _single_ berhadapan dengan kedua perawat itu.

"Rencananya memang seperti itu, tapi lebih baik Luhan yang ikut karena dia baru disini. Sekaligus untuk menunjukkan jalan _euisa_ "

Meski kompleks Rumah Sakit itu di lengkapi cafetaria, tetap saja para penghuni _cottage_ terbiasa untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, karena tidak mungkin cafetaria akan buka jika malam-malam mereka tiba-tiba lapar bukan?

Dan tugas berbelanja itu hanya di lakukan perawat, otomatis para Dokter yang tinggal harus menitip.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak melihat Park- _euisanim_ " Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan _well_ , ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin jika Dokter tinggi itu sudah berada di alam mimpi.

"Ada pasiennya yang mengamuk tadi, kurasa dia ke Rumah Sakit dengan Joonmyun" kata Yi Fan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"

Mata coklat bening Luhan pun tertuju pada sosok Yi Fan. "Tentu _euisa_ " ucapnya kompak dengan Yixing.

"Kenapa kalian mau jadi perawat di tempat ini?" meski tetap dengan ekspresi _poker face_ , dari caranya bicara dan sorot matanya tampak penasaran.

Luhan dan Yixing bertukar pandang sejenak. Dan pemilik lesung pipi yang pertama menjawab.

"Saya memang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah perawatan _euisa_. Dan saat ada lowongan di Rumah Sakit di pulau ini, saya langsung mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan"

"Sebelumnya kau juga bekerja di Rumah Sakit jiwa?"

"Tidak. Saya bekerja di Rumah Sakit normal"

"Kalau kau?" Yi Fan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Awalnya saya hanya _volunteer_ di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Seoul, tapi saat saya tahu ada Rumah Sakit Jiwa di pulau ini dan sedang membutuhkan perawat. Saya langsung tertarik" si _Rusa_ tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya pikir kapan lagi bisa bekerja di tempat indah seperti ini"

"Hitung-hitung sekaligus berlibur _euisa_ " tambah Yixing bersemangat.

Yi Fan mengangguk-angguk samar. Tidak aneh memang dengan alasan kedua perawat itu, karena dirinya sendiri juga tertarik bekerja di tempat ini karena lokasinya berada di Pulau Nami yang terkenal indah.

Bahkan semua pekerja pun akan setuju jika tempat mereka bekerja ini sangat indah, dan tidak merasa sedang bekerja. Anggap saja _buy_ 1 _get_ 1 _free_. Bekerja dapat gratis pemandangan indah sehari-hari.

"Menurut kalian..." Yi Fan menggantung kalimatnya, membuat dua perawat yang duduk berhadapan dengannya penasaran. "Pasien di kamar nomor 4 blok cinnamon. Menurut kalian, apa aku bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tentu _euisa_!" sahut Yixing bersemangat. "Minseok pernah bercerita pada kami jika pasien di kamar itu sudah tak begitu takut saat dia masuk membawa makan siang kemarin"

Yi Fan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

 _Well_ , ia baru tahu tentang hal itu.

"Iya _euisa_ " kali ini Luhan yang menyahut semangat. "Kyungsoo juga berkata begitu"

Benarkah? Sudah sepesat itu perkembangannya? Bolehkah saat ini ia memekik senang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zi Tao mengusap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Dan sekarang ia duduk manis di tepian ranjang menunggu sang Dokter yang biasanya akan datang setelah usai sarapan. Keping _Onyx_ nya tertuju pada jam dinding yang letaknya sejurus dengan posisinya duduk saat ini, sesekali menoleh pada pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

Tapi ini sudah lebih 10 menit dari jam seharusnya. Dan atas dari pengamatannya, Dokternya yang tinggi dan tampan itu selalu datang tepat waktu. Apa mungkin hari ini Dokternya tidak datang?

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna segar, kemudian meraih boneka Pandanya yang duduk manis diatas bantal, memeluknya sembari turun dari tepian tempat tidur. Pemuda manis itu mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya ragu kearah pintu, beberapa kali berhenti di tempat dengan kalut.

Pemuda manis bermata Panda itu meremas boneka Panda yang di dekapnya. Tapi kalau dirinya tidak melihat dan memastikan sendiri, dirinya takut jika sang Dokter tidak kembali. Dirinya tidak mau sendirian lagi. Tapi, ia takut jika keluar dari kamar ini.

Tao semakin resah, pintu kamarnya tak juga dibuka. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar?

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan dengan tangan gemetar meraih _handle_ pintu kamar yang sudah di depan mata. Tapi saat telapak tangannya belum menyentuh benda itu, pintu di depannya sudah lebih dulu terbuka membuatnya tersentak mundur.

"Eh? Tao? Kenapa berdiri disini?" wajah tampan sang Dokter menatapnya bingung.

Mendung di wajah manis Tao seketika lenyap, melihat sosok menjulang sang Dokter yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Euisa_ datang!" serunya senang, memeluk Yi Fan selayaknya anak berusia 5 tahun.

Dokter tampan itu terkekeh pelan, menepuk kepala Tao lembut.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Kau menunggu ku?" tanyanya, seraya melepas pelukan Tao di pundaknya. Tersenyum melihat keping _Onyx_ serta wajah manis Tao yang berbinar.

Tao mengangguk cepat. " _Euisa_ terlambat datang" ucapnya cemberut.

Yi Fan tertawa kecil, mencubit gemas pipi Tao yang menggembung. "Ada pasien yang harus ku periksa Tao, ayo kembali ke tempat tidur" ajaknya, membimbing sang pasien kearah ranjang.

Tao kembali duduk di tepian ranjang, memeluk boneka Pandanya erat, memperhatikan sang Dokter yang kini menyeret sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di depannya. Namun saar Dokter tampan itu hendak duduk, ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan malah berjalan kearah jendela yang terturup tirai. Keping _Onyx_ Tao mengawasinya, yang kini membuka tirai dan kaca jendela.

"Diluar cerah sekali, kau tidak mau jalan-jalan?" suara berat sang Dokter terdengar lembut, menoleh pada Tao yang duduk mengawasinya.

Si manis itu menggeleng pelan. Sang Dokter tidak ingin memaksa, jadi ia beranjak dari dekat jendela dan duduk di hadapan sang pasien.

Tao suka saat Dokternya itu tersenyum padanya. Dan dirinya sudah hafal jika sebelum bercerita, pria berjas putih itu akan lebih dulu menulis sesuatu di papan _notes_ yang di bawanya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada menanyakan hal itu saat ini.

" _Euisa_ " panggil suara indah itu.

"Ya?" Yi Fan menyahut lembut, memaku pandangannya pada sosok indah sang pasien yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Memang indah. Mulai dari bentuk wajah yang tegas namun manis, sepasang mata dengan keping _Onyx_ berkilau, hidung menjulang, bibir yang meliuk kemerahan, dan surai _raven_ nya yang tampak lembut.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" pertanyaan lugu itu meluncur keluar dari belah _cherry_ nya yang basah.

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut. "Karena kau sakit. Kau sering pusing bukan?"

Tao mengamgguk kecil. "Iya. Rasanya sakit sekali, saat gelap...dan mereka datang..." binar di kepingnya agak goyah.

"Mereka tidak akan datang Tao. Karena itu kau harus sembuh, agar tidak pusing lagi"

" _Euisa_ akan menyembuhkan aku?"

"Tentu saja. Mulai besok minum obat mu _ne_? Kau ingin sembuh bukan?"

"Iya" Tao mengangguk cepat. Mengembangkan senyum sang Dokter lebih lebar.

Fokus sepasang _Onyx_ cemerlang itu teralihkan pada jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Pada 2 ekor burung kecil berwarna-warni yang saling mematut dengan paruh mungil mereka. Dan Yi Fan mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

Namun sayangnya salah satu burung itu terbang, meninggalkan pasangannya dan bergabung pada sekelompok burung diluar sana yang terbang rendah dan bernyanyi riang. Melupakan burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah yang masih terdiam di jendela.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sang Dokter yang kini juga kembali menatapnya.

" _Euisa_ akan tetap disini ' _kan_? Menemaniku?" suara indahnya kembali menggema.

"Tentu. Aku akan tetap disini bersama mu"

" _Euisa_ tidak akan pergi?"

"Tidak" Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Bibir _curvy_ kemerahan itu melengkung membentuk senyuman yang indah. Manis. Dan menakjubkan.

Yi Fan terpesona dengan senyum pertama pasiennya. Senyum indah yang membuatnya bersumpah dalan hati, jika mulai detik ini dirinya akan menjaga senyum menawan itu. Dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Apapun nanti yang terjadi.

Karena ia tidak mau, Huang Zi Tao yang berparas indah kembali mengalami pahitnya Dunia. Tidak. Ia akan melindungi senyum dan binar indah di keping _Onyx_ itu.

Tao itu lugu. Ya, memang. Dan pemuda manis itu tidak tahu jika bahkan suaranya saja sudah membuat sang Dokter yang tampan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan senyuman pertamanya ini pun membuat sang Dokter semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

 **To be continue**

Ah iya, kemarin gw dapet PM pemberitahuan gitu, soal post ff yang di kategori screenplays n di minta buat ganti ke kategori Tv Exo next door. Katanya biar ga kehapus sama pihak ffnet, jadi gw harus gimana? Karena gw baru di ffnet ini, jadi jujur aja gw bingung ==)a

 _©Skylar.K_


	8. Chapter 7

**Holla~~~ lama ya update nya? Maklum keabisan kuota, hehe**

 **Btw, maaf ga bisa bales review, lagi capek banget. Semoga di chap ini cukup memuaskan ya, n semoga dapet review yang positif.**

 **Eh iya, buat yang nanya di chap kemaren tentang sifatnya Tao yang childish, sebenernya itu bukan sifat aslinya Tao, tapi karena dia masih 'sakit' dan pasien PTSD itu type orang yang akan percaya dengan seseorang yang tidak akan menyakitinya(sesuai dengan apa yang dia takutkan), n karena 'sakit'nya itulah yang buat sifat dia jadi kayak anak kecil. Jadi buat Yi Fan nyembuhin Tao ke sifat aslinya, sebenernya belum 'berhasil', Karena yang terpenting sebagai Dokter dia harus bisa membuat pasien PTSD percaya dulu, baru terapi yang sebenarnya di mulai. Intinya gitu sih. Klo diantara readers ada yang sikolog or Dokter mungkin lebih tau, n tolong di koreksi ^^**

 **Ada yang tanya juga, soal kapan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kai muncul kan? Nah, mereka akan muncul di part ini~ #wink**

 **Yosh! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, and 2 guest.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _I can't count how long... But some time has passed_

 _I wonder just how much I know about you?_

 _Following along the map with my finger isn't doing too much_

 _I notice your uneasy face, though you are hiding it_

 _As though resisting the face paced day that will be tomorrow_

 _(Hitomi No Jyuunin - L'Arc~en~Ciel)_

* * *

"Yo Krissie!" suara _bass_ dengan intonasi tinggi yang menyakitkan itulah yang pertama kali sampai di telinga Wu Yi Fan.

Pria tinggi berbalut kemeja berwarna abu-abu gelap itu menghela nafas berat, dan dengan tangan kirinya memegangi telinganya yang sedikit sakit karena suara Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengganggu di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di punggung lebarnya, dan senyuman lima jari ala Chanyeol si _Happy Virus_ tampak di matanya.

"Beberapa hari tidak melihatmu, kau benar-benar sudah jadi gila _eh_?" sindiran tajam itulah yang keluar pertama kali dari celah bibir plum Yi Fan pagi hari ini.

Memang sudah beberapa hari mereka jarang bertemu, baik di Rumah Sakit maupun di _cottage_. Tidak mengherankan karena pekerjaan yang semakin banyak.

Karena pria Wu itu juga selalu berangkat lebih pagi, sejak ketertarikannya dengan pasien Huang. Ia merasa harus berangkat lebih pagi karena tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja. _Mungkin_.

" _Congratulation_ Mr. Wu~" Chanyeol masih tidak bosan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Yi Fan menaikkan satu alisnya.

" _Huh_?" ia tak mengerti.

"Perkembangannya, aku sudah dengar dari beberapa Dokter kemarin. Selamat! Kau hebat!" di tepuknya lagi punggung Yi Fan. Pria tampan itu sampai meringis dengan tenaga badak temannya yang bermarga Park.

" _Thanks_. Kau mau merontokkan tulang-tulang ku Park?" Yi Fan mengusap punggungnya tempat dimana telapak tangan besar Chanyeol mendarat tadi. Pria dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya itu tertawa.

" _My bad_ , _sorry_. Kemarin sore, beritanya sudah menyebar, kau tahu" kata Chanyeol, kini berjalan dengan tenang. Yi Fan hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

 _Well_ , dirinya sudah tidak heran akan hal itu. Seantero Rumah Sakit juga tahu jika dirinya menangani pasien _special_ , yang dimana sangat di nantikan perkembangannya oleh Kepala Rumah Sakit. Dan bisa di pastikan jika setelah ini, dalam beberapa menit kemudian, akan banyak ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekan seprofesinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

"Hanya pendekatan seperti biasa. Aku harus membuatnya lebih dulu percaya padaku, itu intinya"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa percaya padamu? Wajahmu saja seperti _ahjussi_ - _ahjussi_ " ledeknya kemudian. Ia segera membentuk huruf V saat Yi Fan menatapnya tajam.

"Dia akan lebih takut dengan senyum bodoh mu itu kurasa" balasnya sinis. Dan bukannya marah, si _Happy Virus_ malah tertawa.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut hingga tiba di Rumah Sakit, dan seperti tebakan awal, jika Yi Fan mendapat ucapan selamat secara bertubi-tubi. Baik dari rekan sesama Dokter, maupun para perawat.

Namun meskipun begitu, bukan Wu Yi Fan namanya jika sudah berpuas diri dengan hasil pencapaiannya. Meski saat ini dirinya sudah membuat prestasi kecil, tetap saja tugasnya masih sangat banyak.

 _"Nanti selesai jam makan siang, tolong datang ke ruangan saya"_

Kata-kata sang Kepala Rumah Sakit masih terngiang di kepala Yi Fan. Baru saja ia memasuki ruangannya, untuk mengambil jas putih dan mempersiapkan peralatannya untuk kunjungan pagi. Dan lagi-lagi hatinya resah.

Sesibuk aapapun dirinya, ia tidak mungkin melupakan hal penting. Karena itulah saat ini ia berjalan dengan sedikit melamun di menyusuri lorong, dan untungnya tidak harus menabrak orang yang sedang melintas di lorong yang sama, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menyingkir saat melihat wajah serius Yi Fan yang tampak tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas pendek, mengesampingkan sejenak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan saat itulah, ia baru sadar jika para perawat yang melintas di lorong tersebut tampak lebih sibuk daripada biasanya.

Alisnya berkedut keatas melihat sosok Luhan yang melintas di depannya dengan membawa sebuah permadani berwarna hijau muda, lalu si Yixing yang mondar-mandir dengan tergesa, dan tak luput si suara emas Jongdae yang tampak mengobrol serius dengan Dokter senior bernama Zhoumi.

"Minseok- _ssi_!" panggil Yi Fan cepat. Pada sosok mungil yang kebetulan melintas berlawanan arah dengannya.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, menengok pada Yi Fan yang kini mendekatinya.

"Ya _euisa_?"

"Apa akan ada sesuatu? Kenapa orang-orang sibuk sekali?" tanyanya bingung. Minseok mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Oh. Bukankah hari ini jadwal untuk terapi luar ruangan?" Minseok mengangkat satu alisnya.

Yi Fan mendesis lirih. "Ah ya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa"

 _Mungkin, kau terlalu fokus dengan pasien Huang mu Mr. Wu._

Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya nanti Hyde- _euisanim_ nanti akan turun langsung untuk membantu. Bukankah anda harus fokus dengan pasien Huang?"

Yi Fan mengangguk samar. "Ya. Oh, pagi ini siapa yang bertugas untuk mengantar makanan?"

"Kyungsoo, saya harus membantu membantu perawat lain untuk menjaga pasien _euisa_ "

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih" Yi Fan menepuk kecil pundak Minseok.

" _Ne euisa_ " pemuda imut itu mengangguk kecil.

Yi Fan mengangguk sekenanya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, sembari membalas sapaan ramah para perawat yang melintas . Namun saat ia sudah sampai di blok _cinnamon_ , keningnya mengerut melihat pintu kamar rawat pasiennya yang terbuka.

Dokter tampan itu mempercepat langkahnya, dengan perasaan was-was yang berlebihan ia memaku pandangannya pada pintu bercat putih itu. Dan tepat saat ia akan masuk, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat si mungil Kyungsoo di dalam kamar rawat, tampak meletakkan napan sarapan ke meja.

 _Ok_. Sepertinya ia terlalu cemas berlebihan.

 _Auburn_ gelapnya beralih pada sosok sang pasien yang duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar, menarik ujung tirai yang memang berukuran panjang, menggunakan ujung tirai itu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Meski dapat di lihatnya jika pemuda itu mengintip di baliknya, mengawasi gerak-gerik sang perawat.

Tunggu. Bukankah ini momen yang tepat?

"Oh, pagi _euisanim_ " Kyungsoo yang baru saja membalikkan badan segera menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, begitu menyadari kehadiran sang Dokter di ambang pintu kamar.

"Pagi. Kau bisa membantu ku Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" pertanyaan Yi Fan membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa itu _euisa_?" _yeah_ , ini hal yang tidak biasa.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu pada pasien ku"

"Eh?" mata indah itu membulat. Dirinya tidak salah dengar bukan?. "K-kenapa _euisa_?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

"Lakukan saja, aku ingin tahu seperti reaksinya. Perkenalkan dirimu seperti bicara dengan anak-anak, bisa?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, memasang senyum terbaiknya menatap pemuda bersurai sehitam arang yang semakin menarik ujung tirai di genggamannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hai, selamat pagi~ kau kenal aku? Aku Kyungsoo perawat mu. Tapi khusus untuk mu kau bisa memanggil ku Kyungie, bagaimana? Kita berteman _ne_?" ujarnya, tersenyum manis. Benar-benar seperti tengah bicara dengan anak kecil.

"..."

Sang pasien tak merespon. Yi Fan dapat melihat bahunya yang bergetar kecil, meskipun begitu sepasang _Onyx_ itu menatap kearahnya. Ada pancaran takut dan bertanya-tanya disana. Dan itu membuatnya lemah. Dirinya tidak bisa jika di pandang seperti itu.

"Boleh ku tahu nama mu?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Pasien Huang menggigit bibirnya, dan hal itu tak luput dari _auburn_ gelap Yi Fan. Bibir kucing kemerahan itu bergetar menahan rasa takut, namun meski perlahan, kedua belah benda kenyal itu terbuka. Mendengungkan suara indah yang gemetar.

"T-Tao" ia terbata. Menarik kembali ujung tirai di genggamannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar suara yang seperti bisikan itu. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan ekspresi bodohnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dan Yi Fan tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

Sungguh. Rasanya Dokter tampan itu akan memekik senang jika tidak ingat ada Kyungsoo disana.

" _Euisanim_..." sengal sang perawat. Dengan kaku memutar kepalanya menatap Yi Fan yang berdiri di sisi kirinya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , berkat mu aku bisa menulis sesuatu di _clipboard_ " kata Yi Fan balas menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan tak urung tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi _euisanim_ " ucapnya. Yi Fan hanya mengangguk.

Perawat bermarga Do itupun keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan tak lupa menutup pintu. Yi Fan berjalan mendekat, tersenyum pada Tao yang kini bangkit berdiri perlahan tanpa melepaskan ujung tirai di genggamannya.

"Duduk sini, kau harus sarapan" ujarnya lembut. Tao mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata seperti Panda itu pun beranjak dari tempat 'persembunyian'nya, duduk di tepian ranjang saat sang Dokter mengambil napan sarapan, dan tak lupa lebih dulu meletakkan _clipboard_ nya di meja.

"Ini, habiskan sarapan mu" Yi Fan meletakkan napan tersebut diatas pangkuan Tao, yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh pemuda itu.

Ia mengusap kecil surai hitam yang lembut itu, lalu menarik kursi terdekat dan menempatkannya tepat di hadapan Tao. Ia duduk memperhatikan sang pasien yang tengah menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap, saking lahapnya sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung karena terlalu banyak diisi makanan.

 _Manis. Lugu._

"Kau suka makanannya?" tanyanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan melihat wajah Tao yang sedikit tertunduk karena fokus dengan makanannya. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku yang tertekuk diatas paha, dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk.

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kembali ia menyuapkan potongan daging asap ke mulutnya. Yi Fan tersenyum.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau bisa tersedak" ucapnya lembut. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan menyeka sebutir nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Tao.

Pemuda pemilik _Onyx_ cemerlang itu spontan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke mulutnya. Mata itu mengerjap lucu, di hiasi rona merah muda di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Yi Fan tersenyum kembali. Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan magkuk dan sumpitnya. Pemuda manis itu menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, dan karena _auburn_ gelap sang Dokter yang terus tertuju padanya, ia pun cepat-cepat menelan beberapa butir obat yang ada di napannya. Ia mencebik tak suka, dan dengan terburu-buru menegak habis air putihnya.

"Pintar" puji Yi Fan, mengelus lembut surai hitam Tao.

Ia mengambil alih napan yang terisi mangkuk-mangkuk yang telah kosong itu, dan bangkit berdiri kembali meletakkan napan ke meja tepat di belakangnya, lalu kembali duduk di posisi semula.

"Aku tidak suka obat-obat itu _euisa_ , rasanya pahit" Tao menggerutu, mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya yang merah.

"Tapi kau harus meminumnya Tao. Kalau tidak pusing di kepalamu tidak akan sembuh" kata Yi Fan penuh pengertian. Pasien Huang itu mengangguk mengerti.

" _Euisa_ bisa bernyanyi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Satu alis Yi Fan berkedut keatas.

"Sedikit, kenapa?"

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku _euisa_ ~" rajuk Tao, menggoyang-nggoyangkan kaki panjangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Eh, tapi suaraku sangat jelek" Yi Fan meringis kaku.

Itu memang benar. Jongdae dan Joonmyun yang berkata jika suara seorang Wu sama sekali tidak layak untuk di dengar. Dan sungguh, dirinya sendiri tidak pernah bernyanyi. Kecuali saat anak-anak dulu.

" _Euisa_ tidak mau bernyanyi untukku?" Tao merengut lucu.

Yi Fan tergagap. Pasiennya tengah merajuk. Dan mana mungkin ia menolak pancaran indah keping itu dan wajah menggemaskan pasiennya?

 _Oh gosh!_

"Ah...baiklah, kau mau lagu apa?" Yi Fan menyerah. _Tentu saja_. Tao tersenyum cerah.

"Apa saja _euisa_ " suaranya terdengar begitu riang. Yi Fan merogoh saku jas putihnya, mengeluarkan ponsel, dan membuka aplikasi pemutar musik.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Dan jangan menyesal telah meminta ku bernyanyi" ucapnya, sebelum ibu jari diatas layar sentuh ponselnya menekan lembut _icon play_.

Tao mengangguk, Yi Fan menghela nafas pendek, dan kemudian menyentuhkan ibu jarinya diatas _icon_ tersebut.

Instrumen piano terdengar lembut, membuat suasana menjadi hangat dan nyaman. Saat _auburn_ gelap bertemu dengan keping kelam yang cemerlang, di dalam lantunan lagu yang terucap lembut.

 _Tell me where there are rainbows_

 _can you give me back my wish?_

Yi Fan yakin melihat senyum yang begitu indah terukir di bibir kucing Tao. Ia bahkan tak lagi menghiraukan suara serak nan beratnya yang melantunkan lagu dengan irama lembut itu.

 _Why is the sky so tranquil_

 _all the clouds have come to where I am_

" _You mei you kou zhao yi ge gei wo_... _Shi huai shuo le tai duo jiu cheng zhen bu liao_... _Ye xu shi jian shi yi zhong jie yao_... _Ye shi wo xian zai zheng fu xia de du yao_ " suara indah Tao mengalun lirih. Masih dengan senyum di bibir _curvy_ nya.

Sukses membuat Yi Fan terdiam akan respon yang di berikan. _Sepsesat inikah perkembangannya?_ Dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi bukan?

 _Have you got a mouth mask you can give me?_

 _I let go and said too much then those things can't be realised_

 _perhaps time is a kind of cure_

 _it is also the poison I am taking right now_

Yi Fan tersenyum karena Tao menyelesaikan bagiannya. Dan dirinya dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Maka untaian _lyric_ selanjutnya pun ia dengungkan.

 _If I can't see your smile, how can I get to sleep_

 _Your shadow is so near yet I can't hold you_

 _The sun will still spin without the earth_

 _I can still walk by myself without a reason_

Kalaupun setiap hari pasiennya memintanya untuk bernyanyi seperti ini, Yi Fan tidak akan pernah menolaknya. Sungguh. Karena saat dirinya bernyanyi, ia dapat melihat lebih jelas dan nyata binar indah di keping _Onyx_ itu.

"Lagunya terlalu lembut _euisa_ " kata Tao merengek. Yi Fan langsung menyentuh lembut _icon pause_ di layar sentuh ponselnya. Dan denting lembut piano pun terhenti.

"Kalau begitu lagu apa yang kau mau, hm?"

Tao menatap keatas, tampak sedang berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian kembali menatap Yi Fan dengan bibir tersenyum cantik.

"Lagu yang bersemangat _euisa_ "

Dan Yi Fan di ingatkan dengan sebuah fakta yang sempat terlupakan. Buru-buru ia menyapukan ibu jarinya lembut diatas layar sentuh ponselnya, menggeser kearah bawah daftar musik yang tersusun rapih, dan pilihannya berhenti pada satu lagu dengan penyanyi Luar Negri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nge _rap_ bersama Tao? Kau tahu lagu ini?" ajaknya dengan senyum mengembang.

 _Yeah_ , pasien Huang nya mahir dalam melakukan _rapping_. Itu yang ketahui dari profil yang tertulis di akun _weibo_ milik pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Angin musim semi di siang hari yang cerah baru saja berhembus lirih, menerpa lembut helai surai sewarna tembaga yang agak teracak. Beberapa kali sepasang mata dengan manik _hazel_ memperhatikan bangunan Rumah Sakit di depannya, kemudian berpindah pada sebuah kertas tipis berwarna putih yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat dan peta yang di gambar seadanya.

Pria tinggi itu menyisir helai poninya yang dengan nakal menjuntai ke bagian depan wajahnya, membuat gerakan dramatis kala _figure_ nya yang menawan dengan kulit agak kecoklatan yang tertangkap oleh mata beberapa pekerja Rumah Sakit yang memandangi dengan mata berbinar.

Di balut kemeja kotak-kotak biru-hitam, _jacket_ denim biru tua, _jeans_ yang menegaskan kaki panjangnya dan _sneakers_ merah dengan _merk_ tertentu. Membuat sosok pria itu tampak menawan, mengabaikan sebuah ransel yang bertenger di salah satu bahunya.

"Benar-benar ada Rumah Sakit Jiwa di tempat seperti ini" ia menggumam tak percaya. "Pantas saja sedikit yang tahu, letaknya cukup tersembunyi" lanjutnya.

Pria dengan manik _hazel_ itu melipat kertas yang di bawanya, menyimpannya di saku depan celananya, dan dengan langkah tegap melewati ambang pagar berwarna hijau cerah. Tak bermaksut mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang di tujukan padanya, ia hanya ingin segera menemukan meja pusat informasi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dan senyum mengembang suster penjaga menyambutnya di meja tinggi berwarna coklat tua, dengan plakat kecil bertuliskan 'Pusat Informasi'.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~ ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" suster cantik berseragam biru muda menyapanya ramah.

"Ya. Aku mencari Mr. Hyde" jawab si pria lugas.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa sudah"

"Maaf, nama anda?"

"Kim Jongin, dari Kepolisian Seoul"

Suster berwajah kecil itu meraih gagang telepon, menekan sebuah tombol dan tampak berbicara singkat dengan seseorang. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali telepon tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Anda sudah di tunggu oleh beliau. Silahkan, ruangannya lorong kedua dari sini, ambil yang sebelah kanan. Anda akan tahu nanti" ujarnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengantar ku?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah ya, sebentar Tuan" suster itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang depan itu. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda mungil yang tampak melintas di lorong samping kiri.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_!" panggil suster itu cepat.

Sang pemilik nama pun menghentikan langkahnya, mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat suster penjaga melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar dirinya mendekat. Ia pun berjalan mendekat.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu berdiri di depan meja informasi.

"Bisa minta tolong antarkan Kim- _ssi_ ke ruangan Hyde- _euisanim_?"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya melihat pria tinggi yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan sedikit tertutup poni karena sedang menunduk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dan saat kepala itu terangkat, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Manik _hazel_ itu menatap lurus pada bola hitam miliknya. Dan dirinya merasa suasana di sekelilingnya mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara detak jantung yang berdetak aneh, kala tangan besar itu menyisir helai poninya ke belakang.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_? Kau bisa mengantarkannya?" tanya suster lagi. Menyadarkan si mungil itu dari keterpakuannya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

"O-oh, ya. Mari ikuti saya Tuan" ucapnya kemudian cepat. Sedikit salah tingkah dan malu karena sudah menatap intens wajah pria bermarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah 2 pasang kaki menyatu dengan hembusan angin musim semi. Membelai lembut helai-helai tipis berwarna hitam dan _brunette_ yang bergerak melawan arah angin, di sepanjang jalan setapak yang sepi dan teduh karena lindungan pohon ginko yang kurus menjulang tinggi dengan ranting-ranting panjang yang di penuhi dedaunan hijau, yang membuat jalan setapak tersebut lebih teduh. Meski sinar matahari masih mengintip di balik celah dedaunan yang bergoyang.

Derap kaki yang semakin intens terdengar menggema di jalan yang biasanya ramai akan pengunjung jika dihari libur itu menjadi satu-satunya keributan yang ada. Seiring dengan wajah tampan yang memancarkan kecemasan luar biasa besar, terus mengayunkan kaki panjangnya ke depan, beberapa meter meninggalkan sosok yang lebih mungil bersurai _brunette_.

Yang lebih mungil terpaksa harus menghentikan laju kakinya, membungkuk sedikit untuk mengatur nafasnya yang semakin berat. Dengan peluh dan wajah memerah karena hawa panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya karena terlalu lama berlari. Beruntung udara sejuk di Pulau ini membuatnya tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kau bisa lebih cepat tidak!?" tanya yang lebih muda dan tinggi, dari jarak 10 meter di depan. Terpaksa harus berhenti karena pemuda yang lebih kecil berhenti berlari.

"Sabar sedikit! Kau mau membuat ku pingsan disini _eoh_!?" balas pemuda manis itu kesal.

"Masalahnya sudah beberapa kali kau berhenti! Dan semakin membuang-buang waktu!" balas yang lebih tinggi dengan gusar. _Gesture_ tubuhnya tampak tak nyaman.

Seketika muncul perempatan kecil di pelipis pemuda yang lebih manis. "Sopanlah sedikit dengan _hyung_ mu!" teriaknya kesal.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berdecak. "Kalau kau bisa cepat aku akan sedikit sopan _bacon_!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku pukul cadel!?" si _bacon_ melotot garang.

"Haish...cepatlah sedikit!"

"Iya-iya cerewet!"

Pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi mengusak surai hitamnya gusar, mendengung kesal melihat sang Kakak yang menurutnya sangat lamban. Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai dan melihat orang yang mereka berdua sayangi.

"Andai tidak ada pertemuan perusahaan sialan _appa_ di Jepang pasti aku sudah berada disini semingu yang lalu, _ck_ " ia menggerutu kesal. "Cepatlah sedikit _hyung_!" teriaknya lagi tak sabar.

Di temani lambaian ranting-ranting pohon ginko yang mengikuti angin berhembus, kedua pemuda berbeda usia, wajah, dan tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan acara lari mereka meski di sertai untaian kalimat pertengkaran kecil di sepanjang jalan yang namanya sesuai dengan jenis pohon yang di tanam di area itu. Ginko.

 **To be continue**

 **Ada yang ngeh sama lagu Chinese yang di nyanyi'in Tao? Itu gw pake Rainbow yang pernah di nyayi'in Lay n Kris (mohon maaf, gw agak ga suka ma Lay klo di pasangin ma Kris :v) Cuma aku pake terjemahan Inggris lagunya, kecuali pas Tao nyanyi, biar greget mesi cuma dikit :'v**

 **Okay~ karena udah baca silahkan tinggalkan review di kotak semestinya, see you in next part! *tebar fly kiss***

 _©Skylar.K_


	9. Chapter 8

**ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Kristao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _Unable to sleep, i look at the window's moon_

 _I think about that day_

 _In the stairway to the sky, i walked up_

 _Each step by step_

 _No matter how far i try to look_

 _There was nothing_

 _But either in joyful or sad time_

 _You're always stay by my side_

 _(Anata by: L'Arc~en~ciel)_

* * *

Jam makan siang telah usai, telah 5 menit berlalu, dan Tao sudah duduk tenang diatas tempat tidur dengan kaki terlipat memangku boneka Pandanyaーmemeluk boneka berbulu lembut itu tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Ia duduk menghadap pintu kamar yang tertutup, menunggu sang Dokter yang sebentar lagi akan muncul dari balik pintu bercat putih itu.

Sepasang _Onyx_ nya memandang lurus ke depan. Namun karena hening yang terasa membosankan, pemuda manis yang mengenakkan piyama berwarna biru muda itu mengangkat boneka Panda ke depan wajahnya, menggerak-gerakkan tangan boneka itu dan seulas senyum terukir tipis di bibirnya.

Boneka pemberian Dokter favoritnya. Tao akan menjaga boneka itu dengan baik, dan tak akan melepaskannya sedetik pun. Karena boneka Pandanya itu membuatnya lebih tenang dan aman, seperti jika sang Dokter berada di dekatnya. Ia dapat merasakan keberadaan pria berjas putih itu, dan sedikit membantu jika 'mereka' mulai datang saat gelap.

Tao sangat menyukai Dokternya.

Tao akan baik-baik saja jika Dokternya berada di dekatnya.

Dokternya itu sangat baik, selalu bicara lembut padanya, mengusap kepalanya seperti yang selalu di lakukan Ibu nya dulu, selalu tersenyum, dan menuruti semua yang di inginkannya. Tao benar-benar menyukai Dokternya. Dokter tampan yang tinggi, meski wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat, tapi di baik.

Seperti tadi pagi. Dokternya itu tidak menolak ketika ia memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak, meskipun begitu terdengar cukup merdu menyanyikan _Rainbow_ , tapi dirinya lebih suka saat Dokternya menyanyikan lagu yang lebih cepat.

Ah iya, tadi pagi juga tiba-tiba muncul dua orang berjas putih yang sama seperti Dokternya. Mereka ikut bernyanyi, dan hal itu membuatnya takut meski Dokternya berkali-kali menyuruhnya tenang.

Tao dapat mengingatnya meski ia hanya sekilas melihat kedua orang itu. Yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu waktunya dengan sang Dokter.

Dan siapa nama mereka? Tao lupa, karena terlalu takut tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang asing, padahal mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(6 hours ago)**_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita ngerap bersama Tao? Kau tahu lagu ini?"_

 _Tao mengernyitkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar intro lagu yang tidak terlalu asing di dengarnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar lagu ini saat tak sengaja membuka video di youtube dulu karena tak sengaja._

 _This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

 _Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

 _When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

 _Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

 _And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_

 _He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

 _He cool, he dope, he drink a lot of coke_

 _He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

 _He is up on a trip, trip, captin of the ship, ship_

 _When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip_

 _Pupil mata Tao melebar, belah peach nya terbuka dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas_ _ー_ _menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada lagu yang di lantunkan sang Dokter. Lagu hip-hop._

 _Tao tahu lagu ini, karena termasuk salah satu lagu favoritnya. Maka dari itu ia ikut melafalkan lyric lagu dalam tempo yang sangat cepat, meski dengan suara yang pelan. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Dokternya menutup mulut, membiarkannya ambil bagian._

 _That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

 _And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' yo'_

 _I said, excuse me you're a heck of a guy_

 _I mean my, my, my, my like pelican fly_

 _I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

 _You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

 _Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

 _I am Zitao, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up_

 _Tao ikut tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya, karena Dokternya tersenyum padanya. Tapi saat sang Dokter akan kembali bernyayi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka cepat, membuatnya menoleh kaget._

 _"Aku tahu lagu ini!" kata pria berjas putih yang yang tidak terlalu tinggi._

 _"Sedang apa kau disini Jongdae?" tanya Yi Fan bingung. Bertanya-tanya melihat kemunculan rekan seprofesinya itu_

 _Tao mencengkram pinggiran jas putih sang Dokter, membuat pria itu segera bangkit berdiri karena tangannya gemetar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang Dokter dengan bahu bergetar kecil. Dan dirinya dapat merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya, serta dekapan hangat di kepalanya._

" _Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_... _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_... _Can't you hear that boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _baby super bass_... _Boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _boom_ , _badoom_ , _boom_ , _baby super bass_..." _suara indah Jongdae mengalun, ikut meramaikan acara menyanyi antara Dokter dan pasien tersebut._

 _Pria bersuara emas itu benar-benar tak memahami situasi, dan tak menyadari akan tatapan Yi Fan yang seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan Chen?' dan 'kau membuat pasien ku takut pabbo!'. Pria tampan itu sampai tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat rekannya yang masih saja menyuarakan suara indahnya, menyanyikan reff dari lagu Nicki Minaj._

 _Belum sempat ia mengatakan kalimat pengusiran pada Jongdae, tiba-tiba muncul sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang melintas di depan kamar, dan refleks berhenti di depan kamar, dengan cengiran bodohnya berdiri di samping Jongdae. Jangan bilang kalau,_

 _"This one is for the boys in the polos_

 _Entrepreneur jiggas in the moguls_

 _He could ball with the crew_ , _he could solo_

 _But I think I like him better when he dolo_

 _And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

 _He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

 _He just gotta give me that look_ , _when he give me that look_

 _Then the parties going off_ , _off_ , _uh_

 _Excuse me_ , _you're a heck of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

 _I mean_ , _sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_ , _oh_

 _Yes I did_ , _yes I did_ , _somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

 _I am a Happy Virus_ , _I mack them dudes up, shut the deuce up_ "

 _Benar dugaannya. Teman dekatnya itu memang mantan seorang rapper, jadi jangan heran jika mulutnya dapat mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat dengan tempo secepat itu._

 _Jangan salahkan mereka yang tiba-tiba menyambar seperti api. Karena sepertinya para Dokter disana membutuhkan sedikit hiburan. Karena itulah Jongdae dan Chanyeol tampak asik sendiri menyanyikan lagu dari rapper berkulit hitam yang masih mengalun dari ponsel Yi Fan._

 _Tak dapat di pungkiri, meskipun Tao ketakutan dengan munculnya kedua Dokter itu. Si manis itu tampak mengintip di balik jas sang Dokter yang di remasnya dengan tangan gemetar. Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat gerakan lucu yang dibuat kedua orang berjas putih itu, malah salah satu yang lebih tinggi bergaya layaknya rapper. Pria itu benar-benar cepat melakukannya._

 _Tao tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua orang itu tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi, dan malah cengar-cengir aneh, menatap kearahnya._

 _"Kalian justru membuat pasien ku ketakutan" kata Yi Fan, menatap datar kedua teman seprofesinya._

 _"Hehe, maaf. Aku refleks menyahut tadi, habis lagunya aku suka" kata Jongdae menyeringai._

 _"Aku juga, hehehe" Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari dengan bodohnya._

 _"Perkenalkan diri kalian, cepat" suruhnya. Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya semangat._

 _"Park Chanyeol imnida~" pria pemilik senyum sejuta watt itu membungkukkan tubuh tingginya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, Yeollie atau hyung, ne Tao?" senyum si Happy Virus sungguh menyilaukan._

 _"..." Tao masih melirik, dan tangan serta bahunya masih gemetar. Usapan di punggung dan kepalanya pun semakin intens._

 _"Jangan takut, aku juga Dokter disini, sama seperti Dokter mu itu. Nah, kalau yang ini, Kim Jongdae" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Dokter yang lebih pendek darinya._

 _"Hai Tao~ aku Kim Jongdae, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Chen, atau hyung? Atau gege? Kita semua berteman ya" Jongdae berkata ceria, melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang melirik-lirik takut. Seperti bicara pada anak kecil._

 _"..."_

 _"Jangan takut, mereka sama seperti ku. Ingin jadi teman mu juga" Yi Fan membungkukkan tubuhnya, melihat wajah sang dengan senyum tipis. "Perkenalkan dirimu, ayo" suruhnya lembut. Tapi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Dokter._

 _Ketakutan. Menolak untuk bicara._

 _Yi Fan mengelus surai kelam sang pasien, memeluk lembut tubuhnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu sebentar saja, sebutkan namamu pada mereka, ya? 'Kan mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi" bujuknya._

 _Tao semakin erat mencengkram pinggiran jas putih Yi Fan, menggigit bibir kuat. Dirinya takut, tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat sang Dokter kecewa. Akhirnya ia pun kembali melirik kearah pintu kamarnya, melihat kedua Dokter yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya._

 _"H-Huang Zi..." Tao kembali menggigit bibirnya, tak bisa melawan rasa takutnya. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikan perkenalan dirinya. "...Zi Tao" lanjutnya akhirnya. Dengan suara bergetar dan pelan, namun hal itu cukup di dengar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae._

 _Senyum Yi Fan merekah semakin lebar, begitu pula kedua partner seprofesinya yang juga menatap takjub kearah Tao yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya._

 _"Good job Tao, kau hebat. Lihat? Tidak terlalu menakutkan bukan?" Yi Fan berkata lembut di telinga sang pasien, mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan._

 _Tao bungkam. Hal kecil seperti memperkenalkan diri pada orang asing seperti itu membuatnya ketakutan, tapi juga membuatnya senang karena sang Dokter bangga akan dirinya._

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

.

.

 _Siapa nama mereka?_

Tao lupa. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan saat mereka memperkenalkan diri. Tapi kedua Dokter asing itu memiliki wajah dan senyum yang ramah, meski tak sehangat Dokternya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Tao menyukai Dokternya meski wajahnya tampak kaku.

Pemuda pemilik senyum menawan itu masih memainkan bonekanya, ketika pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka, dan memunculkan sosok tinggi sang Dokter yang, membuat Tao berhenti memainkan boneka Pandanya, membalas senyuman hangat sang Dokter yang di sukainya.

" _Euisa_ lama sekali" protesnya, saat sang Dokter berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf, aku juga harus makan siang dulu tadi. Bagaimana makan siang mu? Kau suka?" Yi Fan mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas puncak kepala Tao, mengusap surai hitamnya pelan.

Tao mengangguk. "Aku suka _euisa_. Rasa masakannya sama seperti masakan _Mama_ "

"O-oh ya? Baguslah"

"Ceritakan sesuatu _euisa_ " pinta Tao dengan keping berbinar. Hal yang selalu di mintanya ketika sang Dokter datang berkunjung.

"Hari ini tidak ada cerita Tao" Yi Fan berkata lembut. Tao memberengut lucu.

"Kenapa? _Euisa_ tidak mau bercerita lagi?" persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku mau bercerita, tapi tidak sekarang. Apa _mereka_ masih sering mendatangi mu?" Yi Fan tahu tak perlu memperjelas, siapa ' _mereka_ '.

Tao mempererat pelukannya pada boneka Panda yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Masih _euisa_ " suaranya terdengar pelan, dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sang Dokter pun merendahkan tubuhnya, berusaha melihat wajah Tao yang sedikit pucat, matanya pun sudah berembun.

"Hey" di usapnya lembut pipi gembil Tao. "Laki-laki tidak menangis, ingat?" Tao mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kalau _mereka_ jahat ' _kan_? Jadi ada orang yang ingin menangkap mereka, kau mau membantunya?" Yi Fan berujar selembut dan sangat hati-hati, dengan masing-masing tangan berada di sisi wajah Tao, mengusapnya kecil. Menuntun wajah itu untuk kembali menengadah.

"T-tidak _euisa_. A-aku takut" keping _Onyx_ nya goyah, tersirat ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dan tangan yang semula memeluk bonekanya pun kini memegangi erat bagian bawah jas putih sang Dokter.

" _Mereka_ tidak ada disini Tao. _Mereka_ harus di tangkap dan di beri hukuman karena berbuat jahat padamu, karena itu kau harus membantu Polisi untuk menangkapnya" Yi Fan mencoba memberi pengertian.

"T-tapi...b-bagaimana?" cicitnya serak. Yi Fan tersenyum hangat.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaan yang akan di berikan Polisi, aku akan menemani mu disini. Jangan takut _ne_?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia berusaha untuk kuat, karena tak ingin membuat sang Dokter kecewa dan marah jika ia melakukan salah satunya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyakitimu. Aku akan menghentikan Polisi itu jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi" kata Yifan. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

Pria tampan itupun memanggil tenang pada seseorang yang menunggu diluar kamar rawat, tak lupa mengusap punggung Tao untuk menenangkan. Dan saat pintu tersebut terbuka kembali, Tao memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya, dengan tangan gemetar, dan nafas yang mulai tersendat, ia melihat seorang pria dengan _jacket_ denim berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Kai. Salam kenal Huang" Polisi berkulit eksotis itu tersenyum ramah.

Tidak. Tao sangat takut. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Tidak bisa.

Maka keluarlah suara rintihan dan isakan dari celah bibir kemerahan miliknya, di sertai tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

.

.

"Kau lelet sekali Sehun! Cepatlah sedikit!" pemuda cantik ber _jacket_ merah gelap terpaksa menghentikan kakinya di ambang pagar yang terbuka lebar.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu berdecak kesal melihat sang adik yang tertinggal beberapa meter, yang berlari di jalan setapak kecil yang tidak rata. Sambil menunggu ia membenarkan letak tali ransel yang berada di kedua pundaknya, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya karena tidak sabar menunggu.

"Salahmu yang menerbangkan topiku _hyung_! Sekarang kau yang mengatai ku lelet" laki-laki yang lebih mudaーSehun, menggerutu tak terima.

"Kau juga yang tiba-tiba memakai topi. Ayo!" pemuda mungil itu kembali mengayunkan kakinya yang terbalut _black skinny jeans_.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet _bacon_ " cibir Sehun, seraya membenarkan letak topinya. Kaki panjangnya dapat dengan mudah menyusul langkah sang Kakak yang bertubuh mungil.

Kedua pemuda yang hanya berbeda usia 1 tahun itu berjalan buru-buru memasuki bangunan sederhana Rumah Sakit, bahkan saking terburu-burunya, pemuda bersurai _brunette_ yang cantik sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

 _ **Dug!**_

Pemuda mungil itu meringis kecil memegangi dahinya yang membentur dada seseorang. "Maaf, maaf Tuan, saya terburu-buru!" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat. Tanpa memandang wajah orang yang sudah di tabraknya.

"Eh, oh, i-iya..." suara _bass_ orang itu seperti angin lalu karena si _bacon_ telah berlalu dengan cepat.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri sang adik yang sudah berdiri di depan meja informasi.

"Kami berdua sahabat baiknya, dan kami ingin menjenguknya" kata Sehun tak sabaran. Perawat yang berdiri di balik meja informasi menatap ragu padanya, lalu pada pemuda yang lebih pendek yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sehun.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan ini adik ku Oh Sehun. Kami datang untuk menjenguk Huang Zi Tao" kata Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tapi untuk saat ini keadaan Huang- _ssi_ masih belum bisa di jenguk Tuan-tuan" sang perawat berujar lembut.

"Apa maksut mu tidak bisa di jenguk? Dia sudah sepekan lebih berada di Rumah Sakit ini!" Sehun kesal. Tentu saja.

"Tapiー"

"Katakan saja dimana kamarnya, kami akan mencarinya sendiri" Baekhyun memotong cepat.

"Masalahnyaー"

"Oh ayolah! Kami sudah tidak bertemu dengannya sejak hari itu! Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaannya!" Sehun mulai naik pitam, ia menggebrak meja informasi yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Kami baru saja datang dari Jepang suster, kami buru-buru datang kemari untuk menjenguknya" Baekhyun sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Kalau suster tidak mau mengatakan dimana kamarnya, kami akan mencarinya sendiri" Sehun berkata tajam, menatap dingin pada sang suster yang semakin kebingungan.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, tak ingin berkompromi dengan segala alasan si suster yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, kakinya urung melangkah karena kemunculan seorang pria mungil berjas putih dengan _name tag_ Hyde di bagian dada kiri.

"Ada apa ini suster?" tanya pria mungil itu lembut, menatap sang suster yang berdiri di belakang meja. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan si Dokter mungil, begitu pula Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Begini _euisanim_. Mereka mengaku sebagai sahabat Huang Zi Tao- _ssi_ " suster cantik itu melirik pada Sehun yang berdiri memunggungi meja informasi.

"Apa anda Dokternya?" tanya Baekhyun. Hyde beralih menatap pemuda cantik itu, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan. Apa kalian benar-benar sahabat dari Huang Zi Tao?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kami sudah bersahabat sejak di sekolah menengah atas _euisanim_ , jadi tolong pertemukan kami dengannya"

"Kalian tahu apa yang menimpa sahabat kalian itu?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak tahu kalau setiap detik berita tentang itu selalu muncul di televisi?" sengitnya tak bersahabat.

Hyde tersenyum lagi. "Karena kalian tahu, Huang Zi Tao masih belum bisa di temui untuk saat ini" ujarnya tetap tenang.

"Jangan bercanda _euisa_. Kami sudah cukup tersiksa dengan berita itu!"

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi Huang Zi Tao belum bisa di temui, karena dia sakit"

Mata Sehun memicing. "Tao tidak gila" desisnya berbahaya. Wajah tampannya semakin mengeras. Baekhyun menarik lengan sang adik lembut, secara tak langsung menenangkan Sehun yang sudah kepalang kesal dan marah karena tak segera bertemu sahabat mereka.

"Saya tahu" Hyde tersenyum tipis. "Huang Zi Tao memang tidak gila, tapi dia membutuhkan perawatan khusus di tempat ini" imbuhnya tetap tenang.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, dan Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah lain. Rasa khawatir, cemas dan rasa bersalah bercampur aduk di benak mereka. Dan Hyde memahami reaksi kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saya bisa mengantar kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucapnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali menatap si Dokter mungil.

"Kalian hanya bisa melihat dari luar, dan jangan coba-coba untuk masuk ataupun mendekat. Apa bisa di terima?"

Kakak beradik itu saling bertukar pandang, dan tanpa keraguan mengangguk cepat. Hyde tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya" ia berbalik, meninggalkan depan meja informasi dengan langkah santai.

Diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun, mereka mengikuti kemana Dokter bertubuh mungil itu melangkah dalam diam. Baekhyun terlihat resah, karena sepanjang lorong ia terus saja memainkan jemari-jemarinya, sementara Sehun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan terlihat lebih tenang. Meski tampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya.

"PERGI! TIDAK!"

"Kumohon...pergi..."

Suara yang sarat akan keputusasaan itu terdengar menyakitkan di lorong yang mereka lalui, di tambah suara memohon yang lain, terus-menerus, hingga Dokter mungil tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kamar rawar. Otomatis Sehun dan Baekhyun ikut berhenti, menatap lurus pada pintu yang tertutup. Hingga mata mereka menangkap sebuah plat kecil di pintu yang bertuliskan.

 _ **Cinnamon, no. 4. Huang Zi Tao.**_

"TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI!"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Hyde yang berdiri di sisi kiri Sehun, pria mungil itu mengangguk kecil. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan Sehun di sisinya, meremas jemari sang adik dengan dada yang mendadak terasa sesak. Pemuda tampan itupun menoleh, melihat wajah sang Kakak yang di liput kecemasan yang luar biasa.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menenangkan. Padahal saat ini, jantungnya sendiri seperti di paksa untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu kamar rawat bercat putih itu dibuka, meloloskan rintihan pilu yang semakin jelas terdengar. Dan seorang pria bersurai coklat gelap keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Namun pandangan Baekhyun telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat yang terlihat karena celah pada pintu yang terbuka.

Dirinya dan sang adik melihatnya. Di dalam sana. Dengan sangat jelas.

Sosok tinggi bersurai kelam yang menangis dengan tubuh gemetar hebat di dalam dekapan pria berjas putih. Yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda di dekapannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyakitimu Tao, jangan menangis. Aku ada disini..."

Baik Sehun dan Baekhyun, merasa tubuh mereka seperti di sengat listrik yang membuat jantung mereka mendadak berdenyut ngilu.

"Tao..." bibir mungil Baekhyun bergetar, menahan embun di kedua matanya yang siap di jatuhkan kapan saja.

Genggaman Sehun pada tangan sang Kakak pun menguat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan panas melihat sosok sahabatnya menangis ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

Mereka memang tidak tahu apapun. Tidak tahu dampak yang telah terjadi atas musibah itu. Dan rasanya sungguh menyakitkan melihat sahabat yang mereka sayangi tidak ubahnya seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

 **To be continue**

 **maf ga bisa bales review, perut gw dalam kondisi ga baik, ini aja posting sambil mulet(?) T_T**

 **oh ya, buat review n tanggapan di ff Glass Doll, thank you so much! i love you all!**

 _Skylar.K_


	10. Chapter 9

**ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _I thought I'd last forever without light or water_

 _But my fake and ruined blades are getting pulled out_

 _I want to breathe too_

 _I want to swallow the rain and lay roots_

 _(Artificial Grass - AKMU)_

* * *

Tao takut, tubuhnya kembali menggigil seperti orang yang sedang kedinginan. Peristiwa malam itu kembali melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya, mengulang tiap adegan yang membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak. Meski ia telah berusaha untuk tidak gemetar, tetap saja bahunya berguncang hebat saat semua siluet mengerikan itu kembali menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah, tapi semua ketakutannya membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya. Bahkan sudah berjam-jam setelah penolakannya pada pria asing bernama Jongin itu, sampai saat ini dirinya tidak bisa berbaring dengan tenang. Sejak setelah makan malam, dirinya bergerak-gerak tak tenang di tempat tidurnya.

Sambil menggigit-gigit ibu jari tangan kanannya, dan tangan kiri yang mendekap erat boneka Panda, sepasang _Onyx_ nya bergulir acak menjelajah dinding kamar yang bercat putih. Kegelisahan tampak jelas di manik indahnya.

Tao tidak mau menutup mata, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin ketakutan, dan ia tidak mau berakhir dengan menangis, lalu berteriak ketakutan, sampai membuat perawat datang dan harus memanggil Dokternya.

Tao tidak mau.

Ia tidak ingin membuat sang Dokter kecewa, ia tidak mau membuat Dokternya marah. Karena dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak menangis. Dokternya sudah sangat baik dan perhatian, tentu ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang membuat sang Dokter kecewa padanya.

Bahkan kalaupun ia harus menahan tangisnya saat ini, karena siluet-siluet mengerikan itu tak juga enyah dari pelupuk matanya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, lalu bangkit duduk sambil memeluk erat boneka Pandanya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, menumpukan dagunya diatas lutut, menatap lurus pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup erat.

Biasanya jika ia kesepian seperti ini, kedua sahabatnya akan dengan senang hati datang untuk menamaninya, dan bahkan menginap semalam. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang sangat baik dan perhatian, karena mereka tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendirian.

Tao takut dengan suasana yang sepi. Dan biasanya kedua sahabatnya akan saling melemparkan candaan hingga mereka lelah tertawa dan akhirnya tertidur. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sampai jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, kantuk tidak juga menghampirinya. Padahal biasanya setelah makan malam pukul 6 sore, satu jam kemudian dirinya akan merasa mengantuk dan tertidur.

Apa karena kedatangan pria asing tadi pagi?

Pemuda manis itu semakin erat memeluk boneka Pandanya, menggulirkan keping _Onyx_ nya ke seisi kamar, hingga tatapannya hinggap pada sebuah benda kecil seperti _remote_ , berwarna putih yang terpasang sebuah _earphone_ berwarna senada yang ada diatas meja yang biasanya di gunakan untuk meletakkan napan makanannya.

Tao menggeser tubuhnya, menurunkan kedua kakinya dan memakai _slipper_ berwarna abu-abu gelap yang tersedia di bawah tempat tidurnya. Sambil memeluk boneka Pandanya di tangan kiri, ia berjalan menghampiri meja laci tersebut, meraih _iPod_ kecil yang tergeletak disana dan mengamatinya.

Ia ingat _iPod_ milik siapa ini. Karena saat dirinya hiateris pagi tadi, Dokternya sengaja meminjamkan benda ini untuknya. Dokternya itu berkata...

 _"Saat kau takut dan ingin menangis, pakailah ini. Jangan biarkan mereka membuatmu takut dan terus memikirkan itu, arra?"_

Dokternya itu sangat baik dan perhatian. Dan Tao ingin menjadi pasien yang penurut, maka ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, naik keatas dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas pinggul.

Tao memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, dan menghidupkan _gadget_ kecil tersebut. Sederet daftar lagu menyapa matanya, dan dari semua judul yang ada, ia tak pernah mendengarkan semua lagu yang berdurasi panjang itu. Namun meskipun begitu ia tetap memilih salah satunya, yang ber _title_ : _Roman Hoffstetter — 'Serenade', Op. 3, No. 5._

Alunan lembut berbagai alat musik menyapa gendang telinga Tao. Rupanya itu adalah komposisi musik klasik yang sangat enak di dengar, membuatnya ingin merebahkan tubuhnya. Meski asing di telinga, ia merasa nyaman dengan musik yang baru di dengarnya.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, dan seperti sihir, alunan musik lembut yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan itu mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Ah, Tao ingat. Dulu Ayah nya juga pernah berkata jika musik klasik memiliki efek yang bagus untuk tubuh manusia. Dan sekarang ia telah membuktikannya sendiri.

Tao merindukan keluarganya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan Kakaknya yang usil, meski dia bukan anak-anak lagi.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, seraya memejamkan mata. Meresapi alunan musik yang melantun indah di telinganya, mengenyahkan semua siluet mengerikan yang sejak tadi menari-nari di depan matanya.

Dan besok Tao harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokternya karena telah meminjamkan _iPod_ tersebut. Berkat Dokternya itu, dirinya tak lagi ketakutan karena siluet mengerikan yang selalu membayanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian alunan musik itu usai, di gantikan suara petikan gitar yang lembut dan mendayu. Dan Tao sangat menghafal alunan petikan gitar itu, karena setiap ia tidak bisa tidur, salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya akan memainkan musik ini dari ponselnya.

 _Wedding Bell_. Instrumen gitar yang Tao dan kedua sahabatnya suka. Karena petikan gitar yang lembut, dapat merayu siapapun untuk segera memasuki alam mimpi.

Hal yang kini tengah terjadi padanya. Keping _Onyx_ nya yang tertuju pada langit-langit kamar perlahan bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata ketika kelopaknya turun, hingga akhirnya kelopak itu menutup sempurna. Menghantarkan sang Huang memasuki alam mimpi yang indah.

Dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah akan kedua sahabatnya. Berharap di dalam mimpi, mereka dapat bertemu.

Kedua sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Seharusnya. Saat ini pun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Tao merindukannya.

.

.

 _ **Ting tong~**_

Bel _cottage_ dengan plakat kecil bernama 'Wu Yi Fan' dan 'Park Chanyeol' itu di bunyikan oleh seseorang. Tak lama pintu bercat coklat gelap itupun dibuka, memunculkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang masih mengenakkan kemeja putih. Dan pria bertelinga _Dobby_ itu mengerjap bingung melihat 2 pemuda asing yang berdiri di depan pintu _cottage_ nya.

"A..da yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya, menatap bingung pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf _euisanim_ , kami ingin bertemu Yi Fan- _euisa_ " ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek dan berwajah manis.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya menatap pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu. _Bukankah dia yang menabrak ku tadi pagi?_

"Apa Yi Fan- _euisa_ ada di dalam?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi, terkesan tak sabar. Menatap Chanyeol datar, dan wajahnya itu mengingatkan si _Happy Virus_ akan sang Wu sahabatnya.

"Oh, ya. Masuk, dia ada di dalam, baru saja si Polisi gelap itu datang kemari, masuklah" kata Chanyeol akhirnya, seraya menggeser tubuhnya ke samping dan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Sehun dan Baekhyun segera masuk, tak lupa melepas sepatu mereka dan menggantinya dengan _slipper_ khusus yang sudah di sediakan diatas undakan lantai dan menyimpan sepatu mereka di rak yang tersedia. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului kedua pemuda itu, membawa mereka ke Ruang Tamu, dimana sosok Yi Fan duduk di sofa _single_ , berhadapan dengan seorang pria berkulit _tan_.

"Fan, ada tamu untukmu" ujarnya, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Ruang Tamu.

Pria tampan itupun menoleh, kemudian bangkit berdiri melihat kehadiran Sehun dan Baekhyun disana. Sementara Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar, karena ia harus segera mandi dan mengganti baju. Mengingat dirinya baru saja selesai bekerja, meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Kalian yang tadi pagi bukan?" Yi Fan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian.

" _Nde euisanim_. Maaf kami mengganggu, saya Baekhyun dan ini adik saya Sehun" Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, dan mendorongnya kecil. Agar adiknya yang tinggi itu mengikutinya untuk membungkukkan tubuh sedikit.

"Dan kalian sahabat Huang Zi Tao?" Yi Fan memastikan.

" _Ne,_ kami datang kemari untuk meminta penjelasan dari anda. Kami harap tidak mengganggu waktu anda _euisanim_ "

"Tidak, silahkan duduk" Yi Fan merentangkan tangan kirinya ke belakang, pada set sofa yang masih lenggang.

Sehun yang lebih banyak diam, tanpa basa-basi berjalan menghampiri sofa, dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung sofa yang panjang, sementara Baekhyun duduk di tengah, karena ujung satunya sudah di tempati oleh si Polisi eksotis.

Di banding Baekhyun yang ramah dan sopan, Sehun malah cenderung terkesan dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Jadi, kalian sahabat dari Huang Zi Tao?" Jongin buka suara, memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Anda sendiri?"

"Aku Kim Jongin, aku bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa keluarga Huang"

Mendengar itu Sehun menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa anda sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanyanya cepat. Jongin menggeleng lemah.

"Sayangnya belum, karena itu aku kemari untuk meminta kesaksian langsung dari Huang Zi Tao- _ssi_ , tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk ku menanyakan hal itu padanya"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan pada kami _euisanim_. Apa yang terjadi pada Tao?" Sehun mengarahkan _iris_ nya pada Yi Fan yang duduk tenang.

Pria tampan itu melirik kearah Jongin duduk, menimbang sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan. Karena bagaimanapun juga hal yang diminta pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah datar yang menjengkelkan itu adalah perihal pasiennya, dan hal itu sangat rahasia.

"Ku mohon _euisa_? Aku dan adikku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Tao, dia hanya memiliki kami saat ini. _Jebal euisanim_?" Baekhyun memelas menatap Yi Fan yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara.

Sehun berdecak keras, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan kedua siku tertekuk diatas lutut. "Anda akan mengatakannya pada kami atau tidak?" tampaknya ia mulai tidak sabar dengan Yi Fan yang hanya diam saja.

Dokter tampan itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Karena kalian sahabatnya, akan ku beritahu keadaannya. Mari ke ruangan ku" ujarnya bangkit berdiri, sedikit merapikan _t-shirt_ nya, lalu menoleh pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, sampai bertemu besok _euisa_ " kata Polisi eksoris itu cepat. Sadar jika urusannya telah selesai.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar"

"Saya mengerti. Permisi"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu melemparkan senyum pada Baekhyun dan Sehun sebelum beranjak dari Ruang Tamu tersebut. Yi Fan pun mengajak Kakak beradik itu untuk mengikutinya, memasuki lorong pendek lain yang membawa mereka semakin masuk ke bagian dalam rumah.

Saat itulah mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan hendak ke dapur untuk mengisi perut. Dan pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari Yi Fan itu sempat mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Sehun. Menatap lekat, namun tak di sadari oleh si mungil itu sendiri.

.

.

Jongin merapatkan _jacket_ nya setelah keluar dari _cottage_ tempat tinggal Yi Fan, menghela nafas kecil dan mengarahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setepak kecil yang di sisi kiri-kanannya terdapat rumput rendah yang di tumbuhi jenis-jenis bunga berukuran kecil yang berwarna-warni. Sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru area, dan ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pekerja Rumah Sakit yang masih mondar-mandir.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _jacket_ nya, berjalan dengan ritme yang tidak terlalu cepat. Karena akan sayang sekali jika melewatkan pemandangan malam musim semi yang cerah di pulau indah ini. Dan setidaknya dirinya akan menikmati hal ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan, sampai tugasnya selesai.

"Oh! Jongin- _sanjangnim_!" suata nyaring itu sampai ke telinga Jongin.

Ia mengentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sisi kanannya, mengerjap melihat seorang pemuda ber _dimple_ yang sepertinya tadi yang sudah memanggilnya. Beranjak dari meja piknik(kursi dan mejanya menggabung menjadi satu) yang berada di halaman _cottage_ , diiringi tatapan penasaran ketiga temannya.

"Ya?" respon Jongin ketika pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Zhang Yixing _imnida_ " Yixing membungkukkan tubuhnya kecil. "Maaf mengganggu anda, apakah anda kemari untuk memeriksa pasien Huang?" tanyanya tampak penasaran. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya benar. Apa kau salah satu perawatnya?"

"Oh bukan, teman saya yang merawatnya. Kyungsoo dan Minseok, itu mereka" Yixing memiringkan tubuhnya menoleh ke belakang. Kearah ketiga teman perawatnya duduk, menikmati cemilan sambil mengobrol di bangku yang di maksut.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Yixing, dan tatapan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok mungil Kyungsoo yang buru-buru memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap Minseok, karena mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Anda tertarik bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Yixing. Jongin kembali menatap pemuda ber _dimple_ itu.

"Boleh, aku ingin tahu banyak tentang tempat ini"

Yixing mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan mendekat ke meja piknik yang terbuat dari kayu yang di tempati 3 perawat lain. Dan Jongin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kiri Kyungsoo, sementara Yixing kembali duduk bersama Minseok.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian" ujarnya. Minseok menelan terlebih dahulu makanan di tenggorokannya.

"Santai saja _sanjangnim_ , saya Kim Minseok. Salam kenal" pemuda berpipi bakpao itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kim Jongin"

"Saya Xi Luhan" _deer_ menimpali.

"Jongin"

"..."

Luhan mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak fokus memakan keripik kentang, sampai-sampai ia harus menyenggol tubuh pemuda itu pelan. Dan mengerti akan tatapan Luhan, serta kedua temannya yang lain, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Mendapat senyuman hangat dari sang Polisi yang sukses melukiskan semburat merah di pipinya.

"K-Kyungsoo" ia terbata. Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongin, atau Kai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar, pertanda paham, seraya memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _snack_ keripik milik Yixing yang entah sejak kapan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Tao cemas. Hampir 30 menit ia mondar-mandir di dalam kamar rawatnya, memeluk boneka Pandanya erat dan berulang kali melempar tatapannya pada pintu kamar rawat yang tertutup, lalu pada jam dinding yang tak henti berderik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, jemari tangannya yang mencengkram boneka meremas bulu halus boneka tersebut.

Ia takut jika Dokternya tidak datang, tidak kembali menemuinya karena kemarin. Pasti Dokternya kecewa padanya. Ya, pasti. Buktinya sampai detik ini, pria tinggi berjas itu tak kunjung datang, padahal sudah hampir 20 menit lebih. Dan Dokternya tidak pernah terlambat hingga seperti ini.

Tao tidak mau di benci Dokternya, ia tidak mau membuat pria itu kecewa padanya. Tidak mau. Sungguh, dirinya ingin menangis jika memikirkan hal itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, pada akhirnya ia nyaman berada di dekat seseorang, dan sekarang ia sudah membuat orang itu pergi darinya.

Tidak. Tao tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai legam itupun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dengan ragu-ragu mengarahkan kaki panjangnya kearah pintu, dan semakin erat mendekap boneka di dadanya dengan satu tangan.

Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat ketika tangan kanannya berada diatas _handle_ pintu, terdiam cukup lama dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Tao takut, gugup, dan cemas. Tapi ia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri saja di kamarnya, ia harus mencari Dokternya dan memastikan dengan matanya sendiri kenapa Dokternya tak kunjung datang.

Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang. Mengesampingkan rasa takut dan cemas yang tak henti menghantuinya. Perlahan ia menarik _handle_ pintu yang sudah berada di genggamannya, tanpa sadar menahan nafas, seolah ada hantu yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang akan menyambutnya.

Tao tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetar, dadanya mulai terasa sesak karena menahan rasa takut yang tak terkendali. Meskipun begitu ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kamar, mencengkram erat boneka Panda di dekapannya dan dengan kaku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, melihat lorong yang sepi dan hanya terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

Tao meloloskan tubuhnya secara sempurna dan kini berdiri di lorong, perlahan menutup pintu kembali dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk melangkah. Walau sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, ia hanya menuruti langkah kaki membawanya.

Pemuda bermata ala Panda itu berjalan merapat di dinding, menatap waspada ke sekitarnya. Namun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari letak kamar rawatnya, ia melihat kemunculan beberapa perawat yang baru saja berbelok di lorong tersebut.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, Tao mendekap bonekanya erat dengan kedua tangan, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memucat karena ketakutan. Dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, perutnya mual, ia ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa.

"Tao!" suara itu memanggil panik sekaligus lega.

Tao meremas surainya erat dengan tangan kanan, membungkukkan badannya karena rasa mual yang mendadak menggelitik perutnya. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat melindungi tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat.

Tao tahu, tanpa melihat pun, bukan Dokternya yang memeluknya.

Ia hafal aroma Dokternya.

"AAAHHH! LEPAS! LEPASKAN!" Tao berontak hebat. Dengan air mata yang sudah menggenangi pipinya.

"Hey ini aku! Tenanglah!"

Tao semakin histeris, tangisannya semakin menjadi.

 _Tidak mau!_

Dia takut.

Sangat takut.

"Ini aku Sehun!" suara itu menyentakknya.

Tao terdiam dengan bibir bergetar. Masih membungkuk menolak untuk berhadapan dengan sang lawan bicara. _Black pearl_ nya yang basah menatap nyalang lantai putih yang di pijaknya, hingga sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat nafasnya berangsur normal.

"Ini aku, Sehun"

 _Sehun?_

Tao mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hidupnya dengan suara lain yang lebih lembut namun _power full._

Meskipun begitu tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Seolah mengerti akan ketakutan yang tak terucap, Sehun meraih tubuh kurus Tao ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut, dengan dada yang serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum melihat kondisi sang sahabat yang tak pernah di bayangkannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, ini aku. Mulai sekarang kau aman Tao" ujarnya, memejamkan mata.

Tao tak bergeming. Air matanya kembali mengalir, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Aman? Sungguh aku aman?_

Satu kehangatan lagi melingkupinya. Tao merasakan itu, merasakan saat seseorang mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Ini aku, Baekhyun" suara lembut lain terdengar.

Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Dadanya bergemuruh, tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Bahkan dirinya membiarkan tubuhnya yang merosot ke lantai hingga terduduk, dengan pelukan hangat kedua pemuda yang membuat tangisnya semakin pecah.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Memeluk pundak kurus Tao dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kanan pemuda itu. Sementara Sehun memeluk mereka berdua, dan mencium surai hitam Tao.

"Kami disini untukmu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi, jangan takut" ujarnya lembut. Kemudian memejamkan mata, menahan _liquid_ yang nyaris merembes keluar.

Tak jauh dari ketiga sahabat itu. Sosok Yi Fan berdiri termenung menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Dokter tampan itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, _auburn_ nya menatap sendu pada sang pasien yang kini berada di pelukan kedua sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar meremas bundelan _notes_ yang di bawanya di tangan kanan, merasakan perasaan tak rela ketika melihat jika pasien spesialnya dapat menerima orang lain di dekatnya.

Bukankah seharusnya dirinya senang? Perjuangannya jadi tidak sia-sia bukan?

 _Tapi kenapa..._

Tidakkah ia merasa hanya ingin sang pasien Huang bergantung pada dirinya saja?

Tidak bolehkah?

" _E_ - _euisa_..." suara indah itu bergetar. Menyadarkan Yi Fan dari lamunannya.

Yi Fan dapat melihat jika sang pasien Huang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, dan bahkan pemuda itu tidak menatapnya. Bagaimana dia tahu jika dirinya berdiri tak jauh darinya?

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Seperti memohon agar ia mendekat.

Maka Yi Fan menurutinya. Menuruti keinginan pasiennya yang spesial, ia berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok meraih tangan gemetar yang terulur itu. Di usapnya lembut, untuk menenangkan.

"Ya, aku disini, tenanglah Tao..." ucapnya hangat.

Tangan gemetar itu mencengkram tangan Yi Fan. Tanpa kata, namun telah terucap.

Bahwa, ia tidak ingin sang Dokter meninggalkannya.

 **To be continue**

Maaf ya ga belum bisa bales komen, chap depan deh aku bales xD

Soalnya gw lagi terlalu fokus mantengin couple baru yang baru gw temuin dari Negaranya kang mas Yipan dan Mbak Zizi XDD #plak

Well, seperti biasa, di tunggu review nya~ :3

 _Skylar.K_


	11. Chapter 10

**LoveHyunFamily** **:** Tao udah terlalu hafal sama baunya Yifan, n Yifan juga yang deket sama dia selama di RS, jadi kayak nyari2 bapaknya xD

 **HannyZhie68** **:** *kasih tisu* nanti adegan sweetnya bertambah dengan sendirinya kok ^^

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** udah lanjut~

 **celindazifan** **:** pelakunya bakal segera tertangkap, fufufu tapi sabar yak :3

 **DioRah** **:** iya pendek, maaf *nyengir* Kaisoo tetep ada kok, sebisa mungkin aku kasih bagian ma tiap2 couple meski ga banyak, hehe

 **LVenge** **:** bikin baper part 10, hahaha. Ini udah lanjut~

 **kyndipc** **:** ew, maaf klo aku off, keabisan kuota *nyengir* jangan ketinggalan lagi yaw :3 nanti ada penjelasannya kok kenapa marga Baek n Sehun beda ^^

 **Nanda829** **:** udah lanjut~

 **yuikitamura91** **:** Tao pribadi yang manja sebenernya, tapi ga separah ini manjanya hehehe. Tenang aja, aku klo kecantol sama suatu(?) couple ga selalu pengen bikin ff tentang mereka, lagian couple bias ku masih 2 pasang aja, ga mau nambah, hehehe

 **.7399** **:** berasa jadi bapak yang punya anak perawan xD

 **Re-Panda68** **:** aku yang baru tau, mereka mah udah lama, hehehe. Artis China juga, JC.T and Steelo, Cuma euforia sesaat kok xD

 **JungSooHee** **:** bingung kenapa?

 **marchtaotao** **:** pantengin terus ya, pasti kedepannya lebih seru :3

 **cronos01** **:** udah lanjut~ yosh! Fight!

 **Firdha858** **:** udah lanjut~

 **BangMinKi** **:** ciee yang nyari'in bapaknya xD

 **hztao** **:** idupnya ngenes disini, hehe

 **huangzifanfan:** nih udah di lanjut, maaf ya udah lama :3

 **aldif.63** **:** udah lanjut~

 **Bbangssang** **:** karena klo seme jadi Dokter semua ga seru jadinya, n harus ada yang berperan keren selain Dokter :v Kai tetep jadi Kai meski item xD #ngakak

 **putriLuccia:** makasih udah menyumbangkan(?) air mata untuk ff ini :3

 **Ammi Gummy** **:** udah lanjut~

 **kthk2:** yuhu~ lanjut nih ^^

 **Ls97:** HunHan ketemu di part ini klo ga salah #phew

 **peachpetals** **:** Baek n Sehun nelangsa sendiri jadinya. Yifan cembukur2 dikit, wkwkwk

 **chikari:** iya Mba Zizi, hehe. Panggilan cinta gw buat Tao selain "White Leopard" :3

 **Permenkaret:** karena tarumanya, dia takut sama semua orang, ga kecuali sahabatnya. Meski dia tahu itu sahabatnya, tetep aja baik tubuh n pikirannya masih ketakutan, karena jiwanya terguncang ^^

 **NiaTaoRis:** ga bakal dung, fufufufufu

 **Flywithbaek:** hai~ kamu review 2 x tuh, hahaha. Ga sibuk sih, tapi moodnya ini log lagi bermasalah -_- maaf updatenya lama ya~

 **Rhea:** Tao akan segera sembuh :3

 **Dandeliona96** **:** bukan couple beneran sih, hehe. Cek aja di youtube, JC.T Steelo Ladybro, itu MV mereka project berdua :3 n aku tau photoshootnya duluan sebelum MV itu XD

Huangmei: haloo hai~ makasih udah baca n review ya, klo bisa review lagi ne :3

 **Hai semuanya~ maaf updatenya lama banget, aku harus bikin draf lanjutannya dulu, klo ga gitu aku ga sreg postnya, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang setia sama cerita ini, maupun yang baru baca cerita ini, i love u guys. Ga usah banyak cing cong deh ya, selamat menikmati~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _They said this day wouldn't come_

 _We refused to run_

 _We've only just begun_

 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _(Chasing The Sun - The Wanted)_

 _._

* * *

Pukul 6 pagi, dan Yifan baru saja memasuki ruang pribadinya di Rumah Sakit. Sembari menunggu jam berkunjung pagi tiba, ia memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik untuk membaca ulang laporan-laporan beberapa pasiennya selama 2 hari sebelumnya. Dan sampai detik ini ia sedikit pun tidak menerima teguran dari Kepala Rumah Sakit atas kinerjanya.

Sang Dokter tampan menumpuk beberapa laporan di satu tumpukan di sisi kiri mejanya, seraya merapikan mejanya yang belum tersentuh karena semalam ia sibuk menenangkan pasien Huang dan setengah mati meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk tidak menemui pasiennya terlebih dahulu.

Yifan menghela nafas kecil, seraya meraih tempat penanya yang bergeser dari tempat asalnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, tampak sekali jika ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melaksanakan tugas.

Oh ayolah, hanya beberapa menit lagi ia akan bertugas. Setidak sabaran itukah Wu Yifan? Mungkin jika seorang Park Chanyeol melihat gelagat sahabatnya itu akan meledek habis-habisan. Persis seperti remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Yidan kembali menilik jam tangannya, lalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beresnya, kemudian menyambar jas putih yang tersampir di sandaran kursi kerjanya, dan meraih bundelan papan _notes_ yang tersimpan di laci paling atas mejanya. Segera ia memakai jasnya, sembari berjalan kearah pintu.

Sapaan ramah dan hangat para pekerja di Rumah Sakit menghantar langkah panjangnya di sepanjang lorong, dan sebagai Dokter yang baik, ia membalas setiap sapaan itu dengan senyuman tipis atau sekedar menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Selamat pagi _euisanim_ " sapaan dari Polisi berkulit _tan_ itu membuat Yifan harus menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

"Pagi. Anda datang dari pintu belakang?" satu alis tebalnya terangkat samar mengamati Jongin yang hari ini memakai sweater abu-abu muda.

"Tadi saya sedang berjalan-jalan"

Yifan merespon 'oh' dengan tanpa suara, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan ia bertemu dengan Jongdae yang pagi ini entah kenapa terlihat berseri dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya. Dokter bersuara indah itu menepuk pundak Yifan, sambil mengucapkan ' _fighting_!' dengan suara pelan.

Dokter tampan bermarga Wu itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Jongdae yang sangat tidak biasa.

 _Apa dia sudah tertular virus gila Chanyeol?_ Pikirnya miris.

Ya sepertinya begitu. Karena pria dengan nama julukan Chen itu tengah bersenandung kecil menyusuri lorong, berlawanan arah dengan Yifan. Sepertinya ia sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal baik hari ini _euisa_ " Jongin berkomentar.

"Ya, semoga saja" sahut Yifan seadanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju blok cinnamon, letak kamar pasien Huang _nya_ berada. Namun saat mereka baru saja berbelok di ujung lorong yang merupakan perbatasan area umum dan bangsal, Yifan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tampak kusut.

Baik itu rambut, pakaian, dan wajahnya yang biasanya cerah dan penuh senyum. _Persis orang gila_.

"Hai Fan" si _Happy Virus_ menyapa lemas. Tak bersemangat.

Yifan menaikkan satu alisnya melihat kondisi mengenaskan sahabatnya itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, dengan nada tak peduli yang kental.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Aku dapat pasien baru, anak-anak berusia 7 tahun. Bahkan dia lebih merepotkan dari Min Ah yang selalu menggoda ku itu" jawabnya dengan wajah merana.

"Oh, jadi gara-gara itu semalam kau tidak tidur di _cottage_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, gara-gara itu. Sialan, apa kau tidak sedikitpun peduli dengan kondisi ku ini, _eoh_?"

Yifan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, memasang wajah se prihatin mungkin. "Bersabar lah, dan semangat" ucapnya.

Pria bertelinga _Dobby_ itu menyipitkan matanya. "Ucapan mu tidak tulus dasar tiang listrik"

"Kau lupa siapa dirimu Tuan Park? Sudahlah, aku harus menemui pasien ku"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan meniru gaya bicara Yifan dengan tanpa suara saat sahabatnya yang sama-sama seperti tiang itu melenggang pergi. Dan jika di lihat tingkahnya ini sangat lucu dan menyebalkan secara bersamaan.

"Ah! Fan!" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Yifan yang berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Dokter tampan itu pun berhenti melangkah tepat di tumitnya, dan berbalik dengan satu alis terangkat. Jongin yang awalnya berjalan mendahului Yifan pun ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan kedua Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pasien Huang mu? Ada perkembangan lain?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya menjawab.

"Masih sama. Tapi dia sudah mulai berani bicara banyak padaku, kenapa?"

"Kau yakin dia bisa pulih?"

"Kenapa tidak?" kini kedua alis tebal Yifan terangkat.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia hanya tidak takut padamu. Aku jadi tidak yakin dia bisa pulih seperti sedia kala" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu samar.

"Kau sahabat ku bukan?"

Dokter bertelinga _Dobby_ itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, katakan sesuatu yang memotivasi, bukannya yang malah menurunkan semangat ku"

Chanyeol meringis. " _Sorry_ , _good luck then_ "

Yifan mendengus kecil, kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda. Begitu pula Jongin yang memilih untuk berjalan beriringan dengan sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana jika yang di katakan sahabat anda tadi benar _euisa_?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, tanpa menatap Dokter yang berjalan di sisi kanannya. Yifan menoleh.

"Maksud anda?" satu alisnya terangkat samar. Jongin pun balas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana jika Huang Zi Tao hanya tidak takut pada anda?"

"Anda meragukan analisa saya Jongin- _ssi_?"

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu. Saya percaya dengan kemampuan anda, saya hanya bicara soal kemungkinan yang ada"

Yifan kembali memandang lurus ke depan, dengan wajah agak tertekuk. Kesal karena sudah 2 kali ia mendapatkan komentar pagi ini tentang pasien Huang _nya_.

"Yang saya tahu hal ini permulaan yang bagus. Lihat saja, anda akan segera menyelesaikan tugas anda di tempat ini" ujarnya jutek. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak ramah saat ini.

Setidaknya apa yang di terima Yifan pagi ini tidak semenjengkelkan kata-kata Chanyeol dan Jongin. Buktinya setelah ia sampai di kamar sang pasien, dirinya mendapat kejutan yang amat tak terduga dari sang pasien Huang. Kejutan yang seketika membuatnya lupa akan rasa kesalnya pada 2 orang itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia masuk ke kamar rawat nomor 4 itu dan menyapa sang pasien, tiba-tiba pemuda bermarga Huang itu memeluknya pundaknya erat. Dan reaksi pertamanya adalah diam mematung.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, pemuda manis itu memeluknya erat seolah takut akan dirinya menghilang jika di lepaskan.

"Maafkan aku _euisa_..." lirihnya teredam. Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya, dan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus surai legam sang pasien yang lembut.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya kalem. Ia sedikit melirik ke pundak kirinya, dimana Tao yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela leher dan pundaknya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda manis itu.

Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit...bergetar?

"Tao?" panggilnya. Karena si pasien tidak kunjung bersuara.

"A-aku..." suaranya terdengar pelan. Dan Yifan menunggu dengan sabar.

"A-aku...aku sudah membuat _euisa_ kecewa...maafkan aku _euisa_ " suaranya yang lembut terdengar lebih pelan dan terbata. Dan pelukan tangannya semakin mengerat.

Yifan tersenyum tipis, menahan untuk tidak menarik belah bibir plumnya lebih lebar karena Jongin berdiri menunggu di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak marah Tao. Asal kau berjanji untuk lebih kuat melawan rasa takut mu, bagaimana?"

Ia merasakan kepala pemuda Huang di lekukan lehernya mengangguk samar, sambil mengatakan ' _Aku berjanji euisa_ ' dengan lirih. Ia kembali tersenyum. Tao pun melepas pelukannya, mendongak sedikit untuk menatap Yifan yang masih mengusap rambutnya pelan.

" _Euisa_ tidak marah ' _kan_? Tidak akan meninggalkan aku ' _kan_?"

"Tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan kemanapun, jangan takut"

Tao mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Dan ekpresi menggemaskan itu membuat Yifan harus puas menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu, atau tindakan aneh lainnya yang bisa membuat sang pasien jadi takut padanya.

Dan apa itu _sayang_? Panggilan macam apa yang sudah di lontarkan mulut bodohnya untuk pasiennya yang manis ini?

Yifan memejamkan mata merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mencegah mengucapkan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Janji _euisa_ tidak akan meninggalkan aku?" suara dan tatapan memohon yang menggemaskan dari Tao membuat Yifan menghela nafas samar.

Menahan diri.

Hingga ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus meninggalkan mu. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi _ne_?"

Tao mengangguk patuh. Yifan pun menggiring pasiennya itu untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, dan tak lupa ia mencatat sesuatu di bundelan _notes_ nya, selagi matanya melirik pada Tao yang duduk dan mengintip di balik papan _notes_ yang di bawanya dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu. Karena saat ini posisinya berdiri di hadapan Tao.

"Bagaimana sarapanmu?" tanyanya, menghentikan kesibukan tangannya sejenak. Tao menoleh kearah meja laci yang terdapat napan sarapannya dengan perlatan makan yang telah kosong, dan belum di ambil oleh perawat.

"Aku tidak suka obatnya _euisa_ , pahit" ucapnya mencebikkan lidah. Yifan terkekeh kecil.

"Meski pahit kau harus meminumnya Tao. Ingat janji mu?"

Pemuda bermata Panda itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku ingat _euisa_ "

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Bagus. Aku tahu kau anak yang pintar"

Senyum di bibir _curvy_ Tao tercetak jelas ketika Yifan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Seperti memperlakukan seorang bocah kecil.

"Hei Tao, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yifan ingat, ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya agar si Jongin si Polisi dapat melaksanakan tugasnya. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh _euisa_ "

"Kau ingat dengan 2 teman ku yang tempo hari tiba-tiba muncul dan merusak acara bernyanyi kita?'

Pemuda manis itu tampak mengingat, melirik keatas secara _random_ , hingga kemudian mengangguk samar. "Ingat _euisa_ "

"Kau ingat nama mereka?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri perlahan, dengan tatapan lurus pada wajah tampan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat dengan nama teman-teman mu?"

Si manis bermata ala Panda itu kini mengangguk kecil. Dan Yifan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ada berapa teman yang dekat dengan mu?"

"Dua"

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Baekhyun dan Sehun" jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi teman mu?"

"Siapa?" wajah bingung Tao tampak sangat lucu.

"Namanya Kai, dia ingin jadi temanmu dan membantu mu"

"Membantu?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap Yi Fan dengan lugunya.

"Iya. Dia peduli denganmu dan ingin membantu mu, karena itu dia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu"

"Hal apa _euisa_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau mau berteman dengannya _'kan_?"

Sang pasien terdiam, pemuda bersurai sehitam arang itu tampak tengah berpikir, kelereng _Onyx_ nya bergulir gelisah kesana-kemari. Dan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat sang Huang kembali menatap Yifan.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku akan menemanimu disini. _Ok_?"

Bulu matanya mengerjap lentik. "Sungguh? _Euisa_ akan menemani ku?"

"Tentu. Jadi Kai boleh menjadi teman mu?"

Pemuda manis bermata ala Panda itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian meraih bagian depan jas putih sang Dokter untuk berpegangan ketika Yifan menyuruh Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu yang tak sepenuhnya terbuka untuk masuk.

Yifan merasakan jika Tao menarik jas bagian depannya hingga ia berdiri merapat di hadapan pasiennya yang manis itu. Ia juga merasakan tangan yang mencengkram jasnya gemetar kecil, dan yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap lembut surai kelam Tao untuk menenangkan.

Dirinya tahu jika pasiennya itu saat ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak ketakutan.

"Hai, kau sudah tahu namaku?" Jongin yang duduk di sebuah kursiーtempat Yifan dulu duduk dan menjaga jarakーdengan sebuah _recorder_ di tangan kanannya.

Tao yang menolak untuk menatap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jongin tersenyum tipis meski pemuda itu sedang tidak melihatnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Dan siapa namamu?" nadanya ia buat sehalus mungkin. Seperti tengah bicara dengan anak-anak.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" bisik Yifan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar sang pasien mendengarnya.

Tao semakin erat mencengkram jas Yifan, menggigit bibir kuat dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia ketakutan, tapi berusaha untuk melawannya saat ini, terbukti saat ia mengarahkan manik matanya ke samping, melihat Jongin dengan ekor matanya.

"Huang...Zi Tao" jawabnya pelan. Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku boleh menjadi temanmu Tao?"

Si manis itu mengangguk samar.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Tao mengangguk lagi.

Jongin mengarahkan tatapannya pada Yifan, dan Dokter tampan itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Mempersilahkan sang Polisi untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa rasa lapar melanda dan keinginan untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan cepat, Sehun mengunyah _kimbap_ yang berisi ikan, telur, dan daging dengan pandangan lurus dan tatapan menerawang. Hanya seporsi _kimbap_ yang berisi 7 gulungan, dan sudah hampir 30 menit pemuda minim ekspresi itu baru menghabiskan 4 gulungan yang kini baru memasuki kepalan kelima.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang adik, Baekhyun yang menikmati nasi goreng _kimchi_ dengan diam. Pemuda mungil itu fokus dengan menu makan siangnya, sesekali memainkan ponselnya yang bergetar, sekedar untuk membalas pesan atau menengok akun sosial medianya.

Suasana di _cafetaria_ Rumah Sakit siang ini sama seperti kemarin, tak terlalu ramai, namun meskipun begitu menu disana tergolong lengkap. Memang tak banyak kerabat pasien yang berkunjung kesana, dan hal itu adalah pemandangan yang cukup biasa. Terlebih untuk Rumah Sakit jiwa seperti ini, sekalipun ada yang berkunjung untuk menengok anggota keluarga mereka, pasti tak lebih dari 1 hari, meski pihak Rumah Sakit sendiri telah menyediakan hunian sementara untuk para pembesuk.

Hunian itu sama dengan _cottage_ yang di tempati para Dokter dan pegawai yang lain, hanya saja bertingkat 2 dan memiliki banyak kamar. Dan di sanalah Sehun dan Baekhyun bermalam.

Pemuda mungil bermarga Byun itu menghela nafas kecil, selesai menegak airnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Sudah sehari, kita belum bertemu Tao lagi Hunnah~" ucapnya setengah merengek, menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Adiknya itu masih sibuk berkomat-kamit mengunyah _kimbap_ di mulutnya.

Sehun melahap gulungan terakhir yang di jepit oleh sumpitnya, "Kalau bukan karena kondisi Tao, aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Dokter itu. _Arra_?" ia menegak airnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Tao"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita di larang menemuinya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu kecil. "Kita bisa mendesak Wu- _euisanim_ nanti"

"Kau yakin? Dokter itu terlihat lebih keras kepala dari Tao"

"Kita belum mencobanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, sama sekali tak bersemangat karena rasa khawatirnya akan sahabatnya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, tak lupa menyimpan ponselnya di saku depan celana _jeans_ , ia berkata pada Sehun untuk ke toilet, adiknya itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sehun merogoh saku _jacket_ nya, mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pemberitahuan akan akun sosial medianya dan beberapa pesan dari teman-teman kampusnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini? Kursi ini kosong ' _kan_?" seseorang bersuara lembut berdiri di depan meja. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu masih fokus dengan layar sentuh ponselnya saat seorang pemuda bersurai _caramel_ yang berdiri di depan meja duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Mengambil tempat di kursi bagian tengah. Dan tepat saat pemuda bersuara lembut itu meraih sumpitnya untuk memulai makan siang, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, dan sepasang maniknya menyergap sosok pemuda yang duduk pada kursi yang tepat ada di tengah. Hingga tak langsung berhadapan dengannya.

Pemuda itu memakai seragam perawat bewarna abu-abu, dalam diam dan khidmat menikmati _Jjajangmyeon_.

"Kau perawat?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Mengurai keheningan di meja tersebut. Si perawat bersurai _caramel_ yang dengan meyeruput mie bersaus hitam dari sumpitnya pun mengangkat wajahnya.

Manik hitam si perawat bertemu dengan _hazel_ si Oh yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata itu. Merekam dengan baik wajah si perawat serta mata kecilnya yang mengerjap lucu, dan bibir tipis yang mengerucut dengan mie yang menjuntai, serta saus kedelai hitam yang melumeri bibir tipisnya.

Si perawat itu buru-buru menyeruput mie yang menjuntai keluar, dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sumpit. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dan segera menelannya.

"Ah iya, aku perawat" jawabnya akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berkomat-kamitーsibuk mengunyah.

"Nama mu?"

Sungguh tidak sopan adik dari Byun Baekhyun ini. Dia belum memperkenalkan diri tapi sudah menanyakan nama orang lain.

"Luhan" si perawat _caramel_ tersenyum tipis. Sehun mengangguk kecil, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah cantik perawat itu.

"Apa kau tahu pasien Huang Zi Tao?" tanyanya kemudian. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu, semua Dokter dan perawat di Rumah Sakit ini mengetahuinya"

"Menurudmu, apa sahabatku itu bisa pulih?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja, Wu- _euisanim_ sangat ahli. Tadi pagi saja saat aku melintas di depan kamarnya, aku melihat Polisi Kim sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan Huang- _ssi_ "

Sehun mengernyit. "Polisi berkulit gelap itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, sepertinya berjalan lancar tadi"

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu bangkit berdiri cepat, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Tapi baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari meja tempatnya makan siang, ia mengerem langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Terima kasih Luhan- _ssi_ " ucapnya. Luhan yang sedang menyeruput mie nya pun mendongak, dan dengan mie bergelantungan di pinggir bibirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

Menyematkan senyum tipis di bibir, Sehun melihat pemandangan lucu dari perawat itu. Sementara Luhan yang melihat senyum itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik tanpa lebih dulu memasukkan mie yang masih bergelantungan di bibirnya.

Sehun tampan jika tersenyum. Meski wajah datarnya juga tampan.

Luhan mulai mengunyah makanan di mulutnya perlahan, memperhatikan punggung tegap Sehun yang semakin menjauh, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu kecil, dan kembali fokus dengan makan siangnya.

 _Eh? Namanya siapa ya?_

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika semakin dekat dengan meja dimana Sehun dan dirinya duduk tadi, dan ia tak melihat sosok menyebalkan adiknya itu setibanya dari toilet. Ia justru melihat seorang perawat bersurai _caramel_ dan perawat bertubuh mungil berpipi bakpau yang sedang menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Maaf" Baekhyun telah berdiri di dekat meja tersebut. Membuat kedua perawat di meja itu menoleh padanya. "Laki-laki berwajah datar yang tadi duduk disini, apa ada yang melihat dia kemana?" tanyanga, dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk pada kursi yang tadi di tempati Sehun.

"Oh, tadi dia buru-buru pergi" jawab Luhan.

"Oh, baiklah terima kasih" Baekhyun tak lupa tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk kesopanan, lalu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan area cafetaria yang tak terlalu ramai.

Sambil menggerutu ia berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya yang semula tersimpan di saku _jacket_ nya, ibu jarinya bergulir lincah diatas _touch screen_ , memilih untuk menghubungi nomor Sehun saat kedua kakinya membawanya menjauh dari cafetaria.

Menyusuri lorong terbuka yang menghubungkan sisi kanan Rumah Sakit dan cafetaria, di terpa hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan indahnya tatanan taman yang memiliki beraneka ragam jenis bunga, Baekhyun menunggu sambungan teleponnya di angkat dengan tidak sabar.

" _Yo_ ー"

"Kau ada dimana? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan ku _huh_?" omel pemuda manis itu cepat.

" _Aku ada di kamar rawat Tao, cepatlah kemari_ "

Langkah kaki Baekhyun spontan terhenti, matanya menyipit. "Kau disana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" _Datang saja_ , _cepatlah_ "

 _Pip_

Pemuda mungil itu buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku depan celananya setelah mematikan sambungan telepon. Namun saat ia baru saja mengangkat wajahnya dan melangkahkan kaki yang sempat tertunda, ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh menjulang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

" _Ouch_!" ringisnya refleks memegangi dahi dan hidungnya yang membentur dada orang yang du tabraknya. Dan ponselnya yang belum sempat di simpan ke dalam saku, terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Perhatikan langkahmu dan jangan berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong Nona" kata suara _bass_ Dokter berjas putih. Panggilan 'Nona' itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakit di dahi dan hidungnya.

Dengan mata menyipit ia memandang pria tinggi berwajah tampan yang _name tag_ nya bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol. Bibir mungil kemerahan miliknya mencibir lucu. "Nona? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dadaku yang rata _huh_?!" semprotnya kesal.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, keping kelerengnya pun bergulir ke bawah pada bagian dada sosok mungil itu.

Yah, dada itu memang rata.

"Oh, kau laki-laki? Ku pikir kau seorang gadis" ia mengerutkan dahinya samar, dan merendahkan posisi kepalanya untuk lebih jelas mengamati dada rata makhluk mungil nan imut di depannya.

Wajah putih Baekhyun memerah, dan dengan gerakan refleks ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang.

"Haish...aku tidak tahu kalau di Rumah Sakit ini ada Dokter semacam dirimu. Mengerikan" cibirnya dengan bibir berkedut lucu.

" _Mwo_?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung si _bacon_ yang malah melangkah mundur. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang _aku tidak tahu kalau di Rumah Sakit ini ada Dokter semacam dirimu_. Apa kurang jelas?"

" _Dokter semacam dirimu_ apa maksut mu? Memang aku melakukan apa?" Chahyeol menatap kesal, sembari menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kau melakukan pelecehan padaku _euisanim_ " Baekhyun mengatakan kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan.

"Pelecehan?" Park _Dobby_ Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Bagian mananya yang aku melecehkanmu _huh_?"

"Kau menatap dadaku itu adalah sebuah pelecehan, apa kau tidak mendapatkan pelajaran sopan santun _euisanim_?"

" _Omo_..." Chanyeol mendengus geli, bibirnya menyeringai remeh. "Kau bahkan bukan seorang wanita, memangnya kenapa aku harus melecehkan laki-laki _huh_? Yang benar saja" ia mendengus geli.

Baekhyun mencibir semakin kesal pada Dokter super tinggi itu, hendak kembali membalas kata-katanya namun ia ingat jika harus segera menuju ke kamar rawat Tao. Maka ia pun berdecak sebal, lalu membungkuk memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia melangkah lebar-lebar dengan wajah kesal, melewati Chanyeol begitu saja yang tak bisa berhenti merasa geli. Dokter super tinggi nan tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan akan sikap pemuda mungil itu, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah panjangnya andai saja matanya tak menangkap kilau sebuah benda yang tergeletak di lantai.

Terpaksa ia kembali menunda kedua kakinya dan memungut benda itu, sejenak ia mengamati benda berbentuk lingkaran yang ternyata sebuah gelang berwarna silver dengan hiasan beberapa kristal. Chanyeol mengangkat gelang itu tinggi-tinggi, mengamati _detail_ nya dan melihat goresan rapih yang membentuk sebuah kalimat, atau mungkin sebuah nama?

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol kembali merendahkan posisi tangannya, memutar gelang tersebut perlahan, lalu menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

 _Apa ini milik si mungil imut itu?_

Ia masih tampak berpikir, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengerut saat menyadari apa yang baru saja di pikirkan otak jeniusnya. Ia mendesah keras, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Mana mungkin aku memuji seorang laki-laki dengan sebutan imut? Aisshh..." Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya kesal. Entah karena apa. "Eh, tunggu. Bukankah dia yang menabrak ku saat itu? Dan dia yang semalam datang ke _cottage_? Jadi dia teman Huang Zi Tao?" ia mengurut dagunya kecil, memasang wajah sok serius.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di blok _cinnamon_ , memacu kedua kakinya untuk terus berlari meski para pekerja yang kebetulan melintasi lorong yang sama telah memperingatinya, dan bahkan membuat beberapa perawat kerepotan karena sudah menabrak bahu mereka dengan tidak sengaja.

Detak jantungnya semakin meningkat, bukan karena terus berlari, tapi karena bayang-bayang akan kata-kata Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke kamar rawat Tao. Sekiranya apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk?

Tangan kanannya terayun sigap meraih _handle_ pintu kamar rawat bernomor 4, dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan wajah tegang ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan seketika dibuat mematung di depan pintu melihat ke dalan kamar.

Manik _hazel_ nya berkabut, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat dan tangannya yang menggenggam _handle_ pintu bergetar kecil.

"Baek..."

Suara yang beberapa hari ini di rindukannya terdengar kembali meski lemah.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkan review lagi ya, soalnya review kalian berpengaruh besar sama mood gw yang akhir2 ini ga tentu. Gw author yang moody abis, n sering terkendala soal itu klo bikin ff. Jadi jangan bosen2 review ^^**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, yang review, ataupun siders, thanks! :3**

 **Ah ya satu lagi, buat yang ga suka sama Mba Zizi. I just wanna say "Thanks alot for hate him"**

 **Salam damai semua!**

 _Skylar.K_


	12. Chapter 11

Hai semua! maaf banget updatenya lama bin molor, hehe. Dan maaf juga ga bisa bales _review_ kalian, gw postnta kilat beut, di tambah disini lagi rame, takut dilirik2 :v

Pokoknya tetep setia baca n _review_ ya :3 dan berikan semangat buat gw, karena belakangan ini foto2 konser Mba Zizitao bertebaran dengan segala kesemokan dan kecantikan yang tak terkira itu, pikiran gw jadi teralihkan ke ff **"WONDERFILLED: Wonder If I"**. Dan itu NYIKSA! Pengen gw tabok tuh Mba Zizitao pake bibir, ada yang mau ikutan? :v /di giles/

Udah segitu dulu bacotan gw, mari membaca~ :3

* * *

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream will never do_

 _I'd still miss you, babe_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _( **"Don't Miss A Thing"** by: **Aerosmith** )_

* * *

Tao tidak tahu kenapa malam ini dirinya terasa gelisah. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini yang bisa membuatnya ketakutan dan berakhir insomnia. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal, setelah pertemuannya dengan polisi bernama Kim Jonginーtapi pria itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya memanggil dengan nama Kaiーyang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja, lalu beristirahat siang, dan mendapatkan tamu tak terduga yaitu kedua sahabatnya yang datang dan membuatnya menangis. Karena rasa haru, senang, dan tentu rasa takut yang tidak bisa di hindarinya. Padahal saat insiden keluar dari kamar itu, dirinya hanya mengira pelukan yang di rasakannya dan juga suara mereka adalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Dirinya sangat senang, sungguh. Apalagi saat Sehun dan Baekhyun memeluknya hangat dan berkata jika akan berada disisinya dan menemaninya. Meski pertemuan itu tak berlangsung lama, tapi hal itu cukup membuatnya senang. Karena dirinya tahu seperti apa kedua sahabatnya itu menyayanginya, dan sebaliknya dirinya juga menyayangi mereka. Tak cukup banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, karena ia terus menunduk dan meremas ujung jas putih sang Dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hembusan nafas kecil meluncur dari celah bibirnya, berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka Pandanya erat. Manik kelamnya terasa sendu, memandang kearah _iPod_ kecil berwarna putih yang tersimpan diatas meja _stand night_ di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Menggigit bibir ragu, kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggiran tempat tidur, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk meraih _gadget_ mungil itu.

Mengingatkannya pada Dokter yang di sukainya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, menyalakan alat pemutar musik itu, dan memilih sebuah lagu yang di ingatnya sebagai salah satu lagu favorit sang Dokter yang sempat mereka dengarkan bersama ketika kunjungan sore. Anehnya wajah tampan Dokternya terlihat murung saat itu, bahkan ia tak banyak bicara, beberapa kali mengulas senyum, hingga dirinya yang sedang memegang _iPod_ dengan rasa ingin tahu menanyakan lagu favorit sang Dokter. Dan pria itu memilih sebuah lagu milik Aerosmith, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekejab saja untuknya ikut menyukai lagu itu.

Memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, Tao menyamankan posisunya di balik selimut biru muda yang lembut, dan iPod yang di letakkannya tepat di dekat kepalanya. Ia menatap dinding kamar rawatnya, menikmati alunan musik serta suara serak khas penyanyi _rock_. Berusaha memejamkan mata, cukup lama, tapi kemudian ia kembali membuka mata, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap dinding yang semula di punggunginya, selang beberapa menit merubah posisi tidurnya kembali menjadi terlentang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa matanya tidak bisa terpejam?

Kenapa yang ada di kepalanya hanya sosok sang Dokter yang terakhir kali di lihatnya pada kunjungan sore?

Wajah tampannya terlihat murung meski dengan sempurna di tutupinya, tak banyak bicara, dan hal itu membuatnya resah. Apakah dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar? Hal itukah yang membuat Dokternya tidak bersikap seperti biasa?

Oh tidak. Kalau Dokternya marah apa dirinya akan di tinggalkan?

 ** _Srak!_**

Tao bangkit duduk, dan kali ini manik kelamnya di selimuti rasa takut akan di tinggalkan. Menatap pintu kamar rawatnya yang tertutup rapat, jemarinya saling meremas resah. Dan embun mulai tampak di _Onyx_ indahnya, kalau benar Dokternya marah kepadanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah besok pagi dirinya tak lagi melihatnya?

Kalau seperti itu Tao tidak mau. Tao tidak mau kehilangan Dokternya yang baik dan perhatian.

Insomnia pun kembali menyerangnya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewati ekor matanya, Yifan melirik pada jam kecil berbentuk bola basket yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, memaku fokusnya pada jarum yang paling tipis yang tak henti menghitung tiap detik yang terlewat. Bertahan di dalam posisi yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, yaitu duduk di belakang meja kerja, menopang dagu mengabaikan beberapa dokumen Rumah Sakit yang sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk membuat alibi. Karena tidak bisa di akuinya jika hatinya sedang resah.

Meraih map berwarna magenta yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman ke belakang, tangannya mulai bergerak membuka berkas data dengan nama Huang Zi Tao itu. Hanya sampai menyapa di halaman depan data, kelopaknya mengatup dengan nafas yang menghela berat. Yifan meletakkan dokumen itu kembali, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak cepat meraih ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di dekat laptop yang tertutup, jemarinya menyentuh lembut layar sentuhnya dan membuka _gallery_ ponsel. Memilih sebuah foto untuk dibuka dan di perbesar ke ukuran asli, sebuah foto seorang pemuda bersurai keperakan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, memakai pakaian berbahan serba _jeans_ berwarna biru, baik baju dan celanannya, tersenyum kearah kamera sementara kedua tangannya berada di tubuh kecil seekor anjing berjenis pudel yang juga menatap kearah kamera.

Salah satu foto Huang Zi Tao yang mendekam di memori ponselnya, berkumpul dengan beberapa foto lain yang di simpannya karena menurutnya menarik. Dan foto bersama anjing itu adalah salah satu foto kesukaannya.

Senyum pasien Huang _nya_ terlihat begitu polos dan lepas. Wajah manis itu terpancar kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

Tuhan...sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa mendadak ia menjadi resah dan hatinya seperti tertutup kabut begini? Seingatnya hari ini tidak ada suatu hal yang bisa membuat moodnya memburuk atau hal yang bisa membuatnya kesal. Bahkan saat Polisi Kim mulai bicara dengan pasien Huang _nya_ , dirinya masih tetap biasa saja, lalu apa? Bahkan sore tadi dirinya dan pasien Huang sempat mendengarkan musik bersama.

Tapi...sebelum itu, sebelum sore itu. Ya, saat entah bagaimana bisa dirinya memperbolehkan salah satu sahabat pasien Huang _nya_ yang di ketahuinya bernama Sehun masuk ke kamar rawat setelah Polisi Kim melakukan sesi tanya-jawab pada pasien manisnya itu.

Menyesal?

Entahlah. Seperti ada perasaan tidak rela saat melihat pasien Huang _nya_ terlihat begitu merindukan dan menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu. Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun, ada perasaan aneh yang tidak menginginkan pasiennya yang manis itu berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Oh ayolah, sudah hampir satu bulan dirinya bersama Huang Zi Tao. Mulai dari saat ia datang begitu pasif hingga kini yang sudah mulai membuka diri. Yang awalnya hanya bicara satu arah, kini pasien _special_ nya itu sudah berani meminta suatu hal padanya. Semua kerja kerasnya itu terbayarkan jika pasien Huang _nya_ tersenyum manis yang hanya di tujukan padanya.

Entahlah, Yifan merasa pikirannya terlalu rumit. Dan tentu saja ia menyadarinya. Menyadari keanehan cara berpikir dan suasana hatinya yang entah mengapa berubah secara drastis hanya dengan mengingat hal itu.

 _Apa dia sudah tidur?_ ーpertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya yang semula mendongak menatap langit-langit, kembali menegakkan punggungnya yang sempat bersandar, bangkit berdiri, ia beranjak meraih _jacket_ _baseball_ putih yang tergantung rapih dari dalam lemari. Sambil memakainya ia segera keluar dari kamar, mengayunkan kaki panjangnya lebar-lebar, melewati Ruang Tengah yang penerangannya masih menyala, sedikit pun tak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asyik berselancar di Dunia Maya dengan laptop _Apple_ hijaunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya heran dengan alis terangkat.

Yifan seperti tak mendengarnya, dan sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, dan membuat pria bertelinga lebar itu terheran-heran dan akhirnya mengangkat bahu cuek.

Dokter tampan bermarga Wu itu memakai sepatu nya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, dengan cepat membuka pintu yang sudah di kunci, dan angin malam lah yang menyapa kulit wajah dan membelai surai kelamnya lembut. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan area _cottage_ yang di huninya dengan Chanyeol, suara melengking seseorang dari arah jalan setapak blok tersebut menyita perhatiannya.

" _Ya_! Sehun!" suara melengking amat _powerfull_ itu berasal dari sosok mungil Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah kantong belanja lumayan besar di pelukannya.

Menggeser pandangannya ke depan, meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun, kini matanya melihat si tinggi Sehun yang berjalan cuek dengan kantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak memintanya untuk menunggu, dan pemuda Oh itu memang menyebalkan. Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang minim ekspresi yang terasa menyebalkan, tapi juga sikapnya yang cukup mengesalkan. Terutama untuknya.

Yifan menatap pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu dingin, diluar kesadarannya saat sudut bibirnya tertarik naik. Sebuah cibiran tak beralasan. Dan sadar akan tingkahnya barusan, ia menautkan alisnya, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, lalu berdecak kecil.

"Aku seperti anak sekolah yang sedang kasamaran saja, cih"

 _Persis_. Anak sekolahan yang sedang kasmaran dan merasa tersaingi.

Menghela nafas pendek, Yifan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan hangat di saku _jacket_ nya, derap sepatunya membaur di dalam hembusan angin di tengah sunyinya malam. Entah kenapa, semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat menuju bangunan Rumah Sakit yang sepi, di bagian pagar terlihat seorang penjaga berseragam, dan ia tak lupa menyapa petugas tersebut saat melewati pagar.

Perawat penjaga yang terheran melihat kehadiran si Dokter tampan bermarga Wu itu tak urung menyapa Yifan, meski tersirat rasa penasaran mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Yifan mengarahkan kedua kakinya berbelok di ujung lorong, tidak kearah Ruangan pribadinya terletak, tapi ia membawa dirinya menuju ke bangsal pasien. Namun saat dirinya akan melewati perbatasan blok _dandelion_ dan _carnelian,_ matanya menangkap 2 sosok yang berjalan beriringan dan terlibat obrolan seru.

Dan jika di lihat baik-baik, kedua sosok itu tampak seperti Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yizing. Tampak dari perbedaan tinggi mereka, dan suara samar-samar yang sampai ke telinganya.

"Oh, Yifan. Sedang apa disini?" benar saja. Kim Jooonmyun telah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengangkat satu alisnya melihat sosok tinggi Yifan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai salam.

"Aku? Oh, aku...ada barang yang ketinggalan. Kau sendiri?" baru kali ini seorang Wu Yifan terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan sederhana rekan kerjanya.

Joomnyun mengernyitkan dahinya samar. "Bukannya ruanganmu ada disana? Kenapa kau ada disini?" ia menatap bingung.

"Y-ya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya disana. Jadi aku menyisir sepanjang lorong"

"Memang barang apa?"

 _Mampus_. Harus menjawab apa dirinya kali ini? Memang tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal atau apapun itu, karena dirinya datang ke Rumah Sakit malam-malam hanya karena tiba-tiba ingin melihat pasien Huang _nya_. Sumber keresahannya beberapa jam ini. Dan tidak mungkin bukan menjawab seperti itu? Apalagi pada teman seprofesinya, dan bisa di tebak hal itu nantinya akan sangat cepat menyebar dan menjadi bahan perbincangan pekerja yang lain.

"Anda butuh bantuan untuk mencari _euisa_?" tanya Yixing.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Apa hari ini jadwal jaga malam mu Yixing- _ssi_?" Yifan menautkan alisnya, berhasil mengganti topik. Berharap agar Joonmyun tak lagi menanyainya perihal barang yang tertinggal.

"Bukan _euisa_ , saya hanya menggantikan Luhan karena malam ini dia sedikit agak tidak enak badan"

"Oh" ia mengangguk paham. "Kau Joonmyun?" tatapannya beralih pada si Dokter bertubuh kecil.

"Ada pasien ku yang mendadak sakit, jadi aku harus berjaga malam ini"

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya kembali, lebih samar. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, semangat untuk tugas malamnya" ia menepuk kecil pundak Joonmyun, dan berlalu kembali menyusuri lorong yang sepi dan hening.

Pria tampan itu tak benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya kembali, entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat tiba-tiba berjalan mundur, kembali berdiri perbatasan antara bangsal pasien dewasa dan bangsal anak-anak, memundurkan punggungnya ke belakang dan menolehkan kepalanya pada lorong di samping kirinya. Dan ia mendengus kecil ketika melihat Joonmyun dan Yixing yang kembali berjalan beriringan, namun kali ini dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Yah Yifan akui jika Dokter yang lebih pendek darinya itu memang memiliki hal yang tak di milikinya dalam menggaet seseorang. Hal yang tak di miliki pria tinggi sepertinya. Dan hal itu cukup membuatnya iri.

Karena apa? Selagi Dokter lain bisa menemukan cinta, dirinya malah terjebak di dalam perasaan resah setiap kali di hadapkan dengan tatapan lugu nan bersinar milik sepasang _Onyx_ pasien Huang _nya_.

Tatapan itu seperti menariknya masuk ke dalam, membuatnya tidak berkutik dan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya. Dan hal itu sangat menyiksa.

Yifan tidak ingin gelarnya sebagai Dokter di pertanyakan ulang. Dirinya tidak mau melibatkan perasaan di dalam pekerjaan, tapi tatapan itu, wajah itu, senyum itu, suaranya yang memohon, selalu dengan muda mendobrak pertahanannya.

Tangan besarnya mengusap belakang lehernya gelisah, menjaga langkah kakinya tetap di ritme yang sama dan tanpa menimbulkkan suara sedikitpun agar tak membuat para pasien yang terlelap di kamar rawat masing-masing terbangun. Dan entah kenapa semakin dekat langkah kaki panjangnya membawanya ke tempat tujuan, membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat di banding biasanya. Hal itu cukup membuat beban pikirannya bertambah.

Dan disinilah ia berdiri. Di tengah keheningan lorong Rumah Sakit di blok _cinnamon_ , di depan pintu kamar rawat nomor 4. Otaknya memberi perintah agar segera membuka pintu bercat putih itu, tapi di dalam hatinya merespon ragu akan apa yang tengah di lakukannya ini.

Tapi _hey_ , bukankah dirinya seorang Dokter? Jadi tidak salah bukan jika ia datang karena ingin melihat sekaligus mengecek pasiennya? Apakah ada peraturan untuk tidak datang saat malam hari untuk melihat kondisi pasien? Tidak ' _kan_? Tentu saja. Lalu kenapa dirinya gelisah?

 ** _Klek_**

Pintu itu telah di bukanya secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, meminimalisir suara yang di timbulkan. Yifan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas diatas tempat tidur, pasien Huang _nya_ bergelut nyaman dan nyenyak memeluk boneka Panda, serta kedua telinga yang di sumpal _earphone_ berwarna putih.

Dokter tampan itu berdiri termenung di ambang pintu, dengan satu tangan masih berada di _handle_ dan tangan yang lain berpegangan pada kusein.

Ajaibnya, rasa gelisah di hatinya mendadak sirna melihat wajah Huang Zi Tao yang tampak nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak, seperti seseorang yang sedang tidak sakit. Tidak sedang menjalin perawatan khusus di Rumah Sakit jiwa, sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pasien PTSD.

Yifan bersendekap, menyenderkan bahu kanannya di kusein pintu, menyilangkan kaki kanan di depan kaki kirinya. Senyaman mungkin memposisikan tubuh tingginya untuk memandangi sosok yang terlelap di balik selimut berwarna biru muda. _Auburn_ nya bergerak naik turun seolah sedang memindai tubuh tinggi ramping Zi Tao. Meski pemuda yang beberapa tahun berada di bawahnya itu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, ia tetap terlihat mempesona dan sedap di pandang.

Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya masuk ke dalam, menyibak surai hitamnya yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu pandangannya, lalu memberi kecupan selamat tidur di dahinya.

Yifan berdecak kecil, memejamkan mata merutuki pikiran bodohnya yang sempat melintas dengan lancangnya.

Apakah keresahannya akan membaik saat esok pagi?

Yifan tidak yakin. Banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam otaknya untuk di pikirkan, termasuk hatinya yang semakin tak menentu selama beberapa hari ini.

"Sedang mengecek keadaan _euisa_?" suara lembut yang khas itu menyentak Yifan dari posisinya.

Dokter tampan itu refleks menegakkan tubuhnya dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang, dan terkejut setengah mati saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil Kepala Rumah Sakit yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dokter senior berusia 42 tahun itu tersenyum maklum melihat gelagat salah tingkah Yifan yang terpergok tanpa urusan berdiri di depan kamar rawat seorang pasien.

"O-oh, _euisanim_ " Yifan menyapa dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, terlampau kaku.

Hyde mengulum senyum. "Mengkhawatirkan pasien anda?" tanyanya, bergerak maju.

"Y-ya begitulah _euisa_ "

Dokter bertubuh mungil itu kini berdiri di samping kiri Yifan, menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jas putihnya, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Begitu lembut, tertuju pada sosok Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja bergerak kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Hampir 2 minggu, perkembangannya sangat memuaskan. Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah lagi terbangun karena mimpi buruk ataupun histeris tanpa sebab" Hyde menoleh menatap Yifan. "Itu perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa, keputusan saya mempercayakan pasien Huang pada anda tidaklah salah Yifan- _ssi_ "

"Tidak hanya saya yang berperan di dalamnya _euisa_ " Yifan merendah. Hyde kembali tersenyum.

"Apakah kedatangan Detektif Kim membuat anda terbebani Yifan- _ssi_?"

"Eh? Tidak _euisanim_ , sama sekali tidak"

"Lalu kenapa 2 hari ini anda terlihat begitu terbebani?"

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa sadar. "Saya terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya" Hyde mengangguk kecil. "Apakah perihal Huang Zi Tao atau masalah pribadi?"

Si tampan Yifan sampai menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Setidaknya ia tahu jika Kepala Rumah Sakit meski bertubuh mungil, dia memiliki intuisi yang sangat tajam. Tak heran jika Hyde di angkat sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit, bahkan hanya dengan bicara dan menatap seperti yang di lakukannya saat ini, dapat membuatnya mengetahui seseorang itu sedang memiliki masalah atau tidak.

Dokter psikolog senior memang patut di waspadai.

"Itu..." demi Tuhan, dirinya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Masalah pribadi sepertinya, tidak perlu di jawab Yifan- _ssi_ " Hyde tersenyum simpul. Suanasa hatinya yang agak muran karena banyaknya pekerjaan mulai sedikit terurai karena tingkah gugup salah satu Dokter Rumah Sakitnya.

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Ah, anda masih berada di Rumah Sakit jam segini _euisanim_ " sempat menilik jam tangannya, dan kembali menatap pria mungil di sampingnya.

"Yah...ada beberapa dokumen yang harus saya tinjau ulang dan sedikit masalah"

Yifan mengangguk paham.

"Ah ya, tadi saya sempat berpapasan dengan Joonmyun- _ssi_ dan Yixing- _ssi_. Sepertinya mereka mendapat tugas jaga malam bersamaan" Hyde terkekeh kecil. Yifan tidak bereaksi. Memangnya ia harus bereaksi seperti apa? Benar bukan?

Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu jika kedua orang itu sedang di mabuk asmara? Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu jika dari sikap Joonmyun yang terlihat kalem di depan Zhang Yixing.

Setelah puas berbincang dan memandangi pasien Huang yang masih tak terganggu dalam tidurnya, kedua Dokter itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Hyde yang pertama kali beranjak, sementara Yifan menutup pintu kamar rawat dengan hati-hati. Namun baru mengambil beberapa langkah, Hyde menghentikan kakinya dan berbalik menatap Yifan.

"Yifan- _ssi_ " panggilnya. Dokter tinggi nan tampan itu menoleh.

"Ya _euisa_?"

"Anda tahu apa tugas lain seorang Dokter?" ia bertanya begitu tiba-tiba. Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, meski tak mengerti kenapa atasannya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut. "Seorang Dokter tidak hanya menyembuhkan pasien, tapi juga menganggap pasien itu sebagai seseorang yang penting dalam hidup kita"

Yifan diam mendengarkan.

"Saat pasien itu membutuhkan kita sebagai Dokter, maka kita harus di tuntut profesional, dan jika pasien membutuhkan kita sebagai penyemangat, maka kita akan menjadi keluarga, sahabat, dan Orangtua untuknya"

Yifan tidak bisa menebak kemana maksut pembahasan satu arah ini.

"Dan apa anda tahu dimana letak perbedaan Dokter dan Guru Yifan- _ssi_?"

Lagi. Yifan harus menautkan alisnya. "Tidak _euisa_ "

"Kita beruntung sebagai Dokter, tidak banyak formalitas seperti Guru. Kita hanya di tuntut profesional saat bertugas, tanpa kesalahan, tapi sedikit saja kesalahan karir kita akan hancur. Dan Dokter seperti kita tak harus tersiksa, tidak seperti Guru yang karirnya di pertaruhkan jika menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya. Sebagai Dokter bukankah hal itu sangat menguntungkan?" di akhiri dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

Hyde kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil langkah yang tertunda dan meninggalkan Yifan yang berdiri diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan padanya. Bahkan sebelum Hyde menjelaskan semua itu, dirinya sudah bersyukur menjadi seorang Dokter, tapi kenapa...

Tunggu. Ia menyadari ada pesan yang terselip di dalam penjelasan itu. Dan hal itu...

 _"...tidak seperti Guru yang karirnya di pertaruhkan jika menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya"_

Maksudnya, karir seorang Dokter akan tetap baik-baik saja meski menjalin hubungan dengan pasiennya?

Tapi siapa yang di maksud?

Yifan mengusap dagu dengan gerakan amat pelan, tengah berpikir. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pupil matanya melebar, wajahnya begitu terkejut dengan warna merah yang mulai merambati wajah putihnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, ia tertawa kecilーmenetertawakan dirinya sendiriーtapi tak lama kembali menutup mulutnya. Dan warna merah di wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat saat kembali terbesit keresahan hatinya belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Luhan- _ssi_! Tunggu sebentar!"

Seorang suster memanggil sosok perawat bersurai _caramel_ itu dengan cepat sebelum sosoknya yang kecil melesat cepat dari depan pintu dapur Rumah Sakit. Luhan yang merasa di panggil pun berhenti di tempat, dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat suster bernama Yuri terlihat meraih sebuah napan berisi menu makanan lengkap dan menghampirinya yang menunggu.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, ini, bisa tolong gantikan Minseok- _ah_ dan Kyungsoo- _ya_ mengantar makan siang untuk kamar nomor 4 di blok _cinnamon_?"

"Oh, bisa. Memang mereka kemana?" Luhan menerima napan makan siang tersebut.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ sedang membantu Park- _euisa_ , kalau Minseok- _ah_ membantu Zhoumi- _euisanim_ yang kedatangan pasien baru yang merepotkan katanya. Aku benar-benar minta tolong ya, aku juga harus kembali bertugas"

Luhan tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk kecil. "Santai saja. Ku antar makanan ini dulu"

" _Gomawo_ Luhan- _ssi_ ~"

" _Ne_ , panggil Luhan saja supaya lebih akrab"

" _Ok_ , aku duluan Lulu!"

 _Lulu?_ ーperawat berjuluk _little deer_ itu menautkan alisnya, menatap kepergian Yuri dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah tadi dirinya berkata agar memanggil Luhan saja? Kenapa jadi Lulu?

Pemuda bermarga Xi itupun menghela nafas kecil, melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi karena area tempatnya berada saat ini adalah area khusus yang hanya bisa di akses oleh staff Rumah Sakit saja. Langkahnya begitu ringan sambil sesekali menyapa perawat dan suster senior yang di kenalnya, ia segera berbelok di ujung blok _sun flower_ menyusuri blok _crisan_ dan menuju _cinnamon_ , jalur terdekat jika dirinya datang dari ruangan staff.

Blok _cinnamon_ bukan bagiannya, jadi jangan heran jika melihat langkahnya yang mulai terbata untuk mengecek tiap nomor di pintu kamar rawat. Namun tiba-tiba kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, menyadari suatu hal yang terlambat di saring oleh sel-sel otaknya. Menunduk menatap napan makan siang yang di bawanya, kemudian mengingat nomor kamar yang harus di tuju, hal itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"Nomor 4? Bukankah itu kamar...ah!" matanya yang kecil membulat lucu saat mengingatnya.

Luhan menoleh seperti anak kunci ke samping kanannya. Bibirnya yang semula terbuka segera mengatup rapat melihat pakat nama yang ada di depan pintu bercat putih itu; _Huang Zi Tao_.

Ia cemas. Bukan karena takut akan di serang oleh pasien yang berasal dari Negara yang sama dengannya itu, tapi lebih kepada mencemaskan pasien Huang yang akan ketakutan jika dirinya masuk ke dalam. Cukup sudah saat pertama kali pertemuan pertama mereka meski tak di sengaja. Tapi untuk saat ini dirinya harus masuk karena termasuk dari salah satu tugasnya, mengantar napan makan siang.

Luhan menghela nafas pendek, memantabkan hati, lalu meraih _handle_ pintu di depannya perlahan. Bunyi _kriet_ yang pelan terdengar kala pintu tersebut ia dorong mundur, meloloskan kepalanya di celah pintu dan melihat sang pasien yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk dan memeluk boneka Pandanya erat. Tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan tertarik membentuk senyuman yang tipis.

"Selamat siang Huang~" sapanya cerita.

Huang Zi Tao menoleh seperti anak kunci dengan mata berbinar dan wajah berseri, namun semua itu berubah terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Bisa di tebak oleh si _deer_ jika pasien Huang akan berjingkat dan bergerak cepat menuju pojok ruangan, namun bedanya kali ini pasien berusia 19 tahun itu tidak meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi hanya berjongkok sambil menarik ujung tirai yang menjuntai di samping kanannya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi pasien Huang itu, kemudian beranjak dari ambang pintu dan meletakkan napan makan siang diatas meja laci yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan, dekat dengan pintu. Dan tanpa maksud menakuti, ia kembali menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu saat aku baru bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini" Luhan berkata ceria. "Aku menggantikan Kyungsoo dan Minseok karena mereka sedang sibuk"

"..." sepasang manik kelam pasien Huang mengawasinya waspada. Terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, bibir _kissable_ pemuda itu tampak bergetar.

"Aku Luhan, kita sama-sama dari China. Aku boleh menjadi temanmu?" ia merubah posisinya, kini ikut berjongkok di depan meja menghadap Huang Zi Tao.

"..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf waktu itu membuatmu takut, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh"

"..."

"Kau takut padaku?"

"..." Huang Zi Tao semakin menarik ujung tirai di genggamannya, menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya tak dapat di sembunyikannya seutuhnya.

Luhan tahu jika dirinya tidak harus mengajak bicara pasien Huang itu, tapi setelah melihat tingkahnya yang ketakutan sekaligus menggemaskan itu membuatnya jadi ingin mengajaknya bicara. _Well_ , sudah lama dirinya menginginkan seorang adik.

"Aku tahu cara jitu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sulit kau katakan, dan aku biasanya melakukan itu saat benar-benar depresi. Kau ingin tahu?"

Huang Zi Tao masih mengatupkan bibir merahnya yang _kissable_ , namun meski samar ia menganggukkan kepala, dan membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Segera perawat bertubuh mungil itu bangkit berdiri, membuka laci meja paling bawah yang tepat berada di sisi kanannya, mengaduk-aduk isinya dan dengan senyuman yang mengembang mengeluarkan sebuah buku _sketch book_ dan alat pensil.

"Setiap kamar di Rumah Sakit ini di sediakan perlatan seperti ini. Mereka sangat suka menggambar, dan kau bisa menuangkan perasaan juga sesuatu yang ada di kepalamu dengan menggambar" jelasnya, kembali berjongkok.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan _sketch book_ tersebut di lantai serta pensil diatasnya, kemudian ia dorong perlahan alat gambar tersebut ke depan dan tetap menjaga jarak agar pasien Huang tidak semakin ketakutan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" ia bangkit berdiri. "Nikmati makan siangmu" senyumnya cerah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, dan tepat saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar rawat tersebut, dirinya melihat si pasien Huang yang bergerak perlahan mengambil alat gambar yang di berikannya tadi. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan cengiran ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan pensil di genggaman, menekuni kertas _sketch book_ yang di letakkannya di lantai.

Begitu pintu tertutup, perutnya mendadak terasa melilit. Luhan meringis menahan rasa sakit, tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa agak panas, sambil merutuk ia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit. Perutnya memang sedang bermasalah sejak semalam, karena itulah Yixing menggantikannya untuk bertugas semalam, dan ia pikir hari ini akan lebih baik, tapi ternyata masih sama saja.

Berjalan sambil tubuh membungkuk dan tangan memegangi perutnya, langkah Luhan terlihat pelan, wajahnya pun tampak agak pucat. Selain penyakit yang menyerang gigi, diare memang juga termasuk penyakit menyebalkan. Padahal seingatnya, dirinya tidak memakan sesuatu yang salah semalam, tapi tetap saja virus diare menghinggapi tubuhnya dan membuatnya agak lemas.

Pemuda cantik itupun memutuskan untuk menepi, saat berjalan menyusuri lorong terbuka Rumah Sakit, di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang berada di pinggir lorong dan tepat menghadap ke taman kecil Rumah Sakit. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di bangku bercat coklat kayu itu, tepat di samping seseorang berbaju biru tua yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di genggaman. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas kecil perutnya yang rata, meringis menahan rasa nyeri di dalam lambungnya.

Sepertinya dirinya harus segera ke ruang staff dan meminta obat diare. Karena oralit yang semalam ia minum sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kau baik-baik saja perawat Xi?" suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang duduk di samping kirinya, membuat Luhan menoleh dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang bergulir dari dahi ke pelipisnya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Hanya diare" jawabnya masih meringis. Satu alisnya terangkat naik diantara rasa sakit di perutnya melihat wajah seseorang di sampingnya itu. Pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara saat makan siang di cafetaria.

Luhan ingat pemuda itu adalah satu satu sahabat dari pasien Huang yang datang kemari dengan pemuda lain yang lebih pendek dan berwajah cantik. Manik _hazel_ nya tak bisa berpaling dari pemuda di sampingnya itu, tanpa sadar memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang tanpa celah meski di pandang dari samping seperti ini. Pemuda tinggi itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali mencibir pada _gadget_ berwarna _silver_ tersebut, lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang yang sejak tadi berkirim pesan dengannya.

Rasa nyeri di dalam perutnya masih terasa, cukup mengganggu konsentrasi bekerja, tapi Luhan masih sanggup mendegar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan pemuda di samping kirinya itu. Dan tampaknya ia sedang kesal, terlihat dari caranya bicara dengan orang yang di panggil _hyung_ di sebrang _line_ telepon.

" _Bacon_ sialan. Aku jadi ikut repot mencarinya, kenapa dia harus menghilangkannya sih? Haisshh" tangan besarnya mengacak surai kelamnya yang lebat. Mematikan _backlight_ ponselnya dan memandang kesal lurus ke depan.

"Sedang menncari sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya karena penasaran.

Entanlah, ia seperti terdorong untuk mendengar suara rendah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan tatapannya yang tajam ketika memandang lawan bicaranya. Terasa begitu menusuk namun...entahlah. Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kakak ku menghilangkan gelangnya, dia memaksaku untuk ikut mencari" curhatnya terdengar sebal.

"Gelang seperti apa?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menarik keatas sedikit lengan panjang _t-shirt_ birunya dan menunjukkan sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan batu yang dibuat saling berjauhan.

" _Cartier_ , aku, _hyung_ dan Tao memakai gelang yang sama" jelasnya tanpa di minta. Luhan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Gelang yang bagus" pujinya tulus.

"Kami memilikinya sejak lama, sebagai tanda persahabatan. Begitulah"

"Sepertinya cukup mahal"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring, mengamati gelang miliknya. "Sepadan dengan apa yang sudah kami lalui sampai saat ini" tiba-tiba ia menoleh, tersenyum tampan pada Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya segera.

"Sebaiknya kau segera minum obat, kalau tidak kau bisa benar-benar lemas karena diare, perawat Xi" pemuda itu menatap prihatin.

"Luhan saja, jangan memanggil marga" ralat _little deer_.

"Perlu diantar? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berdiri"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, dan kembali menatap pemuda tampan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu" wajahnya mengeryit menahan sakit.

"Oh Sehun, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri"

 _Sehun ya..._

Kepalanya terangguk-angguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau segera minum obat, wajahmu pucat. Ayo ku antar" Sehun bangkit berdiri, memegangi lengan kanan Luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

Pemuda cantik itu menurut saja saat Sehun membimbingnya berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri lorong, merasakan kehangatan yang aneh ketika tak sengaja ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang manik coklat menatapnya. Bahkan sampai-sampai, Luhan tak menyadari jika baru saja si mungil Kyungsoo berlari melewati mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan panik.

 **.**

 **.**

"Krystal- _ssi_! Tolong bantu aku melepaskan Eun Ri- _ssi_ dari Detektif Kim!" paniknya sambil memegangi sebelah tangan pasien yang menolak untuk di bawa ke kamar.

Suster cantik bernama Krystal yang berdiri di belakang meja Pusat Informasi dengan tergopoh keluar dari zonanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tergesa. Kedua perawat itu tampak susah payah melepaskan seorang wanita berusia 35 tahun yang tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Sungguh sial bagi Polisi tampan itu, tadinya dirinya hendak kembali menuju _cottage_ untuk beristirahat setelah berusaha membujuk Yifan agar memperbolehkannya bertemu Huang Zi Tao, namun tiba-tiba saat melewati meja pusat informasi, seorang pasien wanita menjerit sambil menunjuk padanya. Dan beginilah ia sekarang, di peluk erat sampai-sampai kuku tajam pasien itu menancap di lengannya.

" _Euisanim_! Disini _euisanim_!" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongdae yang kebetulan melintas.

Dokter bersuara indah itu dengan wajah kaget segera mendekat, dan menerima sebuah alat suntik yang sudah terisi dengan obat penenang dari suster Hyuna yang berdiri di mematungーmembawa alat suntik untuk berjaga-jaga. Langkahnya sangat tenang mendekati si pasien yang mengamuk, sementara Kyungsoo dan Krystal mengencangkan tangan mereka memegangi Chan Eun Ri agar tidak memberontak.

Perawat bertubuh mungil itu menggigit bibirnya saat Jongdae berhasil menyuntikkan cairan bening itu di lengan kanan si pasien. Sesekali melirik pada Jongin yang hanya bisa meringis, menelan rintihan karena kuku-kuku tajam si pasien yang menancap di kulit lengan dan beberapa tempat lainnya yang sempat di pakai si pasien untuk berpegangan. Dan akhirnya adegan tarik menarik itupun usai setelah obat penenang yang di suntikkan telah bekerja di dalam tubuh si pasien. Kyungsoo bernafas lega, di bantu oleh Krystal, membawa pasien perempuan itu kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Perawat mungil itu meringis prihatin ketika melihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan. Sepertinya pasien bernama Chan Eun Ri yang baru saja masuk itu sedang kumat, karena sebelum peristiwa heboh ini, dirinya yang baru saja mengantar jatah makan siang, tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh si pasien yang menerjang keluar dan berlari cepat. Setelah merapikan kamar dan memastikan si pasien tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, dirinya dan Krystal keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sambil berjalan beriringan, kembali ke bagian depan Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo melihat Polisi tampan itu masih berdiri sejurus dengan letak meja pusat informasi. Terlihat sedang menggulung lengan baju kanannya dan tampak memperhatikan sesuatu disana. Ia pun berjalan mendekat, meremas-remas jemarinya gelisah.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda mengalami hal seperti itu Detektif Kim" ucapnya menyesal. Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan lengannya pun menoleh, dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa, hal seperti itu wajar di tempat seperti ini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dan tak sengaja ia melihat luka gores di lengan pria berkulit _tan_ itu. "Anda terluka!" paniknya menunjuk ke lengan Jongin.

Polisi bermarga Kim itupun kembali mengamati luka gores di lengan kanannya, tapi saat ia hendak mengatakan ' _tidak apa, hanya luka kecil'_ sembari kembali menatap Kyungsoo, perawat bertubuh mungil itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Dan satu alisnya terangkat melihat sosok itu kini meminta sesuatu di depan meja pusat informasi, lalu kembali kearahnya membawa kotak obat berwarna putih.

"Luka anda harus di obati, sebaiknya kita duduk" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin tanpa sadar, setengah menyeretnya ke deretan kursi tunggu berwarna hijau muda yang berderet dan saling menyambung.

Cepat, ia membuka kotak obat yang di letakkan di pangkuannya, mengambil segumpal kapas dan menuangkan sedikit alkohol. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusapkan kapas basah itu diatas luka Jongin, memang bukan luka yang besar, tapi terlihat cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah. Menyepatkan diri melirik pada sang Polisi, melihat jika pria itu meringis kecil menahan rasa perih saat dinginnya cairan alkohol merembes ke dalam lukanya. Selesai membersihkan luka, Kyungsoo segera mengambil sebuah plester luka dan menempelkannya pada luka tersebut.

"Ada lagi yang terluka?" memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam _hazel_ Jongin, Kyungsoo sempat menahan nafas saat mata itu balas menatapnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup kembali lengan bajunya. "Tidak, hanya di bagian itu yang bisa cakar. Terima kasih sudah di obati"

"Sudah seharusnya Detektif. Maaf sudah membuat anda mendapat pengalaman yang seperti itu, saya lalai saat bertugas"

"Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Saya hanya ke toilet sebentar, dan dimintai tolong oleh Park- _euisa_ "

"Ke toilet bukan hal yang bisa di tunda, jadi bukan karena dirimu. Lagipula pasien disini memang berpotensi kabur dan ' _menggila_ ' bukan?" Jongin tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena mendapat senyuman dari sang Polisi.

"Oh ya, satu lagi" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kembali, mata bulatnya menatap lugu pada Jongin. "Jangan panggil aku _sajangnim_ atau dengan tambahan _ssi_ , panggil saja Kai"

"Kenapa begitu?" ia menatap tak mengerti.

"Panggilan itu terlalu formal dan agar kita bisa lebih akrab. Tidak masalah bukan?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar menahan nafas saat Jongin mengatakannya. Polisi tampan itu menatapnya dengan manik _hazel_ nya yang jernih, membuat detak jantungnya semakin menggila. Dan dirinya tidak tahu kenapa hal ini terjadi.

"Jadi, apa tidak ada libur di Rumah Sakit ini untuk para staff?" tanyanya, menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi yang keras itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"T-tentu saja ada, kami diberi libur secara bergiliran. Karena Rumah Sakit ini eksklusif, jadi staff nya pun tidak ada penggantian"

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Itu berarti tugas kalian sangat berat" ucapnya agak menggumam.

"Sedikit berat, tapi hal itu setimpal dengan apa yang saya dapatkan di tempat ini"

Satu alis Jongin tertarik keatas. "Hal apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Banyak hal, pasien-pasien disini banyak _memberitahu_ kami para perawat secara tidak langsung tentang banyak hal. Termasuk bagaimana kami harus belajar bersabar"

"Kau benar. Ah ya, aku penasaran, bagaimana orang-orang disini mendapatkan kebutuhan sehari-hari? Seperti alat cukur misalnya?"

"Oh, anda bisa datang ke area wisata pulau. Saat anda datang kemari anda melihat banyak toko yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk bukan? Kami biasa berbelanja disana"

"Begitu? Ah, aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan yang lupa ku bawa. Apa kau ada waktu nanti malam?"

"Y..ya.." Kyungsoo menjawab ragu, karena tidak yakin dengan dugaannya terhadap pertanyaan Detektif tampan berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kau mau menemaniku membeli barang-barang itu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo menghangat, dan kepalanya terangguk otomatis. "T-tentu, nanti malam akan saya antar" suaranya terdengar kecil, meski begitu Jongin mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! _Euisanim_! Berhenti!" suara nyaring yang memekakan telinga itu seketika merusak suasana tenang nan damai ruang depan Rumah Sakit.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengarahkan tatapan mereka di arah pintu masuk, dan terheran melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang tampak tergesa masuk ke dalam dan di belakangnya tampak sosok pemuda mungil dengan mulut _comel_ yang mengekor, dan setengah mati melangkah lebar-lebar. Tampaknya berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan si Dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mengerutkan kening heran. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala pelan, masih memandang punggung si mungil yang berusah payah mengejar Dokter super tinggi. Karena kedua sosok itu memasuki lorong di sisi kanan dari arah ruang depan.

"Entahlah"

 **.**

 **.**

" _STOP_!"

Baekhyun berhasil menghadang Dokter tinggi bertelinga _Dobby_ yang sudah membuatnya susah payah menyamakan langkah, karena sialnya Dokter tampan itu memiliki kaki yang panjang seperti raksasa jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

Nafasnya tersengal, naik-turun tak beraturan dan terasa amat berat. Susah paya Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang kepayahan dengan kedua tangan terentang. Dirinya sendiri berdiri di hadapan sang Dokter, mencegah pria itu untuk menghindar. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melemparkan manik _cocho_ nya yang gelap.

"Kenapa _euisa_ menghindari ku?" tanyanya tajam, tak habis pikir.

"Siapa yang menghindari mu? Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi minggirlah"

"Tidak! _Euisa_ harus menjawab pertanyaan ku dulu!"

Chanyeol bergerak tak tenang, dan matanya tak sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap kemanapun asal tidak ke bibir mungil merah pemuda mungil itu. Entah kenapa dirinya mendadak jadi gugup jika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kelewat cantik untuk seorang pria.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" masih tidak menatap.

" _Euisa_ , jika sedang bicara tolong tatap lawan bicara anda"

Dokter tinggi itu dengan gerakan leher yang kaku menoleh, harus menunduk karena Baekhyun sangat mungil. Dan lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya saat melihat wajah imut si _bacon_.

"Jadi ada apa?" ia berhasil menutupi kegugupannya.

"Begini, aku kehilangan gelang, dan aku baru menyadarinya pagi tadi. Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh area Rumah Sakit tapi tetap tidak menemukannya, dan kemarin kita sempat bicara di lorong yang menuju _cafetaria_ bukan? Apa saat itu _euisa_ melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap, manik _choco_ nya memandang dengan mempesona langsung ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Tidak tahu jika tatapan sekaligus wajah cantiknya itu membuat Park Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

"Gelang seperti apa?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Mengulur-ngulur waktu sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Warnanya _silver_ , ada mur di gelangnya, dan di bagian dalamnya ada namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Ber _merk_?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau tidak ber _merk_ kenapa sampai aku mencarinya setengah mati _euisa_?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" mengangkat bahu cuek, hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Baekhyun dapat dengan cepat meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan di genggamnya erat.

Dokter tampan itu mematung di tempatnya berdiri, menunduk dan menatap tajam pada tangan kirinya yang di genggam. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan sang Dokter, ikut menunduk dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dengan pipi merona.

 _Kenapa dada ku berdebar merasakan tangan yang lebih besar dan hangat? Haisshhh~_

"Intinya kau minta bantuan ku bukan?" suara _bass_ Chanyeol mengakhiri suasana canggung diantara mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Dengar ya Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ , aku ini Dokter yang tidak di gaji secara buta, kenapa tidak minta bantuan adikmu saja?"

Bibir mungil kemerahan itu mengerucut lucu, tanpa sadar membuat seorang Park menelan ludah diam-diam.

 _Bibir sialan itu, haish!_

"Aku sudah meminta bantuannya _euisa_ , tapi Sehun juga belum menemukannya" suaranya terdengar amat sedih. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega sendiri melihatnya, melihat wajah imut pemuda Byun itu yang menggemaskan meski sedang bersedih.

"Kalau memang seberharga itu seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik" nasehat Chanyeol, sok bijak.

"Aku sudah menjaganya selama ini _euisa_! Bahkan Tao juga pernah menghilangkan miliknya dulu" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal mengingat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau.

"Tao?" satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Aku, Huang Zi Tao, dan Sehun memiliki gelang yang sama. Simbol persahabatan kami, dan kalau gelang itu hilang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terasa mulai panas. Padahal dirinya bukan type orang yang mudah menangis karena hal kecil seperti ini, tapi andai saja keadaan Tao sahabatnya tidak menjadi salah satu pasien Rumah Sakit jiwa saat ini, mungkin dirinya tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini. Karena mengingat persahabatan mereka selama ini membuatnya mendadak melankolis di beberapa waktu.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba mencari di tempat kemarin?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar setelah beberapa menit hening. Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku belum kesana _euisa_ , ku pikir aku harus bertanya pada _euisa_ dulu"

"Carilah dulu disana, kalau tidak ada katakan padaku"

" _Euisa_ mau menemaniku kesana?"

Dokter bertelinga _Dobby_ itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, tampak sedang berpikir meski berusaha tidak di tunjukkan di wajahnya.

"Oke, ku temani hanya sebentar" putusnya akhirnya.

 _Bilang saja kau masih ingin berlama-lama dengan si bacon._ Lagipula bukankah awalnya kau sengaja menghindar karena takut tergoda? Dan sekarang kau menawarkan diri? Oh bagus sekali cara kerja otakmu itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar senang, karena sekalipun dirinya harus mencari diantara tanaman yang ada di sisi kiri-kanan lorong terbuka itu, setidaknya ada orang yang membantunya dan lebih efisien.

"Kalau anak tanpa ekspresi itu adikmu, kenapa marga kalian berbeda?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka.

"Orangtua kami bercerai, Sehun ikut dengan Ayah yang tetap memakai marga Oh dan aku ikut Ibu. Karena Ibu ku sudah menikah lagi otomatis aku memakai marga Byun"

"Oooh"

"Kau tahu _euisa_?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Dokter pemilik senyum sejuta watt itupun menoleh, balas menatap.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa sangat kecil jika berjalan dengan _euisa_ yang seperti raksasa, kurasa aku harus berjalan di depan" entah sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas _bacon_ mungil itu benar-benar melakukannya.

Bahkan Chanyeol sampai dibuat kesal dengam tingkahnya itu. Mana ada seseorang yang memaksa minta bantuan dan setelah memutuskan unyuk membantu orang itu malah mengatainya raksasa? _Hell_.

"Kalau aku raksasa sebaiknya aku tidak membantumu agar tidak menginjak gelangmu nanti" kesalnya, mencibir pada punggung kecil Baekhyun.

"EEHH?" Baekhyun spontan membalikkan tubuhnya di iringi suara lembutnya yang melengking. "JANGAN PERGI _EUISA_!"

 _Duh_ , telinganya bisa benar-benar tuli jika harus mendengar suara penuh _power_ itu terus menerus.

Chanyeol bahkan masih mengusap-ngusap telinganya saat Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan wajah memelas, dan menggoyang-nggoyang bahunya hingga harus berjinjit. Merasa posisi mereka sangat aneh, ia melepaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun, dan tak berkomentar ketika pemuda cantik itu menarik tangan kirinya untuk berjalan, dengan alasan; " _aku tidak mau kalau nanti euisa diam-diam kabur jika aku berjalan di depan"._

Dokter bermarga Park itu terpaksa harus menahan senyum di bibirnya, sesekali melirik pada tangannya yang di genggam tangan halus Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menyusupkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke dalam saku jas putihnya, menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang kemarin siang di temukannya dan sampai saat ini berada di saku jasnya.

 _Sebuah gelang cartier._

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan yang tak hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah beberapa pasien yang sedang berkumpul di _Picnic Room_ Rumah Sakit sore ini tampak begitu menikmati perannya sebagai Dokter. Matanya yang tajam tak sedikitpun lepas mengawasi mereka yang sibuk sendiri dengan mainan yang telah di sediakan, beberapa suster dan perawat pun tampak menemani masing-masing 1 pasien untuk bermain.

Dari satu pasien ke pasien lain, hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada pasien gadis kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang tampak bingung memilih beberapa boneka yang bercecer di depannya, sementara suster Heymi yang mendampinginya tampaknya sudah kehabisan bahan bicara. Ia pun mengarahkan kakinya mendekat, berjongkok tepat di hadapan gadis kecil itu dan meraih sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk Jerapah dan memakainya di tangan kanannya.

"Haiii~" Yifan mengecilkan suaranya dan membuatnya seperti anak-anak meski gagal karena suaranya yang cukup rendah dan agak serak.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Yifan lalu memperhatikan boneka tangan Jerapah yang bergerak-gerak di hadapannya. Dan Yifan menggerakkan jari tangannya yang ada di dalam boneka, membuat gerakan lucu dan bersuara seperti anak kecil untuk mengobrol gadis kecil itu. Dan rupanya berhasil, sang gadis tersenyum lebar dan memperhatikan boneka tangan Jerapa yang berceloteh.

Yi Fan mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu, lalu memberikan boneka tangannya pada di gadis dan meminta pada suster Heymi untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

" _Euisa_! _Euisa_!" seorang pasien anak-anak yang lebih besar tiba-tiba menarik jas belakang Yi Fan dengan kuat. Dokter tampan itupun menoleh, dan menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menarik-narik jas putihnya dengan antusias.

"Lihat _euisa_! Lihatlah!" bocah itu meraih tangan besar Yi Fan dan menariknya paksa. Membuat Dokter Wu itu harus bangkit berdiri mengikuti bocah itu membawanya.

Yifan benar-benar bingung apa yang membuat salah satu pasiennya itu menariknya ke sisi lain ruangan, hingga bocah tersebut menunjuk pada mainan lega yang berbentuk istana berwarna-warni.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" Yifan bertanya takjub. Bocah itu mengangguk cepat. Bangga, ia mengusak lembut surai hitam bocah itu.

"Hebat, buatlah bentuk yang lain, kau bisa ?" ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja! Akan ku buat yang lebiiiiihh bagus!"

"Tunjukan padaku kalau sudah selesai ya?"

"Iya _euisa_!"

Yifan tersenyun hangat, memperhatikan bocah itu kembali duduk diatas permadani bergambar _superhero Iron Man_ dan berkutat dengan setumpuk balok lego berwarna-warni. Menghela nafas kecil, ia menilik jam tangannya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Senyum yang terukir di bibir plum segarnya mendadak hilang, di gantikan sorot mata yang menyiratkan keresahan.

Sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan kunjungan sore. Dan tersisa 1 pasiennya yang belum ia temui. Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit resah.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas kecil, Yifan melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jas putihnya, ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan luas tersebut, namun baru saja ia melintasi pintu ruangan yang dibuka lebar, sosok Jongin yang berdiri bersadar di sisi kanan dinding membuatnya perlahan melambatkan langkah. Polisi berkulit _tan_ itu tampak sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Selamat sore _euisa_ " Jongin tersenyum ramah, seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celana.

Kedua alis tebal Yifan bertaut samar. "Sedang apa anda disini?" bukan balas sapaan ramah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Saya menunggu anda untuk kunjungan ke kamar rawat Huang Zi Tao- _ssi_ "

"Untuk?" keningnya benar-benat berkerut.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan"

Wajah tampan Yifaan mengeras, _auburn_ gelapnya yang biasa menatap hangat pada para pasiennya berubah tajam.

"Tidak untuk hari ini Detektif Kim" ujarnya lugas. Jauh dari kesan ramah.

"Kenapa tidak _euisa_?" Jongin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Kemarin Huang Zi Tao sudah menemui beberapa orang yang seharusnya di lakukan secara bertahap. Meski dia berusaha untuk tidak ketakutan, tapi hal itu memiliki dampak yang tidak baik untuk terapi yang sedang di lakukannya"

"Ahhh" Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Saya mengerti _euisa_ , tapi bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Semakin sering Huang- _ssi_ bertemu dan bicara dengan seseorang akan mempercepat proses terapinya?"

"Perlahan Detektif Kim, tidak sekaligus dia harus menemui beberapa orang dalam jarak yang berdekatan untuk melancarkan terapinya"

"Saya disini untuk tugas _euisa_ , jadi saya harap saya bisa melaksanakan tugas saya dengan cepat. Bukankah kemarin kedua sahabat Huang- _ssi_ juga sudah bisa bicara dengannya?"

"Saya tetap tidak memberi izin siapapun untuk menemui Huang Zi Tao untuk hari ini Detektif Kim"

Jongin berdecak kecil tak puas. Mengusap tengkuk lehernya, dan kembali menatap _auburn_ gelap Yifan.

"Bukankah jika ada anda akan lebih lancar? Huang- _ssi_ tidak akan terlalu takut jika anda berada di dekatnya"

"Itu memang benar, tapi saya tetap tidak akan memberi izin siapapun untuk menemuinya hari ini. Tidak anda, maupun kedua sahabat Huang Zi Tao. Saya permisi" setelah bicara panjang lebar, Yifan memutuskan kembali melangkah.

Mengabaikan Jongin yang masih berdiri diam di depab pintu ruang piknik Rumah Sakit, hingga tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan menatap punggung tegap Yifan.

"Entah kenapa saya menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata anda itu _euisa_ "

Baru sekitar 15 langkah, Yifan terpaksa kembali menghentikan kakinya, dan kemudian berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Itu terdengar jika anda seperti tidak suka Huang Zi Tao menemui orang lain selain anda" Jongin berujar tenang.

"Aku?" Yifan menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak menyukai hal itu Detektif Kim?" Ia menatap tak mengerti.

"Terdengar seperti itu. Maaf jika saya salah mengartikannya, tapi saya rasa saat kedua sahabat Huang-ssi datang dan masuk ke kamar rawat kemarin, anda tidak terlalu menyukainya. Anda seperti tidak rela ketika Huang- _ssi_ terlihat cukup dekat dengan mereka meski ia masih gemetar ketakutan"

Yifan terdiam.

"Percayalah _euisa_ , tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan anda. Bagi Huang- _ssi_ andalah satu-satunya yang ia percayai"

Yifan tersenyun geli . "Jelas anda salah mengartikan Detektif Kim. Saya hanya tidak suka jika orang-orang yang ingin menemui Huang Zi Tao membuat mentalnya kembali terguncang"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa saya merasa anda tidak menyukai Kakak beradik itu? Andai anda tahu jika saat itu tatapan mata andalah yang mengatakannya"

Yifan ingin membantah hal itu tapi entah kenapa bibirnya malah terkunci rapat. Ada sesuatu hal di dalam dadanya yang bergemuruh, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa. Dirinya bukan orang bodoh yang tak memahami apa yang berusaha Polisi muda itu katakan, dan karena dirinya mengerti itulah yang membuatnya tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang salah _euisa_. Anda orang yang paling dekat dengan Huang- _ssi_ saat ini, apapun bisa saja terjadi bukan?"

Yifan mencairkan raut wajahnya yang semula mengeras, tersenyum samar pada Jongin. "Sayangnya meskipun anda mengatakan hal itu saya tetap tidak mengizinkan anda Detektif Kim. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Kali ini Yifan benar-benar beranjak pergi dari lorong tersebut.

.

.

 ** _[Yi Fan's POV]_**

Ingin mencari celah dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Yang benar saja, dia pikir aku akan semudah itu terpancing? Cih!

Aku benar-benat tidak habis pikir kenapa Hyde-euisanim dan Detektif Kim itu bisa bicara hal seperti itu. Apa salahnya jika aku mencemaskan pasien ku sendiri? Aku hanya khawatir padanya, jadi wajar bukan jika aku melindunginya untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang luar selama masa terapi? Lagipula hal itu memang sudah peraturannya. Bukan karena aku tidak suka melihat mereka dekat dan bisa semudah itu mendekati si Huang. Ayolah, aku bahkan lebih lama bersama pasien ku itu, dan akulah yang membuatnya mengalami sedikit kemajuan.

Mulai dari dia ketakutan melihatku sampai akhirnya dia mau bicara, semya itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku! Dan mereka seenaknya berkata ingin menemuinya? Dan mereka pikir akan semudah itu menemuinya? Hanya karena aku bisa membuatnya lebih tenang jika ada di dekatnya? _Bullshit_.

Sekalipun hal itu memang benar aku tetap tidak akan memberi izin.

Apa yang seperti itu bisa di katakan aku tidak rela? Apa benar? Tapi sungguh, aku hanya...

Hanya...

Hanya tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu dapat dengan mudah mendapat perhatian Huang Zu Tao, terlebih Kaka beradik itu. Tidak tahukah mereka aku bekerja keras hingga hampir berhasil membuatnya untuk tidak takut pada orang lain?

Ok, baiklah-baiklah! Ku akui aku tidak senang, aku tidak rela. Terserah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Memang aku menjadi Dokternya belum genap 1 bulan, tapi apa yang sudah ku lakukan membuatku cukup mengenal pasien ku sendiri. Tapi yang tidak ku tahu adalah sejauh mana dia bergantung padaku, dan sampai kapan hal ini akan berakhir.

Ku usap rambutku gusar, masa bodoh jika membuat penampilan ku agak berantakan. Aku bingung, sungguh. Rasanya aku ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat yang lebih sepi, dan mengobatinya disana dengan tanpa gangguan. Di satu sisi aku takut jika kedatangan kedua sahabatnya itu membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat dan membuatnya segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan usahaku?

Oh sial. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kalau pasti suatu hari nanti si Huang akan sembuh dan pergi dari Rumah Sakit ini? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?

Ya Tuhan...aku benar-benar bingung. Ini pertama kalinya untukku tidak ingin pasienku sembuh dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa aku gagal menjadi Dokter yang baik?

 ** _[Yi Fan's POV end]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cklek_**

Dokter tampan nan tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar rawat nomor 4 dengan cepat, namun bukannya segera masuk ke dalam, ia malah termenung di ambang pintu dengan pupil yang melebar. Tubuh tegapnya mendadak kaku melihat tempat tidur Tao yang kosong, hanya terdapat bantal, selimut yang berserakan, serta boneka Panda yang tak pernah lepas di pelukan pemuda itu, kink tergeletak tanpa tuannya diatas tempat tidur.

"TAO!" panggilnya panik. Sarat akan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Yifan menyerbu masuk dengan jantung berdegub amat kencang, dan saat kedua kakinya membawanya mendekati tempat tidur besi itu, kaki panjangnya refleks terhenti di tempat karena pemandangan yang membuatnya terbelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dirinya melihat Tao tertidur di lantai dengan posisi kepala menempel di lantai dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, sementara kedua kakinya terlipat. Cepat ia menyerbu mendekat, dengan rasa cemas luar biasa ia meraih kepala Tao dengan hati-hati, dan selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkan sang pasien. Sedikit kesulitan ia temui saat menggendong tubuh kurus Tao seraya bangkit berdiri perlahan, dengan hati-hati membaringkan pemuda manis itu diatas tempat tidur, tak lupa memakaikan selimut, lalu menyingkirkan helai poni yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu ke belakang.

Yifan mendiamkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kepala Tao, mengusap surai hitam itu pelan, kemudian meraih boneka Panda yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang dan menempatkannya di sisi kanan kepala pemuda itu.

Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan pasiennya itu sudah tertidur. Sangat jarang terjadi dan hampir tidak pernah, karena biasanya Tao sudah terjaga dari tidur siangnya saat pukul 2 siang atau pukul 14.45 sore. Seingatnya dirinya tidak menambah dosis obat yang di konsumsi Tao. Ia pun menoleh kearah meja laci yang tepat berada di belakangnya, dan terkejut melihat napan yang masih lengkap dengan hidangan makan siang, bahkan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

 _Tao tidak memakan makan siangnya?_ ーYifan mengernyit dalam sembari mendekati meja laci tersebut.

Dirinya tertegun melihat menu makan siang di napan tersebut benar-benar tak ttersentuh, baik sumpit maupun obat-obatnya masih berada di tempat semestinya, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Tao tidak menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan saat setiap kali dirinya datang dengan kunjungan rutin, Tao akan selalu mengeluhkan obat-obatan yang harus di konsumsinya. Tapi sore ini bahkan pemuda itu masih lelap berada di alam bawah sadar.

 _Apa yang di lakukannya sampai tidak makan siang?_

Yifan memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke sisi kirinya memandang tepat di sudut ruangan tempat dimana ia menemukan Tao tertidur menelungkup disana. Dan kedua alisnya terangkat naik melihat sebuah _sketch book_ yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah sketsa wajah, beserta pensil yang tergeletak diatasnya.

Penasaran, ia membawa kakinya mendekat, berjongkok memungut _sketch book_ itu dan memperhatikan sebuah sketsa wajah yang belum sempurna. Keheranan ia pun menutup _sketch book_ tersebut dan melihat pada cover depan, terdapat nama dan logo Rumah Sakit disana. Dirinya tak berpikiran jika Tao lah yang menemukan peralatan tulis ini, karena meskipun memang di sediakan di tiap-tiap kamar, dirinya yankin jika Tao akan lebih senang berkutat dengan boneka Pandanya dan _iPod_ yang ia pinjamkan.

Mengesampingkan pemikiran ' _siapa yang memberi peralatan ini_ ', Yifan lebih tertarik untuk melihat-lihat isi _sketch book_ itu. Di halaman pertama ia menemukan sketsa wajah yang mirip dengannya, meski sketsa kasar dan tidak profesional, sketsa tersebut tergolong bagus dan mirip. Halaman kedua pun masih sketsa wajahnya, namun kali ini bibirnya tersenyum, begitu pula dengan halaman ketiga dan keempat. Dan Yifan tidak tahu jika pasien spesialnya itu memiliki kemampuan menggambar yang luar biasa. Yah, meskipun ia tahu jika Tao adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni musik, dirinya tak berpikir jika seorang mahasiwa yang tertarik dengan musik dapat menggambar sketsa sebagus ini.

Dokter tampan itu hendak kembali menutup _sketch book_ tersebut, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika tak sengaja beberapa halaman di bagian belakang terbuka cepat dan menampilkan sebuah sketsa kasar yang tertangkap matanya. Ia pun membuka halaman tersebut kembali, melihat sketsa tersebut yang membuatnya mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sketsanya sangat berantakan dan kasar, berbeda dari sketsa wajahnya yang rapih. Sketsa yang ini seperti di gambar terlalu tergesa-gesa dan goresan pensilnya pun terlalu tajam, seperti tangan yang menggambarnya sedang gemetar. Yang membuat Yifan tak mengerti adalah di dalan sketsa itu terdapat 4 orang yang berdiri mengitari seseorang yang meringkuk di bawah. Baik wajah maupun postur tubuhnya tak tergambar jelas, hanya berupa sketsa kasar khas anak-anak, namun Yifan yakin jika salah satu dari sketsa 4 orang yang berdiri melingkar itu salah satunya memiliki sesuatu yang seperti rambut juga tak di gambarkan secara detail.

Jemari panjang tangan kanan Yifan meraba sketsa tersebut perlahan, dan menemukan beberapa titik bercak diatas kertas yang tampak terkena air atau semacamnya. Dan jika di telaah baik-baik, bercak itu berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil.

Yifan menyadari sesuatu. Sekali lagi memperhatikan sketsa itu dan membuatnya meyakini sesuatu.

Ia pun menengok ke belakang punggungnya, menatap Tao yang masih tertidur pulas kini memeluk boneka Pandanya. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan sketsa kasar yang sepertinya adalah sketsa yang pasien Huang _nya_ itu buat berdasarkan rasa takut yang membayanginya selama ini. Karena memang terkadang lebih mudah menyapaikan sesuatu melalui tulisan ataupun gambar. Dan dirinya yakin jika pasiennya itu sedang berusaha untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya.

Yifan merobek kertas di halaman itu, kemudian meletakkan _sketch book_ dan pesil diatas nakas tempat tidur Tao, lalu melipat robekan kertasnya dan meyimpannya di dalam saku jas putihnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras" monolognya menatap penuh kasih sayang.

Di elusnya lembut surai kelam pemuda itu, dan ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus sisa air mata yang mengering di pipi Tao. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat nan lembut di dahi pasiennya itu. Namun karena tiba-tiba Tai bergerak di dalam tidurnya dan kepalanya bergerak tak nyaman, akhirnya bibir yang seharusnya mendarat di dahi pun menjadi melekat manis di belah bibir kemerahan yang menggemaskan milik Tao.

" _Euisa_...maafkan aku..." bibir _kissable_ itu bergerak samar. Menari diantara permukaan bibir plum Yifan.

Jantungnya berdetak hebat sekali. Sungguh, kecelakaan kecil tak terduga ini membuat kinerja otaknya tak lagi maksimal.

Yifan benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang pria normal yang jatuh pada seorang pasien penderita PTSD, dan pria itu adalah sang Dokter itu sendiri._

 _Dirinya sendiri..._

 **To be continue**

Lagi *plak* **IDUP GW BENERAN KELAR KLO TUH ANAK MAMA HUANG CANTIKNYA NAUJUBILEH!** :v /jedotin pala ke botaknya Yipan/

Udah segitu aja -_-

 _Skylar.K_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hai semuanya! Maaf banget update nya lama, maklum mood gw sempat hancur berkeping2 kayak titanic, tenggelem gitu :v dan butuh proses yang lama buat mengembalikan ke kondisi semula. Dan semoga ff selingan yang kemaren2 di post bisa buat kalian lebih sabar nunggu update'an Adore ya. Dan bagi yanh udah bosen sama ff ini, maaf banget. Ga bisa janji juga sih bakal tamat di chapter berapa, tapi gw udah ngerasa ga terlalu lama kok sampe ff ini ramat ^^**

 **Jadi karena part kemaren gw ga bales review, jadi gw mau bales review di part 11 ^^**

 **Aiko Michishige:** nih udah lanjut :3

 **annisakkamjong:** maaf juga baru update ^^

 **ZiziMRA28** **:** emang foto itu yang di maksud :3

 **Ammi Gummy:** nih udah lanjut ^^

 **PanPanda:** ntar klo sering2 begitu yang ada Zizi takut sama yipan XD

 **celindazifan** **:** dari awal mah Yipan menang banyak -_-

 **Guest(1):** gw ngeliatnya malah kayak 2 cewek adegan mesra XD /di wushu

 **Lvenge:** Yipan imannya kuat disini, ga kayak di ff lain :3

 **Re-Panda68** **:** iya emang banyak typo, ga sempet edit, maaf ya *bow*

 **yuikitamura91** **:** kedepannya di usahakan lebih banyak lagi :3

 **nurulamalinasalihah** **:** sip, ini udah di lanjut ^^

 **minjungtao:** ini udah di lanjut ^^

 **BangMinKi** **:** modusnya ga seberpa ah :3 /belain yipan ceritanya

 **Firdha858** **:** udah di lanjut nih ^^

 **.7399** **:** maaf ya lama update, mood lagi rusak parah -_-

 **Bbangssang** **:** maaf ya udah nunggu lama ^^

 **anjar913** **:** kapan lagi yipan cemburu2 jaim :3

 **huangmei:** udah semangat klo sekarang :)

 **DioRah** **:** iya kecelakaan, Zizi ngigau tuh jadi ga tau klo mereka udah ciuman :3

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **:** Yipan harus di rukiyah lagi baru nyadar sepenuhnya, wkwkwkwk

 **Flywithbaek:** sabar ya, soalnya akhir2 ini mood gw berantakan ^^ rencananya ff "Wonderfilled" di lanjut setelah ff ini tamat J

:)

 **Phcxxi** **:** makasih udah baca n salam kenal ^^

 **Rich L. Khalifa** **:** kyaaaaaa! *ikutan*

 **LoveHyunFamily** **:** yang ada yipan makin galau XD

 **aldif.63** **:** udah lanjut nih ^^

 **Christal Otsu:** *kasih tisu* tumben review jeng XD

Well, ada yang belum kesebut belum pen namenya? Kalo belom mohon maaf ya, mata gw rada siwer berarti. Selamat membaca~ :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(maybe with other couple)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I found you, in the darkest hour,_

 _I found you, in a pouring rain,_

 _I found you, when I was all in need,_

 _And your love pulled me back again,_

 _Found you in a river of pure emotions,_

 _I found you, my only truth,_

 _I found you, with the music playing._

 _(" **I Found You"** by: **The Wanted** )_

* * *

Suara ujung pensil yang bergesekan dengan permukaan kertas berwarna putih di pagi hari ini terdengar amat ganjil dan cukup aneh. Kamar rawat nomor 4 biasanya tenang dan tanpa suara sedikitpun, namun kali ini berbeda, bahkan suara gesekan yang khas itu bisa di dengar jika seseorang menempelkan telinga di daun pintu yang tertutup. Ya meskipun cukup aneh dan mencurigakan, nyatanya tidak ada sesuatu yang misterius terjadi di dalam, itu bukan suara aneh yang tidak bersumber. Suara gesekan itu memang nyata adanya, dan berasal dari sisi kiri tempat tidur, tepat di bawah dan nyaris masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Tao sudah berkutat dengan _sketch book_ dan pensil mekanik di tangan kanannya, meringkuk di lantai menekuni _sketch book_ yang entah pada halaman yang keberapa. Ia tak bergerak sedikutpun, hanya beralaskan selimut yang fungsinya sebenarnya melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin, dan bukannya malah di jadikan alas untuk duduk, wajahnya yang tak lagi pucat kini tampak serius menekuni kertas yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Lihatlah wajahnya itu, cukup tampan dan feminin disaat yang bersamaan. Pemuda dengan tinggi 182 itu memiliki tatapan yang tajam sebenarnya, jika ia tidak dalam kondisi terguncang atau ketakutan, siapapun akan dapat melihatnya. Bahwa ia cukup waras untuk segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit, tapi sayangnya semua ketakutannya memang tak tampak untuk saat ini. Bahkan jika melihat lebih dekat lagi, bentuk mata, garis hidung, garis pipi, bentuk bibir seperti kucing, semua bagian yang ada di wajah dan tubuhnya berpadu sempurna.

Tao sudah cukup sempurna. Namun sayang, hal yang teramat pahit menimpa hidupnya. Namun bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya 'menemukan' sesuatu yang lain di hidupnya saat ini?

Sayangnya sebagai pasien, ia tak menyadari hal itu. Belum menyadari. Karena ia hanyalah seorang pasien yang butuh di rawat dan di perhatikan oleh Dokternya. Dan itu sebuah kewajiban diantara ketergantungan serta keinginan.

Tao masih belum memikirkan. Karena yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin jika Dokternya lah yang merawatnya, ada untuknya, dan bercerita banyak hal.

Hanya Dokternya. Tao tidak mau yang lain, ia tidak menginginkan itu. Karena baik wajah, gesture, sikap, dan baunya telah di hafal olehnya bahkan di luar kepala.

Ia memang menjadi lebih peka terhadap kondisi sekitar, jelas itu karena trauma yang di deritanya. Dan bahkan disaat ia bermimpi pun terkadang ia akan berteriak ketakutan ketika _mereka_ datang menghampiri, tapi sang Dokter memang patut untuk diberi pujian, karena sudah beberapa hari Tao tidak berteriak ketika tidur.

Sebaliknya, dia akan mulai melakukan sesuatu begitu bangun secara mendadak, melakukan apapun untuk melupakan mimpi buruk yang baru saja di alami. Dan jelas, keringat, embun di mata, dah wajahnya yang memucat karena ketakutan itu masih tampak dengan jelas, namun Tao tidak ingin menjadi lah, jadi ia akan melakukan kegiatan apapun di dalam kamar untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Karena itu semua Dokternya lah yang mengajarinya. Jadi ia menurut.

Dan sekarang dirinya mendapatkan objek baru untuk menyibukkan diri selama di dalam kamar, tentunya hal itu di sambut baik olehnya saat perawat bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik tiba-tiba memberikannya seperangkat alat untuk menggambar.

Tao senang, sungguh. Meski ia tahu jika skill menggambarnya tidaklah terlalu bagus, dirinya tetap ingin menggambar.

Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menuangkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Entah itu angan-angan, atupun ketakutan seperti yang Doktermya bilang.

 _"Laki-laki tidak menangis Tao. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau kuat, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan datang mengganggumu lagi"_

Tao masih mengingat apa yang selalu di katakan Dokternya yang tampan, setiap dirinya ingin menangis, maka Dokternya itu akan berkata lembut padanya dan mengelus kepalanya. Dan ia menyukai itu. Menyukai apa saja yang di lakukan Dokternya untuknya.

Tapi saat ini ia khawatir dan takut. Selain karena sikap Dokternya yang agak berbeda kemarin, mimpi yang di dapatnya semalam membuatnya ketakutan. Dan ia sudah menahan diri, dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan meski tangan kanannya yang tak berhenti gemetar meski tengah membuat sebuah sketsa diatas kertas kosong pada halaman kesekian _sketch book._

Dirinya ketakutan. Bahkan saking takutnya ia ingin menangis, tapi Dokternya bilang ia tidak boleh menangis. Dirinya ingin menceritakan mimpi menakutkan itu pada Dokternya, tapi pria berjas putih itu belum waktunya untuk datang dan teringat sikapnya yang agak berbeda, membuatnya mau tak mau menggambarkan mimpinya itu. Siapa tahu apa yang di katakan perawat bertubuh mungil itu benar. Jika dirinya akan merasa lebih baik setelah menuangkan semuanya diatas kertas.

Meskipun kini kedua matanya tertuju pada sketsa yang tengah dibuatnya, kenyataannya mata dengan keping kelam itu telah berembun dan siap untuk di jatuhkan. Tangannya masih gemetar, seperti seorang yang sakau, tubuhnya yang menelungkup mengungkung _sketch book_ tak sedikit pun bergerak.

Tao ketakutan, tapi ia juga ingin menyelesaikan sketsa itu agar dirinya dapat lebih berani dan kuat.

Namun sayangnya, saat tangan gemetar yang menggenggam pensil itu hendak membuat suatu bagian pada sketsa yang hampir jadi, tiba-tiba ia melemparkan pensil di genggamannya seperti tak sengaja memungut seekor kecoak.

Pensil itu terlempar menghempas dinding, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, memeluk erat tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar, nafasmya pun mendadak berat. Tao menundukkan kepala, menenggelamkan diri di celah meja _stand night_ dan tempat tidur besinya. Meringkuk meski nyatanya tak mungkin karena tubuhnya yang tidaklah kecil.

Bahkan celah itu nyatanya hanya bisa di tempati lampu dengan _stand_.

"Selamat pagi~" suara ceria yang khas lelaki muncul dari balik pintu yang dibuka.

Tao spontan mengangkat wajahnya, namun pandangannya terhalang ranjang yang tepat berada di sisi kirinya. Sedikit mengintip, ia mengangkat tubuhnya keatas. Hanya meloloskan bagian atas kepala sampai sebatas hidung mancungnya, membuat seorang perawat bertubuh mungil yang tampak berdiri kebingungan membelakanginya berjingkat kaget sambil memegangi dada ketika berbalik dan membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Ya Tuhan! Tao, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan gagal jantung! Ya Tuhan..." perawat itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, meremas dadanya diman salah satu organ penting di dalam tubuhnya berdetak.

Perawat berpipi tembam itu kaget bukan main.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak kaget jika saat berbalik menemukan kepala yang menyembul dari sisi ranjang yang lain dan hanya menampakkan kepala bagian atas dan hidung?

Beruntung perawat itu tidak menjerit ketakutan.

Tao kembali meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas lutut. Menjauh dari _sketch book_ yang masih terpampang. Mengabaikan si perawat yang mulai mendekat, dan kini berdiri di depan ranjang, terheran melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kucing di paksa untuk mandi.

"Woah~ kau bisa menggambar? Keren sekali!" perawat itu memuji ketika melihat _sketch book_ yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tak mendekat, ataupun mengambil _sketch book_ itu. Karena tahu jika Tao akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

" _Ne,_ kau bisa menggambar ku? Kau ingat aku ' _kan_? Aku Minseok perawatmu"

Tao melarikan kepingnya keatas, melirik sang perawat dari balik helai _raven_ poninya, karena ia tak ingin mengangkat dagu dari lututnya. Mengerjap, ia melihat wajah _cute_ perawat bernama Minseok itu. Agaknya ia mengingatnya, mata bulat serta pipi yang hampir menyamai bakpau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di lupakan. Wajahnya menggemaskan dan terlihat lucu.

 _Minseok? Namanya lucu, pipinya juga lucu seperti bakpau..._

Tao tak menyadari jika kepalanya mulai terangkat perlahan, menatap si perawat mungil yang tersenyum manis juga jenaka kepadanya. Mengerjap sekali, dan ia menemukan dirinya tidak takut melihat perawat mungil itu.

"Ku harap kau mau menggambar wajahku. Kata Yixing, wajahku tidak akan sulit di gambar karena hanya butuh satu bentuk saja. Bulat" Minseok mendengus di bagian akhir kalimat.

Kekehan geli yang pelan meluncur dari celah _persik_ nya yang berwarna merah segar. Melihat wajah masam sang perawat yang lucu membuatnya terhibur.

Tak menyadari wajah kaget serta tatapan takjub si perawat yang melihatnya terkekeh. Meski kekehan itu lebih menyerupai suara makhluk astral yang sering di gambarkan di drama ataupun film.

"Kau tertawa! _Aigooooo_ ~ kau manis saat tertawa Tao- _ah_ , pasti senyummu juga manis"

Tao mengatupkan kembali bibirnya, menatap kearah lain, karena pipinya terasa hangat saat si perawat memuji tawanya. Dan ia mendengar tawa halus yang berasal dari sang perawat, mau tak mau iapun melirik. Dan melihat perawat mungil itu memang sedang tertawa.

"Kau manis sekali, sungguh" pujinya tulus. Tao kembali melemparkan fokusnya. "Baiklah aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi, sebaiknya habiskan sarapan mu _ne_? Jangan di sisakan lagi seperti kemarin. Sampai bertemu nanti siang~"

Tao masih memalingkan wajahnya, hingga mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup, iapun menolehkan wajahnya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya keatas, melihat kearah meja laci dan menemukan napan sarapannya berada disana. Ia hendak bangkit berdiri untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan, tapi pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba dibuka, membuatnya membeku di tempat, dan melihat sosok sang Dokter yang baru saja memasukkan separuh tubuhnya.

Mengepalkan tangan ketika mata tajam berwarna coklat gelap milik Dokternya itu bertatapan dengan dirinya.

Rasanya sungguh senang, dan dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak berseru memanggil sang Dokter dan memeluk lehernya. Karena ia tidak mau membuat pria tinggi berjas putih itu terganggu dengan sikapnya.

Tapi, Dokternya tiba-tiba menarik separuh tubuhnya kembali dan **_Blam!_**

Tao berjengit kaget. Pintu kamarnya di tutup cepat hingga berdebam.

Mengerutkan kening, ia menatap bingung pada pintu yang tertutup.

 _Kenapa? Euisa tidak mau menjadi Dokter ku lagi?_

Dan keping hitam itu kembali berembun.

 **.**

 **.**

Yi Fan berdiri memunggungi pintu dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam _handle_ pintu di belakang punggungnya. Ketegangan tersirat jelas di wajah tampannya, dan tangan kirinya merayap diatas dadanya, berhenti tepat diatas dada kirinya dimana saat ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

 _Damn! Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja kalau melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantungku seperti ini!?_

Seperti seorang wanita yang baru saja melahirkan, Yi Fan menarik-hembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha mengatur ritme detak jantungnya yang kacau balau hanya karena beradu pandang dengan pasien Huang _nya_. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi Dokter paling bodoh sedunia. Miris memang jika mengingat Dokter sepertinya dapat tertarik oleh seorang pasien Rumah Sakit jiwa meskipun dirinya tahu jika pasiennya itu tidaklah gila.

 _Bibir tebalnya secara tak sengaja mendarat tepat di bibir kemerahan Tao yang tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidur dan mengakibatkan kecelakaan kecil ini. Tubuh Yi Fan membeku, nafasnya tertahan, bahkan isi kepalanya mendadak kosong. Hanya hembusan nafas tenang pasien Huangnya yang terdengar, serta detak jantungnya yang mendadak abnormal._

 _Bibir unik yang seperti bibir kucing itu terasa amat lembut dan kenyal. Meskipun dirinya tak menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun saat ini, ia sudah dapat dengan jelas merasakan bibir pasiennya. Bibir yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya diam-diam ketika pasien Huangnya itu tersenyum, cemberut, ataupun menggigit kecil. Bibir yang membuatnya terkadang berangan-angan jika tak sengaja mengingatnya._

 _Bibir milik pasiennya yang berwujud sempurna. Jika kata sempurna itu memang ada._

 _Dan nyatanya kesempurnaan itu dirinya temukan di dalam diri pasien Huangnya._

" _Damn_!" umpatan meluncur keluar dari bibir tebal Yi Fan.

Dokter tampan itu kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya, menutupi warna merah yang mewarnai kulit rupanya yang menakjubkan. Terus merutuk, ia mengumpat otak dan jantungnya yang bekerja mengkhianatinya. Hanya karena insiden tak terduga kemarin sore kembali terlintas di dalam kepalanya, dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar malu.

Jika di lihat saat ini, Yi Fan terlihat persis seperti seorang remaja tanggung yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan sepertinya pria berusia 27 tahun itu belum menyadari tingkah bodohnya yang menutup wajah, karena saat ini ia cukup menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong blok _cinnamon_. Para suster dan perawat yang berlalu-lalang cukup menjadi penonton pemandangan ajaib itu.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, menatap lurus pada dinding dan kembali menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Mantap, ia berbalik, meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Yi Fan meloloskan kepalanya di celah pintu yang terbuka, melihat ke dalam kamar rawat dan seketika mengernyit ketika tak melihat sosok Tao yang berada di tempat tidur. Cemas, ia menghambur masuk, menatap ke seluruh kamar sambil menutup pintu dengan dorongan kecil punggungnya.

"Tao?" panggilnya dengan suara agak keras.

Kaki panjangnya ia bawa mendekat ke tempat tidur, memandang bingung, hingga akhirnya matanya melihat sebuah kepala bersurai _raven_ yang muncul dari sisi ranjang yang lain. Ia pun mendekat dengan kerutan di dahi, dan terkejut melihat pasien Huang _nya_ duduk memeluk lutut di antara celah meja _stand night_ dan tempat tidur dengan kepala terangkat namun berlinang air mata. Pasiennya itu terlihat melamun.

"Tao? Kenapa menangis?" Yi Fan mendengar suaranya tak santai.

Cepat ia mendekati pasiennya itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Dadanya terasa ngilu melihat lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata indah pasien Huang _nya_ itu, menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya, ia menyeka lelehan air mata di pipi Tao lembut, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kecil dan buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa _hm_? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lembut, masih menyeka lelehan air mata di pipi sang pasien.

Dirinya dapat melihat jika pasien Huang _nya_ itu menggigit bibir kecil sebelum kembali menatapnya ragu-ragu.

" _Euisa_..." menahan isakan, ia meremas tangannya yang masih bertaut memeluk lutut. " _Euisa_ marah... _hiks_...padaku?" ia kembali menatap lututnya.

Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Pasiennya itu mengusap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kanannya, seperti seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk. Dan di mata Yi Fan tingkahnya itu terlihat manis, apalagi dengan bibir kucing yang terkatup lucu karena menahan tangis.

"Kemarin, _hiks_... _euisa_ diam, _hiks_...saja... _euisa_ , _hiks_...tidak mau berー _hiks_ ーcerita... _euisa_ hanya sebentar, _hiks_...disini... _hiks_ " masih terisak Tao tak kunjung menurunkan tangannya yang membuat wajahnya terhalang sebagian. Yi Fan harus menurunkan tangan kanan Tao itu, dan kembali menyeka air mata yang meleleh nakal menuruni pipi halusnya.

Menahan senyum, ia melihat pucuk hidung Tao yang memerah, begitupula kelopak matanya yang menutup.

Tak tega melihat pasien kesayangannya terus menangis karena dirinya, ia pun meraih pundak sang pasien lembut dan memeluknya hangat. Menumpukan dagu runcingnya diatas kepala Tao, ia mengusap pelan punggung sang pasien, dan membiarkan jas putih di bagian dadanya basah oleh air mata.

"Tidak Tao, aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu" ujarnya lembut. Menenangkan.

" _Hiks_...habis... _hiks_... _euisa_ tidak, _hiks_...seperti biasanya... _hiks_ " cengkrman di pinggiran jasnya terasa menguat.

Bibir tebal Yifan tertarik tipis membentuk senyuman. "Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu" ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

 _Sayang? Mulutmu bodoh sekali Yifan!_ ーmemejamkan mata seraya mengutuk dalam hati.

"A-aku takut... _hiks_... _euisa_ tiー _hiks_ ーdak...ingin lagi... _hiks_...menjadi menyembuhkan, _hiks_...aku..."

"Sshhh..." usapan tangannya semakin cepat di punggung Tao. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku akan tetap disini bersama mu. Ingat janji ku padamu?"

Kepala yang menempel di dadanya itu terangguk samar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap disini"

"J-janji?" suaranya terdengar sengau tapi lucu.

"Tentu saja. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Laki-laki tidak menangis, ingat?" Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik lembut pundak pasiennya.

Ia tersenyum melihat si pasien yang masih menolak untuk balas menatap, dan harus kembali menyeka air mata yang sangat mengganggu pemandangan itu, kemudian meraih dagunya lembut, dan mempertemukan _auburn_ nya dengan sepasang mutiara hitam berkilau yang masih basah karena jejak air mata.

Huang Zi Tao menatapnya dengan penuh keluguan, banyak hal yang tersimpan di mata indah itu. Ia dapat melihat ketakutan, kepasrahan, keinginan, kesenangan, dan kebahagiaan disana. Namun lebih daripada itu, tampak jelas kerapuhan di manik hitamnya, kerapuhan yang membuatnya sedih sekaligus bersyukur. Karena kerapuhan itulah dirinya di percaya. Di percaya untuk menjadi yang pertama mendekat, untuk yang pertama bicara, dan yang pertama menyentuh.

Sentuhan hangat untuk melindungi dari rasa sakit. Sentuhan yang menarik pasiennya dari ketakutan yang membelenggu. Serta sentuhan kasih sayang yang menyadarkannya jika hal tak mungkin pun menjadi mungkin.

Menemukan seseorang seperti Huang Zi Tao di dalam kondisi tak terkira tak pernah di pikirkannya sebelumnya. Dan menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh pada jalan hidup pemuda itu membuatnya senang, sungguh. Dan dari semua hal yang pernah di laluinya sebagai seorang Dokter, ia senang dapat menemukan seorang pasien spesial bermarga Huang.

" _Euisa_?" suara serak yang pelan khas setelah menangis, menyeret Yifan dari lamunannya.

Sebuah lamunan yang hanya dengan menatap ke dalam sepasang manik hitam milik pasien Huang _nya_.

Yifan tersenyum tipis, melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao dan mengamankannya di dalam saku jas putihnya. "Apa aku melamun?" tanyanya menyeringai kecil. Pasiennya yang manis mengangguk pelan.

"Iya"

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu saat melamun?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

"Baiklah, ayo berdiri. Kau belum sarapan" ajak Yifan, meraih kedua tangan Tao dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri.

Pemuda itu menurut, dan berjalan perlahan memutari tempat tidurーtak sengaja menginjak _sketch book_ yang tak dilihat Yifanーkemudian duduk di sisi lain ranjang, di pinggiran. Yifan mengambil napan sarapan Tao dan meletakkannya di pangkuan pasien kesayangannya itu. Tanpa di suruh pun, pasien Huang _nya_ itu mulai menikmati sarapannya, sementara ia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat pintu, meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Tao, kemudian duduk.

"Apa enak?" tanyanya, tak bisa menahan senyum geli ketika melihat sebutir nasi di sudur bibir Tao. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk selagi mulutnya penuh dengan nasi dan lauk, bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyingkirkan butir nasi nakal itu.

Pasien Huang _nya_ menundukkan kepala cepat, dengan pipi berwarna merah samar, dan hal itu membuat Yifan harus menahan tawa akan sikap menggemaskan pasiennya.

"Wah, _tempura_ ~ sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak makan _tempura_? Apakah enak?" Yifan tidak menggoda ataupun berbohong saat ini. _Tempura_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya dari Negri Matahari Terbit, dan dirinya memang sudah cukup lama tidak menyantap udang berbalut tepung roti yang _crunchy_ itu.

Tao yang hendak melahap _tempura_ yang berada di ujung sumpitnya urung melakukannya karena kata-kata Yifan. Dan arah sumpit itu bermanuver kini menghadap bibir tebal Yifan dan membuat pria itu menatap bingung.

" _Euisa_ mau?" baik nada dan tatapannya saat ini benar-benar imut. Sukses meluluhlantahkan hati Yifan yang terdiam dengan jantung berdebar.

Jika ia bisa, maka dirinya tidak akan sungkan untuk memekik atau untuk sekedar mencubit pipi pasien Huang _nya_ saat ini. Tapi karena hal itu tidak mungkin, dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum tampan.

Tanpa ragu, ia membuka mulutnya dan Tao menyuapkan _tempura_ itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pasiennya itu tersenyum senang, dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil mengunyah perlahan. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Lagi _euisa_?" dengan _tempura_ yang kembali menghadap mulutnya, ia menggeleng kecil.

"Makanlah, kau harus menikmati sarapanmu" ujarnya menolak halus.

Yifan sungguh ingin mengabadikan momen ini, melihat pasiennya yang dulu pasif kini tampak lebih ceria, bahkan menyuapinya meski hanya satu kali. Dan, _oh_! Lihatlah sikapnya saat menikmati sarapan, seperti seorang bocah yang mendapatkan menu sarapan dengan bentuk karakter kesukaannya. Tentu dirinya tidak akan bosan jika harus membersihkan sekitar mulut pasien Huang _nya_ yang belepotan karena cara makannya yang mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Tao, siapa yang kemarin memberikanmu buku gambar dan pensil itu?" tanya Yifan setelah Tao menyelesaikan sarapan yang di lanjutkan dengan minum obat.

Kini pemuda tinggi berwajah cantik itu telah duduk tenang di pinggiran ranjang sambil memangku boneka Pandanya. Setelah Yifan menyingkirkan napan kosong lebih dulu ke tempat asalnya.

"Seorang perawat, badannya mungil, dan rambutnya seperti caramel" jawaban lugu itu mengalir lancar dari belah bibir merahnya.

"Rambut caramel?" alis tebal Yifan bertaut. "Kau tahu namanya?"

Tao menggulirkan bola matanya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Aku tidak tahu _euisa_ , tapi namanya itu mengingatkan ku dengan Rusa"

"Rusa? _Lu Han_?"

Pasiennya mengangguk cepat. "Sejenis itu _euisa_ "

"Apa yang dia katakan saat itu?"

"Luhan- _ssi_ bilang, kalau aku sulit mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalaku, aku bisa menggambarnya dan akan membuatku lebih lega"

"Dan kau menggambar apa?"

"Aku menggambar _euisa_ "

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku sangat menyukai _euisa_ "

"Benarkah? Kau menyukai ku?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya. Yifan tertawa kecil, dan mengusak lembut surai _raven_ Tao. Tak perlu terbawa suasana dari arti kata _menyukai_ yang di ucapkan pasiennya dengan begitu lugu. _Jelas menyukai yang mungkin berbeda dengan kata menyukai versinya._

"Dan, apakah ada perawat lain yang kau ingat?" kembali bertanya. Untuk menguji apakah pasiennya yang manis itu mulai memperhatikan orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya selama ini.

"Uhm. Ada seorang perawat berpipi bakpau, dia lucu dan imut sekali _euisa_ "

"Berpipi bakpau?" Yifan menyeringai ketika mengucapkannya. "Kau ingat namanya?"

"Iya. Namanya Minseok _-ssi_ "

"Dia juga bisa di panggil _baozi_ , lucu ' _kan_?"

"Cocok sekali _euisa_! _Baozi-ssi_ , hihihihihi~" Tao terkikik geli, membuat pipinya menggembil dan suaranya terdengar lucu.

"Dan apa kau sudah tahu namaku?" tanya Yifan lagi. Menghentikan kikikkan geli sang pasien, dan kini kembali menatapnya.

"Nama _euisa_?" Tao malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat _hm_? Ah, jahatnya, bukankah kita sering bersama? Aih, aku benar-benar terluka" mendramatisir keadaan, sengaja memegangi dada kirinya dan memasang raut terluka. Dan hal itu membuat pasien Huang _nya_ sukses merasa bersalah.

"Tidak tidak! Bukan begitu _euisa_! Aku ingat kok!" Tao berkata panik, meraih tangan Yifan yang berada di dada dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Dan Yifan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa senang melihat wajah lucu Tao yang merasa bersalah, manik indah itu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalai begitu sebutkan namaku" pintanya. Masih berpura-pura terluka.

"W-Wu...Fan? Oh! Wu Yi...Yi..." nyatanya Tao tidak bisa menyebutkan secara sempurna dan lengkap nama Yifan.

"Kau tidak ingat sayang" Yifan berkata miris. Kali ini sungguhan, ia merasa miris karena pasien tersayangnya tidak mengingat namanya.

Pasien Huang _nya_ itu menundukkan kepala, menggumamkan _"Maaf euisa"_ berkali-kali. Yifan meraih dagu Tao dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, karena tangan kanannya masih di genggam oleh sang pasien.

"Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh Tao, jangan sedih" ujarnya, lalu mengusap kecil mata sang pasien yang refleks mengatupkan kelopaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi?" Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Namaku Wu Yifan, Doktermu. Sudah cukup jelas?"

Anggukan kepala lagi. "Maafkan aku Yifan- _euisa_. Aku tidak akan melupakannya" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Harus. Kau tidak boleh melupakan namaku"

Senyuman manis di bibir kucing pasiennya selalu dapat memancing senyumnya juga. Demi apapun, dirinya yakin jika rupa Tao yang feminin adalah rupa yang sempurna. Semakin lama memandangnya, dirinya merasa semakin menyukai wajah feminin yang indah itu. Dan jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, memiliki tubuh yang langsing, kaki yang panjang, yang sangat serasi dengan dirinya.

 _Kau mulai idiot Yifan!_ ーia kembali mengutuk dalam hati.

" _Euisa_ mau bercerita?" suara Tao yang merdu dan terdengar renyah dan penuh harap. Tapi Yifan malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa _euisa_?" wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Karena ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Tao" Yifan melepaskan tangan kanannya yang di genggam Tao, dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangan sang pasien.

Alis pemuda itu bertaut. "Apa orang yang suka bertanya padaku itu _euisa_?"

Yifan mengerti siapa yang di maksud pasien kesayangannya itu dengan sebutan _orang yang suka bertanya,_ karena hal itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya saat Kim Jongin pertama kali melakukan tugasnya untuk mengorek informasi dari pasien Huang _nya_.

"Tidak, bukan orang itu"

"Siapa _euisa_?"

"Kedua sahabatmu"

"...Sehun dan Baekie?"

Yifan mengangguk kecil. "Ya, mereka. Kau mau menemui mereka?"

"Iya, aku mau _euisa_ "

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang"

"Apa _euisa_ akan menemaniku disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan berdiri di sampingmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _euisa_ "

"Tidak Tao, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

Genggaman tangan Yifan mengerat, menyalurkan kesungguhannya pada pasien kesayangannya yang tampak gelisah. Tao memang ingin menemui kedua sahabatnya, meski nyatanya tubuhnya masih menunjukkan reaksi penolakan, dan begitu pula pikurannya. Tapi sebagai Dokter dirinya paham jika pasiennya itu ingin melawan rasa takut itu.

Dan suara ketukan di pintu kamar rawat tersebut, mengalihkan perhatian Tao dan mendapatkan kata-kata menenangkan dari Yifan dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Bahwa kedua sahabatnya telah tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin baru saja usai melakukan kegiatan mengisi perutnya saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Polisi muda berkulit _tan_ itu melenggang meninggalkan cafetaria yang mulai ramai oleh para pekerja Rumah Sakit, berjalan agak kepinggir ketika _smartphone_ yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya berdenting singkat. Ia hendak memeriksa _gadget_ nya tersebut saat sebuah suara rendah memanggilnya dari arah depan.

"Detektif Kim!"

Sang Detektif terpaksa menunda keinginannya dan mengangkat wajah. Langkah kakinya perlahan melambat dan akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat sosok tinggi tegap Yifan yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ketika Dokter tampan berdarah campuran itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Selamat siang _euisa_ " sapanya ramah. Yifan menundukkan kepalanya samar.

"Siang. Apa anda sudah makan siang?"

"Ya, baru saja. Ada yang ingin anda katakan?"

"Bisakah anda datang ke ruangan saya setelah jam makan siang?"

Satu alis Jongin terangkat samar. "Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Huang Zitao- _ssi_?"

"Ya, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan"

"Tentu saja, nanti saya akan datang"

"Baiklah, kakau begitu saya kearah sana. Terima kasih Detektif Kim"

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih Yifan, sejenak memperhatikan Dokter tampan itu yang kini berjalan memasuki cafetaria, kemudian kembali pada tujuan semula untuk memeriksa _smartphone_ nya. Sambil melangkahkan kaki perlahan, kedua ibu jari tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap layar sentuh, dan sebuah pesan singkat dari atasannya membuatnya terdiam untuk sesaat. Otomatis menghentikan laju kakinya.

Mengangkat wajahnya kembali, jarinya bergerak untuk mematikan _backlight_ ponsel, saat bersamaan melihat sesosok mungil dengan seragam perawat bernuansa abu-abu dengan _line_ biru gelap melintas jauh di depannya. Yang muncul dari arah sebuah lorong.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_!" panggilnya begitu saja.

Sosok mungil bersurai _raven_ itupun berhenti di tempat, Jongin memacu kakinya mendekat, dan memasang senyum menawan ketika ia telah berdiri di samping pemuda mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, Detektif Kim. Selamat siang" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan _embel-embel_ Detektif, _ssi_ , atau apapun itu"

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?" pemuda itu menatap tak mengerti dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu, dan kerutan samar di dahinya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih sangat muda untuk _embel-embel_ itu" ringis Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya. Tahun ini aku baru 24, masih muda bukan?"

" _Mwo_? Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Panggil aku Kai saja"

"Tapi itu sangat tidak sopan"

"Siapa bilang. Itu sah-sah saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, sembari merogoh saku celananya. Di ikuti tatapan ingin tahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk tadi malam. Tidak bisa di bayangkan jika aku tidak mendapatkan semua kebutuhan itu" ujarnya menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya, yang berasal dari dalam saku celananya tadi.

"Bukan masalah, sudah menjadi kewajibanku membantu" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin mengangguk kecil, kemudian membuka kepalan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sesuatu.

"Untukmu" ucapnya, menunjukkan sebuah gelang dengan motif kepangam berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo menerima gelang tersebut dengan alis bertaut.

"Ini..." ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, memandang Jongin bingung, lalu mengamati gelang di tangannya.

"Kemarin malam saat berbelanja aku membeli satu, tapi ternyata gelangnya sepasang. Jadi ya ku beli saja, dan aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya pada siapa" ujarnya, seraya menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memakai sebuah gelang dengan model yang sama.

"B-bukankah seharusnya kau berikan untuk kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi gagap.

"Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, terima saja, karena aku tidak suka di tolak"

Detektif Polisi bermarga Kim itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo memiliki semburat merah muda tipis. Pemuda mungil itupun mengangguk kecil, menunduk mengamati gelang barunya.

"Sebenarnya _kimchi_ semalam sudah cukup untuk ucapan terima kasih, tapi...terima kasih gelangnya, akan ku pakai" senyum malu-malu mengembang di wajahnya yang manis, kembali mengangkat kepala menatap Jongin.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

"U-untuk?" bertanya hati-hati.

"Supaya kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi setelah tugasku selesai disini"

Seketika wajah berseri Kyungsoo berubah mendung. Senyum yang bermain di bibirnya lenyap, di gantikan raut kaget yang samar.

"Jadi...tugasmu sudah selesai?" suaranya terdengar agak pelan.

"Belum. Tapi kemungkinan akan segera selesai, firasatku berkata seperti itu" Jongin mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, melarikan pandangannya ke bawah. Menatap lantai, karena mendadak suasana hatinya menjadi muram.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Pemuda mungil itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Oh? Ah, eh, t-tentu boleh"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kau berikan padaku sambil berjalan? Kurasa kau harus ke suatu tempat tadi"

"Ah!" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya cepat. Menyadari jika tugasnya belum selesai. "Aku harus ke tempat penyimpanan obat! Ya Tuhan!"

Kim Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang kalem dan tenang berubah panik dan terbirit meninggalkannya, sementara ia sendiri berjalan santai di belakang dengan tawa yang telah menjadi senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

 _._

 _._

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras Yeol?"

Joonmyun kembali mengatupkan bibirnya karena Yifan lebih dulu bersuara, mewakili kedua Dokter yang mulai terganggu dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seolah sedang mengeringkan gigi putihnya. Jongdae yang duduk di samping kanan pria berwajah _angelic_ itu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah masam sahabatnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dan dengan cueknya Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Chanyeol yang kosong.

"Asal kau tahu, sahabatmu itu sejak tadi senyum-senyum aneh dan itu mengerikan" kata Joonmyun, kemudian menegak _capuccino_ instan yang tadi di pesannya.

"Seharusnya kau _resign_ jadi Dokter dan menjadi salah satu pasien disini" Jongdae menambahi.

"Ini mulutku bukan mulut kalian, berisik" Chanyeol mencibir kesal.

Yifan membuka pembungkus roti selai yang sempat di belinya sebelum duduk bergabung dengan ketiga temannya. Sambil menggigit rotinya, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan Jongdae dan Joonmyun, ketiga orang itu cukup berisik. Namun perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada sebuah gelang perak yang di bawa Chanyeol.

"Benda apa itu?" tanyanya, mengunyah rotinya perlahan. Chanyeol yang merasa diajak bicara pun menoleh, lalu menunjukkan gelang yang di bawanya.

"Aku memungutnya 2 hari yang lalu" jawabnya. Anehnya di tambahi dengan senyuman, dan hal itu membuat Jongdae bergidik ngeri.

"Gelang wanita? Sudah kau temukan pemiliknya?" giliran Joonmyun yang bertanya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan gelang wanita"

"Lalu?"

"Ini gelang laki-laki, kalian tidak tahu _fashion_ apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu itu gelang laki-laki?" Yifan yang penasaran tak urung ikut bertanya juga.

"Aku tahu pemiliknya"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau kembalikan?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat. _Iya ya, kenapa ku kembalikan langsung ya?_ ー dahinya berkerut samar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tidak langsung ku kembalikan"

Jawaban bodoh itu membuat Yifan, Jongdae dan Joonmyun memutar mata malas. Dan perlu di catat, ternyata selain suka senyum, Dokter Park Chanyeol juga suka terlambat dalam berpikir. Tampaknya mulai sekarang mereka harus mengingatnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Yang memilikinya pasti kebingungan mencari gelang itu Park _Dobby_ " Joonmyun agak kesal mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujian bodohnya Wakil Kepala Rumah Sakit" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Coba lihat" Jongdae merebut gelang perak dari tangan Chanyeol, mengabaikan hardikan pria bertelinga lebar itu.

Joonmyun yang penasaran dengan gelang tersebut menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat, dan ikut mengamati gelang di tangan Jongdae. Kedua Dokter itu tampaknya cukup takjub saat melihat adanya beberapa butir permata yang menghiasi gelang tersebut, kemudian melihat di bagian dalam gelang. Mereka kompak mengernyit samar saat melihat serangkai kata di bagian dalamnya.

"B..Byun...Baekhyun?" Jongdae membaca nama di balik gelang tersebut. Melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Chanyeol yang kini menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Satu alis Yifan terangkat sebelah. "Coba ku lihat" ucapnya, meminta gelang yang dibawa Jongdae.

Dokter bersuara indah itu menyerahkannya pada Yifan, dan pria bermarga Wu itu mengamati bagian dalam gelang perak tersebut, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, menyadari tatapan aneh Yifan.

"Dimana kau memungut ini?"

"Di lorong depan cafetaria, kenapa?"

"Kau menyukai anak itu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, sementara Jongdae dan Joonmyun yang tak mengerti siapa itu Byun Baekhyun pemilik gelang perak tersebut memasang raut bingung.

"Kau kenal pemilik gelang ini?" tanya Joonmyun. Yifan mengangguk kecil, sembari meletakkan gelang tersebut diatas meja.

"Sahabat Huang Zitao, yang berbadan kecil" jawabnya, kembali menikmati roti selai blueberry nya.

"Ooohh!" Jongdae mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tahu anak itu!" ucapnya.

"Memang kenapa dengan anak itu? Wajahmu sangat tidak nyaman" Joonmyun yang semula menyimak obrolan ketiga pria itu akhirnya menyahut.

"Haish, Byun Baekhyun dia mirip dengam bola ping-pong" tampaknya Jongdae memiliki 'kenangan' tidak baik dengan pemuda Byun.

Chanyeol mengerut tak suka mendengar julukan aneh itu. "Apa maksudnya bola ping-pong?"

"Badannya saja yang kecil, mulutnya berisik sekali seperti bola ping-pong, dia seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tadi pagi setelah Minseok mengantar sarapan pasien Huang, dia bertemu seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Anak itu hampir menangis saat mencari sesuatu, jadi Minseok membantunya, dan aku kebetulan melintas. Kau tahu apa yang di lakukan anak itu?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Joonmyun menyahut cepat. Penasaran.

"Dia memintaku untuk ikut mencari, dan dia bukannya terus mencari malah bicara terus seperti kepala bangunan. Dia bahkan nyaris membuka semua kamar rawat hanya untuk mencari gelangnya yang hilang, dan saat aku dan Minseok harus menenangkan beberapa pasien, anak itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan"

"Cocok" ucap Joonmyun.

"Apanya cocok?" Yifan menatap bingung.

"Anak bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol"

Yang bersangkutan kini wajahnya memerah, mengumpat Joonmyun tanpa suara, dan hal itu membuat Jongdae menertawakannya.

"Bagianmananya yang cocok?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Chanyeol si suka senyum, dan Byun yang seperti bola ping-pong. Bukankah mereka cocok?" Joonmyun menoleh pada Jongdae yang langsung menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sangat cocok dengan Zhang Yixing" celetuk Yifan. Dengan santainya menyeruput jus tomat yang belum di sentuhnya. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget Joonmyun, serta tatapan bingung Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan menegak jus di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua bergandengan tangan semalam" ia berkata santai, sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam sang Dokter berwajah _angelic_ di hadapannya.

"Sudah ku duga!" Jongdae berseru keras. "Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti jadian. Hei Park, berikan aku 5.000 _won_ , tebakan ku benar~" ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini berdecak kesal, dan dengan enggan merogoh saku celananya.

"Kalian taruhan?" Joonmyun menatap tak percaya. "Kalian berdua bertaruh aku jadian atau tidak dengan Zhang Yixing begitu?" ia mengulangi dengan jelas, dan membuat kedua Dokter itu buru-buru menghindar sebelum menerima amukan darinya.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jus tomatnya seraya menonton tingkah ketiga temannya. Joonmyun yang berusaha merebut selembar uang 5.000 _won_ dari tangan Jongdae, dan sambil memukul Chanyeol dengan napan kosong yang ada di meja.

"PARK- _EUISA_ ~!"

Suara merdu dengan nada tinggi itu sukses membuat Yifan beserta ketiga temannya yang sedang 'ribut' menoleh ke asal suara. Chanyeol dibuat terbelalak melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa napan makan siang. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangan Joonmyun yang hendak memukulkan napan ke lengannya, dan menyambar gelang perak yang terlupakan diatas meja, serta di manfaatkan Jongdae untuk menyimpan 5.000 _won_ nya di saku jas putihnya karena Joonmyun sudah tak 'menyerang'nya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau bilang kalau menyukainya? Tingkahmu benar-benar seperti anak sekolah yang sengaja menyimpan benda milik pujaan hati" kata Yifan sekaligus mengejek.

"Selamat siang _euisanim_ " sapa Baekhyun yang kini telah berdiri di samping meja. Keramahan pemuda Byun itu sama sekalu berbeda dengan wajah datar sang adik yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Ne_ , makan siang?" Chanyeol tampak gugup. Hal itu membuat Jongdae harus menahan tawanya.

"Iya, aku baru saja mencari gelang lagi, tapi Sehun sudah mengeluh kelaparan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu"

"Oh..." Dokter tampan itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Ku harap aku bisa menemukannya _euisa_ " wajah manis Baekhyun berubah murung.

"Jangan sedih Byun- _ssi_ , kurasa gelang mu ada diー _OUCH_!" Joonmyun memekik tiba-tiba. Meringis kesakitan, dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengusap kakinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tendangan kaki panjang Chanyeol.

"Gelang ku? _Euisanim_ tahu dimana gelang ku?" Baekhyun bertanya cepat, seperti mendesak. Matanya yang runcing dan sipit nyaris melotot memandang Joonmyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja kami tahu, gelangmu ada diー _YA_!" giliran Jongdae yang memekik keras.

Dokter bersuara indah itu sampai memukul meja pelan dengan wajah meringis sakit, dan menggigit bibir agar tak mengucapkan kalimat unpatan pada Chanyeol yang sudah menginjak kakinya di bawah meja. Mengundang kecurigaan Baekhyun akan reaksi 'aneh' kedua Dokter itu, dan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang saat ini melemparkan tatapan berbahaya pada kedua temannya itu.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, memutuskan untuk melahap rotinya lagi yang masih tersisa satu bangkus. Dan saat ia membuka kemasan roti di tangannya, tak sengaja pandangannya beradu dengan Sehun yang berdiri diam di samping Baekhyun. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menatapnya tajam, memancing kebingungannya, terlebih saat Sehun berbalik dan mengambil menempati meja lain dan duduk memunggungi meja mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami saja Byun- _ssi_?" tanya Joonmyun yang usai mengasihi betisnya yang menjadi korban telapak kaki raksasa Chanyeol.

"Oh, bolehkah?"

"Tapi kurasa adikmu tidak suka kebisingan ya" Jongdae berceletuk. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke sisi kirinya, dan karena tak menemukan Sehun yang awalnya berdiri di sampingnya, iapun memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah~ kurasa Sehun hanya masih kesal dengan Yifan- _euisa_ " ujarnya, kembali menatap para Dokter.

"Aku?" Yifan urung menggigit kembali rotinya, Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan kali ini perhatian di meja itu beralih padanya. "Kenapa denganku?" tanyanya bingung.

 _"Euisa_ ingat saat tadi pagi? Tao sama sekali tidak ingin kami dekati, dan malah memeluk anda. Sehun berusaha meyakinkannya kalau dia tidak perlu takut, tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae kompak membentuk huruf O.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Tao memang masih takut jika pada orang lain? Dia memang ingin bertemu kalian, tapi tidak lantas membuatnya ingin di dekati ataupun di sentuh" kata Yifan sabar. Karena pagi tadi dirinya sudah menyampaikan hal penting ini.

"Aku tahu _euisa_ , tapi selama ini diantara kami bertiga, Tao memang sering bermanja dengan Sehun. Jadi mungkin adikku itu sedikit tidak terima, mungkin" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Ooooohhhh~~" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Jongdae mengangguk kompak.

"Adikmu cemburu begitu?" pertanyaan Joonmyun sukses membuat Yifan beralih menatapnya.

Enggan di akui, namun saat inj jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

"Tidak _euisa_ , kami sahabat karib. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya cemburu"

" _Well_ , _yeah_. Kurasa ada orang yang lega saat ini" Chanyeol berceletuk.

"Eh? Siapa _euisa_?" Baekhyun menatap satu persatu wajah keempat Dokter di meja itu.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Joonmyun lebih memilih untuk sibuk sendiri, karena menyadari aura mengerikan yang berasal dari diri Yifan. Meskipun saat ini pria itu tengah menikmati rotinya dengan santai.

"Kenapa tidak duduk Byun- _sii_? Kau juga makan siang ' _kan_?" Yifan kembali menatap pemuda mungil itu.

"Oh, ah iya. Gara-gara membicarakan gelang itu aku sampai lupa"

"Memangnya sepenting gelang itu untukmu?" tanya Jongdae penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kami bertiga memiliki gelang yang sama _euisa_ , milikku berwarna perak, milik Tao dan Sehun berwarna emas"

"Ah, pesan saja yang sama persis" Joonmyun menyahut.

"Tetap saja rasanya tidak sama _euisa_. Meskipun gelang Tao juga hilang karena peristiwa ini, aku masih merasa tidak enak jika ikut menghilangkannya"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau gelang Tao- _ssi_ hilang saat peristiwa itu?" Joonmyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pengacara Ayahku juga ikut mengawal kasus ini _euisa_ , dan dia bilang tidak ada benda yang hilang dari rumah itu. Setelah di cek pada Rumah Sakit tempat Tao di rawat, mereka bilang Tao sudah tidak memakai gelang itu saat masuk. Jadi bisa di simpulkan jika gelang itu hilang di dalam rumah. Dan pastinya akan di temukan Polisi jika hanya jatuh"

"Benar juga" Jongdae mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Dan apakah peristiwa itu juga termasuk perampokan?"

"Kami belum tahu _euisa_ , Polisi masih menyelidiki"

"Ku harap para pelaku segera di tangkap. Bisa gawat jika terlalu lama membiarkan tersangka berada di alam bebas" Joonmyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Terima kasih _euisa_. Semoga saja mereka cepat tertangkap, aku benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala mereka karena sudah membuat Tao seperti ini. Atau mungkin tubuh mereka di silet terlebih dahulu lalu di basuh dengan air lemon" aura mengerikan dan wajah manis Baekhyun yang berubah menakutkan membuat Jongdae dan Joonmyun saling melirik.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu Byun- _ssi_ " ucap Yifan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku permisi _euisa_ , selamat siang" entah kemana aura mengerikan itu lenyap, Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok imut dan beranjak ke meja Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menikmati makan siangnya.

"Anak itu mengerikan. Kurasa kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyukainya Yeol" kata Jongdae berbisik, sambil menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya tepat di bagian mulut dengan sebelah punggung tangan kiri.

"Siapa bilang aku suka padanya? Berpikirlah dulu sebelum bicara Chen Chen" balas Chanyeol kesal. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh, lalu kau berniat memiliki gelangnya begitu? Kau tidak sedang bangkrut _'kan_?" Joonmyun ikut-ikutan.

"Aku duluan" Yifan bangkit berdiri cepat, membuat ketiga temannya menoleh kompak padanya.

"Cepat sekali? Masih ada 7 menit untuk bersantai Fan" Joonmyun sempat menilik jam tangannya, dan menatap heran pada Dokter tinggi itu.

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan" dengan kalimat itu, Yifan melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, kemudian kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tawarnya dengan seringai jahil di bibir. "Kurasa akan ada kisah cinta antara Dokter dengan pasiennya sebentar lagi" ujarnya berbisik.

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bertaruhlah kalian berdua, akan ku beritahu Yifan tentang hal ini"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap Dokter bertubuh mungil itu, lalu mencibir kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku mau mencarinya sekali lagi! Kau harus membantuku cadel!"_

Atas perintah mutlak ratu Byun Baek, Sehun yang sebenarnya malas untuk keluar dari _cottage_ tempat mereka menginap, mau tak mau menuruti permintaan yang lebih mengarah pada perintah itu. Dengan setengah hati ia beranjak dari posisi nyamannya diatas tempat tidur, berkutat dengan _gadget_ canggihnya, dan memaksa kedua kakinya bergerak keluar. Mendapati kondisi _cottage_ yang sunyi, sempat melirik kearah pintu kamar dimana Detektif Kim berada, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Pukul 7 malam, dan Sehun yang sebenarnya malas untuk berurusan dengan sang Kakak tercinta, toh selalu dapat di tundukkan. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak tega jika harus membiarkan Kakaknya yang mungil, manis, namun sadis itu mencari gelang yang hilang semdirian.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku _jacket baseball_ berwarna biru gelap, Sehun melangkah santai menyusuri jalanan blok yang sepi. Di temani semilir angin lembut yang memainkan helai _raven_ nya, dan menhirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang bersih. Berbeda jauh dengan kondisi di perkotaan, dan dirinya bersyukur dapat menikmati suasana tenang Pulau ini yang seharusnya sedang di sibukkan dengan aktifitas perkuliahan. Meski kenyataannya dirinya berada di Pulau ini bukanlah untuk berlibur.

"Bawakan oleh-oleh ya!"

Suara nyaring yang renyah itu menarik perhatian Sehun yang berjalan dalam diam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat sosok mungil Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu _cottage_ bersama seorang perawat bermata bulat, tengah menghantar perawat bertubuh mungil yang tampak manis dengan _jacket_ bulu berwarna merahnya.

Dan tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun tersenyum tipis, membalas sapaan Luhan yang mengayunkan tangan kearahnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam _cottage_. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah, mengayunkan kaki panjangnya lebih cepat menuju bangunan Rumah Sakit yang sepi.

Melewati perawat mungil ber _jacket_ merah yang berdiri di depan pagar, sepertinya perawat manis itu tengah menunggu seseorang. Sehun merogoh saku _jacket_ nya, memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor Baekhyun, menanyakan keberadaan Kakaknya itu. Karena dirinya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun yang gerakannya seperti bola.

Namun sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya, sambil menggerutu ia menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang sunyi. Andai saja jika dirinya penakut seperti Tao, mungkin ia akan berpikir sebanyak mungkin untuk hanya demi menuruti perintah sang Kakak.

Ah, jika mengingat sahabatnya saat ini, membuatnya murung dan tak bersemangat. Tampak jelas di wajah tampannnya yang datar, meski tak akan banyak orang yang menyadari perubahaan ekspresi itu. Sehun masih berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu fokus mencari gelangnya hingga tak menjawab panggilan darinya. Terpaksa ia harus menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk mencari keberadaan sang Kakak tersayang.

Tak banyak aktifitas di malam hari, hanya terlihat beberapa suster dan perawat yang bertugas jaga malam, termasuk 2 - 3 Dokter yang mendapat giliran jaga. Bahkan suara sepatunya sampai memantul di lorong yang sunyi, dan tak ada hal menarik lainnya saat ini, selain memperhatikan aktifitas para pekerja yang tampan melintasi lorong demi lorong. Termasuk saat melihat seorang Dokter yang siang tadi di lihatnya berada satu meja dengan Dokter sahabatnya saat makan siang.

"Yifan yang menggantikan ku berjaga malam ini, aku harus pergi sekarang" Dokter itu melepas jas putihnya dengan tergesa, dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Dokter lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kencan dengan Minseok?" Dokter itu bertanya jahil.

"Apanya yang berkencan? Ada-ada saja"

"Lalu dimana Yifan? Dia sudah datang?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya mengambil lilin aromateraphy"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia bilang pasien Huang _nya_ mendadak demam, dia ingin menggunakan lilin itu untuk membuat pasiennya rileks. Kau tahu _'kan_ , pasiennya itu selalu mendapat mimpi buruk. Dan mimpi seperti itu selalu di dapat seseorang yang sedang demam"

"Ah, aku dengar soal itu. Kurasa..."

Sehun tak lagi mendengar obrolan kedua Dokter itu, ia semakin memacu kakinya lebih cepat. Berbelok di ujung lorong yang menghubungkan blok _dandelion_ dan _cinnamon_ , saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring memecah sunyi lorong. Sebelum mengangkat telepon, ia sempat mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke depan, dimana ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang sedang menyusuri lorong tersebut. Ibu jarinya menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau ketika melihat seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang berjalan di depannya memakai _kapuchon jumper_ berwarna coklat tua yang di kenakannya.

"Apa ada perkembangan Paman?" tanyanya pada penelpon di sebrang.

 _"Kau belum melihat di internet?"_

"Kalau sudah aku tidak akan bertanya pada anda Paman" Sehun berkata malas.

 _"Sebenarnya aku menelpon bukan untuk memberitahu tentang kasus itu Sehun-ah, Ayah mu bertanya kapan kau dan Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul, dia sudah menghubungi kalian tapi tidak ada jawaban"_

Sehun berdecak. "Aku dan Baekie akan pulang kalau Tao sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi apa perkembangannya?"

 _"Jangan bodoh, kalian boleh mengkhawatirkan Tao, tapi jangan menelantarkan kuliah"_

" _Ne ne_ , aku tidak meminta anda berceramah Paman. Sekarang beritahu aku apa perkembangan kasusnya"

 _"Kau ini benar-benar. Baiklah, siang tadi Polisi berhasil menangkap empat tersangka"_

Langkah Sehun spontan terhenti di tempat. "Paman serius!?" ia nyaris berteriak. Bahkan suaranya yang cukup keras itu membuat pria yang berjalan di depannya berhenti, dan menoleh kearahnya.

 _"Ya, mereka di tangkap di sebuah club bar. Polisi masih menginterogasi mereka saat ini"_

"Bagaimana bisa tertangkap? Paman bilang akan sangat sulit menemukan tersangkanya" ada nada senang saat mengatakannya.

 _"Ya memang, pekerjaan mereka sangat rapih dan tidak meninggalkan bukti. Tapi mereka ceroboh, Polisi mendapatkan rekaman cctv dari tetangga rumah depan keluarga Huang dan beberapa sidik jari di beberata tempat tak terduga"_

"Kenapa tidak sejak kemarin saja? Ck!"

 _"Polisi melacak nomor plat mobil yang mereka pakai, dan mobil itu merupakan mobil sewaan. Andai saja Polisi tidak bergerak cepat, mungkin keempat tersangka sudah terbang keluar dari Korea"_

"Tadi Paman bilang mereka di tangkap di _club bar_?" Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

 _"Mereka berencana berkumpul disana lalu setelah itu meninggalkan Seoul. Mereka sudah membawa pasport dan lain-lain"_

"Tapi bukankah pelakunya ada 5 orang?"

 _"Ya 5 orang, sayangnya Polisi belum berhasil mengungkap 1 tersangka"_

"Mereka hanya perlu menghajar keempat orang itu dan menangkap satu sisanya. Apa susahnya sih?"

 _"Sudah diam saja dan lihat perkembangannya. Ini hal yang bagus, mereka akan segera mendapat hukumannya"_

"Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar di bayar, bukankah itu artinya mereka tidak tahu perihal keluarga Tao? Benar ' _kan_?"

 _"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

"Seandainya jika hal ini benar, itu artinya mereka tidak tahu siapa keluarga yang mereka bunuh dan tidak mengetahui nama mereka selain nama Huang. Dan apa mereka tahu kalau Tao selamat dari peristiwa itu?"

 _"Kau takut Tao akan menjadi incaran kalau ketahuan masih hidup?"_

"Tentu saja Paman, bagaimanapun aku yakin kalau gelang _cartier_ Tao di ambil oleh mereka. Mungkin mereka tergoda dengan permata di gelang itu, dan di bagian dalam gelang itu ada nama Tao. Kalau mereka tahu Tao selamat, pasti mereka akan berusaha mencarinya"

 _"Dengar Hunnah, mereka sudah tertangkap, jadi jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Lagipula Tao sudah aman berada di Rumah Sakit itu"_

"Paman lupa? Satu tersangka belum tertangkap, bisa saja orang itu sedang mencari Tao saat ini"

 _"Aku tahu apa yang kau takutkan, tapi percayalah hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil mereka mau bergerak disaat seperti ini. Kalaupun satu tersangka itu mencari Tao, pasti akan mudah di lacak, kau dengar?"_

Sehun menghela nafas singkat, memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Jaraknya kini terpaut cukup jauh dengan pria yang berjalan di depannya, dan sepertinya dirinya terlalu lama berdiri diam tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan pengacara keluarga Huang?"

 _"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, beberapa kali aku membantunya disini. Sudah, nanti kalau ada perkembangan lagi akan ku beritahu. Dan sebaiknya kau dan Baekhyun segera menghubungi Ayah kalian, atau dia akan murka, mengerti?"_

"Aku tahu Paman, terima kasih sudah menelpon ku"

 _"Ya, sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyun"_

" _Ne_ , selamat malam"

Telepon itu berakhir, tepat saat ia menghentikan laju kakinya di depan pintu bernomor 4 yang sedikit terbuka. Di simpannya ponselnya di dalam saku celana, mengabaikan pria yang berada jauh di depannya yang tengah berjongkok tampak tengah membenahi tali sepatunya.

Perlahan ia bergerak mendekat dan membuka pintu bercat putih itu lebih lebar, mengintip ke dalam kamar rawat dan melihat Dokter bertubuh tinggi yang di kenalnya sebagai Dokter sahabatnya. Bahkan dari depan pintu pun dirinya dapat mencium aroma lilin yang menyala di dalam kamar rawat, aroma yang menenangkan. Iapun menggulirkan tatapannya pada sosok Tao yang terlelap dengan kompres menghiasi dahinya, sahabatnya itu terlihat pucat.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

Suara berat nan serak itu membuat Sehun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yifan menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, menunggu jawaban Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kepala yang melongok ke dalam.

"Ku dengar Tao sakit" ucapnya yang sama sekali bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yifan.

Dokter itu mengangguk samar. "Masuk saja kalau kau ingin melihat" ujarnya.

Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar, beranjak masuk tanpa menutup pintunya kembali. Perhalan ia berjalan mendekati sisi lain tempat tidur, memperhatikan wajah pucat Tao yang tampak lemah, membuatnya kembali harus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Karena sebagai sahabat, dirinya tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Tao yang sangat rapuh.

"Apa Tao akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, meraih tangan sang sahabat yang terkulai diatas perut. Mengusapnya perlahan, berbagi kehangatan.

"Zitao hanya demam, tidak terlalu tinggi. Tenang saja"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Anda tahu bukan itu yang ku tanyakan"

Dokter tampan itu menghela nafas kecil, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Tatapannya tertuju pada sang pasien yang tidur lelap, dan tatapan itu terasa begitu hangat dan teduh.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, sahabatmu akan segera sembuh" jawabnya, kembali balas menatap Sehun.

"Anda akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Alis tebal Yifan terangkat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud"

"Jawab saja _euisa_. Anda akan bertanggung jawab atau tidak?"

"...tentu saja"

"Aku benci ini. Tao selalu mengandalkan aku atau Baekhyun, tapi saat ini hanya anda yang di izinkan berada di dekatnya. Anda tahu apa artinya?"

Sehun tak gentar sedikitpun meski Dokter yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang besi itu menatapnya tajam. Dirinya hanya ingin memastikan jika pria yang berstatus sebagai Dokter itu akan bertanggung jawab akan apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Apapun. Meski hal itu hanya kekhawatiran semata.

"Aku tahu. Apapun bisa terjadi pada Tao saat ini"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar anda berjanji _euisa_ "

"Aku berjanji"

"Apa konsekuensi jika anda tidak menepatinya?"

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali memandang wajah manis Tao yang pucat. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Anggap saja aku sok tahu, tapi kurasa anda menganggap Tao lebih dari seorang pasien. Sebagai sahabat dekatnya yang hampir 24 jam bersamanya, aku tidak akan mudah menerima sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpanya"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Aku tahu, kau sahabat yang baik Oh Sehun- _ssi_ "

Sehun tak berkomentar.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, lalu menoleh kearah pintu kamar rawat yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian kembali menatap Yifan yang memaku tatapannya pada Tao.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, anda orang pertama yang ku cari"

Sehun mengerti. Dirinya merasa seperti seorang Ayah yang sedang menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada calon suaminya. Dan sejujurnya hal itu cukup menggelitik hatinya.

 **To be continue**

 **Seperti yang gw bilang diatas, maaf banget kalo updatenya lama. Dan bagi yang nunggu ff "Wonderfilled", sabar ya, rencananya gw lanjutin setelah ff ini tamat. Itupun kalo sesuai rencana dan mood gw baik2 saja.**

 **Ok, jangan lupa review gaes~ :3**

 _Skylar.K_


	14. Chapter 13

Holla~ pada lama nunggu ya? Maaf banget. Sebenernua part ini udah jadi lumayan lama, biasanya gw bakal bikin draf next part tapi sampe sekarang gw belum bikin draf -_- seperti yang kalian tahu dari kemaren2 gw posting _oneshoot_ atau _drabble_ mulu, karena emang gw males ngetik lanjutan **'Adore',** mungkin karena terlalu banyak ide yang mampir di kepala gw n bikin gw pengen ngebuat cerita lain.

Jadi, jangan bosen nunggu ya, syukur2 nih ff ga _discontinue_ :v hehehe

Ok deh, selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(with others)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun.

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _This is the way, the way, the way, the way to guard you_

 _To be far away, away, away from you_

 _I'll do anything to take away the pain that harms you_

 _And count every second till the skies are blue_

 _(_ _ **"Guard You"**_ _by:_ _ **Miyavi**_ _)_

* * *

Pukul 8 malam, usai menyegarkan tubuh dengan air hangat dan kini menguar aroma segar dari balik t _-shirt_ yang di kenakan, membiarkan surai coklat gelapnya yang masih menitikkan bulir air karena masih dalam kondisi setengah basah. Sesekali mengusapkan handuk yang bertenger di lehernya untuk mengeringkan surainya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap laptop yang di biarkan menyala saat ia mandi. Mengecek apakah _e-mail_ yang tadi sempat ia kirim berhasil, dan ternyata _e-mail_ yang hanya memcantumkan sebuah kata sebagai _title_ dan sebuah _attachment_ berformat audio itu langsung di balas oleh penerima _e-mail_.

Yang tidak lain adalah atasannya.

 _ **Subject: Re: Interogation part 2 Huang-ssi**_

 _ **Sudah di terima, dan segera akan di analisis oleh tim memungkinkan, galilah lebih banyak lagi informasi dari anak itu. Kerja anda sangat bagus Kim-ssi, tolong tetap jaga kesehatan anda.**_

Hembusan nafas kecil meluncur dari celah bibirnya, menggulirkan tatapannya pada sebuah _recorder_ kecil berwarna silver yang tergeletak disisi kanan laptop. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih benda perekam itu, memperhatikannya sejenak, dan kemudian menekan menghidupkannya, lalu menekan tombol _play_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi Tao, boleh aku memberi beberapa pertanyaan?"_

 _"...b-boleh"_

 _"Kau tahu apa pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibumu?"_

 _"Iya..."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

Tedengar suara tarikan nafas panjang. " _I-ibuku...pengacara, dan Ayahku...d-dia pebisnis..."_

 _"Apa mereka memiliki musuh? Kau tahu? Seperti Power Ranger yang selalu menghadapi banyak musuh karena membenci kebaikan mereka, yang seperti itu?"_

 _"Ya"_

Jeda panjang.

 _"Banyak sekali. Mereka selalu ingin merusak pekerjaan Baba dan Mama"_

 _"Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa saja mereka ya"_

 _"Uhm..."_

 _"Apa orang-orang itu pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu atau Kakak mu?"_

 _"P-pernah..."_

 _"Seperti apa?"_

 _"Detektif Kim"_ suara berat lain terdengar. _"Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Saya rasa pertanyaan yang anda ajukan terlalu frontal"_

 _"...tapi_ _ー_ _"_

 _"Mereka jahat"_ suara manis yang sengau memotong suara si Detektif. Meski terdengar bergetar, namun dapat di tangkap jika ia berusaha tegar.

 _"Kenapa mereka jahat?"_ nadanya lebih lembut.

 _"..."_ hening. _"Mereka...aku dan jiejie sering menghadapi mereka, tapi kami bisa membela diri"_

 _"Apa itu orang suruhan?"_

 _"A-aku...tidak tahu..."_

 _"Lalu apa ada orang yang secara terbuka mengungkapkan rasa tidak suka mereka pada Ayah dan Ibumu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mungkin seperti marah-marah, atau berkata kasar?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau tidak tahu?"_

 _"...t-tidak. Tapi..."_

 _"Tapi?"_

 _"...aku pernah melihat seorang pria mengikutiku seharian"_

 _"Kau lihat wajahnya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ciri-cirinya?"_

 _"Kenapa...menanyakan itu?"_

 _"Ahh...aku hanya ingin menangkap orang yang sudah jahat padamu Tao. Dia harus di hukum, karena itulah aku bertanya"_

 _"B-bagaimana kalau...kalau mereka mendatangiku lagi...m-malam-malam?"_ suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

 _"Mereka?"_

 _"Mereka adalah orang-orang itu, Tao sering mengalami mimpi buruk dan delusi jika pelaku mendatanginya"_

 _"Ahh...mereka tidak akan berani menemuimu Tao. Aku Polisi, aku akan menangkap mereka lebih dulu"_

 _"T-tapi...mereka...menyermkan..."_

 _"Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku untuk menangkap mereka. Aku dan Yifan-euisa akan menjagamu"_

 _._

 _._

Ia menghela nafas pendek, segera menghentikan rekaman yang di dapatnya siang tadi saat kunjungan rutin. Sejenak ia menatap _recorder_ di genggaman tangannya, kemudian meletakkan benda tersebut di dekat laptopnya yang masih menyala. Ia pun hendak meraih ponselnya yang sudah terabaikan selama beberapa jam, saat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu hal yang penting.

Ia bangkit berdiri cepat, menyerbu _jacket_ yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, merogoh semua saku dan menguarkan sebuah lipatan kertas yang di terimanya siang tadi, sebelum mendatangi kamar rawat Huang Zitao. Dan kertas itu di dapatnya dari Wu Yifan sendiri.

Bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kertas itu?

Kembali mendekat ke meja kecil yang di tempatkan di sisi tempat tidurnya, ia menyambar cepat ponselnya, sambil membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya, ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak lincah membuka _lock screen smartphone_ miliknya.

"Apa!? 4 pelakunya sudah tertangkap?! Kau serius Sehun!?"

Suara merdu yang melengking itu membuatnya menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Di tatapnya pintu bercat coklat tua yang tertutup itu. Dan dirinya dapat mendengar lebih jelas suara 2 penghuni lain yang juga menempati _cottage_ khusus pembesuk ini.

"Pelankan suaramu, ini sudah malam _hyung_ "

"Kau serius? Ucapanmu tadi? Hah?"

"Kenapa aku berbohong? Lihat saja di internet, bahkan sudah di siarkan di televisi"

"Syukurlah Tuhan..."

"Baru 4 _hyung_ , tersisa 1 pelaku yang belum tertangkap"

"Kau benar. Lalu bagaiman? Apa kata Paman Jung?"

"Katanya penyidik masih mencari pelaku yang tersisa. Semoga saja orang itu cepat tertangkap"

"Ya, semoga. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat mayat mereka membusuk di dalam penjara"

"Tadi aku melihat Tao demam, ku harap besok dia sudah lebih baik. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menderita seperti itu"

"Uhm. Besok pagi kita jenguk, semoga sudah lebih baik"

Ia kembali pada tujuan awal. Membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya, lalu meletakkan kertas yang di bawanya diatas lipatan selimut yang belum terjamah. Segera ia memgambil foto dari kertas tersebut, yang terdapat sebuah sketsa kasar buatan seseorang. Sketsa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Wu Yifan hingga membicarakan hal itu padanya, yang akhirnya menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

Dan tugasnya adalah melaporkan perihal kertas tersebut.

Sebuah sketsa kasar, menggambarkan 5 manusia yang mengelilingi sesuatu di bagian tengah. Kelima manusia itu hanya di gambarkan secara asal, berupa bayang-bayang hitam, namun salah satunya tampak memiliki gaya rambut yang tak di gambarkan pada keempat sketsa manusia lainnya.

 _"Anda pasti tahu apa yang saya takutkan Detektif Kim. Tao sendiri yang menggambar itu, mungkin dia berusaha untuk mengatasi ketakutannya dengan menggambarkan apa yang dia takutkan saat itu"_

 _"Maksud anda, Huang-ssi takut jika salah satu dari kelima orang ini mendatanginya?"_

 _"Lebih dari itu Detektif. Anda lihat ini? Hanya sosok ini yang di gambarkan memiliki rambut"_

 _"Apa anda ingin berkata jika Huang-ssi melihat wajah orang ini? Begitu?"_

 _"...ya"_

Tak sadar. Ia meremas ponselnya yang baru saja memunculkan tanda jika _e-mail_ yang berupa _attachment_ berformat _jpg_ yang baru saja di kirim telah di terima oleh _e-mail_ yang di tuju. Saat kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada kertas berisi sketsa itu, hatinya mendadak gelisah, tak tenang, yang membuatnya mengumpat kesal.

Kesal pada para pelaku yang sudah menghabisi hampir sebuah keluarga tak berdosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrtt drrrtt_ ~

Suara gesekan ujung pensil mekanik dan kertas _sketch book_ mendadak terhenti ketika pasien Huang kembali mendengar suara getaran yang berasal dari Yifan yang duduk di hadapannya. Dokter tampan itu diam tak bergerak, menunggu sang pasien kembali menundukkan kepala dan fokus pada sketsa wajah yang tengah di buatnya. Perasaannya senang pagi hari ini, karena saat dirinya datang untuk kunjungan rutin, Tao sudah merengek agar dirinya bersedia menjadi objek pembuatan sketsa. Meski tetap saja rasa khawatir itu tetap ada karena wajah manis Tao yang masih pucat karena demam semalam.

Sayangnya Yifan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tao yang menatapnya begitu sendu. Dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak mata yang memohon seperti itu. Namun dengan syarat agar pasien Huang _nya_ bersedia untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dan meminum obatnya. Dan beginilah dirinya sekarang, duduk diam tak bergerak agar sketsa yang dibuat Tao mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

 _Drrtt drrrtt drrttt~_

Suara getaran itu terdengar lagi, dan membuat Tao kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yifan. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu mengernyit samar, kemudian memangku _sketch book_ yang semula di bawanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pensil mekanik.

"Apa itu bunyi ponsel _euisa_?" tanyanya. Yifan mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa tidak di lihat?"

"Kau sedang melukisku ' _kan_?" Yifan malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, tapi ponsel _euisa_ bergetar terus"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh bergerak, jadi aku tidak bergerak"

Tao mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya. "Lihat saja dulu _euisa_. Aku melarang _euisa_ untuk tidak bergerak bukan berarti _euisa_ mengabaikan ponsel itu. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Yifan tersenyum tipis. Ia justru merasa senang mendengar kecerewetan pasien kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Tao mengangguk kecil, Yifan melihat _ID ' My Mom '_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya, lalu dengan alis bertautan menerima telepon tersebut.

" _Hallo Mom_?" sapanya, sambil mengawasi Tao yang kembali sibuk dengan _sketch book_ dan pensil.

" _Mom_? Ada apa? Tumben menelpon ku di jam kerja?" tanyanya, karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari Ibunya di _line_ sebrang.

 _"Yifan..."_ suara sang Ibu terdengar lemah. Yifan mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi _Mom_? Kenapa dengan suaramu?"

 _"Mommy tidak kuat Yifan...Mommy tidak..."_

" _Mom_!" Yifan bangkit berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kursi kayu yang di tempatinya bergeser ke belakang dan membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya cepat. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

 _"Sakit Fan...rasanya sakit sekali..."_

Yifan mengepalkan tangan kirinya, wajahnya mendadak tegang, dan tak dapat di pungkiri jika saat ini apa yang ada di kepalanya sangat kacau.

"Moー"

 _"Nak Yifan? Ini Bibi Kim"_

Yifan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu, mencoba tenang ketika suara tetangganya mengambil alih _line_. "Bibi? Apa yang terjadi Bi? _Mommy_ kenapa?" rentetnya tak sabar.

 _"Bibi juga tidak tahu, dan baru saja datang untuk mengantar kue. Ibumu sudah bergelung diatas tempat tidur, katanya ada yang sakit"_

Rasanya seperti di hantam sebuah benda tumpul tepat di dada dan kepalanya. Yifan benar-benar takut saat ini, ia takut jika sesuatu hal yang serius menimpa Ibunya di China.

"Bisakah Bibi membawa _Mommy_ ke Rumah Sakit? Tolong Bi"

 _"Tentu, Bibi sedang keluar menyiapkan mobil. Kamu tenang saja Yifan, Ibumu akan baik-baik saja nak"_

"Ku harap begitu Bi. Terima kasih sudah membantu"

 _"Ya sudah Bibi tutup dulu. Tunggu telepon dari Bibi"_

"Ya Bi, tolong segera"

 _ **Pip**_

Yifan menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan _wallpaper_ bergambar pantai dengan _sunset_. Tampaknya ia masih terpaku dengan telepon singkat tadi. Sungguh, dirinya tak pernah mendengar sang Ibu yang mengeluh kesakitan seperti itu. Yang ada beliau malah akan menutupi apapun yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya khawatir.

Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ibunya sakit? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Euisa_..." suara lembut Tao memanggilnya, dengan sentuhan hangat di tangannya yang terkepal.

Yifan menoleh pelan ke sisi kanannya, melihat wajah khawatir Tao yang pucat, mata indah itu tampak bertanya-tanya. Namun usapan hangat di tangan kirinya yang terkepal membuatnya menunduk melihat tangannya. Tangan pasien Huang _nya_ itu tak berhenti mengusap, dan ia diam saja ketika Tao menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk pada kursi yang terdorong beberapa senti ke belakang.

"Ibu _euisa_ sakit?" tanyanya, menatap cemas Yifan yang diam saja. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Dokter tampan itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin iya" jawabnya lesu. Fokus matanya melalang jauh tak menatap Tao yang duduk di hadapannya.

Yifan diam saja ketika Tao meraih kedua tangannya, mengusapnya lembut dan tersenyum tipis dibibir kucingnya yang pucat. Senyum itu terkesan lemah, mungkin karena kondisinya yang sedang demam, atau mungkin dirinya terlalu memikirkan sang Ibu yang berada di China. Bahkan ia tak berusaha melarang Tao saat pemuda itu beranjak turun dari tepian tempat tidur, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan masih bertautan.

Ia harus mengangkat wajahnya, karena posisi Tao saat ini yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dirinya tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan pasien kesayangannya itu, karena perlahan Tao semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan tubuhnya sukses sukses mematung ketika bibir kucing yang pucat itu mendarat di keningnya.

Tao mencium keningnya.

Yifan terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Dirinya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa hangat dan lebih mengarah ke panas menerpa bagian atas keningnya. Berusaha untuk tenang. Ia memejamkan mata, balas menggenggam erat tangan Tao yang lebih dulu mengganggam tangannya, merasakan desiran halus di dadanya, dan perasaan tenang yang menyelimutinya. Rasa cemas dan khawatir akan sang Ibu memang masih ada, namun setidaknya dirinya harus mencoba untuk tenang. Bukan karena ciuman hangat di keningnya, tapi juga karena dirinya memang harus tenang.

Tidak mudah memang saat berada sangat jauh dari satu-satunya wanita yang paling di kasihi.

Yifan kembali membuka matanya saat tak lagi merasakan bibir hangat Tao di keningnya, ia kembali mendongak dan menatap tepat di dalam manik kembar sang pasien. Tersenyum tipis, membalas senyum lemah di bibir kucing Tao.

" _Mama_ _euisa_ pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya dengan suara lemah. Yifan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Ibuku sangat kuat"

" _Mama_ sering mencium keningku jika aku mulai mencemaskan atau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu"

Yifan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih Tao"

Pasien Huangnya itu mengangguk kecil, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali duduk di tepian ranjang. Menyodorkan _sketch book_ kearah Yifan, dan membuat Dokter tampan itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sketsa _euisa_ sudah selesai, lihatlah _euisa_ " ujarnya tak sabar.

"Oh? Cepat sekali?" Yifan menerima _sketch book_ tersebut dengan cukup terkejut. Padahal Tao baru mulai menggambar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sudah memberikan hasil gambaran itu padanya.

"Hanya sketsa wajah, itu tidak memakan banyak waktu _euisa_ "

Yifan mengacak lembut helai hitam sang pasien, tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mahir menggambar" pujinya, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan mulai membuka sampul depan _sketch book_ tersebut.

Di halaman pertama, dirinya menemukan sketsa wajahnya yang dibuat dari samping. Sketsa yang cukup rapih, dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengannya. Dan di halaman kedua masih sketsa dirinya, namun bukan sketsa wajah seperti gambar pertama. Di permukaan kertas itu dirinya di gambarkan sedang berdiri dan membawa _clipboard_ di salah satu tangannya. Selagi ia memperhatikan sketsa itu, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya. Masih belum ada telepon atau pesan yang masuk dari Bibi Kim, ia kembali memusatkan matanya pada _sketch book_ di tangannya.

"Oh? Bukan aku?" Yifan berkomentar kaget. Ketika di baliknya halaman itu, bukan sketsa dirinya yang terlihat.

Tao yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk kecil. "Ini perawat yang suka mengantarkan makanan untukku euisa" suaranya terdengar riang. Sepertinya pasien Huan _gnya_ itu menyukai perawat yang di maksud.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan lebih seksama paras manis dan cantik pasiennya ketika menceritakan tentang perawat yang sketsanya sedang ia telisik saat ini.

"Perawat itu bilang, wajahnya mudah di gambar karena bulat. Dia memintaku untuk menggambar wajahnya, jadi aku menggambarnya _euisa_ " celotehnya.

"Kau tahu nama perawat itu?"

Tao mengatupkan bibir kucingnya, pipinya menggembung lucu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak _euisa_ "

Yifan tertawa kecil. "Kau menggambarnya tapi tidak tahu namanya? Kalau begitu nanti kalau dia datang tanyakan namanya dan berikan sketsa ini. Dia pasti senang"

"Sungguh? Apa perawat itu akan senang?"

"Tentu" Yifan mengangguk meyakinkan.

Pasien kesayangannya itu tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum, membuat Yifan kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas dan mengarahkan tangan besarnya yang menggenggam ponsel mengusak kecil surai _raven_ Tao. Sejenak, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya yang pendiam, kembali cemas.

Yifan menghela nafas samar, memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku jas putihnya. Jarinya membuka halaman _sketch book_ kembali, dan dengan fokus yang terpecah, ia menemukan sketsa wajah orang lain lagi. Kali ini wajah yang mungil dengan mata seperti manik kancing yang bersinar. Yifan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini...perawat Xi Luhan?" tebaknya, mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang pasien.

"Dia yang memberiku buku dan pensil ini _euisa_!" ujarnya antusias. "Aku harus berterima kasih padanya!"

Dokter blasteran itu tersenyum. "Memang harus. Jika perawat Xi datang, berikan sketsa ini dan berterima kasihlah. Mengerti?"

"Iya!" pasien Huang _nya_ mengangguk semangat.

Yifan kembali melihat-lihat isi di dalam _sketch book,_ melihat beberapa sketsa kedua sahabat pemuda itu, yang tidak lain adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tao menggambarnya dengan sangat baik, beserta nama lengkap masing-masing. Sketsa yang lebih halus, dan terlihat sekali jika pasien kesayangannya itu sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya. Dan hal itu kembali membuatnya resah, perasaan resah yang berpengaruh pada _mood_ nya. Tapi keresahan itu berhasil tertutupi oleh kekhawatiran besar pada sang Ibu.

Di halaman-halaman berikutnya, Yifan menemukan sketsa dirinya dari berbagai sudut, dan hal itu mengembangkan seulas senyum yang teramat tipis di bibir plumnya. Dan pada halaman ke sekian, sebelah alisnya terangkat samar ketika melihat sketsa kasar wajah seorang pria asing, dengan alis tipis, mata lebar yang sendu, hidung yang kecil, namun tanpa mulut. Apa Tao belum selesai membuatnya? Tapi siapa pria ini?

Yifan hendak bertanya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya berdering. Pria tampan itu buru-buru menutup kembali _sketch book_ di tangannya sembari merogoh saku jas putihnya. Melihat _ID caller ' Noona Jessica '_ membuatnya refleks bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah Tao, kau bisa istirahat. Nanti siang aku akan kembali" tak lupa tersenyum, ia mengusap kecil surai _raven_ Tao.

Pasiennya itu hanya bisa mengerjap, duduk di tepian tempat tidur tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata karena Yifan keluar kamar rawat dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan Dokter blasteran itu tidak melihat tatapan sendu Tao, dan sibuk menerima panggilan telepon dari Kakak sepupunya.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang, di minggu ketiga musim semi. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali sebagian kecil pekerja di Rumah Sakit dan beberapa orang lainnya yang mulai terkena virus bernama cinta. Bukan virus flu. Ataupun alergi. _Eh_ , memangnya alergi virus? Bukan. Tentu saja.

"Kau masih belum mengembalikan gelang itu?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari celah bibir tipis Jongdae yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang dengan seporsi _kimchi_.

"Kalau sudah tidak mungkin ada di tangannya ' _kan_?" Joonmyun menyahut santai, asyik memainkan _smartphone_ nya selagi makan siang.

Chanyeol memutar-mutar gelang _cartier_ milik Baekhyun, kemudian memandang kedua sahabat seprofesinya itu. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" entah apa yang di maksud. Jongdae yang sedang menegak air putihnya hanya bisa mengernyit.

Tepat ketika sosok tinggi Yifan datang dan bergabung dengan ketiga Dokter itu. Pria Wu itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, dengan sepiring _jjajangmyun_ dan segelas air. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, baik Joonmyun dan Jongdae lebih tertarik untuk menginterogasi pria berwajah datar itu akan rencananya yang sangat mendadak.

"Kau serius akan pulang ke China nanti sore Fan?" tanya Dokter berwajah _angelic_ itu. Menghentikan kegiatan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, menoleh pada Yifan.

"Pulang? Kau serius?" tampaknya hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu.

"Ibu ku sakit, tadi Kakak sepupu ku menelpon dan dia bilang Ibu ku di rawat" jawab Yifan tenang.

"Sakit apa?" Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetangga ku disana juga belum menghubungi ku"

"Lalu darimana Kakak sepupumu tahu kalau Bibi di rawat?"

"Dari salah satu temannya yang melihat Ibu ku di Rumah Sakit. Aku harus pulang untuk melihatnya"

"Kau bercanda? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pasienmu disinu bung!" Chanyeol menepuk keras punggung Yifan, membuat pria itu meringis kecil.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar Park, dan aku akan segera kembali"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi nanti terjadi sesuatu pada pasienmu?" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, pasien kesayanganmu si Huang. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu saat kau pergi?"

Yifan menghela nafas samar, ia meletakkan kembali sumpit yang sudah di genggamnya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa _ok_? Dia tidak akan tahu kalaupun aku pergi, lagipula aku hanya sebentar. Secepatnya aku akan kembali"

"Kau pernah berjanji padanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya ' _kan_?" kini Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bersendekap, ia memperhatikan Yifan yang tampak bingung.

"Jangan menakutiku. Dia tidak akan tahu aku pergi, lagipula aku tidak meninggalkannya Park Chanyeol"

"Hyde- _euisanim_ memberitahu ku kalau kau tidak boleh datang terlambat besok" kata Joonmyun, kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda karena obrolan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi dan datang dengan cepat"

"Tetap saja Korea dan China itu Negara yang berbeda, meski jaraknya hanya beberapa jam menggunakan pesawat"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, jangan mengatakan apapun padanya kalau memang kalian bertemu dengannya. Setelah aku melihat Ibuku, aku akan segera kembali"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing. Sibuk dengan _smartphone_ , dan Yifan yang sudah kehilangan selera untuk makan siang memutuskan untuk mengecek kembali ponselnya yang belum juga menerima pemberitahuan dari Bibi Kim, tetangganya di China. Orang Korea yang bertetangga dengannya karena pekerjaan suaminya.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu beritanya? Ku dengar Polisi berhasil menangkap tersangka pembunuhan keluarga Huang yang dari China itu"

Jari panjang Yifan terhenti diatas layar sentuh _smartphone_ nya ketika suara seorang suster yang berada di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terdengar. Baik, Joonmyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol menengok ke sumber suara, melihat 3 suster yang sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siang. Di tangan mereka menggenggam ponsel masing-masing. Dan dari tempatnya ini, mereka dapat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Benarkah? Wah, syukurlah. Kau tahu? Aku pernah melihat keadaannya dulu saat datang kemari pertama kali. Kasihan, padahal dia sangat manis dan tampan"

"Tapi tersangkanya ada 5 orang, itu berarti satu tersangka belum tertangkap"

"Semoga saja cepat tertangkap. Orang-orang seperti mereka pantas di hukum mati"

"Kau benar. Kurasa dia akan segera sembuh, Yifan- _euisanim_ sangat hebat menangani pasien-pasiennya"

Jongdae memutar kepalanya kembali, kini menatap Yifan yang masih memperhatikan ketiga suster itu. "Kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya. Pria blasteran itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku membacanya semalam di internet" jawabnya agak pelan.

"Kira-kira apa Polisi akan berhasil menangkap satu tersangka itu?" Joonmyun mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Pasti bisa, Polisi bahkan sudah menangkap 4 tersangka yang lain bukan?"

"Oh. Kau tidak bertanya pada Detektif Kim, Fan? Dia pasti tahu sesuatu ' _kan_?" Jongdae tampak penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu. Lagipula dia tidak akan semudah itu memberitahu ku"

"Yifan benar. Hal seperti itu akan menjadi rahasia Kepolisian"

"Tapi ini menyangkut soal keselamatan korban, dan dia ada disini. Tidak ada salahnya ' _kan_ kalau Polisi memberitahu beberapa poin?"

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Chen, tidak bisa semudah itu di langgar"

"Huang Zitao akan aman disini, tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan" Chanyeol menyahut santai.

Yifan benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun saat ini, ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas putihnya karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan pesan dari Bibi Kim. Memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri di sertai pertanyaan heran teman-temannya karena dirinya belum menyentuh makan siangnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia ingin menenangkan diri dan berpikir, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Yifan- _euisa_!" dua suara berbeda yang memanggil namanya dengan bersamaan.

Dokter tampan itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Sehun, Bakehyun dan Jongin yang secara bersamaan menghampirinya, sekaligus muncul dari arah yang sama.

"Ya?" responnya ketika ketiga lelaki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami ingin menemui Tao! Kata Sehun kemarin dia demam? Apa benar? Kami boleh menjenguknya ' _kan_?" tanya Baekhyun merentet.

"Tao sudah lebih baik pagi tadi, jangan khawatir"

"Tapi kami ingin menjenguknya! Ayolah _euisa_ , tadi pagi anda juga melarang kami~"

Yifan tak langsung menjawab, ia beralih menatap Jongin. Dan pria itu segera bicara.

"Saya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Huang- _ssi_ " ucapnya cepat. Tampak tergesa.

Yifan terdiam. Namun tak lama ia akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar"

" _Yes_!" Baekhyun memekik senang.

Yifan berpikir jila tidak ada salahnya mempertemukan Tao dengan kedua sahabatnya sebelum dirinya pergi ke China nanti malam. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apapun selagi dirinya pergi untuk sejenak.

 _Ya, semoga._

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam panjang menunjuk pada angka 12 dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 4.

Sore hari, suasana di Rumah Sakit juga lebih sunyi, terutama di bagian depan dan pelataran, karena para pasien sudah di haruskan untuk masuk ketika sore tiba. Yang terlihat berlalu-lalang hanya para Dokter dan perawat yang sibuk dengam tugas masing-masing, dan meski tidak ada yang harus di lakukan bagi sepasang kakak-beradik itu, mereka tampak terlihat berada di sekitaran Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Tao jika gelang _cartier_ nya hilang saat siang tadi, dan sahabatnya itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata _' Tidak apa '_ , tapi tetap saja seorang Byun bersikeras untuk menemukan gelangnya kembali. Dan Sehun yang bosan karena tidak juga menemukan benda bundar itu, memutuskan untuk berkeliling Rumah Sakit karena benar-benar bosan. Sementara tampak Park Chanyeol yang sesekali berlari-lari kecil membawa _clipboard_ , menangani 2 pasiennya yang mendadak terserang flu, belum lagi Kim Joonmyun yang dibuat frustasi karena seorang pasiennya sejak pagi menolak untuk mengkonsumsi obat, lalu Kim Jongdae yang lebih santai karena para pasiennya hari ini lebih penurut.

Para perawat dan suster pun tak kalah sibuk, karena jika para Dokter sibuk, mereka juga sudah pasti terlibat. Untungnya bagi Yixing, ia memang sejak awal bekerja di Rumah Sakit jiwa seperti ini, tidak seperti Luhan yang awalnya menjadi perawat di Rumah Sakit regular di Seoul. Maka perawat berjuluk _little deer_ itu harus membantu Zhoumi, Dokter senior, yang hendak melakukan operasi dadakan untuk seorang pasien yang mengidap tumor yang semakin membesar.

Seperti yang di katakan sejak awal. Jika para Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini menyandang 2 atau beberapa gelar sekaligus, dan mereka berlisensi untuk melalukan 2 kegiatan yang legal.

Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Yixing serta perawat lainnya sibuk mengantar jatah makan malam untuk para pasien. Meski lelah, mereka tetap memasang senyum ramah dan sikap lembut menghadapi pasien-pasien yang memang membutuhkan perhatian khusus itu. Sementara Kim Jongin yang hari ini tidak terlihat berada di Rumah Sakit, sejak sesi tanya jawab kedua siang tadi, pria itu kembali ke _cottage_ untuk melapor hasil yang di dapatnya hari ini. Pria berkulit eksotis itu tampak serius menghadap laptop yang menyala, menganalisis kembali kasus yang masih berjalan, membuka kembali lembar dokumen kronologi, barang bukti, dan hasil beberapa sidang yang di selenggarakan di Seoul.

Dan saat ini perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah foto Huang Zitao yang terpampang di layar laptop, foto tampak seluruh badan pemuda itu. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan tiap detail foto tersebut, hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan kanan Tao yang terdapat sebuah gelang. Maka Jongin melakukan _zoom_ untuk memperjelas gambar di bagian tangan, dan ia segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping laptop.

" _Yobosseo_? Maaf, aku ingin bertanya. Apa saat penemuan Huang Zitao- _ssi_ tim kalian melihat sebuah gelang?"

 _"Tidak, Huang Zitao-ssi tidak memakai satu perhiasan apapun saat itu"_

Jongin menyambar selembar dokumen yang berada di dekat tangannya, membaca acak dan cepat isi dokumen tersebut dan menemukan sebaris pernyataan yang menyatakan jika tidak ada satu barangpun yang hilang di rumah tersebut.

"Apa kalian tahu jika dia memiliki gelang? Sebuah _cartier_ "

 _"Ya, pengacara keluarga Huang yang bersaksi dan juga atas kesaksian kedua sahabatnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan gelang itu?'_

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, tangan kanannya memilah acak dokumen yang tercecer diatas meja kecil itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama foto-foto hasil _print out_ keempat tersangka yang di dapatnya dari internet, dan mendadak perasaan tidak nyaman itu muncul.

"Tidak. Sepengetahuanku, gelang itu memiliki regristasi kepemilikan. Dan bisa di ketahui data siapa saja yang membeli gelang itu melalui nomor registrasinya. Aku hanya sedikit merasa aneh, kemana gelang itu hilang?"

 _"Mungkin terjatuh saat peristiwa itu terjadi?"_

"Ya mungkin, tapi saat olah TKP tidak di temukan apapun selain jejak darah dan sidik jari di kursi"

 _"Jadi maksudmu ada yang mengambil gelang itu?"_

"...mungkin saja"

 _"Tapi siapa?"_

Jongin bungkam. Tengah berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi telepon dan kembali meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di meja kecil di hadapannya. Pria _tan_ itu mengusak helai coklatnya gusar, kemudian membuka sebuah _e-mail_ yang telah di bacanya, membaca ulang isi _e-mail_ tersebut yang membuatnya semakin bingung memikirkan kasus ini.

Di _e-mail_ tersebut tertulis jika foto sketsa yang di kirimkannya kemarin malam tak bisa di jadikan barang bukti ataupun membuka 'jalur' penyelidikan baru. Hanya sebuah sketsa kasar, memang apa yang bisa di harapkan dari sketsa yang seperti buatan bocah berumur 5 tahun?

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, merobohkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur selagi kedua kakinya masih menjejak lantai kamar. Menatap langit-langit kamar, ia berusaha untuk membetulkan isi kepalanya yang sedikit runyam. Padahal dirinya dan Yifan percaya jika sketsa kasar itu merupakan sebuah bukti jika Huang Zitao melihat salah satu wajah tersangka saat itu. Tapi memang, hal seperti itu akan menjadi bukti yang sangat lemah jika korban sekaligus saksi mata itu sendiri tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bekerja sama saat ini.

Mana mungkin dirinya mendesak pemuda Huang itu bukan? Yang ada ia akan di tendang oleh Yifan dan terancam tidak bisa mengorek hal lain dari pemuda Huang. Dan itu akan lebih memusingkan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menarik-hembuskan nafas perlahan dan tenang. Karena bagaimanapun, dirinya tidak akan bisa berpikir jika benang ke kepalanya kusut. Mengheningkan diri, hanya suara detak jarum jam yang seirama dengan degup jantungnya. Dan kesunyian kamarnya ini membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, jika memang pemuda Huang melihat salah satu wajah tersangka, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika tersangka itu tahu jika salah satu korbannya mengetahui wajahnya bukan?

Kelopak yang semula tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka cepat. Jongin bangun tersentak, wajah tampannya agak menegang dengan hal yang baru saja terbesit di dalam kepalanya.

Dan kalaupun hal itu benar, bukankah itu artinya Huang Zitao dalam keadaan tidak aman? Bisa saja ' _kan_ tersangka itu mencari pemuda Huang dan melakukan sesuatu padanya?

"Sial!" ia mengumpat. Entah untuk apa.

Dengan kasar ia menutup laptop, dan menyambar ponsel serta _jacket_ yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Pria itu dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar, dan tujuannya adalah _cottage_ Yifan tinggal. Karena ia tahu jika Dokter blasteran itu hendak terbang ke China untuk suatu urusan, dan dirinya harus menemui pria tinggi itu terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya mendapatkan izin dari Yifan untuk menemui dan mengajukan pertanyaan penting pada pemuda Huang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghela nafas pendek, meluruskan kakinya yang terasa agak pegal. Pemuda berkulit kelewat putih itu baru saja selesai mengitari bangunan untuk mengusir bosan, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman bercat putih. Sedikit memijit kecil kakinya, mata tajamnya melihat ke sekitar taman yang asri, tidak terlihat keberadaan siapapun disana kecuali dirinya. Dan hal ini sangat menyenangkan, dapat menikmati jam sore yang tenang dan nyaman, serta udara sejuk yang asri. Sehun benar-benar menikmati kesunyian ini.

Mengabaikan getaran-getaran singkat namun beruntun yang berasal dari ponselnya di saku _jacket_ , ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Karena tanpa harus melihat pun dirinya tahu jika semua getaran itu berasal dari pesan yang di kirimkan Baekhyun. Jika tidak memohon untuk ikut membantu mencari gelang, pasti pesan berisi makian atau sumpah serapah karena dirinya tidak mau membantu mencari.

Percayalah, bahkan ia sudah berkata jika kakak mungilnya itu harus merelakan gelangnya yang hilang karena mereka bisa memesan lagi yang sama peris. Tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun seseorang yang cerewet dan bermulut pedas, kakaknya itu memiliki keyakinan tersendiri jika gelang yang mereka miliki sejak lama tidak sama dengan gelang yang kembali di pesan. Ia juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa memiliki kakak seperti Baekhyun. Dan semua orang yang mengenal merekapun juga bertanya-tanya.

Lain lagi jika Tao lah yang menjadi adik Baekhyun, hal itu masih masuk di akal.

Siapapun tahu jika meski Tao bertubuh tinggi dan terlihat dewasa, pemuda itu sebenarnya memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan, lucu, dan agak manja. Jika di pasangkan dengan Baekhyun rasanya pas, karena si mungil itu meski bermulut pedas, ia juga sangat memperhatikan Tao. Mereka sama namun tidak persis dan serupa.

Sehun mendengus kecil ketika mengingat sebuah kejadian lucu yang telah lama. Dimana saat itu Baekhyun sangat panik saat mengetahui jika Tao terpisah dari mereka berdua. Bahkan kakaknya yang mungil itu sampai ngotot untuk minta di gendong di bahu agar lebih muda melihat ke sekitar. Hasilnya? Tentu saja ia menolak, yang ada mereka akan menjadi tontonan dan hal itu sungguh memalukan jika terjadi.

 _ **Triing~ trring~**_

Dering ponselnya terdengar. Sehun kembali membuka matanya seraya merogoh ke dalam saku _jacket_ , begitu melihat _ID_ pengacara Jung yang tertera, ia segera menerima telepon tersebut.

"Ya Paman?" sapanya.

 _"Kau ingat soal gelang yang tempo hari kau ceritakan Hun-ah?"_

"Tentu saja, kenapa Paman?"

 _"Gelang itu ter-registrasi pada website bukan? Siapa saja dapat mengetahui pemilik gelang melalui nomor itu?"_

"Ya. Apa terjadi sesuatu Paman?" Sehun refleks menegakkan punggungnya, menatap lurus dengan was-was.

 _"Sebenarnya hal ini masih di selidiki, Paman pun mendengarnya dari pengacara keluarga Huang siang tadi"_

"Apa itu Paman? Katakan" Sehun mendesak.

 _"Apa disana ada seorang Polisi yang datang untuk menanyakan kesaksian Zitao?"_

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Ya, Detektif Kim"

 _"Kalau begitu kemungkinan analisa ini benar. Gelang milik Zitao kemungkinan besar di ambil oleh tersangka"_

"Tapi apa tujuannya? Itu hanya gelang"

 _"Itulah yang masih di selidiki Polisi. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu"_

"Apa?"

 _"Kau tahu 'kan Ayahmu juga memintaku untuk mengawal kasus ini? Dan yang ku tahu dari pengacara itu, jika Polisi mendapatkan bahan analisa baru"_

"Apa itu Paman? Cepat katakan"

 _"Pihak kepolisian menerima e-mail berupa foto sketsa yang dibuat Zitao yang di kirimkan Polisi yang berada disana. Polisi itu bilang jika kemungkinan besar Zitao melihat salah satu wajah tersangka, karena itu dia bisa membuat sketsa tersebut"_

"Lalu?"

 _"Dan yang Paman takutkan, Zitao melihat wajah tersangka yang belum tertangkap. Lalu soal gelang itu. Jika memang mereka hanya suruhan seseorang, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak tahu siapa saja nama-nama dari keluarga yang sudah mereka habisi. Kau paham maksud Paman?"_

Sehun tertegun. "Tapi hal seperti itu kemungkinannya kecil ' _kan_ Paman? Sekalipun salah satu tersangka itu menyadari jika Tao melihat wajahnya, belum tentu tersangka yang belum tertangkap itu ' _kan_?"

 _"Paman juga tidak tahu. Semoga saja seperti itu. Kau tahu, jika kita ingin menyingkirkan seseorang, kita tidak bisa melakukannya setengah-setangah"_

"Aku akan menemui Yifan- _euisa_. Tolong kabari aku jika ada sesuatu Paman"

 _"Ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun. Ada baiknya jika kau dan Baekie mengawasi siapa saja yang berinteraksi dengan Zitao"_

"Tentu, terima kasih Paman"

Sehun buru-buru menyudahi sambungan tersebut dan bangkit berdiri cepat sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku. Ia mengarahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang lumayan sepi, dirinya harus bergegas menemui Yifan untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Apapun itu, semoga saja Dokter itu bersedia menjawabnya. Mengingat sikapnya yang entah kenapa seperti kurang menyukainya. Dalam arti yang lain.

Bahkan pemuda bermarga Oh itu tidak melihat sapaan ramah seorang perawat mungil yang mendorong troli makanan yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong.

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menatap bingung Sehun yang berjalan melaluinya seperti dirinya ini tidak terlihat. Perawat mungil itupun hanya mengangkat bahu kecil dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengantar makan malam para pasien. Dan dirinya harus cepat, karena ia tidak mau membuat beberapa pasien di blok _cinnamon_ dan dandelion. Maka ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sambil bersenandung kecil, tak lupa saling berbalas sapa dengan para suster atau perawat laki-laki yang di temuinya di lorong.

Dan gilirannya untuk memasuki kamar rawat nomor 4 pun datang, Minseok meletakkan troli nya tepat di depan pintu dan mengambil sebuah napan yang di letakkan di tingkat kedua pada troli, napan makan malam itu masih tertutup _plastic wrap_ yang menjamin makanan tetap sterill dari udara luar. Maka dengan senyuman teramat manis, Minseok meraih kenop pintu kamar dan bersiap akan membukanya andai saja ia tidak di kagetkan oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pundaknya.

Minseok terlonjak kaget di depan pintu, nyaris saja menjatuhkan napan yang di bawanya andai dirinya tidak sigap. Dan seulas seringai kecil tak berdosa tertangkap matanya ketika menengok dengan tatapan mematikan. Hendak _menyembur_ siapa saja yang sudah berani membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Tapi hal itu urung di lakukannya karena ia tak mengenal sosok pemuda tinggi dengan senyum tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Ya?" Minseok masih kesal.

"Maaf aku mengagetkan..." si pemuda melirik _name tag_ di dada kiri Minseok. "Kim Minseok-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud" lanjutnya kemudian.

Minseok mencibir kecil nyaris tak terlihat. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Sehun, aku sahabat Zitao. Apa kau tahu dimana Yifan- _euisa_?" Sehun bertanya cepat.

Perawat mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada di ruangannya ' _kan_?"

"Aku sudah kesana tapi dia tidak ada"

"Oh, mungkin ada di _cottage_. Sudah kau datangi?"

"Bukankah jam kerja belum selesai?"

"Memang, tapi yang ku dengar Yifan- _euisa_ akan ke...ah sudahlah! Aku harus mengantarkan makan malam Zitao- _ssi_ "

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, membiarkan perawat mungil itu menjalankan tugasnya mengantar makanan. Minseok tersenyum cerah ketika membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Dan dapat di tebak jika ia segera di ssmbut oleh si pasien yang segera berlari ke sudut kamar dengan tatapan waspada. Bedanya pasien kesayangan Dokter Wu itu tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tirai jendela ataupun meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sore Zitao. Ini makan malam mu, kau sudah lapar?" Minseok selalu berkata ramah dan seriang mungkin. Pemuda tinggi yang tentunya lebih muda darinya itu mengangguk samar.

"Kau menggambar lagi?" Minseok tertarik untuk memperhatikan _sketch book_ yang terbuka diatas lantai. Mengamati sketsa setengah jadi yang sepertinya baru dibuat.

Pasien Huang hanya berdiri gelisah di sudut kamar, menggenggam erat pensil mekanik yang di genggamnya dan meremat ujung tirai. Minseok tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan si pasien jika kehadirannya tidak akan menjadi ancaman pemuda itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sementara Sehun memilih untuk berdiam di tempatnya memperhatikan sang sahabat dari celah pintu yang di biarkan terbuka.

Dan pemuda berwajah datar itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Tao merespon pertanyaan Minseok dengan lirih dan takut-takut. Di matanya Tao terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang ketakutan dengan orang asing. Tapi meski hal itu terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan di matanya, kecemasan itu tidak bisa di lupakannya begitu saja.

Sehun menghela nafas kecil, masih mengawasi Tao dan Minseok yang entah membicarakan apa meski lebih di dominasi oleh si perawat mungil itu. Namun suara langkah yang menggema samar di lorong tersebut, membuatnya menengok ke samping kanannya, melihat seorang pria ber _jacket_ hitam dan berkacamata. Tanpa sadar satu alisnya terangkat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan kembali memperhatikan Tao dan Minseok yang berada di dalam kamar rawat.

 **To be continue**

Dan terakhir gw minta maaf soalnya ga bales _review_ , agak ngantuk juga. Jadi mohon _review_ dari kalian aja deh ya :*

 _©Skylar.K_


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT: atention please

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Halo semua, maaf kalau kalian mengira ff ini _update_. Maaf banget, gw butuh menjelaskan beberapa hal agar kalian tahu kenapa **ADORE** dan beberapa ff _on going_ gw belum di lanjut sampai sekarang.

Gw tidak berniat menelantarkan semua ff _on going_ gw. Gw juga tidak bermaksud menghentikan semua ff itu, dan juga tidak bermaksud untuk menggantung semua ff itu. Sama sekali tidak. Dan pasti _readers_ tahu jika membuat cerita itu tidak mudah. _Author_ butuh membangun _mood_ dan _feel_ , dua hal yang sangat penting agar cerita dapat terus berjalan sesuai harapan _author_ dan _readers_. Dan _readers_ juga pasti tahu jika mempertahankan dua hal itu sangat sulit.

Gw adalah _author_ yang 'bekerja' sesuai _mood_. Dan tahu kenapa beberapa ff _on going_ belum di lanjut? Itu karena _mood_ gw sedang bermasalah, _feel_ nya juga mulai mengelupas karena berbagai faktor. Dan semua itu akan berpengaruh pada kualitas cerita. Bisa aja gw nekat bikin lanjutan ff2 itu, tapi dengan resiko cerita akan jadi jelek, ga memuaskan, aneh, ga jelas, dan lainnya. _Readers_ ga mau ' _kan_ baca cerita yang seperti itu?

Dan gw juga tidak bisa menghancurkan imajinasi gw gitu aja kalau gw tetap nekat bikin lanjutannya. Gw hanya butuh waktu sampai _feel_ itu terkumpul lagi. Gw bukan lari dari tanggung jawab, gw tidak melepas tangan dengan ff _on going_ gw, gw juga masih mikirin ff2 itu, gw juga mikirin kalian semua yang nunggu ff2 itu. Gw hanya butuh waktu. Dan cara gw memperbaiki _mood_ adalah dengan membuat ff2 baru yang pas dengan imajinasi gw saat ini.

Itu cara gw buat tetap menjaga _feel_ gw sama _fandom_ yang di ambang punah ini. Bukannya gw lepas dari tanggung jawab atau gw _author_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dan jujur, gw cukup sakit hati saat ada yang berkomentar seperti itu.

Setiap _author_ memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menjaga _mood_ nya. Dan gw memiliki cara seperti itu, dengan membuat ff baru yang sebisa mungkin tidak menjadi beban buat gw. Gw bakal jadi pecundang kalau harus menunda apa yang ada di imajinasi gw karena beberapa ff _on going_ yang belum di lanjut. Itu sama halnya seperti gw ngebohongi diri gw sendiri.

Jadi gw mohon dengan teramat sangat, tolong hargai apa yang sudah gw buat yang akhirnya bisa kita nikmati bersama. Gw ga minta apapun, hanya sedikit pengertian saja. Itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Tapi kalau _readers_ egois, gw sebagai _author_ juga bisa egois. Gw tipe _author_ yang ga bisa di arahkan untuk ini-itu, karena gw punya imajinasi gw sendiri. _Fyi_ , _mood_ gw sekarang cukup hancur. Dan gw ngerasa males buat bikin ff lain.

Oke lah, ga usah panjang-panjang. Intinya gw cuma minta pengertian aja dari kalian semua. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan hal ini, gw ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca ff gw. Terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang sudah sangat sabar menunggu kelanjutan ff _on going_ gw. Kalau kalian bisa mengerti, gw akan sangat mengharagainya.

 _I just need more time for build again that feel's_ :)

Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca pemberitahuan mendadak ini. _Love you all_ :*

 _Regards_ , Skylar.K


	16. Chapter 14

**ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** Fantao(with others)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, Hyde, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhoumi(suoport)

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology, and also crime

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _So please don't go_

 _Don't leave me here all by myself_

 _I get ever so lonely from time to time_

 _I will find you_

 _Anywhere you go, i'll be right behind you_

 _Righht until the ends of the earth_

 _I''il get no sleep till i find you to tell you_

 _That you just take my breath away._

 _(_ _ **"Take My Breath Away"**_ _by:_ _ **Queen**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **{Previous chapter}**_

 _Pasien Huang hanya berdiri gelisah di sudut kamar, menggenggam erat pensil mekanik yang di genggamnya dan meremat ujung tirai. Minseok tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan si pasien jika kehadirannya tidak akan menjadi ancaman pemuda itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sementara Sehun memilih untuk berdiam di tempatnya memperhatikan sang sahabat dari celah pintu yang di biarkan terbuka._

 _Dan pemuda berwajah datar itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Tao merespon pertanyaan Minseok dengan lirih dan takut-takut. Di matanya Tao terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang ketakutan dengan orang asing. Tapi meski hal itu terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan di matanya, kecemasan itu tidak bisa di lupakannya begitu saja._

 _Sehun menghela nafas kecil, masih mengawasi Tao dan Minseok yang entah membicarakan apa meski lebih di dominasi oleh si perawat mungil itu. Namun suara langkah yang menggema samar di lorong tersebut, membuatnya menengok ke samping kanannya, melihat seorang pria berjacket hitam dan berkacamata. Tanpa sadar satu alisnya terangkat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan kembali memperhatikan Tao dan Minseok yang berada di dalam kamar rawat._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Before that time, Detektif Kim...**_

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu setengah berlari menuju _cottage_ tempat Yifan tinggal. Ia tampak sangat tegang saat ini, dengan nafas yang memburu, ia memacu kedua kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak blok _cottage_ tersebut dengan pakaian yang sedikit acak-acakan, dimana _jacket_ yang di kenakannya tak terpasang dengan benar karena terlalu terburu-buru. Untungnya belum memasuki berakhirnya jam kerja, yang itu artinya nanti akan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ada yang membuatnya benar-benar resah kali ini, bukan hanya karena segala pikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tapi juga karena telepon dari atasannya di Seoul yang memberitahunya jika sketsa yang di kirimkannya beberapa jam yang lalu ternyata setelah di telisik kembali, beserta fakta jika gelang _cartier_ milik Huang Zi Tao hilang tanpa jejak di Tempat Kejadian Perkara, sketsa kasar yang mirip dengan buatan bocah umur 5 tahun itu menyatakan jika kemungkinan besar Huang Zi Tao melihat salah satu tersangka.

Entah kenapa pihak tim penyelidik dapat melupakan hal itu beberapa jam yang lalu saat setelah dirinya mengirim sketsa kasae itu melalui _e-mail_. Dan mendadak atasannya menelopon singkat ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari _cottage_ tempat para pembesuk menginap. Hal itu semakin membuatnya ingin segera menemui Wu Yifan untuk menanyakan sesuatu sekaligus meminta izin menemui sang pasien Huang.

Dirinya hanya takut jika apa yang di pikirkannya itu akan terjadi, meski sebenarnya dirinya tak mengharapkan hal itu. Tapi sungguh, ketakutan yang amat besar itu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang hal-hal buruk. Beruntungnya ia sudah melihat sosok tinggi Yifan yang masih berbalut jas putih Dokternya, yang tampaknya baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dan jika melihat dari langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa, sepertinya Dokter blasteran itu sedang memiliki kepentingan.

" _Euisa_!" panggil Jongin setengah berteriak.

Pria berkulit agak gelap itu berhasil memanggil Yifan yang hendak membuka pintu _cottage_ , yang kini menoleh kearahnya. Jongin melompat kecil pada deretan tanaman yang menjadi pagar alami antar _cottage_ , dan melangkah lebar kearah Yifan berdiri menunggu.

"Ya?" Yifan menyahut, tak melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada _handle_ pintu.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda" Jongin berkata cepat. Yifan mendesis pelan, tampaknya sedang tak ingin berlama-lama tertahan disana.

"Maaf Detektif Kim, tapi saya sedang terburu-buru dan harus sedikit berkemas" ujarnya.

"Anda akan pergi?" satu alis Jongin terangkat tinggi. Yifanmenghela nafas kasar, melepaskan tangamnya dari genggaman pintu dan berbalik menatap sang Detektif.

"Ya. Ibu saya masuk Rumah Sakit, dan saya harus pulang sebentar untuk melihat keadaannya" jawabnya.

"Anda akan meninggalkan Huang- _ssi_?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Saya tidak meninggalkannya, saya hanya akan ke China sebentar dan dengan cepat kembali kemari" Kris mulai agak kesal karena harus mengulangi jawaban yang sama beberapa kali sejak siang tadi hingga detik ini.

"Secepat apapun anda kembali, tetap saja Korea-China Negara yang berbeda"

Dokter blasteran itu mengusap wajahnya. "Saya tahu itu Detektif Kim. Jadi tolong biarkan saya masuk untuk berkemas sebentar, karena waktu saya sangat sedikit. Bisa?"

"Jawab pertanyaan saya dulu _euisa_. Satu pertanyaan saja" Jongin bersikeras dan menahan kenop pintu yang hendak di raih oleh sang Dokter.

"Baiklah" Kris mengalah.

"Apa anda tahu jika Huang- _ssi_ memiliki gelang _cartier_?"

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya samar. "Saya tahu. Ada apa dengan gelang itu?"

"Tidak, hanya...lalu apakah anda tidak cemas jika bisa saja salah satu tersangka yang belum tertangkap itu adalah tersangka yang wajahnya di lihat oleh Huang- _ssi_?"

"Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Anda ingin menahan saya disini?"

"Bukan begitu _euisa_. Anda Dokter yang menanganinya bukan? Bukankah wajar jika saya menanyakan hal itu?"

Yifan menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya dan memandang Jongin. "Dengar Detektif Kim, saya cemas tenttu saja. Tetapi saya yakin jika Huang Zi Tao akan baik-baik saja, ada banyak orang di tempat ini, dan anda pun berada disini. Saya akan kembali dengan cepat, saya berjanji"

Jongin terdiam, melepaskan pegangan tangan kirinya pada kenop pintu, dan tanpa kata mempersilahkan Yifan untuk masuk ke dalam _cottage_ nya. Dan berdiri diam adalah hal yang di lakukannya ketika pintu bercat coklat itu kembali menutup. Meletakkann kedua tangannya di pinggang, Polisi muda itupun menghela nafas kecil, lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari depan pintu _cottage_ kediaman sang Dokter Wu.

Dan jangan mengira lelaki muda bergelar Dokter itu tidak dibuat pusing karenanya. Cukup banyak yang memberitahu agar dirinya tidak terbang ke China dan meninggalkan pasien Huang nya, tapi bagaimanapun juga kekhawatirannya terhadap kondisi sang Ibu membuatnya tak bisa diam saja. Terlebih tetangganya Bibi Kim belum juga memberi kabar perihal kondisi kesehatan sang Ibu.

Semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa penuh.

Yifan membuka lemari pakaiannya, menarik sebuah ransel besar yang tersimpan di bagian bawah lemari, di dalam laci besar. Melemparkan ransel itu keatas tempat tidur, sembari tangan panjangnya sibuk memilih acak 2 sampai 3 pakaian dari _hanger_. Melemparkannya ke belakang, dan bergerak cepat memilih kebutuhannya yang lain. Sembarj menutup pintu lemari dengan kaki, satu tangannya yang tidak membawa kebutuhan skunder nya merogoh saku jas putihnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera men _dial_ nomor telepon Bibi Kim.

Sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya di angkat, Yifan membuka ranselnya dan lebih dulu mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu kanan dan telinganya, dan memasukkan secara asal pakaiannya. Tapi karena teleponnya tak kunjung bersambut, iapun melemparkan ponselnya diatas ranjang dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mengambil beberapa kebutuhannya, dan kembali ke kamar.

Tanpa harus mengganti pakaian yang di kenakannya saat ini, Yifan hanya menanggalkan jas putihnya lalu meraih ranselnya yang telah siap. Tak lupa mengecek dompet, ponsel, dan mengambil jacket yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar, ia melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kamar.

Yifan berjalan menyusuri satu-satunya akses jalan di blok cottage itu, beruntung dirinya tidak mendapat banyak pertanyaan dan desakan lagi karena memang masih dalam jam kerja yang artinya tidak akan ada satupun pekerja Rumah Sakit yang berkeliaran di lingkungan luar Rumah Sakit. Terkesan sangat tergesa, merasa kakinya yang panjangpun tidak cukup cepat menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu rata itu.

Jemari panjangnya masih bermain diatas layar sentuh _smartphone_ nya, tak benar-benar memperhatikan jalan. Masih berusaha menghubungi Bibi Kim saat dirinya seseorang berjalan santai dari arah berlawanan. Dan Yifan terpaksa harus menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ponsel pintarnya itu berdenting dan bergetar singkat yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Park Chanyeol**

 **Subject: Penggantimu!**

Satu alis tebal Yifan terangkat, sembari membenahi ransel yang tersampir di salah satu pundaknya, ia membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

- **Hei dude, aku baru tahu kalau Zhoumi-ssi yang menggantikan mu untuk menangani Huang. Apa kau tahu?**

"Zhoumi? Kenapa harus dia?" terdengar tak begitu suka dengan pesan yang baru saja di bacanya. Yifan hendak membalas pesan tersebut saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan nama Bibi Kim yanh muncul di layar ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Zhoumu- _euisa_!" suara merdu Hyde terdengar di lorong yang berada di bagian timur bangunan Rumah Sakit.

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu spontan menghentikan langkahnya di tumit, menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan tersenyum ramah pada sang Kepala Rumah Sakit ketika pria bertubuh kecil itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Bukankah anda yang menggantikan tugas Yifan- _euisa_ untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Hyde. Terpaksa harus sedikit menjaga jarak karena tidak ingin terlalu mendongakkan kepala yang nantinya membuat lehernya sakit akibat perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat signifikan.

"Benar _euisa_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Zhoumi mengoper _clipboard_ yang di bawanya ke tangan kirinya.

Hyde tersenyum samar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, saya hanya ingin berkata tolong berhati-hati lah saat menanganinya"

"Saya mengerti, anda tidak perlu cemas _euisanim_. Saya sudah mempelajari secara singkat riwayatnya"

"Apa sebelum ini anda sudah berkomunikasi dengan Yifan- _euisa_?"

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah _euisa_ , karena hal ini sangat mendadak"

"Ya, terlalu mendadak. Semoga saja Yifan- _euisa_ segera kembali"

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa Wu- _euisa_ mendadak harus terbang ke China?"

Hyde mengedikkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai gerakan spontan. "Ku dengar Ibunya masuk Rumah Sakit dan tidak ada kerabat yang menjaganya disana"

"Ah..." Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Saya bisa mengerti kenapa Wu- _euisa_ terlihat sangat tidak tenang"

"Ya" Hyde menilik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke kamar Huang- _ssi_. Apa anda keberatan jika saya melihat pemeriksaan rutin sore ini?"

"Tentu tidak _euisanim_ , mari"

 **.**

 **.**

Masih berkutat dengan ponsel di genggaman, Jongin bahkan mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang sempat di pesannya hingga cairan hitam pekat yang seharusnya mengepulkan uap tipis itu kini telah mendingin. Polisi muda itu terlarut dalam tugasnya, sambil kembali membaca beberapa laman berita _online_ yang memberitakan perkembangan kasus keluarga Huang yang menggemparkan seluruh Korea.

Wajar saja jika sebagai Polisi yang di tugaskan untuk menggali kesaksian pada korban dirinya tak bisa menikmati hari dengan tenang. Setidaknya dalam bertugas pun ia harus nenikmati harinya bukan? Dan sekarang sungguh lengkap sudah. Berkat Wu Yi Fan yang tiba-tiba harus terbang ke China, sementara Polisi dan beberapa pihak lain cemas jika seorang tersangka masih berkeliaran diluaran sana.

Apa yang bisa membuat seorang Polisi seperti dirinya menikmati hari dengan tenang? Secangkir kopi panas? Oh nyatanya cairan hitam pekat itu sudah terlupakan bahwa semenit setelah di pesan.

Selinting tembakau? Maaf, Kim Jongin bukan perokok.

"Boleh aku duduk disini _sajangnim_?"

Akhirnya sepasang netra yang terpaku pada layar ponsel itupun bergerak, mengerjap sekali kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu yang di kenalnya sebagai salah satu sahabat Huang Zi Tao berdiri di depan mejanya. Jongin mengangguk kecil ketika melihat segelas _bubble tea_ yang di bawa Sehun.

"Dimana kakak mu?" tanyanya, menatap berkeliling mencari sosok mungil Baekhyun yang tak tampak di jangkauan matanya.

"Baekie- _hyung_ sibuk mencari gelangnya yang hilang" Sehun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Jongin. "Boleh aku menannyakan sesuatu _sajangnim_?"

Jongin mengangguk, sambil mematikan _backlight smartphone_ miliknya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Akan ku jawab jika aku tahu, silahkan"

"Apakah ada perkembangan soal tersangka yang belum tertangkap?"

Jongin memperhatikan pemuda tanggung di hadapannya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas kecil sbari menyandarkan tubunhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Jika sudah pasti gempar di beritakan saat ini" jawabnya tenang. Meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan.

"Sampai kapan situasi seperti ini akan berlangsung?" Sehun menggumam, cenderung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun Jongin mendengarnya.

Polisi muda itu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya, "Sampai kami menangkap tersangka yang masih berkeliaran" sahutnya, dan pemuda tampan yang duduk di hadapannya itu menatap kearahnya.

Hening.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk menyedot perlahan _bubble tea_ miliknya dengan sorot menerawang, sementara Jongin kembali berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Hingga tak sengaja netra Polisi muda itu menangkap sebuah gelang silver yang di kenakan Sehun.

"Gelang itu" Jongin lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan _cartier_ tersebut, dan membuat si pemilik tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan sedikit menarik lengan jacket yang di kenakannya keatas.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jika gelang itu memiliki nomor registrasi apakah ada kelebihan lainnya?"

"Maksutnya _sajangnim_?"

"Seperti pelacak mungkin?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gelang ini hanya aksesoris, bukan pelacak _sajangnim_ "

"Kau benar" Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Kentara sekali jika Polisi muda itu terlihat putus asa karena tak juga menemukan cara untuk menemukan seorang tersangka yang masih berkeliaran bebas.

"Jika _sajangnim_ menjadi tersangka, apa yang akan _sajangnim_ lakukan saat ini?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba. Membuat Polisi berkulit _tan_ itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku akan mencari korban ku di saat waktu yang tepat" jawabnya lugas.

"Apa _sajangnim_ akan menghabisi korban?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau sudah terlanjur basah maka sekalian saja menceburkan diri"

"Caranya?"

"Bergerak disaat yang tepat dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"

"Bukankah _sajangnim_ harus melakukan pengintaian terlebih dahulu?"

"Itulah gunanya menyamar"

Sehun tampak tengah berpikir, dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Menurut anda, apakah tersangka itu mungkin berada di sekitar Rumah Sakit ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana sebenarnya, dan sangat normal. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin seolah menyadarinya dan refleks meneggakkan punggungnya yang lesu.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kerabat Huang- _ssi_ yang datang menjenguk bukan?" tanyanya. Sehun mrngangguk.

"Ya, kerabat mereka berada di China"

"Kalau memang begitu, maka akan lebih mudah menangkapnya nanti Sehun- _ssi_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Tak berhenti menggerutu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak memperhatikan langkahnya di lorong Rumah Sakit karena sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya yang tak henti bergetar. Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut dengan menggemaskan, sesekali mencibir ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk, dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Park- _euisa_ sialan! Jadi selama ini dia yang menyimpan gelang ku!? Aiissshhh..." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Menjejak-jejakkan kedua kakinya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya yang sudah tersulut.

Pemuda Byun ini memang kasihan, ia baru saja mengetahui jika gelang cartier yang sudah berhari-hari di carinya kesana kemari bahkan sampai merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk menyusuri sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit dan bahkan memaksa Sehun untuk membantunya mencari. Dan ia merasa sia-sia telah membuang tenaga dan juga waktu hanya untuk mencari benda yang bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar hilang.

Baru saja ia mengetahui hal menjengkelkan itu, alih-alih senang karena gelang kesayangannya tak hilang, pemuda mungil dengan mulut sepedas cabai _jalapeno_ itu bereaksi sebaliknya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dirinya tengah mencari di halaman belakang Rumah Sakit dan tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol yang hendak menuju ruang penyimpanan. Hanya mengobrol biasa dan tak sengaja ketika Dokter bertubuh tinggi itu merogoh saku jas Dokternya untuk mengambil ponsel, gelang yang tersimpan di dalamnya ikut terbawa dan terjatuh.

Tentu saja Baekhyun histeris melihat gelang yang mati-matian ia cari akhirnya muncul di depan matanya. Tapi bukannya mengembalikan gelang pada sang pemilik, Dokter bermarga Park itu justru kabur dengan langkah seribu. Maka otomatis Baekhyun mengejarnya, tapi sial, perbedaa ukuran kaki mereka yang tentunya jauh berbeda membuatnya kehilangan jejak sang Dokter yang berjalan sangat cepat.

Pantas jika ia kesal bukan?

Baekhyun hanya tak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol kabur darinya, dan yang terpenting mengapa tidak segera memberikan gelang itu padanya jika memang ia menemukannya sejak awal?

Meski kesal setengah mati, tak dapat di pungkiri jika dirinya sangat penasaran akan alasan sang Dokter Park yang tak mengatakan apapun padanya dan malah menyimpan gelang itu. Atau jangan-jangan seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai benda semacam itu?

Baekhyun meringis kecil membayangkannya. Tidak mungkin bukan? Tentu saja.

"Ya ya ya, jangan mati dulu! Oh ayolahーhaish... _jinja_!"

 _Smartphone_ nya mendadak gelap. Baekhyun sungguh ingin memakan siapapun yang melintas di lorong tersebut jika ada.

Terima kasih untuk Sehun yang semalam di mintanya untuk mengisi daya ponsel miliknya yang ternyata tidak di laksanakan sang adik, pantas jika ponselnya mati saat tengah di butuhkan seperti ini.

Tapi setidaknya berkat ponselnya yang mati si mungil Byun itu jadi lebih memperhatikan jalannya, meski dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Terlanjur berada di blok _cinnamon_ karena sejak tadi dirinya berjalan tanpa tahu arah berkat sepasang matanya yang terlalu fokus pada ponselnya. Tapi perlahan langkah kakinya melambat hingga akhirnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Zitao.

Baekhyun mengernyit, kembali melangkahkan kakinya kali ini lebih cepat. Penasaran akan siapakah sosok asing yang berdiri disana, yang tampaknya seorang pria karena postur tubuh tegapnya, potongan cepak, dan mengenakkan jacket tebal berwarna abuabu-abu. Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan kanan pria itu yang tampak membawa sesuatu berbentuk bulat, yang saat ini di putar-putarnya pelan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan pada pintu kamar rawat yang tertutup.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun melambatkan langkahnya yang semakin dekat.

Pria asing itu tampak terkejut, menoleh cepat ke samling tubuhnya. Hingga sepasang matanya yang kelam bertabrakkan dengan _hazel_ Baekhyun yang jernih. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat benda bulat yang di bawanya, dan cepat memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jacket tebalnya.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Anda siapa? Kenapa berdiri di depan kamar rawat sahabat saya?" tanyanya.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar, menyeringai aneh, yang membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dan ia refleks melangkah mundur ketika si pria asing berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan satu tangan yang masih berada di dalam saku.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?" pria itu memiliki suara serak. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Y-ya...dan anda?"

Pris itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih ramah, seraya mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku jacketnya. Dan Baekhyun tak melihat jika di genggaman tangan pria itu membawa sebuah kain yang di lipat cukup kecil.

"Perkenalkan, aku..."

 **Bumph!**

Sepasang mata kecil Baekhyun terbelalak saat si pria asing membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berbau menyengat. Ia berontak namun lelaki asing itu lebih kuat mengunci gerak tubuhnya, hingga kesadarannya terenggut dan tubuhnya melemah. Dan gelap pun menjemput.

 **To be continue**

Kaget ga ff ini _update_? Ngga? Ya udin ._.

Maaf ya kalau pendek pake banget, sengaja ga panjang biar bisa gw troll - eh maksutnya biar penasaran lagi :v

Berhubung karena hari ini hari jadi gw, so gw niatin buat ngetik meski ga seberapa dan ga ada maknanya buat kalian *nyengir miris*

Gw udah berusaha loh ini, jadi hargai dengan meninggalkan _review_ ya ;)

Akhir kata, IYA GE TAU INI PENDEK PAKE BANGET NGET NGET NGET ;_;

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	17. Chapter 15

**ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** FanTao(with others)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Hyde, Zhoumi, Oh Sehun

 **Genre:** Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology, and little bit crime.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're the light I'm the shadow on the wall when you sleep_

 _Everything that I need is right here with me_

 _Come to me_

 _All that I can say's already said_

 _I come to you_

 _There is one word that I can't forget_

 _Goodbye_

 _ **(Good Goodbye**_ _by:_ _ **One Ok Rock)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[previous chapter]**_

" _Apa kau Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" pria itu memiliki suara serak. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu._

 _"Y-ya...dan anda?"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih ramah, seraya mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku jacketnya. Dan Baekhyun tak melihat jika di genggaman tangan pria itu membawa sebuah kain yang di lipat cukup kecil._

 _"Perkenalkan, aku..."_

 _ **Bumph!**_

 _Sepasang mata kecil Baekhyun terbelalak saat si pria asing membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berbau menyengat. Ia berontak namun lelaki asing itu lebih kuat mengunci gerak tubuhnya, hingga kesadarannya terenggut dan tubuhnya melemah. Dan gelap pun menjemput._

 _Akibat gerakan tangan kanannya yang sedikit tergesa di detik terakhir, hingga gelang yang seharusnya tersimpan di saku jacket nya meluncur bebas membentur lantai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kling!**

Suara seperti besi yang membentur permukaan lantai itu mengalihkan perhatian Tao dari kegiatannya membuat sketsa wajah diatas tempat tidur. Dengan kedua lutut tertekuk keatas sebagai tempat untuk menyangga buku sketsa nya, kedua manik kelamnya yang sedikit redup menatap lurus pada pintu kamar rawat yang tertutup. Suara denting yang cukup keras itu membuatnya menatap bingung pada pintu, dan samar terdengar suara seperti langkah kaki dan benda yang di seret. Kerutan samar di dahi Tao pun lenyap, di gantikan tatapan waspada yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mencengkram buku sketsa nya hinga tertekuk-tekuk.

"Yifan- _euisa_?" panggilnya penuh harap.

Suara seretan itu masih terdengar. Tao melempar buku sketsa nya ke sembarang arah, menarik selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan nafas yang mulai tersendat. Bahu dan punggungnya menegang, cengkramannya pada selimut menguat, menyeretnya dengan langkah perlahan menuju pinti kamar.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat, sorot matanya goyah dan mulai berembun. Tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga, meski ketakutan itu mulai timbul dan membuat nafasnya tersendat.

" _Euisa_?" ia memanggil lagi.

Suara itu hilang. Suara aneh diluar kamar rawatnya, dan Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya saat itu juga. Menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, berharap jika pintu kamar rawatnya segera dibuka dan memunculkan sosok tinggi Yifan yang selalu tersenyum padanya ketika masuk.

 **Cklek..**

Bukan Yifan.

Dokter bertubuh tinggi dan tegap yang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Tapi itu bukan Dokternya. Bukan Yifan nya.

Dokter asing yang tersenyum ramah padanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa di tangkap oleh kedua telinganya.

Karena rasa takut yang amat sangat menjalar bagai kabut gelap yang mengerikan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Teriakan penolakan yang begitu histeris terucap nyaring di dalam kamar rawat itu. Dan Tao kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya yang sejatinya telah ia coba untuk menyingkirkannya. Tapi Dokter asing itu membuatnya kembali meringkuk di sudut kamar, berusaha menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada lekukkan dinding yang dingin. Sementara Dokter asing berkebangsaan China itu terheran melihat reaksi pasien sementara nya yang begitu ketakutan melihatnya.

"Bukankah Wu- _euisa_ memiliki laporan yang cukup bagus Hyde- _nim_?" Dokter itu menoleh pada sosok yang lebih kecil, yang berdiri di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"...ya" Dokter kecil itu tertegun melihat reaksi pasien Huang yang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tao tidak tahu. Kenapa yang datang ke kamar rawatnya adalah orang asing yang berjas putih sama seperti Yifan. Ia takut, sangat takut, hingga membuatnya ingin menangis, tapi larangan Dokter nya agar tidak menangis selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya tak berdaya.

Kemana Yifan? Kenapa dia tidak muncul? Apa Dokter nya telah meninggalkannya?

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencengkram sisi tubuhnya erat, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Dan ia tak mendengar apapun yang di katakan Dokter asing itu, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia ketakutan. Tao hanya ingin Dokter nya...

Tapi Dokternya itu tidak datang. Yifan tidak memeriksanya. Apakah dirinya di tinggalkan? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji jika akan selalu bersamanya?

"Uuhh... _euisa_...aku mau Yifan- _euisa_..."

Tao merintih seperti kesakitan. Tubuhnya menggigil karena tangisnya tak bisa lagi di cegah. Mengalir begitu saja menjadi anak sungai kecil yang menetes pilu dari dagu runcingnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memukul mundur semua orang yang ingin membantunya.

Tao hanya menginginkan Dokter nya. Yifan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyde masih belum bisa berhenti terheran dan kebingungan setelah Zhoumi menutup pintu kamar rawat Huang dengan helaan nafas pendek dan wajah kecewa yang tampak jelas. Dokter tampan berkebangsaan China itu menatap papan notes yang di bawanya yang kosong tanpa coretan tinta hitam pena miliknya.

"Wu- _euisa_ tidak mungkin mengarang semua laporan itu bukan _euisanim_?" tanya Zhoumi, sama kebingungan seperti Hyde.

"Keadaannya memang membaik, saya melihatnya sendiri seperti apa Wu- _euisa_ melakukannya"

"Lalu mengapa Huang- _ssi_ bereaksi seperti awal kedatangannya di Rumah Sakit ini?"

Hyde mengernyit, dan menoleh pada Zhoumi yang berdiri sisi kanan tubuhnya. Menatap Dokter tinggi yang tak kalah tampan dengan Dokter Wu itu dengan mata menyipit, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Itu hal yang harus di cari tahu _euisa_ , itulah tugas kita"

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tergolong kurang sopan.

"Maafkan saya _euisanim_ , bukan maksut saya untuk lancang"

"Bukan salah anda _euisa_ , biar saya yang membicarakan ini nanti dengan Wu- _euisa_ nanti setelah beliau kembali dari China"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya duluan, permisi" menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi hormat pada sang kepala Rumah Sakit. Setelah Hyde mengangguk, Dokter tinggi itupun berlalu.

Dan Hyde kembali menghela nafas pendek. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putih yang di kenakannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak darisana. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, ekor matanya lebih dulu menangkap sebuah benda berkilau yang teronggok di pinggiran lorong Rumah Sakit, di sisi kiri dinding yang bercat putih. Maka dengan kerutan samar di dahinya, Hyde membawa tubuhnya mendekati benda yang berkilau itu, kemudian membungkuk untuk memungutnya.

Sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang berukuran sedang dan berwarna emaa, di hiasi berlian serta mur-mur khusus yang unik. Dan Hyde merasa dirinya pernah melihat benda yang berada di tangannya itu.

Sebuah gelang...

"Cartier?" kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

Hyde ingat, hingga ia terburu-buru mengintip ke bagian dalam gelang mahal itu dan terkejut ketika melihat sebuah ukiran nama disana. Di bagian dalam gelang. Terbaca sangat jelas. Serangkaian huruf alphabet yang menyebutkan nama-

 **...Huang Zi Tao...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangisnya telah reda, tapi genangan sungai kecil itu masih membekas di pipinya yang halus. Terdiam dengan mata terpusat pada pintu kamar rawatnya yang tertutup, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan manik matanya yang seindah langit malam yang berembun berubah nyalang ketika mendengar suara diluar kamarnya yang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Tapi bukan hal itu masalahnya.

" _...biar saya yang membicarakan ini nanti dengan Wu-euisa nanti setelah beliau kembali dari China"_

China?

Dokter nya meninggalkannya?

Yifan pergi?

Bibir mungilnya bergetar, tatapan matanya kosong, nafasnya memburu.

Benarkah Dokter nya meninggalkannya?

"Tidak... _euisa_ sudah berjanji...tidak.." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, meracau.

Entah mendapat suntikan keberanian darimana, Tao meraih _handle_ pintu dengan tekat di matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Dokternya tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin Dokternya itu tersesat, atau hanya terlambat karena memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Yifan tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya!

Tujuannya hanya satu saat menginjakkan kaki telanjang nya keluar dari kamar rawat. Mencari Dokternya yang telah berjanji kepadanya. Dokter nya yang sangat ia percayai.

Dan Tao harus mencarinya!

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa di hubungi? Kenapa ponselnya mati? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang? Shit!"

Sehun tak berhenti mengomel sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang ketika dirinya masih tertidur, dan sekarang kakaknya yang mungil itu tidak bisa di hubungi. Ponselnya mati, dan dirinya sudah menjelajah ke sekitar Rumah Sakit untuk mencarinya.

"Byun _bacon_ Baekhyun sialan. Dia pikir waktu ku hanya di gunakan untuk mencarinya saja apa huh?" sekali lagi ia menghentakkan jarinya saat menyentuh panel berwarna merah pada layar ponselnya. Mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sehun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat di depan ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit, bertolak pinggang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha menemukan sosok mungil kakaknya yang sudah membuatnya kesal hari ini. Tapi sayangnya Byun mungil itu tak juga terlihat, hingga matanya menangkap sesosok Dokter mungil yang ia ketahui sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit. Dokter itu berjalan tergesa kearah resepsionis dan tak sengaja mendengarkan apa yang di tanyakan Dokter mungil itu pada suster yang berjaga.

"Apa anda melihat Detektif Kim datang hari ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya samar, memperhatikan Hyde yang bicara singkat dengan suster jaga itu, kemudian beranjak dengan tergesa, mengambil arah ke bagian kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gumamnya penasaran, sekaligus cemas. "Tapi kemana Bacon disaat-saat seperti ini? Ah sial"

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah si Kepala Rumah Sakit. Tepat ketika ia beranjak pergi, si pria bertopi dan berjacket abu-abu masuk dengan langkah cepat yang dibuat sewajar mungkin.

Mengambil arah yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi maksut mommy aku hanya salah paham? Mommy tidak sakit? Lalu kenapa Bibi Jung bilang-"

 _Tut tut tut tut tut_

"-kalau...oh sial!" Yifan mengumpat kesal karena tiba-tiba teleponya terputus.

Ponselnya mati tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa di hidupkan kembali. Di saat seperti ini ponselnya malah dalam keadaan mati karena kehabisan batrei. Oh yang benar saja!

Yifan menghela nafas kasar, menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana bahannya dan menggigit bibir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk pulang, atau kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Dan saat satu-satunya alat transportasi di Pulau itu datang, Yifan memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatannya untuk pulang ke China, karena bagaimana pun toh Ibunya sudah menghubunginya dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

Dan sedikiy merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri yang begitu panik(oh itu normal), dan gegabah memutuskan untuk pulang ke China untuk melihat keadaan Ibunya yang katanya di kabarkan sakit. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ponselnya mati Ibunya menelpon dan mengatakan jika penyakit maag beliau kumat, dan memintanya agar tidak khawatir.

Yifan kini dapat menghela nafas lega, Ibunya baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beberapa obat dan istirahat, beliau akan sembuh seperti yang pernah di laluinya dulu. Karena dengan begitu ia dapat kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dan tidak menampik jika ia mencemaskan keadaan pasien Huang nya.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu mengusik ketenangan hatinya bahkan sebelum Ibunya menelpon. Membuatnya harus mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri jalanan sepi yang di dominasi warna musim gugur yang cantik.

"Tunggu aku Tao"

Rasa cemas itu seperti bertambah, memacu kedua kaki panjangnya untuk semakin cepat melangkah. Perasaannya sungguh tidak baik saat ini. Bahkan ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang, dan melemparkan suara teriakan seorang wanita hingga ke telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Yifan spontan menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal beberapa kilometer di depannya. Dan ia yakin jika suara itu berasal dari area Rumah Sakit, karena di hari kerja seperti ini tidak ada wisatawan yang datang berkunjung.

Dan hatinya mengatakan jika terjadi sesuatu disana. Satu-satunya yang muncul di dalam benaknya adalah pasien Huang nya, seketika dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"Semoga kecemasan ku salah. Tao..." dengan itu Yifan memacu kedua kaki panjangnya untuk berlari.

Huang Zi Tao. Hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan di dalam hati dan kepalanya saat ini.

 **To be continue**

 _It's been along long long time right? Sorry guys_ :""'

Tiba-tiba gw merasa terpanggil untuk lanjut ngetik chap ini, hahaha *di bantai rame2*

Kurang panjang ya? Padahal udah nunggu lama, eh sekali update dikit begini x'D

Demi apa kalau kebanyakan takut jadi bosen di tengah jalan, sekaligus cari ide buat lanjutannya, maafkan x'D

Thanks buat yang udah setia menunggu, thanks buat yang selalu mengingatkan kalo gw punya hutang ff, thanks buat yang akhir2 ini udah menyambung2kan Adore ini sama Adore nya Taotao, makasih loh :"3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	18. Chapter 16

**ADORE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Pair:** FanTao(with others)

 **Cast in this chapter:** Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Hyde, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing .

 **Genre:** _Drama Romance, Fluff, with little bit of Psychology, and little bit crime._

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning: TYPO(S) everywhere!**

 **Disclaimer:** they are not mine, but this story its mine. Cerita ini mengandung unsur konten tertentu, dan fokus pada tema tersebut, jika merasa tidak cocok mohon segera tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry_

 _Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye_

 _Whatever you say, i always feel the same to you_

 _I promise you "forever" right now_

 **("Wherever You Are"** _by_ **: One Ok Rock)**

* * *

 _ **[Prev part]**_

 _Yifan kini dapat menghela nafas lega, Ibunya baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beberapa obat dan istirahat, beliau akan sembuh seperti yang pernah di laluinya dulu. Karena dengan begitu ia dapat kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dan tidak menampik jika ia mencemaskan keadaan pasien Huang nya._

 _Entah kenapa, sesuatu mengusik ketenangan hatinya bahkan sebelum Ibunya menelpon. Membuatnya harus mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri jalanan sepi yang di dominasi warna musim gugur yang cantik._

" _Tunggu aku Tao"_

 _Rasa cemas itu seperti bertambah, memacu kedua kaki panjangnya untuk semakin cepat melangkah. Perasaannya sungguh tidak baik saat ini. Bahkan ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang, dan melemparkan suara teriakan seorang wanita hingga ke telinganya._

" _KYAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seiring dengan suara teriakan seorang wanita yang menggema hinga ke bagian cafetaria Rumah Sakit jiwa itu, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan tergesa dari berbagai arah. Termasuk beberapa staf resepsionis yang sedang santai di balik mejanya, lalu petugas keamanan yang berjaga di luar bangunan serba putih itu.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" sosok mungil Hyde muncul dari lorong disisi kiri dengan nafas memburu dan kepanikan di wajah ramahanya.

Di belakangnya sosok Jongin mengikuti. Detektif polisi berusia muda itu juga terlihat panik meski dapat di sembunyikannya dengan cukup rapih. Menghambur ke depan menghampiri seorang perawat wanita yang berdiri di depan tangga dengan bahu bergetar, menyentuh bahu perawat itu, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, dan membuatnya membulatkan mata seketika saat melihat apa yang membuat perawat itu berteriak sangat kencang.

"Oh Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi!?" Hyde mendekat panik. Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya di bawah tangga menuju lantai 2 itu.

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 45 tahun yang mengenakkan seragam pasien yang bernuansa abu-abu muda, tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala tertoleh ke kanan. Darah terlihat merembes dari pelipisnya yang terluka. Dan pasien laki-laki itu terlihat tidak akan sadarkan diri dalam waktu dekat.

"SEGERA BAWAKAN AKU RANJANG BERODA SEKARANG! TUNGGU APA LAGI!?" Hyde berteriak pada beberapa orang yang berkerumun disana.

Staf resepsionis dan petugas keamanan mengangguk hampir bersamaan, kemudian menyahut cepat dengan suara tergagap, lalu membalikkan badan melesat melaksanakan perintah dari sang Kepala Rumah Sakit. Sementara perawat yang pertama kali menemukan pasien tak beruntung itu masih terlihat ketakutan dengan bahu bergetar kecil.

"Kau! Siapkan ruangan sekarang!" Hyde kembali memberi perintah. Si perawat mengangguk cepat, kemudian berlalu memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

Jongin bergerak mendekat, berjongkok di sisi lain dari tubuh pasien laki-laki itu, dan membantu Hyde untuk membalikkan tubuh si pasien dengan hati-hati dan perlahan. Mengamati setiap inchi rupa pasien itu, lalu menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah. Seperti sedang memeriksa jika adanya sesuatu yang aneh pada pria itu.

Sementara Hyde sedang memastikan jika pasien tersebut dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, selain luka di pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Luka sobek yang cukup lebar, darahnya sampai mengotori satu sisi wajahnya, dan terlihat sangat pucat. Dokter bertubuh mungil itu mendesis kesal, tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak mengomel karena petugas keamanan dan star resepsionis yang tak kunjung datang membawa ranjang beroda yang diminta-nya.

Dan akhinya apa yang di mintanya datang, bersamaan dengan Dokter lain yang ikut membantu Hyde untuk mengangkat tubuh si pasien yang tak sadarkan diri. Jongin juga tidak hanya diam melihat, detektif Polisi itu ikut membantu. Hyde pun berlalu mendorong ranjang besi itu bersama staf lain menuju ruang periksa yang sudah di mintanya pada si perawat yang menjadi saksi mata atas kecelakaan kecil ini.

Jongin masih berdiri di bawah tangga memandang si pasien yang semakin menjauh, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah tangga. Tepat di bagian atas tangga, memandang sebuah pintu kaca tebal yang menjadi akhir dari tangga undakan tangga itu, dan memutuskan untuk mengarahkan kaki panjangnya menaiki undakan tangga terbawah.

"Anda tidak bisa naik kesana Detektif" suara seorang pria yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Jongin menunda kedua kakinya.

Polisi muda itu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, melihat seorang petugas keamanan yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali turun dari undakan pertama, sekilas memperhatikan pintu kaca diatas, lalu beralih menatap si petugas keamanan.

"Jika aku boleh tahu. Ruangan apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Diatas hanya ada ruangan penyimpanan, hanya staf Rumah Sakit yang di perbolehkan masuk" jawab petugas keamanan ber- _name tag_ Lee Kwon Do. Jongin mengangguk kecil -paham.

"Tapi kenapa pasien itu bisa berada disini?"

"Pasien tadi bernama Kim Jae Ah. Dia memang suka sekali naik-turun tangga, saya pernah melihatnya langsung"

"Seharusnya dia di temani perawat bukan?"

Petugas Lee mengangguk. "Memang Detektif, tapi tadi saya sempat melihat jika perawat Min Ah sedang ke toilet"

"Apa ini bukan yang pertama kali? Maksut ku, apa pasien itu pernah terjatuh dari tangga ini?"

Petugas bertubuh tegap itu terlihat tengah mengingat, kemudian berkata, "Ya, tapi sudah lama sekali. Itupun tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan"

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kaca diatas tangga.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa masuk kesana selain staf?" tanyanya lagi, tak menatap si petugas Lee.

"Tentu saja. Ruangan itu di lengkapi sensor untuk membukanya, dan hanya staf yang memiliki tanda pengenal saja yang dapat mengakses masuk"

Jongin mengangguk kecil -mengerti. Iapun beranjak dari tempat itu, diikuti si petugas keamanan yang kemudian mengambil arah yang berbeda untuk kembali ke pos jaganya yang berada di luar bangunan Rumah Sakit. Meniti lorong Rumah Sakit yang ramai akan berbagai tingkah laku para pasien dan perawat yang menjaga, Jongin sibuk memikirkan sesuatu ketika suara berat Sehun memanggilnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Detektif Kim! Tunggu sebentar!" pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat berlari menghampiri Jongin, yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya, berdiri menunggu.

Satu alisnya terangkat naik saat melihat wajah panik Sehun yang terlihat sangat kentara. Agaknya sedang kebingungan dan juga sedikit ketakutan jika di lihat dari gelagatnya yang aneh.

"Ada apa memanggil ku?" tanyanya, memandangi Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Si tampan itu terlihat sedikit berantakan saat ini.

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya cepat dengan nafas tersengal.

"Oh. Tadi ada pasien yang terjatuh dari tangga disana" Jongin menunjuk kearah yang tadi di laluinya. "Hyde-euisa sedang memeriksanya. Kenapa? Kau terlihat ketakutan"

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari belah bibir Sehun setelah mendengar penjelasan Polisi muda di hadapannya. Ia mengusap rambutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, lalu kembali memandang sang Polisi yang terlihat penasaran dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku sedang mencari kakak ku Baekhyun, apa anda melihatnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku belum melihat siapapun. Mungkin dia sedang berkeliling?"

Sehun mendesah berat. "Dia pasti memberitahuku jika ingin berkeliling, Detektif. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya, tapi nomornya tidak aktif"

"Kau sudah mencarinya di penginapan?"

"Sudah 4 kali aku kesana, dan aku sudah mengitari Rumah Sakit ini tadi"

"Lalu kemana dia pergi? Tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa menemukannya"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Detektif Kim!" Sehun berkata frustasi. "Hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang sejak tadi. Aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, dan aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun!"

"Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal itu" Jongin bergumam cemas. Ia bergerak mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Detektif?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Entahlah. Aku harus mencari Hyde- _ueisa_. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah menemukan kakak mu" menepuk pelan pundak Sehun -sekaligus memberi semangat. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Jongin ingat jika sebelum suara teriakan itu muncul, Hyde datang menemuinya ketika akan makan siang. Dokter bertubuh kecil itu berkata jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu, yang mengharuskannya untuk menunda jam makan siangnya, pindah ke ruang pribadi Dokter berkebangsaan Negri Matahari Terbit itu. Dan ia yakin jika apa yang ingin di bicarakan adalah hal yang penting.

Mengingat seperti apa wajah khawatir bercampur cemas yang tampak di wajah rupawan Dokter itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh ringkih berbalut seragam pasien bernuansa abu-abu muda itu terlihat tak berhenti gemetar sejak awal melangkahkan kaki diluar kamar rawatnya. Memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari 'sangkar' nya yang aman karena rasa ketakutannya jika Dokter nya yang tak kunjung datang. Dan sampai saat ini, setelah cukup banyak langkah yang di lalui kedua kaki panjangnya, dirinya tak kunjung menemukan sosok tinggi bersurai sewarna sama seperti miliknya dan berjas putih.

Yifan tidak berada di jangkauan matanya.

Dokter yang di sukainya tidak ada.

Apa Yifan benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya?

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan air mata berlinang di pipi. Menampik berbagai pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Yifan yang membuatnya bertekat untuk mencari Dokter tampan itu. Meski kenyataannya ia sendiri tidak merasa yakin dengan keputusannya ini, padahal dirinya sudah bertekat, apapun yang terjadi dirinya akan tetap mencari Dokter nya itu.

Berusaha mengabaikan berbagai pemikiran buruk yang bisa saja membahayakan dirinya. Sekuat tenaga mengacuhkan berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi kepadanya yang nekat keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Langkah kaki panjangnya tertatih antara rasa takut akan bertemu dengan orang asing, dan juga rasa takut teramat sangat akan kemungkinan besar sang Dokter yang meninggalkannya.

Tao tidak ingin menangis, sungguh. Tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa tahu batasan. Melampiaskan ketakutannya pada boneka panda yang di dekapnya dengan tangan kiri, membuat boneka lucu itu kusut akan cengkraman jari-jarinya. Sesekali ia akan berhenti melangkah untuk menyeka air mata yang membuat pipinya basah, kemudian menoleh ke depan-belakang di lorong sepi Rumah Sakit itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tanpa arah.

Tao hanya terus berjalan, berharap tidak bertemu siapapun selain Yifan Dokter nya di lorong itu. Ia tidak mau ketahuan pergi dari kamar, dan yang paling menakutkan baginya, ia tidak ingin bertemu orang asing yang selalu membuatnya takut. Meski dirinya sudah sering mencoba seperti apa yang di katakan Yifan, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak bisa dengan mudah ia lakukan.

Hanya Yifan yang membuatnya tenang, Dokter nya yang sangat baik. Dan dia berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Tapi mengapa siang ini dia tidak datang ke kamarnya seperti biasa? Mereka -staf bilang, jika Dokter nya yang baik itu pergi ke China meninggalkannya.

Apa itu benar?

Kenapa Yifan mengingkari janjinya?

Dirinya hanya mempercayai Dokter nya itu. Tapi kenapa Yifan berbohong padanya?

Apakah dirinya anak yang nakal hingga membuat Dokter nya itu marah?

" _Euisa_..." bibir lucu berwarna segar itu gemetar di antara air mata yang turun. Tanpa suara.

Merintih ketakutan memanggil nama sang Dokter. Tao memeluk boneka pandanya erat dengan kepala tertunduk, membiarkan air mata yang menetes membasahi lantai yang putih. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang meleleh, berkali-kali pula ia memanggil nama sang Dokter dengan suara berbisik yang memilukan hati.

Tapi suara langkah kaki yang berasal entah darimana, seketika membuatnya panik. Tao memeluk boneka pandanya semakin erat, tak peduli jika kekuatannya bisa merusak boneka lucu itu. Karena suara langkah itu semakin dekat, berasal dari salah satu lorong yang masih berhubungan dengan lorong yang di laluinya saat ini.

Gelisah. Tao bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri. Manik matanya bergerak acak meneliti lorong tersebut, mencari tempat bersembunyi dari siapapun yang akan datang dan bisa saja melalui lorong tersebut. Tapi dirinya tidak melihat sesuatu yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat ini. Hanya dinding putih di sisi kanan-kirinya, tidak ada ruangan yang terbuka, semuanya terkunci rapat. Dan semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

Menggigit kuat telinga boneka panda yang di peluknya erat, Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding, bermaksut untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, dan agar siapapun itu yang melintasi lorong tidak melihat wajahnya. Dirinya hanya harus memejamkan mata, mengabaikan kehadiran pemilik langkah itu, agar dapat melanjutkan misinya mencari Yifan.

Tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang teramat besar. Semakin dekat suara langkah kaki itu, tubuh tinggi semampai Tao semakin gemetar hebat. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang terserang demam tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dan pasien manis itu berulang-ulang menyebut nama sang Dokter. Berharap jika sosok tinggi tampan itu muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi menakutkan ini.

"Oh, astaga! Huang- _ssi_! Kenapa keluar dari kamar!?"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Dokternya. Itu suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak ingin di ketahuinya siapa. Dirinya terlalu takut, keberaniannya tidak sebesar itu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Oh Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa? Ayo ku antar kembali ke kamar" Perawat ber- _name tag_ Zhang Yixing itu bergerak mendekat. Menyentuh lengan sang pasien yang berbalut piyama, tapi sekuat tenaga di hentakan oleh pemuda Huang itu.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGI!" Tao menjerit tak terkendali.

Seketika membuat Yixing menjaga jarak. Mengantisipasi kemarahan atau mungkin bisa saja memancing keributan yang malah mendatangkan banyak orang lagi di tempat itu. Yixing bukan perawat ceroboh yang akan bertindak gegabah.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Ayo kita kembali ke kamar mu. Pasti Yifan-euisa kebingungan saat ini karena kau tidak ada di kamar. Ya?" berkata sehalus mungkin. Yixing berharap pasien spesial di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja itu mau menurut.

"BOHONG! PEMBOHONG! _EUISA_ PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU! _EUISA_ TIDAK PEDULI LAGI PADAKU! KAU PEMBOHONG!"

Tao menangis. Teringat akan Yifan yang tak kunjung datang ke kamarnya, dirinya malah mendapati sosok Dokter asing yang datang dan bicara sok akrab padanya.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana, oke?" kata Yixing.

Tao tak bergeming.

Perawat Zhang itupun bergegas pergi, sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika Tao asih berdiri di tempatnya selagi dirinya berlari untuk memanggil Dokter.

Berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang berderu seperti sehabis berari. Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak terisak, lalu menyeka kasar air mata di pipinya. Memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan meski gerakan tubuhnya sangat pelan dan penuh antisipasi. Melihat sekelilingnya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya.

Kali ini berjalan lebih cepat. Memanfaatkan suasana lorong yang sepi. Tao tidak tahu kenapa di area ini suasana tidak seramai bagian depan Rumah Sakit. Putra bungsu keluarga Huang itu tidak tahu jika dirinya di tempatkan di kamar yang berbeda dan terpisah dari pasien-pasien pada umumnya.

Karena dia tidak gila. Bahkan sang Kepala Rumah Sakit pun mempercayai hal itu.

Yang Huang Zi Tao ketahui saat ini, dirinya harus cepat sebelum perawat itu kembali. Maka ia harus berlari kecil menyusuri lorong yang sepi, mengikuti arah kemana kedua kakinya melangkah, memanfaatkan situasi lorong yang sepi. Tao terus berlari, meski harus berkali-kali melihat sekelilingnya untuk tetap waspada. Berbelok entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Tao mendadak harus menghentikan larinya di tumit ketika sinar cahaya matahari menyeruak menyilaukan kedua matanya.

Pemuda manis itu refleks menutupi pandangannya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyirami tubuhnya saat ini. Tidak tahu jika ternyata kedua kakinya membawanya sampai ke bagian belakang Rumah Sakit, berdiri tepat di ambang pintu, membuat angin yang berhembus dengan leluasa menyapa permukaan kulit dan memainkan helai rambutnya yang berantakan.

Berusaha menyesuaikan diri, perlahan Tao menurunkan tangannya yang melindungi pandagannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, dan melihat ke sekitar yang di dominasi warna hijau dan warna-warni beraneka macam bunga serta tumbuhan. Sejenak membuatnya lupa akan ketakutannya, dan sebaliknya, mengingatkan dirinya pada halaman depan rumahnya yang juga sangat asri.

Cengkraman pada boneka panda nya seketika mengendur. Seiring dengan kaki panjangnya yang melangkah keluar menapak tanah yang hangat, memandang sekeliling, kemudian mendongak melihat langit biru yang sangat indah.

Tao tidak tahu jika pemandangan diluar kamar rawatnya seindah ini. Karena selama ini jangkauan matanya hanya sebatas bingkai jendela di kamar rawatnya. Dan kini ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Dirinya sudah bertindak sejauh ini, tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali.

Tao ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Yifan, tapi di sisi lain, dirinya takut jika bertemu orang asing diluar sana.

 _Tidak tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Yifan-euisa pasti sudah semakin jauh!_

Menarik nafas panjang, Tao mengangkat wajahnya tegak. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dirinya tidak akan goyah. Dirinya harus menemukan Yifan, memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Dokternya tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

 **SRAK!**

Menoleh seperti anak kunci, tubuhnya begeser takut mendengar suara gesekan antar tanaman yang cukup keras itu. Membuatnya memandang sekeliling dengan lebih waspada dan kedua tangan terkepal. Dan suara itu tak lagi di dengarnya. Sepertinya hanya angin yang membuat beberapa tumbuhan saling bergsekkan, atau hewan-hewan kecil yang hidup disana.

Merasakan kedua tangannya gemetar, Tao memilih untuk mengambil sebuah ranting pohon yang ada di tanah -di dekat kakinya. Ranting pohon yang ujungnya cukup tajam, dan ia merasa ranting itu cukup untuk melindungi dirinya saat ini. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu hal terjadi meski sungguh, dirinya tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berjalan maju menyusuri rumput hijau pendek yang menggelitik telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri, samping-belakang. Sesekali ia berhenti di tempat, memandangi sekelilingnya, dan kembali berjalan saat sepasang pupil nya melihat siluet seseorang yang dalam posisi membelakanginya.

Tidak jauh darinya.

Di sebuah pohon besar berdaun rindang.

Seseorang berdiri diam di depan pohon itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna _brunette_ bergerak lembut tertiup angin yang berhembus.

Tao terdiam di posisinya, mengamati sosok bertubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan cengkraman pada ranting kayu yang semakin menguat. Bergerak maju dengan ragu. Dirinya harus memastikan siapa sosok yang berdiri di pohon itu. Kenapa sosok itu diam tak bergerak?

"S... Siapa disana?" suaranya terdengar pelan. Tercekat di tenggorokannya yang mendadak mengering.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tao sadar betul jika nafasnya mulai memburu, tapi ia tidak mau menjadi sosok penakut lagi. Ia sudah berjanji lada Yifan untuk menjadi seseorang yang pemberani. Karena jika dirinya berani, maka ia akan dapat melawan orang-orang jahat itu, dan mereka tidak akan datang mengganggu dirinya lagi.

Dengan keyakinan dan keteguhannya pada janji sang Dokter itulah, yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju meski perlahan. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin gemetar, menatap waspada sosok kecil bersurai _brunette_ yang berdiri diam memunggunginya.

 _Tapi..._

Entah mengapa Tao merasa jika dirinya mengenali sosok itu. Warna helai rambutnya yang sangat khas membuatnya teringat akan sosok kecil sang sahabat yang sangat cerewet. Tubuhnya juga kecil seperti itu, dan lagi... Sweater yang di kenakan sosok itu juga di miliki oleh sahabatnya.

 _Tapi tidak mungkin bukan?_

"B-Baek...hyun..?" Tao memanggil tanpa sadar.

Berharap jika sosok itu benar Baekhyun sahabatnya.

 _Tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Kenapa dia berdiri di sana?_

"Baek? ... Kau kah...itu?"

Angin kembali berhembus memainkan rambutnya yang berantakan, dan rambut sosok yang diam tak bergerak itu.

Tao ingat betul jika kedua sahabatnya berada di Rumah Sakit ini karena mencemaskannya. Ia tidak akan lupa pada mereka.

Semakin lama ia membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan sosok kecil itu. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga ia sangat terkejut saat melihat jika sosok kecil yang berdiri di depan pohon itu memang lah Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Baek?" ia memanggil lagi. Ragu.

Karena Baekhyun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak bergeming meski dirinya memanggil. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekat, menurunkan tangan kanannya ke samping yang menggenggam ranting pohon. Dan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu lunglai pemuda mungil itu, yang kemudian merambat ke dagunya, mengangkat perlahan dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Kedua mata indah itu dalam keadaan tertutup rapat. Wajahnya agak pucat, dan yang terpenting yang baru di sadarinya. Jika kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan terikat di balik tubuhnya. Tao merasa kedua matanya memanas, di guncangnya pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun... Bangun! Apa yang terjadi!?" Tao mulai menangis.

 _Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun terikat di bawah pohon?_

 _Apa yang sudah terjadi?_

 **SRAK!**

Suara langkah yang menimbulkan gesekan yang cukup keras itu memakaa Tao untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tegang dan air mata di pipinya.

Pemuda Huang itu membulatkan mata terkejut. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat. Kenangan mengerikan malam itu kembali menari-nari di pelupuk matanya, memaksanya untuk segera berteriak ketakutan, tapi sayangnya hati dan otaknya menolak bertindak takut.

Tao tidak tahu pasti kenapa Baekhyun berada di tempat ini dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dan kedua tangan terikat. Tapi yang ia ketahui, jika hal ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya yang membelakangi Baekhyun.

Laki-laki kurus yang mengenakkan _jumper_ berwarna abu-abu gelap itu yang melakukannya.

"Kau sudah muncul bahkan sebelum aku memaksa mu keluar Huang- _ssi_ "

Tao bahkan masih mengenali suaranya.

Suara orang yang paling keras mengatakan betapa nikmat tubuhnya di antara keempat orang lainnya.

Seumur hidup, Tao tidak akan melupakan mereka. Orang-orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan menceburkannya di dalam ketakutan yang tak berujung.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Tao akan melawan rasa takut itu. Karena Yifan -Dokter nya- percaya jika dirinya bisa melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki Wu itu sedikitpun tak mengurangi kecepatan kakinya saat menapakkan kaki di dalam bangunan Rumah Sakit. Sejak memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya terbang ke China, Yifan berlari menuju ke bangunan serba putih itu tanpa mempedulikan nafasnya yang berantakan. Pria tampan itu menerjang lorong Rumah Sakit yang sedikit ramai akan para pasien dan perawat, mengabaikan tatapan kesal dan kebingungan mereka yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat dirinya bertingkah tidak biasa seperti ini.

Semua itu tidak penting.

Yifan hanya memikirkan keadaan pasien Huang nya saja saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar sangat resah dan cemas, melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan terselip rasa takut yang ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Yang ia tahu, dirinya harus segera menuju kamar rawat Tao dan memastikan jika pasien yang spesial di hatinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"WU- _EUISA_!"

Hingga tak mendengar panggilan Sehun yang berteriak, tak sengaja melintas di lorong yang berbeda dan melihat sosok itu berlari.

Dadanya bergemuruh akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak di mengertinya. Sesuatu yang memaksanya terus berlari seperti orang kesetanan, tak peduli jika dirinya telah melanggar peraturan Rumah Sakit karena sudah membuat keributan. Semakin dekat, kaki panjangnya dapat dengan singkat menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan.

Hingga kedua kaki panjangnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka lebar.

Kamar rawat pasien Huang nya.

Sepasang _auburn_ nya menjelajah ke dalam kamar tersebut. Yang di biarkan tanpa penghuni. Nafasnya memburu, meletakkan ranselnya begitu saja di lantai saat kakinya bergerak masuk.

"Tao!"

Yifan bergerak berputar menelisik kamar rawat ber-aroma khas itu. Mencari keberadaan sang pasien yang tak berada di jangkauan matanya.

"Tao!"

Pasiennya yang manis tidak ada disana. Kamar rawat itu kosong.

Yifan mengacak helai hitamnya frustasi. Memanggil nama sang pasien yang sama sekali tak menyahutinya, tak melihat sosok semampai Huang Zi Tao disana. Sampai berbagai pikiran buruk hinggap di kepalanya, mengingat suara teriakan yang sempat di dengarnya saat berlari menuju kemari. Apa teriakan itu berhubungan dengan Tao?

"Yifan- _ssi_!" sosok mungil Hyde muncul di depan pintu kamar rawat. Membuat Yifan spontan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Anda melihat Tao? Apa anda melihatnya!?" Yifan bergerak mendekat. Terlihat sangat panik.

"Tidak. Tapi ada hal penting dan anda harus mendengarnya" kata Hyde tak kalah paniknya.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting selain tidak adanya Tao dari kamar rawat ini _euisanim_?"

"Ya _euisa_ " Jongin menyahut. Polisi muda itu baru saja tiba dengan nafas tersengal. Yifan menoleh, memperhatikan pria itu, dan juga melihat salah satu sahabat Huang Zi Tao juga berada disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyde- _sajangnim_ menemukan gelang Huang Zi Tao setelah kunjungan pagi berasama Zhoumi- _euisa_. Itu artinya satu tersangka yang belum tertangkap kemungkinan besar berada di dalam Rumah Sakit ini. Dan sahabat Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Kita harus berpencar untuk mencari mereka"

"Tersangka berada di Rumah Sakit ini? Apa kau bercanda Detektif Kim!?"

" _EUISANIM_!"

Suara panik Yixing di lorong Rumah Sakit itu menyita seluruh perhatian keempat pria yang dalam keadaan tegang. Hyde yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat salah satu perawat senior itu yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Zhang- _ssi_? Kenapa berlari?" tanyanya curiga.

"S-saya melihat Huang Zi Tao- _ssi_ berjalan di lorong menuju ke halaman belakang Rumah Sakit _sajangnim_!"

Setelah Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan menjadi orang pertama yang belari cepat menyusuri lorong yang hening. Di ikuti Jongin dan Sehun kemudian, hingga suara derap langkah kaki mereka bergema di lorong tersebut. Sementara Hyde meminta pada Yixing untuk segera memberitahu petugas keamanan Rumah Sakit untuk segera menyusul mereka untuk mencari Huang Zi Tao.

Yifan takut, sangat takut. Rasa takutnya bahkan melebihi ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya dirinya tahu jika kedua orangtua nya hendak bercerai. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pasa pasien Huang nya. Tak berhenti berdo'a di antara kedua kakinya yang berpacu cepat, agar si tersangka belum menemukan Tao _nya_.

Karena ia tak sanggup jika melihat sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa pemuda manis itu.

Dirinya sudah berjanji untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Menjaganya. Melindunginya.

Tapi dirinya malah mengingkari semua itu. Membuat pasiennya sendirian dalam kondisi terancam.

Dan Yifan akan dengan senang hati mempersalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Huang Zi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami memang ceroboh saat itu tidak memeriksa kau sudah mati atau belum. Kami langsung meninggalkan rumah itu setelah melihatmu tidak bergerak"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tao mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi ranting pohon yang di genggamnya. Mengancam pria jahat itu agar tidak semakin mendekat.

Pria itu tak berekspresi sedikit pun. Menatap datar pemuda rapuh di hadapannya yang menangis tanpa suara, bahkan tangannya yang membawa sebuah ranting pun gemetar hebat. Dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan kedua kakinya yang semakin dekat.

"Kami hanya diberi perintah. Bukan kami penjahatnya, kau tahu" pria itu berkata tenang. Tidak bertingkah seperti seseorang yang mengancam.

"BERHENTI! AKU BISA MELUKAIMU!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau takut?" berhenti di tempat. Pria itu merogoh saku _jumper_ nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat berukuran kecil.

Menelan saliva susah payah, Tao masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tidak akan takut dengan ancaman laki-laki itu. Ia tidak akan menjadi sosok yang lemah. Ia akan membuktikan pada Yifan jika dirinya bisa menjadi sosok yang Dokter nya itu katakan. Dan nanti Yifan akan melihatnya, dan membuat Dokter nya itu tak lagi marah kepadanya. Dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Tao memang menguasai _wushu_ , tapi dengan kondisinya yang terguncang ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimna. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, matanya memburam karena air mata, dan nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan. Ia benar-benar kacau. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jangankan untuk fokus, untuk bernafas saha dirinya sangat sulit.

Karena bagaimana pun, rasa takut teramat sangat itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya lemah.

Dan saat laki-laki jahat itu bergerak cepat kearahnya, Tao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di perbuatnya. Yang ia ketahui jika dirinya harus menghindar dan melawan, terkejut jika dirinya memiliki refleks yang menakjubkan di saat terdesak keadaan. Tak mengerti apa yang di lakukannya hingga suara tikaman benda tajam yang di bawa pria itu mampu membulatkan kedua matanya yang berembun.

 **JLEB!**

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan menyusul kemudian.

Tembakan yang berasal dari arah pintu belakang Rumah Sakit.

Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Memburu seperti paru-parunya akan meledak.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Karena ia hanya mandengar suara yang amat di kenalnya meneriakkan namanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"TAO!" - "BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue**_

Hai hai hai~ miss me? XD

Gimana? Chap ini puas ga? Pengen bunuh author nya? XD

Yang penting penjahatnya udah muncul kan? 8D

Silahkan penasaran ria untuk chap selanjutnya! Hahahahaha *ketawa setan*

Oh iya, di harapkan untuk saudara **autumnpanda untuk** segera memposting final part _**Royal Fiance**_ :3

Sekalian gw mau promosi akun wattpad: HuangOtsu/SkylarOtsu (lupa yg mana *lol*). Ada beberapa fanfic yang tayang/? disana, jika berkenan silahkan di tengok, lalu di follow, dan vote+comment ceritanya :3

Ini udah di edit loh, kalau masih nemu typo di maklumin aja ya x'D

 _See ya in the next part!_ 3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	19. Chapter 17

"TAO! !" - "BAEKHYUN! !"

Hening kemudian. Kedua telingnya seperti tak berfungsi. Cairan hangat itu mengalir membasahi kedua tangannya. Waktu seolah berhenti merangkak, menjadikan teriakan dan kepanikan yang berpadu dengan ketakutan seolah tanpa arti lagi.

.

.

.

 _[I dreamed I was missing_

 _You were so scared_

 _But no one would listen_

 _Cause no one else cared_

 _After my dreaming_

 _I woke with this fear]_

 _Leave Out Of The Rest_ by: **_Linkin Park_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah jantungnya masih berfungsi? Kemana perginya gemetar yang selalu membuat tubuhnya bergetar? Rasa berputar di kepalanya menghilang. Nafasnya masih tersengal, tapi seperti semuanya hampa. Bahkan ketika tubuh pria di hadapannya limbung dengan suara erangan kesakitan yang bisa membuat dirinya ketakutan.

Beberapa suara terdeteksi meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Bahunya berguncang, seseorang meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Tak cukup membuatnya berpaling dari kedua tangannya yang kini menengadah dan kepalanya tertunduk.

Tao tidak bisa melihat telapak tangannya.

Darah mengotori kedua tangannya.

Milik siapa?

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan, pemerkosaan dan penganiayaan!"

Itu suara sang Detektif yang berhasil membuat kedua telinganya kembali berfungsi.

"Zitao! Lihat aku!"

Bahunya berguncang lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Memaksa kedua irisnya untuk menggeser pandangan dari kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada sepasang _auburn_ tajam yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

Tatapan yang kosong. Dan Yifan tertegun.

Bukan luka baret di pipi halus Tao yang membuatnya tercekat, tapi sepasang mata bak mutiara yang begitu hampa ketika menatapnya.

Meraih kedua tangan sang pasien yang bergetar kecil, Yifan meraih tubuh kurus Tao ke pelukannya. Dengan satu tangan berusaha menutupi telinga kanan Tao ketika Detektif Kim tak berhenti berteriak pada para perawat untuk segera memberikan pertolongan pada pria tersangka yang terbaring di tanah dengan kedua tangan terborgol.

"Bawa dia ke Ruang Operasi!!" perintah Hyde pada beberapa perawat yang berada di sana.

Tergesa-gesa membawa brankar yang mengangkut laki-laki berjacket abu itu, Detektif Kim mengikuti mereka sambil tergesa-gesa berkutat dengan ponselnya, memberitahukan kepala markas Kepolisian jika satu tersangka telah tertangkap. Menuju Ruang Operasi untuk mengeluarkan timah panas yang mendekam di dada kanannya dan juga ranting tajam dengan ujung runcing yang menghunus perutnya.

Baekhyun masih terikat di pohon. Sehun membuka ikatan di tubuh sang Kakak dengan wajah pias. Memastikan jika pemuda mungil itu masih bernafas dan Sehun memeluk kakaknya lega.

"Aku membunuhnya..."

"Tidak, dia masih hidup" tanpa sadar mencium helai kelam Tao yang berada di bawah dagunya. Yifan memejamkan matanya merasakan tubuh di pelukannya yang gemetar.

"Aku membunuhnya..."

"Dia masih hidup, Tao. Kau tidak membunuh siapapun"

"Aku membunuhnya..."

"Kau hanya sedang melindungi diri, tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu"

"Aku jadi pembunuh..."

Melepaskan pelukannya segera, meraih wajah Tao untuk di hadapkan padanya dan sorot mata itu sangat hampa, dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Menyakiti hatinya, Yifan tidak bisa melihatnya begitu terpukul.

"Tatap aku Zitao. Tatap aku!"

Percayalah. Yifan terpaksa membentak agar pemuda itu menatapnya. Mengenyahkan padangan hampanya meski hanya sejenak. Dan itu berhasil.

"Kau.tidak.membunuh.siapapun. Kau dengar aku?"

Tao diam tak bergeming, kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa dia akan mati?" air matanya mengalir lebih banyak.

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu sebelum mempertanggung jawabkan dosanya"

"Apaㅡapa aku akanㅡakanㅡ"

"Zitao!!" Sehun refleks memanggil panik ketika melihat tubuh sahabatnya kehilangan tenaga dan nyaris mencium tanah jika Yifan tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang lemas.

Tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tao kenapa!?" dengan kedua tangan membawa Baekhyun yang belum sadarkan diri, Sehun mendekat panik.

"Dia mengalami guncangan. Kau bawah Kakak mu untuk diperiksa, aku akan mengatasi ini"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu kepadaku _euisa_?"

Yifan baru saja mengangkat tubuh ribgkih Tao ketika Sehun bertanya. Membalas tatapan tajam pemuda yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu lalu tanpa berkata apapun melangkahkan kaki dari sana, dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku ingat. Karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Tao. Tidak akan"

Sumpah itu diucapkannya berulang kali dalam hati dengan kaki yang tetap mengayun menuju Kamar Rawat pemuda yang berada di pelukannya.

Tidak tahu kemana hal ini akan berlabuh.

Hal yang baik ataukah pada hal yang buruk?

Apakah usaha Yifa akan sia-sia?

Atau sebaliknya?

 **.**

 _Seperti ingin mati. Kegilaan ini menyiksaku perlahan. Siapa yang harus ku percaya?_

 **.**

Seisi Rumah Sakit gempar. Banyak dari mereka merasakan takut dan tidak sedikit yang senang karena tersangka yang buron berhasil tertangkap. Tapi untuk sebagian tertentu, peristiwa ini adalah jalan baru untuk selangkah lebih maju atau terpaksa melangkah mundur.

Detektif Kim duduk cemas di kursinya, menunggu proses operasi mengeluarkan peluru di tubuh tersangka. Bukan. Dirinya tidak sedang memikirkan orang itu. Di dalam kepalanya dipenuhi banyak hal tentang si Huang muda.

Seperti halnya Yifan, Hyde dan kedua sahabatnya, Kim Jongin juga menginginkan kesembuhan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Demi apapun di Dunia, Tao pantas mendapatkan Dunianya kembali. Yang telah hancur berkeping.

Area ini begitu sepi, Kim Jongin menyadarinya. Mungkin karena Ruang Operasi jarang digunakan mengingat jika Rumah Sakit ini adalah untuk mereka yang terganggu mentalnya. Dan dirinya tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa untuk memberikan informasi tentang kondisi Huang Zi Tao saat ini.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Tao terguncang. Itu benar. Terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa siang tadi. Waktu tak ingin berkompromi ataupun berbelas kasih. Dan yang ikut tersiksa karenanya adalah orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Yifan tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan Kamar Rawat milik si Huang. Tatapan matanya terasa hampa memandangi wajah pucat Tao yang lelap. Luka di pipi kanannya karena gesekan pisau tersangka telah diobati sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, selain itu tidak ada luka serius di tubuhnya.

Tapi Yifan takut. Takut jika luka yang perlahan membaik bisa saja kembali terbuka atau lebih parah.

 _Bangunlah, katakan sesuatu padaku._

 _Jangan biarkan aku menebak lebih jauh. Bangun dan bicaralah..._

Menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya di tepian ranjang, Yifan menempelkan dahinya pada kepalan tangannya. Memejamkan mata dengan. kepala tertunduk, sementara bayang-bayang kelabu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Yifan bergumam.

Lemah.

Keheningan ini menyiksanya.

Dirinya. Mereka semua.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengingkari janji, Tao..."

Sangat menyesakkan.

 _Jika bukan kau, siapa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik? Bangunlah..._

 **[To Be Continue]**

Hai, remember me? remember this fic? :)

sorry for a long time i'm not update this fanfic.

Seiring berjalannya waktu banyak faktor yang menyebabkan saya begitu lama meng-update ff ini. Jika kalian berteman dengan saya di facebook kalian pasti tahu apa saja faktor yang mempengaruhi.

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk readers yang sudah lama menunggu. Terima kasih sudah menagih setiap saat, terima kasih untuk yang selalu mensupport saya. Terima kasih sudah atas semua feedbacknya.

Saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan fanfic ini yang hanya tersisa beberapa part lagi. Tapi dengan catatan, mungkin tidak akan sepanjang yang dulu2, akan saya lanjutkan sesuai kemampuan saya. Karena ini ff lama dan sebagian besar ide feelnya lenyap, saya akan berusaha dari awal lagi. Mohon pengertiannya, thanks :)

ps: maaf kalau ada typo, saya ngetiknya langsung di aplikasi.

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **02-08-2017**


End file.
